Keyblade of the Heart
by TheJadeDragon37
Summary: It has been a year since Sora, Riku, and Kairi have returned to Destiny Islands as heroes. Life is normal for the trio till two new students come to the islands. What does their arrival mean for the Keybearers? AU Ignores Coded and 3D. SoraXKairi, OCxOC, RoxasXNamine
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Welcome to my first ever story. Yeah not just my first fanfic but my first ever real story. That means I need you readers to review like mad. I aim to make this a great story, but I'll need some constructive criticism to make it work. Feel free to give praise to. Rated M for possible future content.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix. The story however is mine.

Chapter 1: The New School Year

It was another perfect day on Destiny Islands. Clear blue sky, crystal clear water, and a light breeze carrying the scent of the sea. Sora though didn't notice any of this due to the simple fact he was still sleeping. Despite it being the first day of a new school year the spiky haired youth wanted nothing more than to sleep. Then his alarm went off signaling it was time to start the day. A hand shot out from underneath the covers swinging wildly trying to find the source of the infernal racket. After a few swings the tanned hand found the alarm and switched it off. With a yawn the boy got up from his bed and looked around. His room was kept quite neat, for some reason people thought he was messy. Everything was put away in drawers or stacked on a shelf. Sora shuffled his way out of his room towards the bathroom school clothes in hand. His school uniform was a simple white shirt, a pair of dark blue slacks, and a dark blue tie. After taking his shower he headed down towards the kitchen where his mom was making him breakfast. The smell of freshly made pancakes found its way to the teen's nose. With a rumble from his stomach he sat at the table as his mom set down a plate stacked a foot high. Sora's mom, Vira, was dressed in a yellow dress that hung down to her ankles. Looking at her there was no doubt she was the mother of the young man devouring the stack of pancakes, she had the same set of eyes as her son. Her hair was also the same chestnut brown but it was held back in a ponytail instead of jutting out every which way.

"Morning Sora ready for your first day of your senior year?" the woman asked the young man. Sora simply shook his head in the affirmative as he stuffed more food into his mouth. "Remember this may be your last year but it's also the most important."

"I know mom" Sora replied as he swallowed the last bite. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall and noticed that he should be on his way to school. He quickly raced over to his mother and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running out the door.

Ever since Sora, Riku, and Kairi came back from their adventures a year ago his mother wouldn't let him out of the house without a goodbye kiss. At first he had complained but couldn't deny his mother such a simple act and it soon became another part of Sora's routine. He soon came upon his two oldest friends, Riku and Kairi. Riku was a silver-haired boy with aquamarine eyes that could stare down any foe. Not that Riku really hand any foes, but his gaze was that intense sometimes. His was well muscled unlike the scrawny Sora. Because of his emerald eyes and well-toned body Riku attracted a lot of girls though he never seemed interested in any of them for very long, in fact there was a trail of broken hearts.

Then there was Kairi, Sora's "secret" love. Her red hair was a vibrant red and hung halfway down her back. Her face was that of an angle, it was one of the most beautiful things Sora had ever seen. One of the things that made his heart flutter was her eyes, her indigo eyes that seemed to have a light of their own. Sora could stare into her eyes for hours if she'd let him. It was no secret how Sora felt about his female friend. Everyone but Kairi seemed to know that the boy was head over heels in love with her. Whenever Sora tried to tell her his feelings though, something would go wrong. Take the last time for instance, he had gotten up the nerve to ask her out on a date when a blitzball came flying out of nowhere to peg him right in the face breaking his nose and sending the doctors to make sure there was no permanent damage. After this little accident Sora couldn't get the nerve to ask her out again.

Sora tried to sneak up behind Riku to see if he could scare his friend. Sadly though Kairi happened to turn around just before Sora was about to shout "BOO". While not original why mess with the classics? With his fun ruined he fell in between his two friends.

"Sora what were you doing behind Riku?" Kairi asked after a while.

"Well before I was found out I was going to try scaring him. But some redhead had to turn around at the wrong moment." Sora explained with a pout.

Riku laughed at his friend. "You really think you could have scared me Sora? It'll take more than sneaking up from behind me then."

"Is that a challenge I hear Riku?"

"Sure, if you can scare me within the month I'll give you 500 munny. If you don't scare me than you owe me 500 munny."

"Challenge accepted" Sora proclaimed and the two boys shook on it to seal the deal. Kairi just groaned and muttered something that sounded like "stupid boys".

The three friends soon reached Destiny Island High School and were swarmed by screaming girls and drooling boys. Not long after the trio had come back from their battle against the Nobodies the story of what they had done spread like wildfire throughout the islands. Sora and Riku became the center of attention for all the teenage girls while Kairi, who was already popular, gained the attention of every single teenage male and many not so single guys. Everywhere they went they seemed to be swarmed by people asking them out on dates, an autograph, or a photo. At first it was nice to get some recognition for their hard work, but it quickly became annoying. The only good that came out of it now was that Riku had a never ending supply of girls to date.

Kairi took Sora's hand and pulled him out of the throng of fans leaving Riku to deal with swarm. The two friends quietly snuck into the school and headed to the office to get their class schedule. The lady at the office smiled at them as she handed them the papers. Looking over their schedules they noticed that Sora had been transferred into Kairi's homeroom. Riku was probably going to be there to so that the school could keep an eye on all three of its celebrities. Along with sharing homeroom they had 2nd period Trig and 5th period P.E. together. The schedule at DIHS went like this 1st, 2nd, Homeroom, Lunch, 3rd, 4th, 5th. After the two friends had memorized their schedules they headed to their classes in hopes to get there before the mob.

The school day was uneventful for the trio. They went to classes, got mauled in between classes, ate lunch, got mauled some more, than the final bell rang. Sora was standing the gym waiting for Kairi to finish getting changed. He honestly didn't know what took girls so long to simply switch clothes. After waiting for hours, really only 2 minutes, Kairi came out of the locker room. She walked up to Sora and they went outside to find Riku. It wasn't hard to spot their silver-haired friend they simply listened for a pack of screaming girls. Sure enough they found him surrounded.

"Riku meet you back at Kairi's place" Sora shouted to his friend. His only response was a thumbs up. Sora and Kairi turned to leave. One of the good things about traveling with only Kairi was that it for some reason stopped them from being swarmed. It was as if everyone thought they were dating when they were alone, but they were all single when traveling with Riku. Sora could never hope to understand his fellow teenagers.

"Are you sure we should have left him alone back there" Kairi asked while she looked over her shoulder back to where the mob stood.

"Riku's tough, besides he'll probably just pick a girl at random and that'll disperse the crowd."

Kairi stepped in front of her friend and looked up into his sky blue eyes, "Sora why don't you ever pick one of those girls?"

Sora could tell that this was a loaded question. Her eyes said it all; there was a spark of hope reflecting in them. If he told Kairi the truth though it could ruin their friendship if things went sour. But this was Kairi, the girl he traveled worlds for.

_I should tell her how truth. I mean really what's the worst that can happen?_

_FINALLY! _ Echoed a voice inside Sora's head. It was Roxas, his Nobody who had taken up residence in his head and would give Sora advice from time to time. _I've been telling you to confess for over a year now. Though I have to ask what prompted this epiphany?_

Sora didn't know the answer to Roxas's question and told his Nobody this.

_Fine I don't really need to know I guess just do it before you chicken out again. _

"Well Kairi it's because I already have my eyes on a girl" Sora answered and then he got a not so great idea. "Let's see if you can guess who though."

Kairi looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "Is she someone I know?"

"Yes" Sora responded as he started walking again.

"Have you known her for a long time?"

"Ever since my childhood" Sora couldn't help but smile at the fact she hadn't guessed yet.

"You know this is mean right, you should just tell me" Kairi pleaded.

"Come on just take a guess."

"Fine, is it Selphie?" Sora almost fell on the ground with laughter at the thought of him dating the hyperactive girl.

"It's definitely not Selphie, but she is friends with Selphie" Sora said once he had recovered from the mental images.

"That doesn't help Selphie's friends with like everyone!" Kairi said stepping in front of Sora with her face in a pout. She put her hand on his chest to stop him from walking by her.

"Fine I guess you can tell you. It's…"

"Yo Sora, Kairi" came a voice from behind. It was Riku; he had gotten away and finally caught up to his friends.

_SCREW! _Roxas shouted at Sora. _That guy just keeps causing me trouble. _

_Causing you trouble? I think he's causing me _trouble_ at the moment._

_And since I live inside of you and have to put up with your emotions it causes me trouble. I wonder if Naminé has to put up with anything like this._

It was funny Roxas thought this because at that exact moment Naminé was having a similar conversation with Kairi.__

_Damn that Riku we were so close._

_What does it matter to you Naminé? You aren't the one in love with Sora. _

_Yeah but still you were so close to getting your answer I can't help but feel sorry for. You know now that Riku's here Sora won't answer your question. _

_Yeah I know. _Kairi let out a soft sigh. Naminé was right she was so close to figuring it out, if only she had broken out the pout earlier. Who knew when she'd be alone with Sora again he and Riku were constantly hanging out together.

_Well if you can't get Sora to tell you who he likes did you ever to think to tell him who you like?_

_What if it isn't me though? I mean there are plenty of girls he's known since childhood that are friends with Selphie. _

_So you're going to just play it safe and lead a boring life? Why couldn't I have a more outgoing Other?_

_That hurts Naminé._

_Oh Kairi you know I'm just teasing. But seriously tell him I promise it'll be fine, remember I spent a year in his mind. _

The three friends had continued walking towards Kairi's house Sora and Riku deep in conversation about Riku's newest girlfriend. They all had plans to hang out at Kairi's after school seeing as how her house had the most room and the best entertainment system. Kairi wasn't sure if she should follow her Nobody's advice or not though. She walked silently deep in thought only to be startled when Sora asked Kairi if she was going to let them in. She looked at him in confusion then noticed that they were at her house. She opened the door to let her friends in and announced to her (adoptive) parents that she was home and that Sora and Riku were with her. They headed into the kitchen to grab a snack and proceeded to the living room to find something on TV. She let the boys pick what to watch, she didn't really care she had feelings to sort out.

_Ok the first thing you need to do is get him alone _Naminé chimed in sensing Kairi's train of thought.

_And how do you propose I do that exactly oh wise one?_

_Simple take you Keyblade out and threaten Riku with bodily harm if he doesn't leave._

_Yeah that wouldn't be suspicious or anything._

_It'd get the job done. If you're against that though you could always go into the kitchen and ask Sora to help you carry something out. _

_That might just work thanks Naminé._

Kairi got up and said told the two boys on the floor that she was still a little hungry when they looked at her. She walked into the kitchen, _alright now I just need to call Sora in here. _It then occurred to her that she'd need something to actually have him carry out before she called him in. She raided the cupboards looking for anything that would require help. Then it hit her, drinks! She couldn't carry 3 glasses on her own she only had two hands.

"Hey Sora come help me" she called out. Her heart started beating faster as she heard Riku give a wolf whistle. "That's right Sora, Kairi _needs_ you" he teased. Sora walked into the kitchen his face red. Cleary Riku's taunting had the desired effect on his friend.

"What do you need help with Kairi?" he asked looking around the kitchen.

Kairi quickly jumped between Sora and the door out of the kitchen. "Now Sora you're going to answer my question. Who. Is. The. Girl. You. Have. A. Crush. On?" she poked him in the chest with each word causing him to back up into the counter. Kairi wanted an answer and she wasn't going to let Sora wiggle his way out of an answer and so help her if Riku walked in she _would _take her Keyblade out.

She could see the gears turning in Sora's head as if he was trying to come up with a way to get out of there. Then Kairi did something very bold that she was sure Naminé caused her to do. She put both hands on the counter behind Sora trapping him between her and it and bringing her very close to him. There was no escape now, she had him pinned.

Sora gulped, "It's you Kairi. It's always been you."

She almost squealed with joy. Her hands flew up to his face as she pulled him down for a kiss. At first he resisted, it must have been from the shock, but then he returned the kiss. It wasn't anything sloppy neither used their tongue they just stood there with their lips locked. Kairi gladly would have continued that kiss. He tasted so sweet, like sea-salt ice cream. Sadly though the human body can only go song long without oxygen. She broke from the kiss _only_ because she needed to breath. Sora was panting just as much as Kairi. He looked down at her and a huge smile spread across his face.

"I'll take that to mean you like me to"

Kairi could only shake her head yes before pulling him down for another kiss. It was at this point that Riku wondered what was taking his two friends so long to bring in a couple of snacks. He walked in as the two started their second kiss. With a cough he caught their attention.

"You know Kairi, you can keep that snack to yourself" Riku chuckled.

(A/N): Yeah I know I have Sora and Kairi together already but deal with. There will still be gooey romantic fluff involving them. Just they'll be an actual couple instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix. The characters Sol and Luna are mine along with the story idea.

**(A/N):** You know I must have done something right in that first chapter. This story was favorited based on it! Now that's an ego boost and inspirational. So you all can thank that person, because it you get chapters 2 and 3 today! FYI I only have access to internet one day a week.

Chapter 2: New Students

The news that Kairi and Sora were going out spread faster than the story of their travels. They were a celebrity power couple after all. When the new couple reached school the next day the normal swarm of fans wasn't there to greet them. Instead every guy and girl either stood back and whispered about the new couple or glared at them. It was easy to tell which were jealous of the young couple as they made their way into the school. Kairi felt relieved that during the school day nothing changed very much. Like yesterday they went to classes and were left alone thanks to the teachers. Only difference today was she wasn't attacked by a group of guys on her way out the classroom.

A few weeks went by like this. Going to school then hanging out with Riku afterwards while she clung to Sora. It never seemed to bother Riku that she was attached to Sora, when asked he'd simply say "It's about time". Sora had taken her out to the movies the other day to catch the newest horror movie. She couldn't help but giggle at the fact he had gotten scared more often than she was. It didn't dampen his mood though because afterwards when he walked her home he explained he was just using the movie as an excuse to cling to her. _Yeah right _she thought. For as brave as he may have been when he was fighting Heartless and Nobodies, Sora couldn't seem to handle a simple horror movie.

Kairi had also dragged Sora to the mall the other day because her boyfriend was ripping and tearing clothes than he could shop. He never seemed to understand that he and Riku shouldn't cut themselves to ribbons while training. Sora complained at the prospect of shopping for clothes, he is a guy after all, but went anyway because he couldn't argue the fact he needed new clothes. That's when Sora quickly found out that he didn't get much of a say in what he was going to be wearing. He didn't complain, the clothes Kairi picked were nice and comfortable and weren't anything he hated. They left the mall with two bags of clothes for Sora, and five bags for Kairi. He asked her why she needed so many new clothes when all her old ones fit just fine. She just laughed and said she needed new outfits to match his.

At school Sora and Kairi became old news. There were two new students coming to DIHS from across the sea. While it was rare for such a thing to happen it wasn't completely unheard of. Destiny Island had one of the top schools so many people from the mainland to the west tried to get into the school. Everyone was talking about who the new students could be, even the trio wondered. Since the new students were such a big deal it was no surprise that the entire population of the school went silent as they walked in. The first thing Kairi noticed was that there was a guy and girl. The guy had dark brown, almost black, hair and it was kept short. He was muscled like Riku; not over the top but definitely well-toned. Then there were his eyes they were golden and seemed to taken in everything around him. Kairi would call him handsome but she liked her guys scrawny. Then there was the girl, Kairi instantly noticed the boys of the school drooling at her. Once she got a proper look at the new girl Kairi could see why. She had long flowing black hair that framed an innocent face. This girl had the same golden as the boy next to her. Kairi then noticed the girl's figure, it was as if she stepped out of a magazine, she was all curves. Her breast weren't enormous but rather they fit her body and gave her the perfect curve. She had an hourglass figure. Kairi was slightly jealous of the new girl's looks and Sora seemed to sense this because at that moment he wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her one of his goofy smiles.

No one approached the two students as they walked in. Kairi couldn't help but feel a little bad for them, they clearly looked nervous. Being the outgoing lady that she is she dragged Sora with her to introduce herself.

"Hi my name's Kairi" she said holding out her hand. The girl looked at her and a smile appeared on her face lending even more beauty to it. She took Kairi's hand and said "My name is Luna". Kairi felt even more jealous, her voice was like a song. Later Kairi would make sure to let Sora know that she belonged to him and not this new beauty. She then turned to the man and he shook his hand. "The names Solaris but please call me Sol." His voice was deep and had a small ring of command in it. Despite her love of Sora it did make her melt a little. Sora quickly introduced himself as Kairi's boyfriend, she couldn't help but smile at that. Before anymore could be said though the bell rang signaling the students to get to class. Kairi asked Sol and Luna if they had their schedules and they said yes and that they knew how to get to the classrooms. Kairi turned to Sora and gave him a kiss on the cheek goodbye before heading towards her English class. She got to her desk just as the bell rang to start the class. The teacher Ms. Monnie was a relatively young woman at the age of 26. She was plain looking woman but her classes were always the best.

"Students as I'm sure you know that there are two new students in the school. So I'd like you all to meet the newest member of our class Luna Arcana." Ms. Monnie had walked over to the door and opened it admitting Luna into the classroom. Luna walked to the front of the classroom and gave a little introduction saying that she was simply from the eastern mainland and had transferred here to gain a better education. Ms. Monnie pointed Luna to an empty desk in the back then she started the class.

During her next class Kairi once again had Luna in it and once again she was introduced to the class. One thing Kairi noticed that Luna mostly kept to herself which wasn't odd seeing as how she didn't know anyone. Kairi made a mental note to make sure she sat next to the new girl at lunch. Next came homeroom where neither Sol nor Luna shared the same homeroom as Kairi. The bell rang and the entire classroom piled out trying to be the first to get in line for lunch. As Kairi waited in line with Sora and Riku she noticed Luna in front of them. A group of seniors were picking on her and trying to push her out of the line laughing at her plight.

Sora turned to Kairi with a look on his face. She nodded knowing that he was going to go and help Luna. Before Sora could make his way to her though Sol stepped in between the bullies and Luna. Rage was clearly displayed on his face. The bullies started calling him names and pushing him. Then one of the idiotic jerks decided to try punching Sol. That was a mistake. Sol dodged the blow and went to let lose one of his own but was held back by Luna who whispered something in his ear. Sora finally got to the scene and due to his popularity and known strength he quickly got the bullies to leave the line. He motioned for Kairi to come up to him. Sol and Luna just stood in line quite as can be. The four got their lunch and headed to Sora and Kairi's normal table where Riku was already sitting. Once they had sat down Sora told Riku what he had missed while they were standing in line.

"They're lucky I wasn't there, I _would_ have hit them." Riku said with anger in his voice.

"I would have to but Luna made the point I shouldn't get into fights on my first day" replied Sol.

"So did you to know each other before you came here?" Sora asked

"Yeah our families are friends. Me and Sol have been friends since we were six" Luna supplied. "In fact our families are such good friends that they all paid for an apartment for me and Sol to live in while we complete our senior year here."

"Wait so you two are on your own here?" Kairi questioned. Sol nodded "Yeah it's a little weird living alone with her." This caused Luna to blush slightly as she gave her friend a good natured punch to the shoulder.

"You know it's not exactly easy to live with you either." This caused the entire table to chuckle.

"So since you two are new here want us to show you around the islands?" Kairi asked with a smile on her face. The two shook their heads yes and thanked Kairi for being so nice to them. They five teens talked about random things such as what to expect from the classes they were taking and what there was to do on the islands. Soon enough they had to go to class. In each of the remaining classes she had either Sol or Luna. She wondered why Sol was in art class though he had the drawing ability of a five year old. Kairi was taking art for two reasons. One it'd look good on a college application. Two she let Naminé take over her body giving her Nobody something to do other then sit in her head. During P.E. she had Sol and it was dodgeball that day. It was silently agreed upon by the class to gang up on Sol. Kairi and Sora knew that that would happen and vowed not to let him get hit to many times. The class split into two teams and got ready to play. She found out the Sol didn't need her help at all, the man was a ghost. Any ball that came his way met nothing but air and every ball he launched found a body. Between Sora and Sol, Kairi's team won hands down. Once P.E. finished Kairi found Sol and Sora waiting for her.

"See told you she takes forever." Sora said

"Hey I never said she wouldn't she is a girl after all."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Great just what I need someone to side with Sora."

The three of them headed outside to fine Riku and Luna already waiting for them.

"Hey guys" Riku said waving them over. "Guys Luna here is the best chick repellent out there. She simply just stands here and all the girls just walk by glaring." Luna just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"That's probably because they think you're dating the new girl Riku" Kairi pointed out.

"Which isn't good for me, I know how fast rumors can spread" Luna said with a slightly worried look.

"So where do you guys want to go? There's the mall, beach, arcade and lots of other things to do." Sora supplied

"Mall" Luna and Kairi said in unison.

"Oh hell no, I'm not going shopping with you Kairi I heard from Sora how bad it is" Riku said backing off.

"Then let the girls hit the mall and let us hit the arcade"

"You know Sora that's not a bad idea, surprised you thought of it."

"That's mean Riku"

They all agreed to Sora's idea. The arcade wasn't too far from the mall so they walked together. Despite being new to the group Sol and Luna fit in fine cracking jokes along with the rest of them. Once the arcade came into view the guys said goodbye and headed in. Once they walked in they could hear the sounds of electronic games. It was a very colorful place with many different types of games. One side was lined was the electronic games ranging from classics like Pac-Man and Dig Dug to new modern day games. The other side had games like skee-ball and that whack-a-moogle. The middle was lined up with table games such as air hockey. In the back was the exchange counter and the wall was lined with prizes. They quickly exchanged munny for the tokens needed to play and headed towards the electronic side. It became a contest on who could get the highest scores and most tickets.

2 hours and 16,000 munny later they emerged from the arcade each carrying a small bag holding their spoils. Sora pulled out his phone to check the time and then gave Kairi a call. He checked to make sure they still at the mall. Riku and Sol could hear the sounds of bustling people even from where they were standing. They agreed to meet up at the food court. The three guys found their way to the mall and found the girls sitting at a table. They called the guys over and handed them each a burger.

"Thanks Kairi" Sora said as he took a bite "I was starving."

"I knew you'd spend all your money on games" was the redhead's reply. Sora simply smiled at her. "I also figured that Riku would do the same and Luna just wanted to be nice to Sol."

"So what'd you girls do, I don't see any bags." Riku said through a mouthful of burger.

"God Riku finish chewing before you talk." Kairi groaned in disgust.

"What are you my mom?"

"No but it's just manners. Anyway the reason we don't have anything is because we didn't find anything we wanted" Kairi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Luna agreed with her new friend saying that nothing stood out to them.

"How do you spend 2 hours walking around the mall and not find anything?" the question came from Sol, who Kairi secretly thanked had waited to finish chewing before talking.

"You three just have no clue how the female mind works."

"Ain't that the truth" the three guy said.

After they finished their food Kairi said that she needs to get going there was a lot of homework she needed to do. As she got up she pulled on Sora who looked at her in confusion.

"You have just as much homework as I do and I'm making sure you get it done."

Sora groaned and Riku made a whipping sound. This caused Kairi to glare at her silver-haired friend.

"Just you wait Riku, one day you'll find a girl and she'll have you whipped way more than I have Sora." She then walked off hand in hand with Sora.

Riku excused himself saying that he too had a crap ton of homework and should probably get started on it. This left just Sol and Luna at the table who since it was their first day didn't get any homework. Once Riku was out of earshot Sol turned to talk to Luna.

"So what do you think of them?"

"They are nice I'll give them that. I'm just not sure nice is what we need right now. The Heartless are growing in number again. I just hope their fighting skills are as good as _he _told us they are. For now let's go home"

**(A/N): **MORE REVIEWS=MORE CHAPTERS


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix. The characters Sol and Luna are mine along with the story idea.

Chapter 3: The Past Revealed

Another few weeks went by as Sol and Luna became fast friends with Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Since they were hanging out with the popular kids the bullies of the school soon stopped picking on the new kids, especially after Riku laid one of them out. It was after school and the five teens were hanging out on the beach to soak up the rays. Well everyone but Luna, she made sure to bring a beach umbrella and stayed in the shade the whole time. Her explanation for it was that she doesn't tan she just burns. Kairi felt her plight and soon joined the other girl under the umbrella. The boys however were splashing through the water wearing nothing but swim trunks. Riku in a pair of black ones with white waves on the bottom, Sora had on a blue pair with white stars, and Sol had on a simple pure green pair. Kairi couldn't help stare at her shirtless boyfriend. Sure she had seen him shirtless before but there was just something about seeing her _boyfriend _shirtless.

"Checking out the view Kairi?"

Kairi's face turned a little red. "Yeah I mean he is my boyfriend I'm allowed to stare."

"So then why isn't Sora staring at you? I mean come on it looks like one good bounce and you'd fall out"

This time Kairi's face turned a deep shade of red at this comment. It was slightly true seeing how the bikini she had on was from last year and she had grown some since then. It wasn't her fault though she just couldn't find the right replacement for it. The bikini shade of red was the same as Kairi's face. Luna however had recently bought hers seeing how she used to live nowhere near water before. It was the same green as Sol's trunks and unlike Kairi's it actually fit the blacked haired woman.

"Ooo maybe that is what you want to happen" Luna teased

"You keep talking like that and the boys will be getting a show but not from me" Kairi threatened.

"Nothing Sol hasn't seen before." Kairi gasped, propped herself up on her elbows, and looked at Luna. "Don't give me that face, he walked in on me as I got out of the shower is all. The guy's as dumb as a post when he first wakes up. Besides I paid him back with a swift kick."

Just then a splash sounded from where the boys were playing. Sora and Riku were trying to bring down Sol. Sora had jumped at Sol's legs only to come up short, creating the splash. It had made enough of a distraction for Riku to come up from behind and push Sol into the waves. Getting up lightning fast Sol started chasing Riku around swearing he'd get him back. The two girls laughed at their childlike friends.

"So Luna what's the deal with you and Sol?"

"If you're asking if I have feelings for Sol, yes I do. It started not long before we came here."

"So does he know how you feel about him?"

"Haven't really had a chance to yet, there hasn't been the right time to tell him"

"Well, let me tell you what a friend told me, just go for it and let him know. That's how I got Sora"

Kairi then felt something in the back of her mind.

_Naminé do you know what that feeling is about?_ Kairi questioned her Nobody.

_Call the guys over quickly Kairi! That feeling, I've felt only when there were Heartless nearby._

_Shit, I thought we had taken care of that problem. _

Sora and Riku must have sensed the looming darkness because they were already running over to the girls with Sol right behind them. Both Sol and Luna had a confused look on their face wonder why they're friends looked scared. That's when the first of the Heartless appeared. Sora, Riku, and Kairi called forth their Keyblades and stood between the Shadows Heartless and their friends.

"I was beginning to think we were sent here for nothing" Sol said. The three Keybearers turned towards him. Sol's demeanor had completely changed. Gone was the look of confusion instead he wore a smirk. Both he and Luna moved towards the Heartless. They then extended their hands outwards and in a flash of light a sword appeared. These weren't Keyblades they were just normal looking long swords. Save for the fact Sol's was colored light blue and Luna's a fiery red. The two apparent warriors charged into the hoard. Since it was only a group of Shadows they didn't stand much of a chance against the blades of Sol and Luna. They were swinging their swords cutting down swaths of Heartless with each stroke. Neither of them strayed far from the other the two seemed comfortable fighting with teach other. Never did a Shadow land a hit on a one of them. Should it try it'd soon be destroyed by what could only be described as a red or blue flash. Before long there wasn't a single Heartless left. Smiling the Sol and Luna went to dismiss their weapons but more Heartless appeared.

With an exaggerated sigh Sol stood ready to fight once again. Luna rolled her eyes at her ally and also stood at the ready. This time it wasn't simply Shadows that they faced but the tougher Soldiers and Air Soldiers. Once again they made their way over to the Heartless weapons at the ready. Sol waved his free hand at the Heartless. The word "Blizzara" came from his lips and a chunk of sold ice shot forth hitting multiple Soldiers. Lune pointed her free hand at the Air Soldiers shouting "Fira" causing lines of flames too arc from her finger towards the flying monstrosities wiping out a good chunk. It seemed that not only could the two handle themselves in a physical fight they were magically adept too. This time they sent pieces of ice and balls of flame at their opponents using their swords only when a Heartless dared to get close to them. When every Heartless was gone Sol and Luna stared forward as if daring more to appear. When none did they dismissed their weapons.

"God it's hard fighting in a bikini" Luna complained as she stretched.

Sol just let out a chuckle at his friend's discomfort. "Well that's what you get for wearing one." They both turned to face Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Sol ran his hand through his hair, "Well now that the cat's out of the bag I guess we have some explaining to do." The three Keybearers just shook their heads yes not able to speak after what they had just witnessed.

They all went to sit near the umbrella with both girls actually sitting under it. After everyone had gotten comfortable Sol began the long explanation of what they had just seen. "As you might have guessed Luna and I here aren't exactly what you'd call normal humans. We aren't from this world at all but from a world that was destroyed by the Heartless. Our strong hearts prevented us from dying along with our world. We woke up on a strange world."

Sol felt the touch of the wind on his face. The last thing he remembered was fighting off a group of inky black creatures outside of the city. _Wait where's Luna she was right next to me when I blacked out. _Sol opened his eyes and looked around for his old friend. He didn't have far to look luckily, she was lying next to him. Worried he rushed over to see if anything was wrong with her. She was covered in small cuts and burns, her clothes were almost nonexistent she had been attacked so much.

Looking over himself, Sol found that he wasn't in much better shape. In fact it was amazing that he was up and moving at all. He found he didn't care how he was able to move, that fact that he was able to was good enough for him. What could he do for Luna though, he couldn't risk moving her, he had no clue what injuries were below the surface. He forced himself to stand. He groaned at the pain that shot through his body. It was then that he really took in his surroundings. He was in a garden of some sort. Every direction he looked there were flowers or hedges. Looming over the hedges was a great white castle. The tops of the towers were colored a vibrant blue. He could faintly hear voices coming from nearby. Sol pushed past his pain and stumbled towards the voices. He turned a corner and found a very odd sight. There were these animal people standing in front of a hedge sculpture. Two of them looked like ducks; he guessed one was male and the other female by their clothing. Next to the male duck, who was wearing a blue coat and a blue pointed hat, stood a dog-like humanoid. The dog-like humanoid was wearing what looked like a knight's uniform complete with a metal hat. Standing next to the female duck, who was in a purple dress, was a mouse who also seemed to be female. She wore a pink dress but most notably she wore a crown on her head. _Funny that must be the queen. But why would a mouse be running a kingdom. In fact why are their talking mice, ducks, and dog? _Sol thought to himself.The male duck and dog turned around and walked into the hedge sculptor they were standing next to.

Sol tried to call for help but the most he could manage was a weak "he". Fate seemed to have shined on him though for the mouse turned and looked at him. At first a shock look appeared on her face and was quickly replaced with a look of concern. She ran over to Sol as he fell to his knees.

"Daisy come over here quickly he's hurt bad" the mouse squeaked.

_Funny she sounds exactly like you think a mouse would._

The mouse and duck, apparently named Daisy tried to support him and take him away. Sol resisted though, Luna was in worse shape than he was.

"H-help Luna" he managed before the pain caused him to pass out.

Sol felt the warmth of a blanket resting on top of him. He opened his golden eyes and found himself in an extremely white room, like blindingly white. He let out a small groan as is eyes adjusted to the light. _Where am I? _He thought as he looked around then his memories crept back into his mind. _Oh right, that mouse must have helped me. I'm probably in a hospital or something akin to one. LUNA! _Sol sat up and tried to find his friend once again. On the other side of the room, directly across from him, Luna sat holding a book. Her face was completely hidden by the book so she didn't notice him sit up. He let out a sigh of relief. The small sound was enough to cause Luna to put down her book.

"Good to see that you're finally up, you've been out for at least two days since I've been up."

"So do you know where we're at?"

"Yeah we're in a place called Disney Castle. Apparently it's a whole other world" Sol could tell Luna wasn't exactly sure of the information she just gave him.

"Have you seen the people around here? It wouldn't surprise to find out we're on another world. Besides when have you ever seen such vibrant colors back home?"

"I guess you're right. But if that's true what happened to home and how did we get here?" a sad look came over Luna's beautiful face. She was thinking of all the family and friends that didn't make it.

"I believe I can explain," came a mousey voice. Sol found the owner of the voice coming through door. It was the mouse lady that Sol had called to in the garden. Beside her was a cow dressed in a nurse's outfit. Sol put his hand to his head, either they really were in another world or they had both gone crazy.

"Since you two found your way here there's no harm in telling the full story." The mouse sat on Luna's bed while the cow lady, checked Sol over making sure he was healing fine.

"First off I'm Queen Minnie Mouse. What I told Luna is true you two are on another world. The black creatures you fought on your home world are creatures called Heartless. When a person gives into the darkness in their heart a Heartless is born. The Heartless have only one goal, to collect more hearts, thus creating more Heartless. Someone though is controlling the Heartless and having them attack the Heart of each world."

Luna looked at Queen Minnie, "So that's what happened to our world? These Heartless attacked our world and found its Heart causing it to die?"

Minnie nodded her yes. "Currently my husband Mickey is traveling in hopes to find a way to stop the Heartless. He sent the court mage Donald and the captain of the royal guard Goofy to find help."

Minnie let the story sink in for the two off worlders. Both Sol and Luna looked at each other and seemed to share some private conversation.

Sol spoke up "Queen Minnie, once our wounds heal enough we'd like to assist in any way we can."

"I'm sorry but Donald and Goofy took our last working Gummi Ship so there's no way off this world" Minnie actually looked sad, like she wanted to let them go.

"Alright then let us learn magic here. If we're stuck here Sol and I should at least train" Luna pleaded.

"That's a great idea. I'll talk to some of the mages around here to see if they would be willing to take you two as apprentices." With that Queen Minnie Mouse left the room.

The next few days were hell as far as Sol was concerned. He wasn't allowed to leave his bed so like Luna he asked for books. Luckily they were accepted as apprentices so the books he was reading were ones to help him get familiar with magic. But a person can only lay and bed for so long before it drives him insane and Sol felt very close to insane. Once they were healed enough they were shown to another building where the mages of Disney resided. For the next two and a half years Sol and Luna were trained in magic and learned all they could about the Heartless.

"Then not long ago Mickey came back home and found out about us. He told us of your journey Sora and asked us to come here and keep an eye on you three," Sol said finishing his story.

The sun had set on Destiny Island leaving the group of five sitting on the beach in the cold night air. They had since changed back into their normal clothes. Kairi was sitting against Sora while Riku sat on the other side of his friend. Luna was curled up next to Sol hugging her knees as a few tears trickled down her face. There was silence as Sora, Kairi, and Riku processed the story they were told. Sol's story had answered a great many questions they had about Sol and Luna though there was still one question Sora wanted to know the answer to.

"Yeah was there any reason why your swords are colored?" this question came from Riku

"Yeah my blade has a small amount of fire magic instilled in it while Sol's has a small amount of ice magic. This caused the metal to change color." A small smile was on Luna's face happy she was one to explain who had explained it.

"If that's all the question you three have I think it's time we get to bed. I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of the Heartless"

Everyone got up collected their belongings and headed for home. Each was thinking what they were going to do if the Heartless were indeed returning in great numbers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix. The characters Sol and Luna are mine along with the story idea.

**(A/N): **Kairi's Keyblade is purposefully misnamed.

Chapter 4: Enemies

_Why are Heartless here? _

This was the question that plagued Sora's mind. It was just an hour ago that Sol and Luna told them the story of how they came to be here. After they left the beach Sora walked Kairi home not wanting to take the chance of a Heartless attack. Once she had made it into her house Sora headed home. When he got there he went straight to bed. Sleep eluded him though. He couldn't help shake the feeling that something was coming.

_If something does come, Sora, you need to be ready for it, this means you need to sleep. _

Roxas was the voice of reason once again. Sora didn't know when his Nobody had become so wise.

_I wise because unlike you I have nothing more to do then sit around think. _

_I really wish you'd stop listening in on my thoughts. Give me some sense of privacy. _

_If only I could, you're not the easiest to ignore._

Sora decided to ignore his Nobody. Roxas might not be able to block him out but Sora sure could block Roxas out. Sora began to think of what the Heartless were after and why they had waited a year before attacking. The only reason Sora could think of is that someone was directing the Heartless in hopes to gain Kingdom Hearts once again. It always comes back to Kingdom Hearts couldn't someone just stick to their own world.

Even as his mind raced with these thoughts his body demanded sleep and caused the restless boy to finally give into sleep.

The sound of an alarm caused Sora to jump out of bed. A flash of light signaled the arrival of his Keyblade. Sora turned to the source of the sound and felt a little stupid. The noise was coming from his alarm clock letting him know that it was time to get ready for school. His Keyblade disappeared in another flash of light as he turned the alarm off.

_Guess I'm still a little jumpy from yesterday._

Sora then let out a yawn as he stretched. He then set about getting ready for school. Once he was finished upstairs he headed down for breakfast. This time it was cereal which he had two bowls of, he was growing some still he needed the extra food. He headed out the door to meet up with Kairi so he could walk her to school. When he reached her house there was a person standing at her door. It was clearly someone who went to school because she was dressed in a uniform. Her hair is a light brown color and curled in the back. She had on set of bright yellow bracelets. Before Sora could make his way up to the door, Kairi came out. Now Sora's attention quickly shifted the redheaded girl. No matter how many times he had seen and will see Kairi in the school uniform h couldn't help but stare. He silently thanked whoever decided that girls needed to wear skirts. Shaking his head to regain control of his mind he walked up to the two girls. When the unknown girl turned around Sora instantly knew who it was. It was Selphie the HYPERactive girl who loved the color yellow.

"Hi Sora!" the spunky brunette said with a grin on her face. "I'm borrowing Kairi this morning for some girl talk, looks like you'll have to walk to school on your own." With that said Selphie clasped Kairi's arm and pulled her to school. When Kairi passed by Sora her face said sorry. Sora couldn't blame Kairi for just going along with it. Selphie was a force of nature that just couldn't be stopped.

A short distance from her house Selphie let go of Kairi's arm. Kairi rubbed the spot where her friend's hand was at. For looking like an average girl Selphie had a strong grip. Kairi wondered exactly what "girl talk" she was going to be having with her old friend. She already had a few guesses the most obvious one would be about her and Sora. When Selphie wanted girl talk it was generally about what boys she was crushing on or about a couple.

"I've seen you and Sora hanging out with the new kids." Selphie said breaking the silence. "So what's the scoop on them? I've heard that their parents got them an apartment and that they live together. But why would their parents put them in the same place I mean they're a guy and a girl. Though I guess it would be cheaper to only have to pay for one apartment rather than two."

Kairi walked in silence listening to the brunette rambling on about Sol and Luna. Selphie would flip if she knew that Luna had feelings for Sol. She knew the news would soon be circulating through school by lunch if she told Selphie. Kairi felt that if Luna did feel that way for Sol then he should hear it from her and not the school grapevine so she kept her mouth shut.

"Kairi?!"

Kairi looked at her friend. Her thoughts had distracted her from Selphie's one-sided conversation.

"Sorry I was lost in thought, what?"

"Do you think I got a chance with Sol or is he dating Luna?"

Kairi wasn't sure on how to answer Selphie's question. Luna was her friend also and she had told Kairi that she did indeed feel something more than friendship with Sol. Then there was the fact that Sol wasn't even from this world he was only there to deal with any random Heartless attacks. Even without taking Luna's feelings into account how would a relationship between Sola and Selphie work?

"He's not dating Luna but he seems the kind of guy to like more quite girls Selph." Kairi felt quite happy with herself.

If this news saddened the hyper girl she didn't show it. "Alright then I'll just have to keep looking for a guy for the Homecoming dance."

Kairi stopped in her tracks. That's right today was the start of Homecoming week and at the end of the week was the first school dance of the year. All thought of Sol and Luna left her mind as thoughts of the dance took over.

When she got to school there was a poster showing the new schedule for homecoming week. Basically each class had some time shaved off for the assembly at the end of the day. The theme for this year's homecoming was, much to Kairi's dismay, Time Travel. Each day was to be a different era starting with the Dark Ages. Tomorrow was the Renaissance, followed by Industrial Age, then it was an 80's theme, it finished off the Future.

Almost everywhere Kairi looked there was something advertising today's "Medieval" events. The Fencing Club was going to hold a match and there was going to be a mutton eating contest, whatever mutton is. With the school's spirits so high the day passed quickly and it wasn't long before Kairi found herself walking home. This time Selphie didn't have any more gossip so Sora was "allowed" to walk her home. She talked Sora into going to the Homecoming dance with her. He didn't want to simply for the fact he didn't want to dress up, but Kairi quickly changed his mind with a pout and some pleading. She mentally grinned at how easy it was to change Sora's mind.

Once Sora had gotten her safely to her house, as he put it, he asked if she wanted to go and hang out for the day. She simply told him that if he wanted to hang out with her he was going to have to put up with her shopping because she still needed a dress for the dance. Sora quickly responded with a no and said he'd see what Riku and Sol are up to. Kairi headed into her home to change into normal clothes. She then called up Selphie and Luna asking the two girls if they would help her pick out a dress. They both agreed to meet her at the mall because they also needed new dresses.

Kairi met up with her friends outside the front entrance to the mall. They too were dressed in normal clothes, a yellow shirt with a denim skirt for Selphie. Luna was in a green tank top with a brown skirt. The three friends went in and headed right for the clothing stores, they were on a mission. Well they were until they passed by a shop selling cinnamon buns. Cinnamon buns were Kairi's one weakness, the smell had gotten ahold of her and dragged her into the store. Once she had her cinnamon bun fix they headed once again to a clothing store.

They actually made it to one this time without another distraction. The girls then headed to the where the dresses were located. They looked through for what felt like only a few minutes until Luna's phone rang. It was Sol, asking how she's spent 2 hours looking at clothing. Kairi looked at her friend in terror as she gave Sol an earful about how she'd take as long as she damn well pleases and he should be happy if she gets home in time to cook dinner that night. Kairi and Selphie giggled at the last part. It was well known that Luna could burn water so her threat of not making dinner probably made Sol a very happy camper.

It took only a few more shops, and another hour, before each girl had found a dress they were happy with. They all said goodbye and headed home for the day. Kairi felt a little bad for Sol, Luna was going to be home in time to cook.

Homecoming week passed by quickly for the group and it was soon the night of the dance. Kairi was going to be escorted by Sora of course. She had made sure that his mom had gotten him a set of nice clothes that matched Kairi's red dress. Sora was hopeless when it came to shopping for anything other than food. Luna and Sol were going together but Luna had made it clear that it wasn't a date to her friends. Kairi honestly didn't know why that girl couldn't ask Sol out but it wasn't her place to say anything. Selphie had roped Tidus into taking her to the dance under threat of his losing his signed Blitzball if he didn't. Lucky for Tidus he didn't already have a date. Riku was going with some girl he recently met named Ashe. As Kairi was finishing brushing her hair the doorbell rang. She could hear her mother walk to the door and open it.

"Kairi, there's a handsome boy here for you" her mother teased.

Sora's cheeks turned a little pink at the fact Kairi's mom called him handsome. He heard the sound of a door closing from upstairs. Then looking towards the stairs the sight he caught stole his breath away. Kairi was in a simple yet elegantly stunning red dress. The dress hugged her body showing off every curve the teenage woman had. Sora wished that he was that dress so that he could be that close to the beauty standing in front of him. Kairi then twirled around and Sora noticed that it was a backless dress, he'd get to touch Kairi's bare back all night long.

Sora himself was dressed in a pair of black slacks and black shoes. He had on a white shirt with a black jacket and a red flower pinned to the chest. Kairi thought he did indeed look handsome. After MANY pictures from Kairi's mom they were allowed to leave. Sora was old enough to drive and had his mom's minivan for the night. Sora opened the passenger side door for Kairi and closed it once she had gotten in. Next they headed towards Sol and Luna's place since they lived farther from the school and neither could drive. When Sora pulled up to the apartment complex Sol and Luna were standing outside already waiting for them. Sol was dressed similar to Sora the only difference being the jacket was cut differently and he wore no flower. Luna was in a green strapless dress that flowed outward towards the bottom covering her feet. When she moved it gave the illusion she was gliding rather than walking. They climbed into the minivan and Sora asked if they were waiting long. Luna replied they were out there for like a minute. Then the Sora drove to the school where the dance was being held.

When the four friends got to the school they headed into the gym. The gym was nicely redone to look like a ball room. Fake columns lined the walls and streamers connected them all making a U shape. Somehow they had even gotten a chandelier for lighting. There were a lot of people dressed up from one the eras from the week. Equal amounts of people were dressed normal though such as the four friends. Once they entered the door they were soon attacked by a girl in yellow dress with a hoop skirt.

"There you guys are I was starting to wonder if you would make it here," Selphie said smiling. She turned to the crowd of people behind her, "Tidus come on and show them how cute you look." The tanned skinned blond hair boy with blue eyes emerged from the crowd. Kairi had to stop herself from laughing at the poor boy. He was dressed in bright yellow like Selphie. His pants and shirt were just as bright as his date's dress and it looked like he was a flamenco dancer. Kairi didn't think it looked very good on him.

"Selphie why did you make me wear this?" Tidus asked her his cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"Cause you look so adorable in yellow."

A fast paced song started to play and the brunette's face lit up. "This is my favorite song!" she screamed as she dragged Tidus onto the dance floor.

"I feel sorry for Tidus," Sol whispered to Sora.

"Guy never stood a chance," Sora agreed with a slight nod.

The small group walked around and talked with their friends that they ran into. Sometimes Kairi would drag Sora onto the dance floor. Luna would try with Sol but it was a useless effort, she had a better chance of moving a mountain. Soon after Kairi and Sora came back from the dance floor Riku appeared alone.

"Where's Ashe?" Kairi questioned her old friend.

"She couldn't make it, she got sick," was Riku's reply.

"That sucks, getting sick on the day of the dance."

A slow song started to come over the speakers and Sora found himself once again on and dance floor. His arms wrapped around Kairi's waist holding her close to him as they swayed to the music. He buried his face into her hair smelling faint scent of vanilla and strawberries. He when he looked up from her he saw that Luna had finally gotten Sol out onto the dance floor. The brown haired boy looked uncomfortable but quite happy. Sora couldn't help but think tonight was one of the happiest days he's had in a long time.

With thoughts like that though, the universe just has to throw you a curve ball.

An explosion from behind Sora announced the arrival of a dark figure. Screams came from all around him. He quickly let go of Kairi to face the source of the explosion. In the dust he could see the shape of a person. The rubble from the blast hadn't hurt anyone that Sora could see. Walking forward the dark figure soon came out of the dust revealing a masked woman. The mask was simple in design. It was a white circle with holes for the eyes and a red line for the mouth. She had short blonde hair and two strands fell over the mask. The woman herself was dressed in a pair of dark blue pants with a black shirt. She also wore a black coat that fell down to her knees. On the right side of the jacket was a symbol, one Sora knew well, it was the Heartless emblem. The masked woman stared right at Sora sending a chill down his back. He could now see a pair of hazel eyes.

"Who are you?" Sora yelled at her.

"You may call me Virgo young Keybearer," she answered curtly. "Now if you'd be so kind I'd like you to come with me. My boss has need of your power."

"Yeah well Sora isn't going anywhere" Kairi shouted at Virgo as she called forth her Keyblade. It was the same Keyblade that she had used in The Castle That Never Was. It was the Blooming Love Keyblade. Virgo turned her attention to Kairi and chuckled.

"You think you'll be able to stop me from taking him? You certainly are welcome to try. I promise you I'll win and then I'll take him from you."

Sol, Riku, and Luna had finally pushed through the crowd of people and stood next to Sora and Kairi. Virgo waved her hand and Heartless started to appear. This time it was a group of Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies, Yellow Operas, a small amount of Green Requiems, and some Wyverns. Riku and Sora called forth their Keyblades. Way to the Dawn and the Kingdom Key respectively. Sol and Luna also called forth their swords.

"So you all want to die in hopes to protect the one Keybearer. What will you do though when these Heartless start attacking the innocent people of this school?" Even though Virgo wore a mask Sol could tell she was smiling underneath. Before anyone could respond to her threat the Heartless launched forward towards the students.

"Luna, Kairi go and protect the students leave us to deal with this one," Sol ordered. Luna grabbed Kairi and pulled her towards the mass of Heartless.

"You think those two girls will be enough to stop all those Heartless?" Virgo inquired with a chuckle.

"Luna alone would be enough. With Kairi's help they'll make quick work of that small group." Sol bragged.

"The question you should be asking is can you handle the three of us?!" Riku said as he charged Virgo. The masked woman raised her hand and with a flick of her wrist sent Riku flying backwards. While she was focused on Riku though Sora had gotten into position on the side of Virgo and he attempted his own charge. Virgo simply held her up palm facing Sora and his Keyblade met with an invisible wall. While Sora was attacking Sol had gathered up energy for a spell. He brought the ball of energy in his hand up and pointed it towards his opponent.

"Graviga" the warrior said.

A half sphere of purple energy started to press on Virgo. The woman hadn't expected a gravity spell and was forced on to her knees. This gave Riku and Sora the chance they needed. While she was fighting the effects of Sol's spell the both Riku and Sora unleashed a Strike Raid attack. They couldn't get close to their enemy without being effected by Graviga to. Their Keyblades however didn't meet the flesh of Virgo but a metal rod. Virgo had summoned a staff and used it to block the attacks.

"How can she function so well under such stress?" Sora said in awe of his opponent's strength.

White energy gathered at the one of the tips of the staff. When it dissipated the effects of Graviga were gone. Virgo then stood up and looked at the three boys in front of her. A crack had appeared on her mask running from the left eye down to her chin.

"We need a joint effort here guys," Riku suggested as he gathered energy for a Dark Firaga spell. Sora and Sol nodded and began gathering energy for their own spells.

Virgo noticed the energy gathering in the hands of the warriors in front of her. She could easily block the spells of the Keybearers, they were only gathering enough energy for a third tier spell. But the other boy was gathering enough energy for a fourth tier spell. Combining that with the other two's spells and she wouldn't stand a chance. She still hadn't recovered from her last mission.

"Looks like I have to cut this short Keybearers. You lucked out this time." with a puff of black smoke Virgo had vanished.

The three boys looked at the smoke waiting for it to clear to make sure Virgo had indeed left. Once it they were certain they turned and rushed out of the gym in the direction that the girls had gone after the Heartless. Once they got outside any fear they had about the safety of their friends was put to rest. Kairi and Luna were standing in front of a group of people weapons at the ready.

Sora ran up to Kairi and gave her a hug. Sol, Luna, and Riku hung back giving the couple their space.

"You ok Kairi?" Sora asked her as he looked her over.

"Yeah me and Luna handled all the Heartless, not a single one got away from us," Kairi answered with a smile on her face. Sora, Riku, and Sol described their fight with Virgo. Riku made the observation that Virgo seemed to have been injured even before the fight started. Sol and Sora voiced their agreement. This caused the group to worry and wonder at their new adversary's strength. The girls gave a told the guys what had happened outside and let them know that everyone was accounted for and no one was hurt too badly.

"We need to get ahold of Mickey see if he knows anything" Sora stated. "I have a feeling he'll know what's going on." The others agreed with.

"In that case we'll need to leave Destiny Islands. Sol and I have a Gummi Ship but the communication system isn't good enough to reach Disney Castle from here." Luna offered

"Then we need to get ready for a trip guys. Everyone needs to go home tell their parents what's happening and pack. I have a feeling we won't be coming back for a while" Sora said glumly. The other four shook their heads in agreement and all of them headed home after letting the students know it was finally safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own only the story idea, Sol, Luna, and the Celestial Warriors

Chapter 5: Plotting the Course

In a circular room a portal of darkness opens. Virgo stepped out of the portal into the room. In the middle of the room was a square table with thirteen chairs. One chair sat at the head of the table and the other twelve going down the sides. Virgo took the left hand side third chair. A number six was carved into the back. She waited for the others to come back from their missions. As she waited she went over the battle in her mind. The two Keybearers didn't worry her too much, it was their bodyguard that did. His powers were undeniably strong. Virgo would have to make sure to get him away from Sora the next time.

The sounds of the Corridors of Darkness opening echoed throughout the room. Her companions had come back from their various missions. Each had on a mask identical to her own. Virgo didn't understand the need for a mask. Their powers gave them away, why try to hide their faces?

A man with red hair that fell in front of his eyes dressed all in black took the chair at the front right, Aries. Across from him sat a young girl, she had to jump to get into the seat. Her hair was jet black and kept short just above her ears, and she wore a green dress, Taurus. Next to Aries sat Gemini a man with purple hair that came down just past his shoulders. He had on a white coat with a black shirt underneath. His pants were black for one leg and white for the other. He gave Virgo a creepy feeling. Cancer sat herself between Virgo and Taurus. Blue hair rolled down her back in waves. She was dressed in a white blouse and pale blue shorts, she was also the only member to wear sandals rather than boots.

Next to Gemini was Leo with his golden hair. The man was the only member to have a beard giving the look of a lion's mane. Virgo though he took his name to seriously. He had on a simple shirt colored to match his hair and a set of black pants. Libra took his place next to Leo. Shaggy orange hair sat atop his head. He wore a vest colored brown, it horribly clashed with his hair, but Libra didn't seem to care. White baggy pants completed his "outfit" as he called it. To Virgo's left was Scorpio. Pink haired and dressed in a bright pink skirt and top, the colors gave Virgo a headache. Sagittarius was next one down the table. Curly black hair, shirtless, and wearing pair of brown pants. The guy kept it simple and Virgo couldn't help but stare at his ripped chest a little. Capricorn was across from Sagittarius. She was the tallest member standing coming close to about six and a half feet tall. Her dark green hair was kept in a bun. Her outfit was a red halter top and a pair of black shorts. The last of the males was Aquarius who had pale blue hair, almost white. It was kept in the worst hairstyle ever, a mullet. He wore a simple dark brown robe. The last chair belonged to Pisces who wore a rainbow for clothes. The clothe started at her shoulder went diagonal covering her chest, barely, and went to her waist. From there it turned into a skirt. Thankfully her hair was more tame, it was pure white and was kept in a ponytail that fell halfway down her back.

"Where's the boss?" Leo asked in a gruff voice.

"Do you honestly think that she told us where she's at? She has her own agenda" Capricorn complained. Murmurs of agreement echoed in the room.

"So Virgo where's the keybrat at?" the shrill voice of Scorpio questioned "Surely you were able to bring him in even after taking out those Nobodies."

Virgo wanted to pinch the bridge of her nose in thought but her mask prevented such comfort. "He had outside help. Probably one of the King's lackeys sent to protect him. The kid caught me off guard with a powerful gravity spell."

There was a collective gasp from the group. For Virgo to be caught off guard was a rare thing, then for an enemy's spell to actually affect her was even more shocking. She was one of the group's strongest spellcasters.

"What really got me though was the bodyguard was collecting enough energy for a fourth tier spell. I wasn't ready for that so I came back here" she continued.

"It's alright Virgo, you'll get them next time," Gemini assured her.

Everyone began talking about their missions while Virgo sat in silence making a plan to take out her new problem.

It was as if Destiny Islands itself was sad that three of its people were leaving. There were dark clouds all over the sky. A light sprinkle of rain was coming down from the sky. Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood outside in a forest near Sol and Luna's apartment. They had already said goodbye to their parents that morning. While no parents wanted their child to run off into unknown danger they understood that these three had a job to do. After many tears and promises to return the Keybearers had made their way to the meeting point in the forest. Sol and Luna were on the gummi ship getting everything ready for their departure.

The gummi ship was colored white with black weapons set on the belly and sides. It looked like the Highwind model Sora had used in his travels but just bigger so that it could fit more people on it.

Sol came out from under the ship. He was inspecting the guns making sure that nothing had happened to them in case of Heartless attack. Walking up to one of the guns positioned in the front he slid open a panel and started tinkering with the wires. A loud zap sound came from the gun along with a string of curses from Sol. He backed up and let lose a kick. Sol instantly regretted kicking the hard material and was holding his foot. Sora and Kairi giggled at the sight while Riku simply rolled his eyes.

"Solaris," came Luna's voice from inside the ship "you better not be hitting this ship!"

"Course not Luna, I wouldn't dream of hitting it," he yelled back. Under his breath he added "doesn't mean I won't kick this piece of shit though."

Luna stuck her head out the window and gave the all clear for everyone to board the ship. As Sol walked in Luna stopped him.

"I though you said you wouldn't dream of hitting the ship" she pointed to Sol's feet. On his white shoe there was a smudge of black from where he kicked the ship.

"Yeah I didn't hit it, I kicked it."

Luna then kicked Sol.

"Luna what'd you hit me for!"

Luna simply smiled at him and walked away. Sol then realized the mistake he made. She kicked him and he called it a hit. He just effectively said he hit the ship. With a sigh he walked the rest of the way into the ship.

Sora had taken the pilots seat and Kairi thought that he looked like he belonged there. She didn't get long to admire it though. Luna came in and shooed him out of the seat saying it was her ship. Sora tried to protest this saying he knows how to fly a gummi ship. Luna simply put her hands on her hips and stared Sora down. It wasn't long before he vacated the seat and Luna sat down.

"Alright everyone find a seat" Luna told the group. Kairi sat in a seat that was to the left of Luna while Sora found one that were directly behind Kairi and Riku sat to the right of Luna with Sol in a seat behind him. Luna went about pressing buttons that Kairi had no clue what they were used for. Soon the ship roared to life and shifted as it lifted off the ground. Kairi had been in a gummi ship before but was still a little nervous. Watching out the window Kairi saw the trees that had surrounded them start to disappear as they took to the air. Soon she could see the island laid out before her with the ocean stretching out as far as her eyes could see. Luna pushed the throttle forward and the ship took to the skies. Everything blurred by and before Kairi knew it she was staring out into space watching the stars whiz by.

"Okay you can move about now" Luna informed her passengers. "It'll take about a day before we're in range to contact Disney Castle."

"What are we supposed to do for a day on a gummi ship?" Riku wondered aloud.

"Play cards and board games. Not much else to do," Sol said heading towards another room.

Everyone followed him to what Kairi would describe as a sitting room. It was white (shocker) like the rest of the ship with a white couch and a round oak table. There were some oak chairs and a pair of cupboards. Sol approached one of said cupboards and pulled out a deck of cards. He sat down in one of the chairs and took the cards out of their box and started shuffling.

"Who's up for a game of poker, and Sora if you poke Kairi I'll hit you." Sol said matter-of-factly.

Kairi turned to look at Sora who had his finger centimeters away from her side. "Really Sora, what are you five?" she asked her boyfriend her hand on her forehead. Sora let out a chuckle and sat down in the chair closest to him. Luna sat next to Sol with a box of poker chips. Kairi sat between Luna and Sora while Riku took the last seat.

"So Sora what'd you, Donald, and Goofy do while traveling?" Riku inquired.

"We didn't' have an autopilot system so we flew the ship in shifts." The look on Sora's face said he was thankful that he'd be able to sit and relax while this ship flew itself.

"Alright everyone know how to play?" Sol asked as he dealt cards. Kairi admitted that she didn't know how to play and the rules were quickly explained to her. After getting the explanation from Sol she felt more confused than before but was assured that she'd learn best with practice.

After a few hours it was down to Kairi and Riku with Kairi holding most of the chips. She had no clue how she wound up winning but didn't question her luck. In her hand she held a queen of hearts and a king of hearts. The three communal cards where a nine of hearts, ten of hearts, and an ace of hearts. Kairi knew that all she needed was the jack of hearts and she'd have the best hand in the game. Riku was sitting across from her with his pitiful stack of chips. He looked clam though, which worried Kairi, did he have a good hand or something. After a round of betting Luna dealt the next card, it was the jack of diamonds. So close to what Kairi needed but still so far away. Then Riku preformed a Hail Mary, he went all in. Kairi was really nervous now.

_He must have something._ She thought to herself. _I'll match him though, it's not like I don't have chips to lose. _

She matched his bet and Luna had them place their cards on the table face up. Riku put his cards on the table. He had the eight and seven of hearts. Kairi couldn't help but laugh, as she showed her cards. Riku's eyes went wide, he was also waiting for the jack of hearts to complete his straight flush but if it came out Kairi would have a royal flush. Everyone but Luna moved to the edge of their seats. Calmly Luna pulled out the last card and placed it face up on the table. Kairi let out a squeal of joy, it was the jack of hearts.

"In your face Riku!" she shouted as she reached over and took the chips from the middle table.

"Beginner's luck," was Riku's only response. This caused everyone else to laugh at the silver-haired boy as he hung his head in shame.

"Alright then let go again and I'll beat you all again" Kairi bragged.

A chorus of "challenge accepted" erupted from the room.

Everyone was given an equal amount of chips and the game started anew. Somehow the innocent looking red haired girl with indigo eyes managed to wipe the floor with everyone once again. Sora was out first, luck wasn't on his side and he couldn't bluff his way out of a paper bag. Luna was taken out by Sol. Kairi again knocked Riku out and then crushed Sol with nothing more than a pair of twos.

"I thought you said you never played before!" Sora exclaimed.

"I haven't, I guess I'm just better then you guys" Kairi said with a grin on her face.

"Well that's enough punishment for me I'm heading to bed" Sol grumbled as he left the table.

"You three should follow and claim your rooms" Luna told them. Kairi thought a nap would be nice anyway and went after Sol with Sora and Riku not far behind her. The gummi ship had a second floor to it where all the bedrooms where at. When the four reached the hallway Kairi counted the doors, there were only four rooms.

"Uh… someone is going to have to share a room," Sol frowned as he said this. "Any volunteers?"

"I guess I'll share with Sora," Riku offered.

Kairi was both relived and a little sad. She slightly wanted to share a room with Sora. When they all picked their rooms, Kairi picked the one across from Sora, they headed in. Kairi noticed that the room was a lot smaller the she thought. As she looked around the only things in the room was a bed, dresser, and night stand. The interesting thing was that there was another door. She went and opened and found a small bathroom. It now made sense why she thought the room would be bigger, it had to accommodate the bathroom to. The bathroom was just as simple as her room having a shower, toilet and sink. She wondered where exactly the water came from and where it went. She headed back to the bed and plopped down on it. She moaned at how soft the bed was. It was better than her bed back home. In the comforting hug of her new bed she quickly fell asleep.

Kairi awoke to a knock on her door. Grumbling at the person on the other side of the door for disturbing her sleep she made her way over. When she opened it Sora's grinning face was the first thing she saw.

"We're almost in range, Sol is working on getting the signal" he informed her.

She flashed him a smile and told him she'd be up there in a minute. Even though it was just her friends she'd be seeing she wasn't going out of her room with bedhead. She went through her suitcases and found her hairbrush and a hand mirror. She made herself presentable and then headed downstairs and found the others were gathered around a screen where Sol was turning nobs and typing on a keyboard trying to get the communication line open.

Not long after Kairi came down an image appeared on the screen. It was a small little chipmunk with a red nose and yellow clothing. Kairi couldn't help but think how cute he looked.

"Dale it's me Sol, can you get King Mickey for me please?" Sol requested

"Roger that," the chipmunk answered.

The screen went black for a few seconds and then King Mickey's image appeared on the screen. All Kairi could really see of him was his head, so he must have been close to the camera.

"Hiya Sol whatcha callin for?" the mouse king asked

"I think it'd be best is Sora here explained it Your Majesty." Sol moved out of the chair and Sora took his place.

"Hi Your Majesty," Sora said. He then explained what had happened back home on Destiny Islands. From the attack on the beach, the story Sol told them, and the attack at the school dance. Mickey questioned Sora a lot about Virgo but Sora didn't have much to tell Mickey, no one knew much about her it seemed.

"So we called to see if you knew anything about what's going on," Sora finished.

"Sorry guys I don't have anything. I think it'd be best if you guys went to other worlds and see if anything strange is going on there. Besides I'm sure your friends on the other worlds miss you Sora."

"Alright I guess we'll do that then."

"Don't worry you guys won't be alone in this. Me, Donald, and Goofy will take another ship and see if we can't find anything ourselves."

"Thanks Your Majesty" Sora said as Mickey logged off.

Sora got up and turned to face his friends. "Well you guys heard what the King said, so who's up for another trip around the universe?"

Luna went across the room to another computer and pulled up a map.

"The closest world to us right now is Agrabah so I guess we should head there first"

Kairi voiced her agreement. She was excited to finally travel to another world without being kidnapped. Luna set the course and the Gummi ship turned towards the destination. They weren't too far from the new world only about an hour Sol informed them. He also advised them to get themselves ready and to dress for warm weather since they were going to a desert. The hour was soon up and they all gathered in the transport room and were teleported to the world below.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): **My uncle is using my car so I'm not sure when I'll next be able to update.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything from Square Enix.

Chapter 6: Agrabah

The first thing Kairi noticed when she landed on world is that it was night time. The second thing she noticed, and probably the more important thing, is that there was NOTHING around except her friends and sand. Lots and lots of sand, miles in every direction. Each of her friends seemed to be coming to the same realization as they took in their surroundings.

"Ok so why did the Gummi ship port us down here exactly?" Riku voiced the question they were all asking.

Everyone turned to Sol, the one who had programmed the teleporter.

"I know what you're all thinking and it wasn't my fault. I programmed it to take us to the palace. You know so we'd be close to where the princess lives, someone who'd know if there are any Heartless wondering around."

"Well this is most definitely NOT the palace," Kairi argued as she gestured to the open area.

"Thanks Princess didn't notice that" Sol remarked, sarcasm oozing out of him.

"You did not just call me Princess!"

"I think he did Kairi" Sora added

"Alright you two stop fighting. We just need to head in the direction of town and hope we don't die of thirst before we get there" Luna advised.

Riku simply shook his in agreement while the others let out a small groan at the prospect of walking for who knows how long. Next, of course, came the argument about which direction they needed to be going. Sora wanted to head west but Riku insisted that the town was to the north. The two friends almost came to blows before Kairi stepped in and told them they were both wrong and that the town lay to the east.

"How do you know that it's to the east Kairi?" Riku questioned.

"Simple, you and Sora both suck with directions. And if you two would stop fighting long enough to open your minds, you'd feel darkness coming from the east."

Riku and Sora looked at each other then closed their eyes. A look of understanding crept across their faces. When they opened their eyes Sora chuckled and but his hands behind his head in his trademark pose.

"Guess you're right," Riku said glumly.

Now that they were in agreement the five of them headed out towards the darkness, and hopefully a town.

"Hey how come you and Sol didn't pick a direction," Sora asked the Luna as they were walking up a sand dune.

"Because like Kairi we sensed the darkness. We were hoping that you and Riku would be able to also, but Kairi beat us to the punch and talked some sense into you." Replied the golden eyed woman.

After three hours of walking in the cold desert night with the scenery staying the same, the group got a little tired. Kairi was the first to complain about the situation saying she was tired of seeing so much sand. Anther few hours later and everyone was complaining about thirst. They hadn't bothered to bring canteens with them since they were supposed to be ported into the town. Sol once again got blamed for this.

"Alright! I know we're all thirsty, but can you please stop complaining?" Sol pleaded. Then Sol face palmed himself and started muttering profanities about his stupidity, and that of the groups. "Ok everyone prepare to be amazed!" Sol held his hand out in front of him palm up. White-blue energy swirled into existence and created five ice crystals above his hand. He handed each of them one of the crystals and stuck the last one in his mouth.

Kairi popped the shard into her mouth and could feel it melting giving her the water her body longed for. As they continued walking the ice continued to melt in her mouth keeping her body happy. Soon though the ice had melted and Kairi still wanted more water. She felt energy gather around each of her friends and watched as they created more ice shards for themselves. Sora went to popped his in his mouth and Kairi let out a small whimper. She didn't know ice magic no one had bothered to teach her.

_Just steal it from him Kairi _Naminé suggested.

_How to you expect me to steal it from him?_

_I'm sure you could think up a way._

_Yeah I'm sure I could to, but I'm not in the mood to think up anything. _Kairi responded with a mental poke at her Nobody.

_Alright, it is the perfect opportunity for a nice little kiss though. _

Kairi was a little shocked at Naminé's suggestion. Sora and Riku had told her about Naminé and how quiet and innocent she was. If only they knew the real Naminé that lived in her head. They wouldn't think her so innocent.

_It's always the quiet ones _Kairi thought to herself. Well she thought she thought it to herself.

_It's fun to be innocent on the outside and dirty as hell on the inside._

With a sigh Kairi ignored Naminé, worried about where that conversation could lead. She made her way over to Sora and stuck her hand out. A puzzled look came across his face. Clearly he didn't get the fact that his girlfriend couldn't make ice shards for herself.

"Kairi here," Luna said as she tossed an ice shard at the female Keybearer. Kairi turned and caught it. She then faced Sora and stuck her tongue out at him and popped the shard into her mouth and went to walk by Luna.

"Smooth Sora, you couldn't understand the fact that Kairi doesn't know ice magic?" Riku scolded his friend. "You better make it up to her, you've only been going out for a little while. You don't want to mess it up this early." Sora stared at Riku dumbfounded.

"Thanks Luna," Kairi said through the ice "Sora just wasn't getting it."

"Well he doesn't seem to be the sharpest tool in the shed. You just have to train him to pick up on your subtle hints.

Before the conversation could go any farther Sora let out a cry.

"I can see the city!" the brunette proclaimed pointing ahead of the group.

Sure enough in the distance they could just make out the walls of a city. With a cry of glee the five picked up the pace their energy renewed at the sight. They slowed down the closer they got though. The darkness they felt before was growing behind those walls. The closer they got the more darkness they felt; the shear amount of energy was staggering. They exchanged glances and called forth their weapons. Ready for battle they charged forth once again. By the time they reached the wall the destruction of the town was obvious. Sections of the wall had completely collapsed allowing the group to peer in. There were no fires, which Kairi thanked the gods for. There was however a great many people running around trying to avoid being attack by Heartless.

Kairi noticed the Heartless were different on this world. Pale purple Heartless with turbans and scimitars were the greatest in numbers. There were a few Green Requiems flying around along with what looked like giant Red Nocturnes. She even saw a few Air Pirates along with the normal Shadows and Soldiers. The ones that really caught her eye were the ones that had on an orange coat and were spewing fire! Later she find out that the unnamed Heartless were Bandits, Crimson Jazzs, and Fat Bandits.

Sora rushed in holding the Kingdom Key and started taking down the Bandits doing his best to protect the citizens. Riku joined the fray blocking the scimitars of the Bandits with Way to the Dawn and preforming well against the sword wielding Heartless. Sol and Luna stood back to back lashing out with both magic and their swords as they were surrounded by Air Pirates and Fat Bandits. Kairi felt slightly useless as she fought off Shadows. Her friends were taking care of the stronger Heartless while she fought the lowest rank. She wanted to do so more than stand there killing the weaklings, she wanted to be helpful.

A Soldier charged at her, thankful for a different opponent, Kairi held her Blooming Love Keyblade in a defensive position as the Soldier struck. It stumbled back and Kairi dealt it a quick slash causing it to release its heart upon death. More Soldiers started attacking her after the death of the first one. Kairi realized that physically fighting against so many was much harder then she first thought, even with the power of the Keyblade. She decided it was time to use magic. After she had found out who exactly Luna was she had gone to her house and begged to be taught the mystic ways.

Kairi dived into the source of her magic powers. She gathered the energy around her tip of her Keyblade and shouted "Thunder" while pointing the tip at a group of Heartless. Lightning shot out from the tip and arced to the group of Soldiers and Shadows. Once the lightning finished off its target it jumped to another. Kairi let the spell go stopping the lightning from continuing its jumping pattern. Looking at the mass of Heartless before her she noticed it was significantly smaller.

As Kairi got ready to fight some more she heard the sounds of a slash behind her. She looked over her shoulder to notice Sora and a few hearts floating up into the air. He had just saved her from an attack from behind. Smiling Sora stood next to her with his Keyblade ready. Happy that Sora was now fight by her side, literally, Kairi made sure to do her best.

"Jasmine" came a shout from up the street.

"That sounds like Aladdin, we got to see if we can help him," Sora said to Kairi as he shot a piece of ice at a Fat Bandit. Kairi nodded her head and followed the path Sora created. Riku, Sol, and Luna must have noticed them leaving because they were soon running along with her and Sora. They had even formed a square around Kairi blocking any Heartless from getting to her. This enraged her a little, but knew it was for the best. They had only been fighting for a few minutes but the Thunder spell she had unleashed had drained her more then she thought it would.

As they ran down the streets she witnessed people "dying" all around her. She wanted to stop and help these people, they couldn't. Even with magic most of the people were too far away for them to be of help. Tears fell down her face at the sight. They reached a giant gate soon and Kairi saw a man in a purple vest with white pants who had a mop top of black hair topped with a red fez hat beating back a group of Heartless. Behind him was Jasmine a Princess of Heart like Kairi. Sora and Riku jumped over the Heartless and landed next to the man who Kairi assumed was Aladdin. This left her, Luna, and Sol to deal with the outer ring of Heartless. Most didn't notice the three warriors on the outside until they met their death they were so focused on the four they had cornered. The six fighters dispatched the Heartless with relative ease.

"It's good to see you again Sora," Aladdin said after the last heart disappeared into the sky. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Yeah good to see you to Al. I just wish I knew how so many Heartless got here. I sealed the Keyhole the first time I came to Agrabah."

"I believe I can answer that."

They all looked around for the speaker.

"Above us" Riku shouted as he pointed to the sky.

Standing in the air was a man with purple hair that came down just past his shoulders. He had on a white coat with a black shirt underneath. His pants were black for one leg and white for the other. In his hands was a set of knives. What caught their attention the most was the fact he was wearing a mask identical to the one Virgo wore.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Gemini the Number 4 of the Celestial Warriors. I believe you have met my companion Virgo when she attacked you back at home."

"So she has friends," Riku growled "then you should know we sent her packing last time. It won't be any different for you."

"HA! You really think you beat Virgo? I love to break the news to you kid, she was already injured by the time she got to you. You only 'won' because she was weakened and she didn't feel like taking you on. But to answer your question about the Heartless it's simple actually. There's more than way to plunge a world into darkness all you have to do is bring enough Heartless and bam. No matter if you punks have sealed the world or not the darkness over takes the world. I do hope you get out though, we do need a Keybearer for our plans." As he spoke the last word a Corridor of Darkness opened up behind him and Gemini walked through leaving the group of heroes alone.

"This world will fall any second now. I'd know, I brought many worlds into darkness before. We have to get out of here right now guys." Riku explained as he put his hand on his friends shoulder. Sora looked at him with tears in his.

"Right. Jasmine, Aladdin please come with us there enough room on the ship" Luna said as she extended a hand to the couple.

"I'm the Princess of this world as much as it saddens me to see it fall I know that there's nothing I can do for it. I'm sorry." Jasmine seemed to be talking to the world itself.

Aladdin grabbed Jasmine's hand and pulled her next to Sora. Sol reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device that had a buttons all over it. He typed in a command and they all seven people were bathed in a blue light.

From aboard the Gummi ship they watched the world below succumb to the darkness and wink out of existence. Jasmine let out a sob as she watched. Aladdin pulled her in close and stroked her hair. He whispered soothing words into her ear. Kairi found herself in the arms of Sora getting the same treatment as Jasmine. Riku, Luna, and Sol looked out the window with dark looks on their faces. They'd feel sad for the loss of the world later. Right now they needed to be strong for their friends. Sol and Luna head to the bridge to plot the course to the next world. Riku followed after them.

"Where we going?" he asked Sol.

"Disney Castle, it'll be the best place for Aladdin and Jasmine to rest. Should they decide to join later they can talk to King Mickey and receive training along with their own ship." Sol turned to Luna. "Could you call the king and let him know we're coming and dropping off our two passengers. We won't be stopping there if we're to prevent the same thing happening to other worlds."

"Doesn't that seem a little cold? We rescue them just to drop them off."

"Listen Riku, it may not seem the nicest thing out there to do but it needs to be done. We can't spare the time to answer their questions if we are to save other worlds. Mickey probably can explain it better to them anyways." Sol let out a sigh. Riku walked away to tell Sora and the others their destination.

"Are you doing ok Sol?" Luna asked as she took his hand in hers.

"We saved two people, so yeah. Just call Mickey and let him know what's going on" Sol responded while staring out into space.

"Will do," Luna said quietly.

(A/N): If anyone was sad that I didn't spend more time and Agrabah, to bad. It was a pain in my arse to write. You guys got the 3rd version of what I was trying to write and it still didn't come out right. It was a bastard of a chapter and so I killed the world since it was driving me mad.

REVIEW! Even if it's to say "Dude you suck" though please give a reason.

If you have marked my story for Favorite and/or have started to follow my story PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW so I know why exactly you have chosen to do so.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** yep, still don't own anything but my story idea and OCs.

Chapter 7: Magic Training

"Thank you guys for saving us. I know I was a mean to you for taking me away, but you were right, this way I can fight." Jasmine said standing in front of the transporter waiting to beam down to Disney Castle. Aladdin was standing next to her holding her hand.

"It's fine Jasmine, I would have wanted to stay if it was my world to." Sora assured her. "Soon you'll be at the castle and you can train to better to protect your world in the future."

Jasmine and Aladdin nodded with a grim smile on their faced. They stepped onto the transporter and gave the thumbs up to go. Riku, not fully trusting Sol to do it, activated the beam that sent the two down to the front gates of Disney Castle. Once the light was gone they all gathered together to decide where to go next.

"Where to next Sora?" Kairi asked with a grin on her face.

Sora rubbed his chin in mock thought. "How about we go to Beast's Castle, I'm sure Belle would like to meet you all and you guys will get to see all this talking furniture. I also need to seal the keyhole there."

_Will that do anything though? I had sealed the keyhole in Agrabah but there was another one._

_Stop your moping about. So you couldn't save Agrabah at least you save some of your friends._

_That's true Roxas but the world still fell. _

_That just means you have to find the Keyhole at Beast's Castle and seal it. At the very least it gives them one less path to the worlds hearts._

_You're right, even if I can only hinder them, I got to do it. _

_That's more like it._

"Uh what's he doing? He'd just standing there with this odd look on his face," Luna questioned.

"He's talking to Roxas" Kairi informed "I can do the same thing with Naminé.

"You guys really are a special case aren't you," Sol observed.

"I'm taking that as a compliment," Kairi said with a glare towards the browned haired warrior.

Sora shook his head to regain his senses. "So now that we know where to go let's get going!"

"Right"

Riku and Sol headed to the bridge to input the destination and figure out the fastest course. Sora went over to the cupboards and pulled out a deck of playing cards. As he sat down at the table he noticed the Luna and Kairi were gone. With a shrug he shuffled the cards and got ready to play solitaire.

Kairi and Luna had gone down to Luna's room. As Kairi walked into the room the first thing that caught her eye was the fact the room wasn't white like the rest of the ship. Instead the walls were painted to look like a forest. Even the ceiling was painted green and blue to look like the canopy. Luna's blanket had flowers all over it and she had flowers all over her room. It came together to give the feeling that Kairi was standing in a field of flowers in the middle of the forest.

Luna sat down in the middle of her room and motioned for Kairi to do the same. Kairi sat across from her friend and as her hand touched the ground it felt like she was touching grass. She ran her fingers over what she knew was a hard surface, but she still got that grass feeling. When she looked at Luna the other woman had a smile on her facing knowing exactly what was going through Kairi's mind at the moment.

"It's a simple spell to fool the senses that's all." Luna told her. "If you do good enough today I'll teach it to you. It can be quite fun to use. I once used it to fill the ship with the smell of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. It also makes it so you don't need to buy perfume. And before you point out that touch and smell are different senses. The same spell works on all sense it just matters what you're focusing on when you cast it."

Kairi just nodded as her stomach gave a slight rumble at the thought of delicious chocolate. Luna giggled at the sound causing Kairi to turn a light shade of pink.

"So now that you've actually cast a spell during battle what did you notice?" Luna asked taking a serious tone, like that of a teacher.

"It was much more draining then it was casting back on Destiny Islands. It was as if something was blocking my power. Clearing my mind to call the magic up wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be though."

"Good that shows that you have a natural affinity for magic. Only those who are magically gifted find it easy to call magic in the heat of battle. I still have troubles finding my magic while fighting for my life. Which is why you should really be having Sol or Sora teach you this."

"No, I want to learn from you. I don't think Sora would be the best teacher and I want to surprise him with how much I learned. I don't want to learn from Sol because I get along with you better than him."

"I know you told me that last time, guess I'm stuck with ya then." Luna said with a smile to show she didn't mind. "Now the feeling of something blocking your power is the enemy's natural resistance to magic. Most Heartless you'll face have only a small magical resistance so your magic won't be hindered too much. Now in the case of facing one like the Crimson Jazz that we saw in Agrabah you'll want to hit it with the opposing magic. So what kind of spell would you cast against a Crimson Jazz?"

Kairi thought back to the fight at Agrabah. The floating red Heartless seemed to have been creating balls of fire and hurling them around. If they used fire then the smart thing to do would be to put them out with water. "I'd use some sort of water spell against them, the seemed to be fire oriented."

"You're right in the fact that they are fire Heartless, but you'd use ice magic not water. It's confusing I know. Ice and Fire magic are opposite of each other same with Thunder and Water magic. So if you're facing an opponent that is fire attributed you cast ice magic on it, but if its ice attributed you cast fire magic on it. Just think of it this way, your magic is canceling out your opponent."

"You weren't joking, that is a little confusing. I got it though and I'll make sure to do that next time we fight. But I've seen Wind magic also, so what's the opposite of that?"

"Earth magic, though there are very few people who actually cast earth magic. The other elements are Light and Dark. But you've known about those two for quite a while I'm guessing." Kairi nodded her head at the statement. "So you know Thunder what element do you want to learn next?"

"Do you know any Earth spells?" Kairi asked. If there were few earth mages then Kairi would make sure to learn the magic.

"Yeah the only one spell, Quake. I haven't really bothered to learn more than the basics in each category."

"So how do you cast Quake?"

"Oh boy, well first things first, gather your mana like you would for any spell. Then you pour the energy into the earth and let it just sink in. After the ground has absorbed your mana, you, well you shake it. But don't do it here!" Luna shouted breaking Kairi's concentration. "Don't want to cause the whole ship to experience its own personal quake now do you?"

Kairi looked down, blushing slightly. She had forgotten that she was on a ship in the middle of space. The room she was in really fooled her into thinking she was in a forest. "Sorry" she murmured.

"It's ok, just think before you cast. So what other element would you like to learn cause I know a spell in each of the others that you can actually cast in this room."

Kairi gave it some thought and picked Ice since they had just come from a desert world and she envied everyone being able to make their own ice to cool off with. Luna chuckled at her reasoning but agreed to teacher her that spell even.

All Kairi had to do was dive into her mana pool and gather up the energy to create the block of frozen water. She was instructed to NOT think of it as simply freezing water. Instead she was supposed to visualize a cube of ice in front of her. Try as she might Kairi couldn't even create so much as a snowflake to appear. Luna then gave her the advice to embrace every thought of cold weather and to poor those thoughts into her magic. This caused her to produce said snowflake at least. She lived on a tropical island that never fell below 70. Snow was a foreign concept to her.

Luna's solution to Kairi never feeling snow was to, of course, make it snow in her small room. After they were buried up to their waist in the fluffy white powered and after the novelty of being in snow for the first time in her memory wore off. Kairi once again attempted to produce ice. She did this time, it was a block so small in size that it could rest on top of her pinky finger. Kairi didn't care though. She had created ice! Fire Heartless everywhere beware, Kairi was coming.

"Well since you've created ice, how about I teach you the spell to mess with senses, and we go mess with the boys?"

Kairi's eyes lit up and a devilish smile crept onto her face. "That sounds fun."

"Ok this spell is all about projecting your thoughts into the physical world. Gather you mana and concentrate on the sense you want to fool. This time I want you to try fooling my nose. So when you gather you energy concentrate on a certain smell, preferably one you know very well. Then push the energy out into a fine mist and let it carry the scent."

Kairi gave a quick "ok" and started to pool her mana inside herself. Since Luna already gave her instructions on what sense to focus on all she had to do was come up with the scent. What smell did she know well enough that she felt she could have her magic mimic it? It hit her, the sea breeze. She spent most of her time down at the beach smelling the salty air. Grabbing onto the scent from her memory she mixed the memory of the scent into the pooled up mana. She released it into the air around her. Her nose immediately noticed the different smell.

It was nothing like a sea breeze, in face it smelled more like…

"Fried chicken, that's the smell you chose to go for?" Luna asked in disbelief.

"It was supposed to be the smell of a sea breeze." Kairi muttered.

"That's alright, it least you didn't make it stink in her with something like burning poop."

"I wouldn't even know what that smells like to be able to make it."

"Yeah well magic doesn't always care, trust me. A pile of flaming shit is apparently the smell I made the first time I tried this spell and I didn't know what smelled like before that. So try again, this time really concentrate on the smell you want to achieve."

Kairi went back through the process another five times before she had finally made the room smell like a tropical sea breeze. Her second attempt had been made the room smell like a hamster's cage. It was followed by cherries, then by burnt anchovies (Luna told her that one), the fourth attempt resulted in something close to a sea breeze she made a mountain breeze smell. On the fifth try she once again made fried chicken. Kairi though that maybe her mind was trying to tell her she wanted food since four of the six attempts were food related.

"You did it." Luna said as she waved her hand in the air causing the smell to vanish and be replaced with the scent of flowers once more. "Now do it again."

Kairi happily obliged and got it right three times in a row. Luna then had Kairi try other scents, one she knew by heart and others that took a bit of thinking. After about an hour of going through different smells Luna dubbed her Master of Scents. Kairi giggled at her new title and then the two girls started to plan on how to mess with the guys.

Sol was lying on the couch with a book in his hand as he waited for the autopilot to take them to the next world. Riku was on the floor next to him. It looked to Sol that Riku was meditating. Sol assumed it was something the warrior did to keep the darkness in his heart at bay. While Sol and Riku were sitting quietly minding their own business Sora was very vocally playing cards. Whenever he got the card he needed he shout out in joy, and if he didn't get the card he needed he'd let out a small moan in disgust.

It was driving Sol crazy. How Riku could meditate with all the noise coming from the brunette he'd never know. Sol was stuck on the same page for the last twenty minutes and if Sora didn't shut up soon he'd find his ass frozen to the chair. Sol continued to attempt to read his book. It was called _The Black Prism _by Brent Weeks and Sol really wanted to be able to finish it. He got about halfway down the page when the smell of gingerbread wafted through the cabin. Ignoring the smell he kept reading. Sora however got up from his seat to find the source of the smell. Riku, much like Sol, ignored the smell and get meditating. That was until they heard giggling. Looking up from his book Sol was greeted with a wonderful sight. Standing in front of him wearing a VERY revealing maid outfit was Luna. In her mouth was a gingerbread man. It was a very inviting scene, so inviting that Sol wanted to sit up and eat the cookie that was sticking out of her mouth. Over Luna's shoulder Sol could see Kairi dressed similarly and seducing Sora. Riku seemed to be the only one unaffected by the scents and sounds.

_When he blocks off the world, he really blocks it off doesn't he? _Sol thought looking at the silver-haired boy on the floor.

Sol sat up ready to take the cookie when Luna sat on his lap, giving him an excellent view of her chest. Blood rushed to Sol's face turning him red, red enough to make a tomato look pink. As Luna leaned down to offer him the cookie, she vanished. Not only did Luna vanish, so too did the smell of the gingerbread. Then it hit Sol, Luna must have taught Kairi how to mess with a person's senses. What he just witnessed was nothing more than an illusion created by the two girls. With a growl Sol got up from the couch to go and find the girls. He passed a very confused Sora who looked down right disappointed that his girlfriend was not in fact in a maid outfit giving him cookies. Sol wasn't disappointed, he was annoyed, they interrupted his reading. When he reached the hall the lead to the rooms he could hear laughter coming from Luna's room.

_So they think they can hide out in her room? Luna has clearly forgotten who she is messing with. I'm the mage between the two of us. She wants to fight dirty, then I'll fight dirtier. _

Sol stood outside the door to Luna's room. It was locked but that wouldn't stop this spellcaster. With a few ancient words the door *whooshed* open. In the center of the room sat Kairi and Luna in their normal clothes.

"Hello ladies, having fun down here are we?" Sol observed with a menacing smile. The girls just shook their heads unable to speak through their laughter. "You think it's funny to create illusions and send them after me and Sora? Cause they completely ignored Riku, who ignored them just as much. But I think if you're willing to send illusions of you two dressed like that, it's only fair that I get to see what you two really look like in those outfits."

The color drained from the girls faces at the threat. Sol put the palms of his hands together as if he was praying. He pulled his hands apart slowly and an orb of blue energy appeared between them.

"Now Sol, let's not do anything rash." Luna said as she backed away. "It was just a simple training exercise for Kairi that's all."

"You interrupted my reading." Was the only response Sol gave as he sent the ball of energy at the two girls. It split into two and enveloped both girls. When the light vanished they were both wearing the maid outfits that their illusions were. The girls' faces turned red when they saw that he had indeed changed their clothing complete with feather duster. With a smirk on his face he walked into the room and grabbed Kairi by the arm and led her out the room up to the cabin.

"Here you go Sora, Kairi in a maids outfit minus the cookie" Sol proclaimed as he pushed Kairi into Sora's arms. He then turned and headed back towards Luna's room.

Kairi's entire head was red as a tomato as she looked up at Sora. While she was embarrassed at her situation she couldn't help but feel slightly happy as Sora stared at her just about drooling. He clearly enjoyed what he was looking at.

_Flaunt it then Kairi! Turn him into a Sora puddle. _Naminé encouraged. _Besides it just might give you the chance to escape if he becomes too stunned._

Seeing the truth in her Nobody's second statement__Kairi leapt back out of Sora's arms and struck a pose. She popped one leg up behind her and held the feather duster up to her chin and pouted. The effect on Sora was instant, he fainted. Kairi saw her opportunity and fled to her room. When she got into her room the first thing she did was head to the closet to find another outfit. After selecting a black halter top and a dark blue skirt she laid on her bed.

_That was fun, maybe you should save that outfit for later. _Naminé suggested to her Somebody.

_I'm not wearing that thing EVER again Naminé. If you want to be helpful, help me plot how to get revenge against that bastard Sol!_

_But Kairi you caused Sora to faint with your looks. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that._

_Fine that was a fun thing to do, but it was a onetime thing._

_Ok but if I ever get my own body you have to let me try that Roxas._

"We've arrived at Beast's Castle" Riku announced over the intercom.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): **Here the characters get to relax in a nice castle. For those who care about my OCs you'll get a glimpse into their past at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix and defiantly not Disney.

Chapter 8: Beast's Castle

The five warriors stood outside of a bright castle. Kairi and Luna stood away from the boys both of them still mad and embarrassed at what Sol had done to them. Luna hadn't let him off the hook for changing her clothes. There was a visible bump on Sol's head where Luna's fist had connected with him.

"Sora I thought you said that Beast's Castle was a gloomy place." Riku said pointing to the white castle.

"It was the last time I was here, but hey it's been a year." Sore replied. "We aren't going to find out what happened out her though so let's head in."

Sora had started walking to the large oak doors a when they opened up. Out walked Belle and a man that Sora had never seen before. Belle was in her blue and white dress that Sora had seen her in the last time he was here. The man wore a white shirt with golden buttons and a pair of black pants. A rapier was strapped to his waist. His black hair was kept neat and his eyes were a deep brown color. Belle and the man were deep in conversation and Belle walked right into Sora.

"Oh" Belle gasped and looked to find what she had bumped into. "Sora is that you?"

"Yeah Belle it's me. Good to see you again."

Kairi walked up to stand next to Sora. Figuring he'd be too distracted talking to Belle to blush. She was dead wrong though. The second she intertwined her fingers with his, his cheeks turned a slight shade of red. Belle introduced the man next to her as Prince Alan. He was Beast but the spell had been broken thanks to Belle and so everyone and everything in the castle returned to normal.

"Nice to meet you Prince Alan," Kairi said with a curtsy "I'm Kairi, Sora's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you to Kairi, but please don't curtsy and just call me Alan. That goes for the rest of you to."

"Sorry Prince Alan, my world taught me to always add titles." Sol said as he approached Alan. "Old habits die hard, especially when then been drilled into you." The prince just nodded his head in understanding.

"We were just heading into town to get see my father." Belle told the group of off-worlders. "You're more than welcome to stay here though. We should be back tonight."

The little girl inside of Kairi was ecstatic to be staying inside of a castle. When she walked through the great doors leading in she let out a small gasp at the beauty of the castle. It was marble in appearance but when she looked closely she could tell that it was stone polished to give the look of marble. A red carpet went through the middle of the room leading to a twin staircase that headed into the separate wings of the castle. Smack dab in front of her was at the top of the stairs was another set of giant doors. She asked Sora what those doors led to and he told it was to the ballroom.

"Bye guys," Sol said as he went up the stairs leading to the west wing. "A place like this should have a great library."

Kairi was appalled that Sol was in this beautiful castle and he was going to go find a dusty old library. Didn't he have enough books back on the ship? To her left Luna giggled at Kairi apparent disgust at Sol.

"He's read almost all the books on the ship. The prospect of new material was just too much for him to resist. Me and you could parade naked in front of him and he'd still be looking for a new book." Luna whispered to Kairi.

"You can't be serious, he'd ignore two naked women for a book?" came the voice on Naminé. In a ghostly form standing next to Kairi was the Nobody Naminé in her white dress. She must not have realized that she had projected herself out of Kairi because she completely ignored the shock look on everyone's face.

"Uh Naminé, your visible." Kairi whispered in shock.

Naminé then looked at herself. She then proceeded to jump up and down in excitement. "I can project myself out into the world!" Instantly the first thing she did was to touch Kairi. Her hand though went right through her Somebody. "Oh well, at least you all can see me now. And no offense Kairi, but now I can talk to other people!"

"No offense taken Naminé I'm too stunned" Kairi responded.

"Ok someone want to fill me in on who the blond haired blue eyed chick is?" Luna asked pointing at Naminé.

Naminé raised her hand into the air. "I'm Naminé, Kairi's Nobody. Didn't King Mickey tell you about me when he told you Sora's story?" Naminé explained with a hurt expression.

"Yeah, but aren't you supposed to be well… dead or something?"

"Nope when I merged with Kairi I still retained my sense of self and have been living in her head for the past year. Roxas is living in..." Naminé about faced and stared right at Sora "Roxas get out here. If I can project myself then you can to."

Sora started to glow a golden color and the aura started to move forward. When it left Sora it took on the form of Roxas. He was dressed in the same outfit that Kairi had seen him in at on the top of The Castle That Never Was.

"Roxas" Naminé shouted running over to the spikey haired blonde pulling him into a hug. Luckily the two ghost-like Nobodies could interact with one another. Roxas looked shocked at the hug attack he had gotten form the female blonde. He recovered quickly and returned the affectionate hug. Kairi and Luna let out a little aw sound at the two Nobodies. The sound caused Naminé and Roxas to break apart from each other.

"So how did you manage to get out of Kairi?" Riku asked the question that was plaguing the minds of everyone present.

"Well I was just shocked at the information the Luna told Kairi and I guess my intense feeling of shock brought me out of Kairi." The female Nobody turned to her fellow blonde. "How did you get out of Sora exactly?"

"I just willed myself out and a door inside his head opened up. I walked through it and the next thing I know I'm being hugged by a pretty girl." Roxas informed her with a grin. This caused Naminé to blush, Roxas had called _her_ pretty. She playfully swatted his arm.

The sounds of a door shutting loudly echoed through the halls causing the two Nobodies to glow and return to their Somebodies. Two men, one a bit pudgy and dressed in a brown coat that had the chain of a pocket watch dangling from it. The other was tall and lanky and wore a brighter outfit. The two men spotted the group of teens and the taller man rushed over to Sora.

"Sora it is good to see you again."

A look of remembrance went of the Keybearer's face "Lumiére!"

"Oui who else would I be?" the candlestick of a man said. "Surely you remember this stick in the mud." He continued pointing to the man walking up from behind him. While Lumiére had rushed forward the other man had taken his time to greet the guests of the castle.

"You must be Cogsworth"

Cogsworth nodded his head yes, "How have you been Sora and what have you been up to recently?"

"Pretty good, traveling worlds, fighting the Heartless, you know the normal stuff for me."

Lumiére walked over to Kairi he took up her hand and kissed the back of it. "And who is this lovely mademoiselle?"

"That's my girlfriend Kairi," then pointing to Riku and Luna, "that's my best friend Riku and that's my friend Luna."

Riku did a slight wave at the mention of his name. Luna added a smile with her wave.

"Well aren't you a beauty?" Lumiére said as he slid over and kissed the back of Luna's hand.

"Lumiére what would you do if Fifi caught to talking like that to these women?"

"Ah Cogsworth, I knew there was I kept you around. If you all would excuse me I am actually my way to see said beauty." With a bow Lumiére left leaving behind Cogsworth.

"If you four wouldn't mind I could show you around the castle while you're here" Cogsworth offered to the group. At the moment Sora's stomach decided to let itself be known with a loud grumble. "I think we'll start off at the dining room."

Cogsworth led them into the west wing and though the halls. Kairi thought that even the halls looked beautiful. Painting of landscapes and people lined the walls. Expensive looking vases and other trinkets stood on podiums as if to show off the castles wealth. She didn't think that Alan was like that, at least not anymore from what Sora had told her. When she entered the dining room she was led to the table and sat next to Sora. Riku and Luna sat across from them.

"The food will be along shorty." Cogsworth said with a bow as he headed to the kitchen. The four friends talked amongst themselves as they waited for the food. Mostly about the things they missed from home, or in Luna's case about Destiny Islands. They even talked about where to go after they left this world. It was decided to visit a world that Sora had never been to.

Then came the smells from the kitchen. Sora's stomach grumbled once more but this time it was accompanied by the sounds of three more. Servant finely dressed walked out of the doors that led to the kitchen. There were four servants each carrying two silver trays. When they reached the table they placed the eight trays on the table and lifted the silver lids. Kairi's mouth started to water at the feast in front of her eyes. There was lasagna, spaghetti, fish, chicken, steak, three kinds of bread, a dish that looked like pudding, and four bowls of tomato soup. Kairi thanked the servants before she helped herself to the chicken and steak dish. Luna had plate was nothing more than a giant pile of spaghetti with a few slices of bread. Riku took some of the meat dishes, saying he needed to cover the basic man food groups. Sora, being Sora, took a heaping chunk out of each dish.

About halfway through the meal Luna gasped. "Sol's still in the library, he's missing out on all this food." Kairi felt a little guilty, she had forgotten all about the fifth member of their little group. She was quickly over it though, it was Sol's choice to have gone and wondered off to the library rather than stay with them. Luna looked really worried though. In fact Luna got up and headed to the kitchen to see about getting Sol food. Kairi could hear a heated argument between the raven haired woman and a servant. Luna wanted to personally deliver the food to him, but the servant argued that it was his _job _to see to the needs of the master and his guests.

"Do you guys think Sol knows how much Luna worries about him?" Kairi asked the two boys.

"Probably not, he seems about as dense as Sora here." Riku said after swallowing a bite of his steak.

"Hey" mumbled Sora through a mouthful of fish. Kairi smacked him on the head and told him to finish his food before he spoke.

"Though he does have better table manners then Sora." Riku continued antagonizing his friend even more.

The doors to the kitchen burst open and out walked Luna holding a silver tray like the ones that the servants had brought out. She was followed by a male servant who was continuing to argue that it was his job. Luna turned around to face the man, her face set in anger.

"Listen hear you, I'm taking this food to the library! If you have a problem with it TO BAD cause it _is _happening. Now if you want you could lead me to the library and save me from wondering the halls."

The forceful voice that came out of Luna shocked the three sitting at the table. While they had really only known Luna for a little while she never raised her voice or got angry. She was the voice of reason for the group the one who was calm and ladylike, except in battle where her apparent aggressive nature came out. Luna stared the man following her down dagger in her eyes, daring him to try to take the tray from her. The servant made the smart move and offered to lead the young mistress to the library. Luna smiled and once again looked like the calm lady that Kairi was used to seeing.

_And you thought I was bipolar. _

_Shush Naminé, she might hear you._

_I'm safely in your mind, if she could hear me you should be worried about her reading your thoughts._

Sol was in heaven. He was in a room that had more books then he'd ever be able to read in his life. He realized that his life was too short, if only he could extend it so that he could read each and every text that lay before him. Making his way to the closest shelf he started reading the titles. He had never heard of any of them! He chose a book at random and opened it. The language that lay on the pages was most certainly not English. This presented a problem to the young scholar. Well it would have had he not spent that last few years practicing magic. He called forth his power and laid it over the book. The words leapt off the page into the energy and swirled around in it before going back to the pages. Sol absorbed the energy and once again looked at the pages before him. Thanks to his magic he now understood the words before him. Magic was such a wonderful thing, it allowed him to learn a new language in a matter of seconds. He took another book of the shelf, since he had magically read the other to learn the language. With the new book in hand he made his was over to a red chair and sat down.

After a few pages the doors to the library opened up. Sol wanted nothing more than to ignore whoever it was that had come in. The woman though came up to him and introduced herself as Mrs. Potts and asked if he'd like tea while he was reading. Unlike Lumiére and Cogsworth she had noticed the group come in after talking with Belle and Alan. Sol declined saying that he'd yet to find a tea that tasted good. Mrs. Potts took this as a challenge though and brought him six different kinds. Much to the dismay of Mrs. Potts Sol didn't like a single one of them. Sol thanked the gods when she left him to his reading. At least one god must have been annoyed with him because the doors to the library burst open not long after Mrs. Potts had left. With a sigh Sol put down the book and stared at the intruder. He blinked to make sure his eyes were functioning correctly. Standing before him holding a silver tray loaded with his favorite food, ravioli, was Luna.

"You missed lunch," she said putting the platter of food down in front of him.

**(A/N): **I know a lot of the dishes weren't exactly French dishes, but I really wanted pasta when I wrote this chapter. So the characters were forced to eat it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't and 99.9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999% sure I'll never own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Square Enix. (There are 60 nines after the decimal point)

Also I hope everyone likes my dirty Naminé, it's really fun to write. She always seems innocent and sweet in the games, but who knows what goes on in that mind of hers. Also I'm using the Final Fantasy version of Reflect which _reflects _spells back at the caster.

Chapter 9: Libra

Virgo found herself once again back in The Valley of the Lost sitting at the table with the other Celestial Warriors. She had her elbow on the table and her head resting in her hand barely listening to what the leader was saying. Virgo caught the gist of it, Keybearers were the enemy, don't fight them unless you have, destroy more worlds. The leader, Eclipse as she called herself, was a mysterious person. One day she had just appeared in this world wearing a black coat that covered her entire body, very unflattering, with the hood pulled up. The only thing you could see under the hood was a mask like the one Virgo was wearing.

Virgo let out a sigh. It was so peaceful in this world before the others had shown up. She had lost her own world to the darkness long ago and found herself here in the Valley. Then about two, three years ago the other members of the group showed up. They had all lost their worlds to the darkness like she had. At first Virgo was happy to have someone else to talk to. Living alone with NO ONE to talk to was driving her insane. But they didn't care to listen to her they were to upset about the loss of their worlds. The last to appear was Eclipse and she rallied the others to her saying that if they lost their worlds to the darkness why should all the other worlds remain in light? Virgo didn't want to smother the other worlds in darkness, but she had no choice in the matter. It was a be destroyed or join choice. Virgo's favorite choice was cake or death, it was so easy to pick. So for the years they trained in the use of darkness. Soon the Heartless appeared in the Valley and they obeyed the warriors. That's when the shit really hit the fan.

"Libra" Eclipse said staring at male "I want you to head to the world of Princess Belle and kill her husband. The intense emotion the princess of heart will release should show you the way to the keyhole of that world."

Libra stood up and left in hurry eager to please the leader. Everyone else got orders to look for worlds that would easily succumb to the darkness. Everyone but Virgo, no she got to go and deal with more Nobodies. Their rival in darkness Maleficent who was holed up in The Castle That Never Was seemed to be sending an endless army of Nobodies trying to halt the Celestial Warriors progress. Virgo was the strongest spellcaster which for some reason, unknown to her, made it her job to clear them out. She didn't mind, it simply meant she didn't have to plunge worlds into darkness. Virgo just wanted to go home but it wasn't there anymore.

Kairi was laying down on her giant double king sized bed. Seriously you could fit the entire group onto this bed, if she tried to fit it into her room on the Gummi ship there wouldn't be a floor, just bed. Ok so she was exaggerating but it was huge, and SOFT! It was the softest thing she had ever felt. Despite the insanely comfortable bed she couldn't sleep. She sat up, crisscross applesauce, and tried the breathing exercises that Luna had her do when she first started to learn magic. She mentally went over the day. Right after lunch Luna she tracked down Luna and asked her to teach her more magic. Once they were done with that Bell and Alan had come back from visiting Belle's dad. They all talked, mostly about what everyone had done over the past year and why they were here now. Alan was grateful that they had come to seal his world off so it'd cut down the risk of Heartless. Then they went to dinner, Luna had managed to drag Sol to the dining room this time. Then after dinner they talked more and went to bed when they saw how late it was.

About twenty minutes or so passed and she wasn't any feel like she was sleepier, in fact she felt more awake then before. Kairi then decided to practice her magic. She had spent some time with Luna earlier that day and learned how to cast Fire, Aero, Quake (after going far away from the castle), and Water giving her a spell in each of the six basic elements. Kairi extended her arm out and put her hand palm up. Drawing from her mana pool she created orbs for each element. She felt accomplished in Earth magic, even Luna couldn't create a sphere of rock like the one floating above Kairi's hand. Kairi twirled her fingers causing the orbs to float in an intricate pattern. With a sigh she dismissed the orbs and headed out of her room. Maybe all she needed was a glass of water or a midnight snack. She walked out of her room in her pink PJs that were covered in her favorite animal, the noble chocobo. Kairi could spend hours talking about the giant yellow birds. She often did with Selphie back home on Destiny Islands. As Kairi came to the door to Sora's room she felt the sudden urge to check on her spikey haired hero. She silently opened the door and peered into the room. There was a single candle burning on the bedside table casting shadows onto the sleepy boy. Kairi's first thought was that he looked so cute sleeping. Her second thought was that he was an idiot for leaving a candle burning. Taking this as an opportunity to practice her magic some more Kairi unleashed a small water spell at the flame. Well she had meant for it to be a small spell. A geyser rushed out of her hand towards the small fire. She had succeeded in putting the dangerous flame out, and waking up her sleeping boyfriend. Sora shot up from underneath the soaking wet covers. He looked around and spotted her standing in his doorway.

"Kairi what'd you do that for?" he hissed at her.

"You'd left the candle burning on her bedside table and I went to put it out with the water spell I learned today, but I put too much power into it so you got…" Kairi couldn't finish her sentence. The blanket that Sora had plastered to his chest had fallen down revealing his soaking wet, shirtless, incredibly hot torso. Even in only moonlight the water glistened off his bare chest. He was definitely a skinny boy despite how much he ate, but he was well muscled. Sora shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Uh Kairi" Sora said waving his arms trying to call her attention to his face.

_Earth to Kairi, answer the boy. _

_Huh, what?_

_The hunk of man sitting in front of you is trying to get your attention._

_Crap, thanks Naminé._

"Yes Sora?"

"Could you go stand outside or something so I can change?"

"Oh" she squealed and bolted out the room. Kairi stood outside the closed door trying to regain her composer. When did Sora get _that _good looking? Sure she knew he had muscles and she had even seen him shirtless and wet before. It wasn't that long ago they had gone to the beach. Something about him shirtless, wet, and in bed though sent Kairi's heart into overdrive. The door opened and out walked Sora still slightly wet and in a pair of blue pajama bottoms with silver stars.

"Now that you've soaked my bed, where am I going to sleep?"

"I'm sure you can find some place to sleep, Riku and Sol are just down the hall"

Sora nodded in agreement and headed towards Riku's room. Completely forgetting the reason she had gotten up in the first place Kairi headed back to bed. Lying back down on her bed Kairi finally found sleep.

The morning sun had found its way into the room of the sleeping princess of heart. The golden rays lit the room waking the young girl up. As she stretched in her bed a rumbling came from outside. It had felt let an earthquake had hit the castle. Kairi got up and looked outside to see if any damage had been done to the castle. When she got to the window down in the courtyard was a mass group of Heartless. Standing near the center was a man in a mask, just like that of Gemini and Virgo. Shaggy orange hair sat atop his head. He wore a vest colored brown and white baggy pants that made him look like he belonged in Agrabah. Sora burst into her room holding a black Keyblade and wearing only a pair of black pants, it seemed the earthquake had happened while he was changing. Kairi remembered seeing him use the Keyblade before it was the Oblivion Keyblade.

"Kairi, do you have your good luck charm with you?" he quickly asked her. Kairi told him that she did indeed have it. She went over to her bed side table and fished it out of the drawer. "Call you Keyblade and attach that to the key chain." Sora instructed her. Her Keyblade leapt into her hands in the same white light that Sora's had. She attached her charm to the keychain like Sora had instructed her and it changed into a white angelic looking Keyblade, the Oathkeeper. She instantly felt a new power flow through her.

"Oathkeeper should help provide your spells with a little more oomph." He told her pointing at her new weapon. Kairi saw that Sora had another keychain in his hand and was going to question him about it when Riku burst through the door, fully clothed in his normal attire, Way to the Dawn in his hand.

"Riku take this" Sora said handing him the keychain that was in his hand. Riku looked at the object and attached it to his Keyblade without hesitation. It changed into the bandage looking Keyblade, the Fenrir. Another explosion rocked the castle shattering the windows. Wyvern, Wizards, and Invisibles poured in through the opening. Sora and Riku jumped into action going after the stronger Invisibles first. Kairi made a promise to herself that she was going to be more useful in this battle then she was back at Agrabah. Clutching Oathkeeper in her hands she stared at a Wyvern Heartless. It was a flying Heartless so it stand to reason it'd be a Wind element Heartless. "Boulder" Kairi shouted pointing her Keyblade at the flying denizen of darkness. A cluster of rocks gathered at the tip of the blade and rocketed forth. It tore through the Heartless with ease destroying another two behind it before the spell lost its strength. Feeling accomplished in her spellcasting she swung her Oathkeeper at a nearby Wizard. She wasn't foolish enough to try a magic attack on a Heartless called Wizard. It took a few slashes and some tricky dodges but she soon reduced the Wizard to nothing in a matter of seconds. With the three warriors the room was cleared in less than five minutes.

Sora and Riku ran to the shattered windows looking down at the courtyard below them. They then looked at each other and shared a quick nod before jumping out the window. They were only on the second floor of the castle, it wasn't a long drop. When they landed they saw Sol to the left his Icebrand a blur in his hands as it sent wave after wave of ice magic off its blade. Luna was straight in front of them ducking the blades of more Invisibles as she lashed out with her Flamberge. A Wizard cast a fireball from behind Sol. Without even looking the golden eyes mage raised his hand in the air and shouted "Reflect". The fireball hit the shield and bounced back towards the Wizard but a Large Body had gotten in the way and met its end. Sora heard a soft thump next to him. It was Kairi she had jumped from the window like he had with Riku.

"Riku. Kairi. Help Sol and Luna take out the Heartless. Make sure none get into the castle we can't let them attack our friends inside."

The two headed off without protest. Sora ran into the hoard of Heartless swing Oblivion back and forth felling even the stronger Heartless in only a few blows. He soon found what he was looking for, the man he had spotted from Kairi's room. He had a group of doglike Heartless that Sora had never seen before. They were black with yellow eyes much like a Shadow. Really Sora would have called them Giant Shadows if they didn't have a tail and walked on all four legs. Letting lose a battle cry Sora charged the new breed of Heartless, which he'd later dub Feral Shadows. The Feral Shadows launched themselves towards the threat. Sora used the Keyblade to prevent one of them from biting. He called on the power of fire and cloaked Oblivion in it. With a cry the Feral Shadow died from the fire. Sora then let lose a Flame Raid cutting down two more of the black creatures. As more of the pack died the other grew cautious as they tried to take down the killer boy. It wasn't long before each member of the pack died leaving an opening to the human warrior directing the Heartless.

"Now I got you" Sora shouted at the man.

"Hmm I know the boss told us not to engage in battle with the Keybearers but it's just one kid what's the harm?" the man muttered to himself. "So Sora, since I know who you are it is only common courtesy to introduce myself. I'm number seven of the Celestial Warriors and today is the day you die."

Faster than the human eye could see the blades on Libra's back came into his hands. They were both slightly curved and were both quite wide. Sora could see wind whipping around the two blades. With a slash of his left sword Libra sent a blade of energy at Sora. The Keybearer rolled out of the path only to find another blade flying at him. Sora blocked this one with Oblivion; he realized it was a mistake to late. Oblivion blocked only a small portion of the wind blade. Sora received a small cut on his chest and face. Sora didn't waste time worrying about the small cuts and charged his opponent hoping to close the distance so he wouldn't have to worry about more wind blades. Libra wasn't making it easy though. Blade after blade of wind came flying off his blades only to have Sora roll out of the way or jump over them at the last second.

_Sora use my power change into Valor Form. _Roxas advised from inside Sora's mind.

_I'm not wearing the clothes that let me use drive form though, I'm fighting in my PJs. _

_The clothes just made it easier for you to access the forms. Together we have the power though._

_Alright Roxas I believe you._

Sora jumped away from Libra as the man sent a small tornado towards him.

"Valor" Sora shouted holding out his empty handing waiting for the second Keyblade to appear. In his open hand the Rumbling Rose Keyblade appeared waiting for its master to grab ahold. Sora's blue PJs changed to the red of Valor Form. With a smirk on his face Sora leapt high into the air far above the tornado created by Libra. Sora positioned himself to that he fell with both Keyblades pointed at Libra. When he hit the ground a blast of energy erupted from the tips of the two blades. He had closed the gap between him and his prey. In a flurry of swings the two duel wielders fought neither one wanting to give ground. The combined strength of Sora and Roxas though was too much for Libra and his weapons to stand. Libra's left sword broke under a hit from Oblivion, and then with Rumbling Rose Sora knocked the other blade away.

"Now Sora, I was just joking, I wasn't going to kill you. I was just going to rough you up a bit."

"For some reason I don't believe you, but if what you say is true then take your Heartless and leave."

A look of relief went across Libra's face. Sora turned to leave the downed warrior.

_Watch out! _Roxas shouted.

Sora did a backflip as the broken edge Libra had went flying at him. During the backflip the half sword cut one of Sora's spikes. Grasping Oblivion in his hand Sora turned and stabbed Libra in the heart, finishing the man off. A gasp escaped Libra's mouth as he died. Sora looked at the man as the life left his eyes.

_That was the first human I've ever killed._ Sora realized looking at the corpse.

_If you didn't it'd be you dead on the ground Sora. _

_I know Roxas. I know that his death was necessary. He would have killed many people and plunged this world and many others into darkness just like every enemy I've faced before. _

_That's right Sora, keep to the positive side of things. Remember who and what you fight for. But remember to only kill as a last resort._

_Thanks Roxas, that was actually a good pep talk. Where did you learn it from?_

_Axel, he was the leader of the Assassin Nobodies for a reason._

With their leader gone and the threat of three Keyblades the remaining Heartless fled the area. A glowing light appeared between the two broken windows of Kairi's room. Without even looking Sora pointed Oblivion towards the light. Stars and white energy gathered at the tip of the blade and a beam of energy shot out. With a _click _Sora sealed the keyhole of this world. Sora then dismissed both his Keyblades and his pants returned to their normal blue. Sora turned to walk to his friends only to find them stand there. Kairi rushed over and hugged him tightly.

"It's alright, you did what you had to. No one thinks any less of you." She whispered into his chest. A wave a relief washed over Sora at her words. .

**(A/N): **I love chocobos they are the best mount ever.

Sol's Spellbook

(Original Spell) Boulder: Sends a large rock out from the caster generally ripping through multiple enemies.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N): **It's my birthday today so I'm giving you guys a gift. The next chapter in my story one day early! In case you haven't figured it out I try to post every Wednesday. Now since it's my birthday I'd really like some reviews people! So review!

Chapter 10: Yen Sid

"I have to thank you for defending my castle, please if there's anything you guys need don't hesitate to ask." Prince Alan said as he walked out of his castle.

"Aw I just in a day's work for us, no reward needed." Sore assured the prince.

Sol stepped up next to Sora. "Now wait a sec Sora. Our ship is low of food supplies. I didn't take into account your bottomless pit of a stomach when I stocked it." Sora chuckled sheepishly putting his hands behind his head. Then Sol turned to face Alan, "If you could spare some raw ingredients for us that'd be greatly appreciated."

"No problem I'll have the staff prepare a box or two of ingredients for you." Alan turned and left heading to the kitchen to talk to his staff. Belle then addressed the group. "I take it with the keyhole locked you'll be leaving as soon as you get your supplies."

All five teens nodded their heads yes while Sora spoke up, "We need to help as many worlds as we can."

"I understand, you guy should go and pack up, the staff will have what you need packed before you know it."

Sora and Riku decided to take the chance to turn it into a competition to see who could pack and get back down here the fastest. Sol stood next to the other boys saying that he'd smoke them with his awesome packing skills and be back down before either of them were even done packing. Sora and Riku accepted his challenge. Luna and Belle sighed and whispered something that sounded like "boys" while Kairi stood at the starting line giving the countdown. When she reached go the three boys took off like rockets with Sora in the lead thanks to his Quick Run ability. Luna placed her head in her hand and sighed.

"How can you encourage them Kairi?" Luna asked as she twirled her hand. Magic shot off after the boys.

"It's good for Sora to have a friendly rivalry, it makes him smile. I guess we should head up to pack also." Kairi said heading after the boys.

"No need, out things will be here shortly." As if on cue two small packs came flying down the hallway landing in front of Luna and Kairi. "It pays to learn a little domestic magic." Luna advised. Kairi slung her overnight pack onto her shoulder and waited for the boys to finish their race. While she waited Alan appeared carrying four small boxes with him. He set them down between the two girls and told them that there should be enough food to in there to last them a month, or two weeks since they had to feed Sora. It wasn't long after Alan came back that Kairi could hear the fast footfalls of people running. She looked down the hall and she could see Sora, Riku, and Sol were neck and neck. Sora was on the left and with the assistance of Sol they were squishing Riku in the middle, keeping the silver haired boy from pulling ahead. Riku was smart though, he stopped running causing the other two boys to fall into the gap he created. He then leaped over his fallen friends and raced to the finish line, claiming victory. With a groan Sora and Sol crossed over to their friends staring at Riku their faces asking how he could do that to them.

"Well now that everyone is packed and ready it's time for us to get moving." Luna said. They all exchanged goodbyes promising to visit once the worlds were once again safe. Sol reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the device that activated the gummi ship's transporter. In a flash of bluish-white light they five and there boxes disappeared from the world.

Sol took the boxes from the transporter and went to the kitchen to store all the food that Prince Alan had given them. Kairi went to the cabin to go find something to do but was stopped by Sora.

"We need to figure out where to go still," he told her. Kairi went back to stand with Riku and Luna. They discussed the worlds that were close to their current location. They still wanted to go to a world that Sora had never been to but most of the surrounding worlds he had already visited but hadn't sealed the keyholes. As they were debating between the Pride Lands and some world called Experiment's Paradise Sol came back into the room.

"We're going to see Master Yen Sid. Roxas and Naminé can do some sort of astral projection. That means it's time."

Sora and Kairi glowed pale gold as their Nobodies appeared in the physical realm.

"It's time what do you mean by that?" Naminé asked

"You guys have power right now but there is much more that can be unlocked." Luna said.

"Yeah well I and Sora already have a special power, we can Drive." Roxas said happily.

All seven agreed though that it'd be a wise choice to see if the old wizard knew anything about what was going on with Roxas and Naminé. Sora went to the autopilot and set it for Mysterious Tower with a roar the gummi ship's engines came to life sent the ship towards their destination.

All members of the crew found themselves sitting in the cabin trying to fight off boredom. They had three hours to kill before they got to the home of Yen Sid. It was Riku that came up with an idea to kill the time.

"I know you guys told us how you learned about other worlds and how why you were sent to Destiny Islands, but you have never said anything about your home." Riku was staring at the two golden eyed warriors sitting on the couch.

"Hmm sounds like story time. Luna you get to do it this time." Sol said never once looking up from his book.

"Okay, you guys really want to know more about us?" Three heads nodded yes while Naminé and Roxas appeared, they too were interested in hearing a story. "I'll tell you about a mission me and Sol were sent on during our time in the mercenary group called Knights. It's actually when we first met, about a year or so before we ended up at Disney Castle."

Luna walked through the door leading to the main room where the Knights dealt with requests. She had been called in for the newest mission. Her partner was the bookworm Sol. She was annoyed that the captain was sending her out with such a useless ally. Wasn't she strong enough to deal with a couple of monsters on her own? The captain was sitting behind the counter talking with another potential customer. Her soon to be partner was sitting in a chair book in hand like always. If he wasn't such a bookworm Luna would have thought him cute with his shaggy brown hair and chiseled face. Like her, he wore the Knights uniform of black shirt and pants with a blood red overcoat. On the back of the coat would be two swords crossed over a shield, the symbol of their group. Attached to his waist was the standard long sword. Approaching him she noticed a parchment in his lap, no doubt the mission's details. She cleared her throat to get his attention. His booked slammed shut and he got up handing her the parchment. Breaking the seal Luna read the full details of what they were going to be doing. Like she knew before it was a simple killing mission. They were to go to some ruins north of the city and clear out all the monsters for some mages of the king. By the time she was done reading the orders Sol was gone. With a sigh she headed out of the building figuring she could at least get ready before she had to find the man again. Luna got out the door to find Sol standing next to a pair of chestnut brown horses. Both horses were ready with saddles and the normal pack of items they got for missions. Silently Sol climbed onto one of the horses waiting for her to do the same.

_Great not only does he do nothing but read, he's a mute._

Since Luna still had the scroll, with the map, she took the lead.

After an hour or two of riding Luna thought she was in hell. At least when she was partnered up before her companion would talk to her. But as one would guess Sol was reading a book as they rode towards their destination. She couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"What is so interesting about that book you're reading?"

Luna waited for the brown haired boy to answer. After a few polite seconds of waiting she asked him again. She tried two more times getting louder each time. It was evident that he was ignoring her. She led her horse up next to his and took the book out of his hands. He started daggers at her and reached to take the book back.

_Finally a reaction._

"Now, what is so interesting about this book?" Luna asked once again.

"Why do you care?" was all Sol said in return.

"Because you've had your nose in it since I've seen you."

Sol rolled his eyes. "If you really want to know it's a journal of an explorer who traveled around these parts. I thought it'd be nice to know more about the ruins we're going to. Unlike some people, I do research on the places I'm sent."

Luna was silenced. She tossed him back the journal. He was right; research on the ruins would be great. The people who built it most likely put traps in, if the book had clues on how to avoid them that meant that Luna would continue to live at least a little longer. Let's face it, life as a mercenary was a dangerous one. She could, and should have a few times, die at any moment on a job.

Still not wanting to sit in silence Luna probed Sol's mind to find out what he had learned about their destination. He confirmed the existence of traps, no surprise to either of them, and that it was only a one story building so they wouldn't have to worry about a basement full of monsters. The reason they were sent out was because it had once been home to a group mages. Magic wasn't something the normal person practiced but the mages of the king paid insane sums of money for magical artifacts, hence why the two were sent out to clear the way for the mages. Luna had learned a simple fire spell so she didn't have to carry around a tinderbox or resort to rubbing two sticks together like a fool. After learning all Sol knew about the ruins she asked more personal questions. She found out he dabbled in magic and he knew three spells actually. He had come from a family in the slums. He joined the Knights because he had gotten letters from his elder sister telling him about all the good times she had while she was with them. His older sister had gone off a few years back to join a more famous mercenary group and she had stopped sending letters. Of course he questioned her just as much. She, like him, came out of the slums. Luna joined the Knights because they were the only group around that would actually send a girl out on missions and take in anyone no questions asked. Unlike Sol she was an only child and her parents had died long ago. They spent the next few hours talking about jobs they had done and the idiots that they had worked with before. It wasn't long until they found themselves outside of the ruins.

Luna drew her long sword as she walked up to a wooden door. Sol was behind her sword in hand. One of the things she learned was that he wasn't the strongest guy out there. Rather he looked for weakness and fought defensively. He was the exact opposite of her. Luna made a weakness in her opponent by chopping off limbs. With the loud creaking sound that accompanied any old door the two made their way in. Luna was instantly glad she had a companion. Standing in the middle of the room was a Behemoth King. The creature was known for killing groups of people with ease. Sol tapped her shoulder and pointed to a hallway. She followed behind him as they very carefully made their way over. Once they were in the hall Sol used the hand signs taught by the knights.

_Lead, monster, trap. _

At the end he pointed to a mark on the floor. It was a magical symbol colored green. Luna had seen it before, anything that walked across it would trigger the trap and be inflicted with deadly poison. Luna smiled at Sol. He was brilliant; if they could get the Behemoth King to walk over it they could make quick work of the large monster. Luna only saw one problem with the plan. How were they to get over the trap themselves so that they could lead the Behemoth King to it? She asked Sol the question. He reached into his pack and drew out a red crystal. Her mouth dropped in awe at the artifact he held. It was a transport stone. It could teleport them only a few feet due to its small size but she was sure it could get them over the glyph. Their plan set the two started to make noise to attract the monster. They heard and felt it coming at them before they saw the Behemoth King charging down the hallway. Sol touched the stone to Luna and moved them, not over the glyph, but behind the charging monster. A flash of green light let them know that the trap had been triggered. Wasting no time Luna ran forward and starting her assault on her foe. Since the glyph's poison had done most of the work the two warriors felled one of the stronger monsters known to man. After the defeat of the Behemoth King killing the Flans, Goblins, and other random monsters that plagued the ruins was child's play.

When they had gotten back to headquarters Luna had a newfound respect for Sol. After submitting their report the captain called them to his room after hours to congratulate them on a job well done. He also informed them that if they could take down such a strong monster together that they could expect to be paired up again for future missions.

The alarm signaling that they had arrived at their destination sounded breaking the silence that had accompanied the end of Luna's story. Everyone headed over to the transporter and beamed down to the world below.

Kairi stood before a wooden door that had a crescent moon and star on them. The tower that they were attached to was crooked. It went up then it slanted to the right and then straightened out again at the top. How the tower stood like that Kairi didn't know. Sora led them up into the tower. They went up the spiral staircase and went through a few circular rooms before they came to a room that had bookshelves and pictures on the walls. There was a wooden desk in the middle of the room and a green door off to the right of them probably leading to Yen Sid's chambers. Behind the desk in a large wooden chair sat a man with a beard dressed in a blue robe with a pointed blue hat that had the same star and moon shapes that the entire tower seemed to sport.

"Hello Master Yen Sid" Sora, Luna, and Sol said in unison.

"How do you know him?" Sora asked his two friends.

"They trained under me for a few months when I visited Disney Castle a year ago. I've been expecting you for quite some time," the bearded man said. "I'm going to assume that Roxas and Naminé have been able to project themselves into the physical world."

As if to demonstrate Roxas and Naminé appeared in the room, ghostly as ever.

"Yes we can. We were wondering if you know anything about it," Roxas said with his arms crossed over his chest looking right at the old wizard.

"Yes" Yen Sid said stroking his long beard, "It means that you two are finally ready for bodies of your own."

"You mean we'll be able to exist on our own again?" Naminé asked happily, her face in a mixture of shock and glee.

"Yes for the year that you two have been living in Sora and Kairi your spirits strengthened and you started to create your own hearts. Once your hearts were complete you had enough strength to be able to project yourselves into the world like you are doing now. All you are missing now are bodies for your soul and heart to reside in." Yen Sid said as he got up and moved over to the two spirits. "We will all need to work together for this spell. When Sol and Luna were here I trained them for this moment. Sora. Riku. Kairi. You will need to channel your powers into one of us so that we have the necessary power."

The three mentioned nodded their heads and went to stand behind one of the stronger magic users. Sol, Luna, and Yen Sid stood in a triangle around them and power flowed out of their bodies and swirled around them. Riku stood behind Sol, Sora behind Yen Sid, and Kairi behind Luna Keyblades in hand as they sent their energy toward the casters. Each caster had their eyes closed as they drew as much power as their bodies could handle. At once their eyes opened up. No longer were their eyes golden, instead pure blue energy covered the eyes. Slowly the three raised their hands and pointed them inwards palms facing the Nobodies. Kairi could hear a small chant in an unknown language. A blue light shot out of Sol's hands, a white beam came from Luna, while a black beam came from Yen Sid. Kairi watched in awe. In the center where the three beams met she could make out the outline of two people. As she watched the outlines became more prominent and darkened. She felt her power draining though as Luna continued to draw off her for the creation spell. Already Sora and Riku and broken their connections and where kneeling on the floor trying to catch their breath. A small amount of pride welled up inside Kairi. She was now sure she was magically stronger then the two boys.

Energy continued to swirl between the three casters around the bodies being made. White, blue and black mixed together in the center creating a very dizzying design. Kairi soon broke off feeling far to drained to continue. The three remaining didn't seem effected at all by the shear amount of energy they were using. In fact each of them had a ghost of a smile on their faces. Then together they shifted their positions and moved the beams outward without ever disconnecting from each other. The result was a Sol's beam intersecting Yen Sid's while the black beam of Yen Sid was pouring into Luna's white beam which was sent into Sol's blue. Inside the resulting triangle Kairi could see the bodies of Roxas and Naminé though they were still slightly transparent. Kairi noticed Yen Sid move one of his hands towards his robes. When the hand came back out it held a small blue orb and with a quick flick of his wrist it landed directly in the center between the two bodies. Runes shot out of the orb and laid themselves on the ground making a circle. The edges of the triangle the beams created were touching the circle. Sol and Luna both changed the incantations they were speaking. Now rather than hearing the three voices combined Kairi couldn't make out who was saying what as each seemed to be trying to speak louder than the other. In another minute the incantations stopped and the energy in the room started to dissipate. Sitting in the middle of it all was a golden sphere with runes drawn all over. Yen Sid, Sol, and Luna all stood still looking at the orb before them. Yen Sid slowly nodded his head. Sol and Luna's weapons came out in the familiar flash of light. They moved quickly to the sphere cutting an X shape in it. Light poured from the cocoon at the slash marks. The energy unraveled revealing the two former Nobodies. Roxas and Naminé were standing their eyes closed like they were asleep. The two started to fall only to be caught by Sol and Luna. The two warriors took the reborn couple through the door off the side of the room into a bedroom. There they laid the sleeping blondes down and shut the door silently behind them.

"They should wake in a few hours. Their hearts and souls need time to adjust." Yen Sid told everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **blah blah blah I don't own Kingdom Hearts all that jazz, on with the story.

Chapter 11: Dates and Kidnappings.

The two blondes lay on a bed fast asleep as their souls and hearts adjusted to their new vessels. Riku, Kairi, and Sora were awake and talking with Yen Sid.

"They'll be asleep for quite a while." Yen Sid informed the trio. "Since you can't very well leave without them you three should head over to Twilight Town, I believe that the keyhole there still needs to be sealed."

"I thought you just said we can't leave without them" Riku said

"This tower is connected to Twilight Town by a train," Sora explained.

"Sora is correct. I'll have the train stop by shorty to take you to the town. Once you seal the keyhole please take this opportunity to relax. You never know when you'll next get the chance to do so."

"Thank you Master Yen Sid" Kairi said addressing the wizard with his full title. As the trio went to leave the two on the couch stirred to life. Luna opened her eyes and looked at the three Keybearers. She lifted her head gently off of Sol's shoulder making sure not to disturb the half slumbering male. With a smile she got up and took the book out of his hands. It was a spell book written by Yen Sid. Once she had fully gotten off the couch though Sol woke up noticing the shift of the seat.

"You guys didn't really think you'd go off to another world without us now did you?" Luna said groggily, rubbing her eyes. With a yawn Sol got up and stretched.

"You guys sure, I mean you used a lot of energy yesterday." Kairi pointed out.

"I'm fine Kairi"

A whistle sounded outside. Kairi could see a purple train adorned with moons and stars sitting by the small floating island the tower stood on.

"Well that's our cue to go" Sora said as he headed towards the door. Across the room another door burst open. Roxas and Naminé stood in the door way grins on their faces.

"You are not going to Twilight Town without me." The taller teen said.

"Alright lets go just go then before anyone else comes demanding to go" Sora whined.

"Who's left?" Sol asked

"At this point it wouldn't shock me if Yuffie appeared in a puff of smoke or something like that."

"That'd be The Great Ninja Yuffie, Sora." Kairi corrected him. The two shared a laugh at the thought of the spunky ninja. The others just looked at each other and shrugged.

The seven teenagers walked out the door and headed down the tower to the waiting train. Naminé was walking hand in hand with Roxas, Sora had his arm slung over Kairi, and Sol had his arm wrapped around Luna's waist. While Riku walked next to Sora the two friends talking about what game they were going to play once they got back to the gummi ship. Riku was giving Sora some smack talk about how his grandma could play better than the brunette. When they reached the train they piled in.

"So Roxas how does it feel to have a body _and _a heart?" Sora asked his former Nobody.

"Really good actually, I never knew how intense emotions really were. I mean yeah I lived in you for a year but it's way better having my own feelings."

"What do you mean by 'yeah I lived in you for a year' Roxas?"

"You're an emotional guy that's all Sora," Roxas informed him

"Just because I cry at the sad scenes doesn't mean I'm emotional, it just means your heartless."

Roxas covered his face with his hands and sighed. "No shit Sora? I _was _heartless at the time."

Kairi massaged her temples as the two continued their argument about how emotional Sora was exactly. Riku of course was on Roxas' side of the argument giving him examples from Sora's childhood. Luna was laying in the seat her head resting on Sol who had magically obtained yet another book. Seriously where did that man keep all his books? Kairi looked all over the ship and still hadn't found his library. She left the three boys to their fun and went over to talk to Naminé.

"So how you doing Naminé?"

"Pretty good. Like Roxas said, I never knew how strongly real emotions were. As a Nobody we only felt what our minds told us to, but it wasn't real."

"So what do you want to do when we get to Twilight Town?"

"Well Roxas offered to show me all the places he hung out at in the virtual Twilight Town."

"Aw" Kairi cooed. "Your first day in your own body and you already have a date with Roxas."

"It's not a date Kairi."

"Really? You're going alone with Roxas I assume" Naminé nodded her head yes "and he's showing you his favorite spots" again Naminé nodded "sounds a little like a date Naminé, that's something Sora would do."

"Crap. I don't think I'm ready to date just yet. I'm technically like three years old and this body is less then twenty-four hours old." The platinum blonde girl started to blush.

"What happened to the perverted Naminé that lived in my head?"

"She stayed in there. I only said those things because I never thought I'd actually have my own life. It was fun to tease you and cause you to blush so much. Actually there were a few times I was scared you'd actually do what I said."

"So now that you can make choices for yourself you're going back to the shy little girl that Riku and Sora told me about?" Naminé replies with a yes. "How about you try to find a balance between the two instead."

"That sounds good. Thanks Kairi" Kairi gave Naminé a hug.

A bright light enveloped the train and Kairi noticed that they were now in a train station. They all got off and headed out the glass doors of the train station. Kairi gasped at the beauty of the town before her. Everything was bathed in a warm golden light. Reddish orange bricks were everywhere giving the town a unique look to it. Kairi then noticed the setting sun. Roxas told them all that the locals had some pretty heated discussions about whether the sun was setting or rising sun never moved from that spot. While Kairi stared at the town laid out below her Sora came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If you guys don't mind Naminé and I are going to look for the keyhole together." Roxas said already pulling the blonde girl along with him.

"Wait" Sol called to them tossing a small bag towards the two. "You two are going to need some clothes so you might as well shop around here." They thanked Sol and continued heading away from the group. "I think me and Luna will look alone also, we'll give you guys a call if we find it." The two of them took off in a different direction than Roxas and Naminé.

"I'll go and look on my own so you two can have some time together" Riku said leaving Sora and Kairi alone.

"Riku you don't have to do that" Kairi protested even though she really wanted to be alone with Sora.

"It's alright Kairi you guys haven't had a real date in a while. After watching you two chicken out for a year before getting together I got used to the idea. So go have fun, just make sure Sora doesn't spend all our money on food." He called over his shoulder.

"That was really nice of Riku." Kairi told Sora who muttered his agreement.

**Roxas and Naminé's "Date" **

Roxas was walking beside Naminé his spikes swaying in the wind. His cerulean eyes were taking in everything around him. Naminé couldn't help but feel happy standing next to the blonde boy. As they walked down the streets he'd stop and tell her about any memories he had about the spot. While he knew that he had lived in a virtual world created by DiZ he told her that the memories he had were real enough for him. She had smiled when he told her that a part of her had worried that he might still resent her for taking part in keeping him there. While she wasn't the one who had put him there, if it wasn't for her messing up Sora's memories he wouldn't have had to gone in there.

They reached the center of town which was filled with shops of all sorts. Taking the advice Sol had given them, and the munny, they headed over to the nearest clothing store. When they walked in a portly woman greeted them with a smile on her face and told them to ask her if they had any questions. Roxas grumbled a bit as Naminé dragged him around the store looking at the clothes. She found a pair of white shorts in the discount pile of clothes that she though was cute. She mostly stuck to white clothes as she picked through the racks and stacks of clothes. She held up a pale pink shirt to her chest and asked Roxas what he thought of it. He told her it looked good on her but she tossed it back saying that pink was Kairi's color. After Naminé had filled two baskets of clothes, all for her, they went to the men's section. Roxas was much faster than she was in picking clothes. He stuck to whites and blacks but threw in some colors from time to time.

They separated from each other to shop for undergarments which Roxas voiced his thanks that Naminé did not drag him through that awkwardness. When she was done they met up at register. Roxas took out the small bag that Sol had tossed him. Naminé wondered if there was enough money to pay for everything in the small pouch. The lady rang up all the clothes with the total coming to 12,837 munny. Roxas gapped at the total but Naminé pointed out that they were buying two full wardrobes worth of clothes and he was lucky that it was that cheap. With a sigh and murmur about the cost of simple clothes he opened the pouch. He reached in and found a stack of hundreds and counted them out and paid the woman. There three baskets of clothes changed into five bags. Roxas insisted that he carry the most so Naminé only ended up carry one. She smile and told him what a gentleman he was. This caused his to blush slightly as he smiled at her.

Next the Roxas led her over to an ice cream parlor and told her to wait at the table. She knew that Roxas was going to get her a sea-salt ice cream. She had watched him in the virtual world from time to time and he was always eating the frozen treat. Sure enough he returned holding two of the light blue treats in his hands. He handed her one and she played innocent and asked what flavor it was. He told that it was the best ice cream flavor in creation and that she had to try it. She bit into the ice cream and immediately tasted the salt which was followed by a rush of sweet.

"It's salty but sweet" she told him and he started to laugh. Naminé couldn't think of what was so funny about what she had said.

"That's exactly what I told Axel the first time he gave me one," he explained.

"So how much munny do we have left?" she asked him after he recovered from his fit. Sticking the bar into his mouth he dug into his pocket. Naminé thought he looked cute with the ice cream sticking out of his mouth. He produced the munny bag and opened it up then he dumped the contents onto the table. Much more munny then the bag should have been able to hold fell out. They stared in amazement at the pile of cash sitting on the table. Each stack of bills, moogles would exchange beads for bills, was marked telling how much was in the stack. Roxas counted it as he put each stack back into the bag. When he was done the number he arrived at was over eight hundred thousand. Whatever Sol had been doing before he wound up at Disney Castle must have paid well.

"Roxas I know Sol told us to buy clothes, but he didn't say we couldn't buy other things while we're here."

"What did you have in mind exactly Naminé?" Roxas asked still in disbelief that he was carrying around that much munny.

"Art supplies, you should know how much I love to draw."

Roxas smiled at her, it was warmer than any other smile he gave her that day. Her heart practically melted at the sight. After they finished their ice cream, neither one a winner, they looked around for an art store. After finding one called Mog's Paints they went in. Roxas followed Naminé around the store as she picked up a sketchpad, at least four boxes of colored pencils, and a box of markers. They moved away to another section where she picked up paints and a few small canvases. They paid the owner, Mog, and left the store. Roxas told her that he had one place that he really wanted to show her before they headed back to the train station. But as he went to lead her a loud explosion sounded to their right. Looking for the cause they could see a plume of black smoke in the distance.

**Sora and Kairi's Date **

Left alone up at the train station Kairi felt very happy standing there watching the sun, sort of, set for the day. It felt a little like a romance movie. She turned to face Sora who had a smile on had face. Not the normal what that he always wore around his friends. No this smile was more personal, it was a smile she saw on his face only when they were alone. His eyes lit up with this smile and Kairi grew weak in the knees. If only he knew what that smile did to her.

"So Sora what do you want to do now that we have some alone time?" Kairi asked

"Well I have some of Roxas' memories of this world so I know a great place to go to."

Sora grabbed her hand and led her away. She liked the way that her hand fit in Sora's it was almost like it was made to fit into his hand. Hand in hand Sora took her down streets and through alleys. They soon came out to a market place. Still leading the way Sora led her to a stall that was selling fruit. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his wallet and paid for a watermelon and a thing of _fresh_ strawberries. Kairi loved the red fruit, it was one of the things she could eat and eat. She loved them so much the a few years ago Sora had gotten her strawberry seeds for her birthday so that she could grow her own. She smiled at the memory. Sora was always doing sweet things for her. It was one of the reasons she liked him, he's always remember the little things that people liked. The next stall they went to they bought a wooden basket to store their purchases in. Sora continued through the stalls buying different foods. Kairi giggled to herself remembering that Riku said not to let Sora spend all their munny on food.

As Sora was haggling with a man over the price of bananas Kairi noticed a stall selling jewelry. She looked at their bracelets and noticed a cute silver charm one. It had a sun, stat, a crescent moon, and flowers dangling from it. She heard Sora grumble at the man as they came to an agreement on price. Kairi appeared next to him before he noticed that she was missing. Sora was placing the bananas into the basket when Kairi linked her arm in his. Together they walked down the street. Once they had gotten a distance away Kairi found herself standing outside of a tunnel. Sora was looking through the basket.

"Dang it I forgot to get drinks, stay here Kairi I'll be back before you know it."

"Alright just hurry up, we should at least try to look for the keyhole" she told him.

Sora was already halfway down the street by the time she got the word keyhole out. He was always rushing around. One of the things Kairi loved about Sora was his endless energy. No matter how tired he may seem and act he always found energy to do things like race Riku back on the islands. Kairi sat there thinking about all the reasons she was glad that Sora was her boyfriend. He'd had traveled through the worlds, twice, to save her. For a few months her heart had lived on in him. His boundless energy, the ability to make friends wherever he went, the devotion he had to his friends, while getting him into trouble, was definitely one of his best traits. Sora was a nice guy and he lived to help others. Sometimes Kairi had gotten jealous at the attention others had gotten, but it was all forgotten when they started going out. Kairi felt a powerful emotion deep in her heart. Kairi closed her eyes and listened to what her heart was trying to tell her. She identified the emotion, it was love. Not the love she had for her parents or the love she had for her friends. It was the love that could only be shared with a special someone. A smile came across her face. Her heart was telling her that Sora was that special someone. Kairi drew in a deep breath. She now had a choice to make, did she tell Sora how she felt, or did she keep it inside. As she waited she remembered that Yen Sid they would never know when they get another chance like this to relax. If that was true then she had to tell Sora today, before something prevented her from doing so. Not long after she had made this decision the object of her heart's desire came jogging back. He was holding a cloth in his hands.

"Put this on, I want where we're going to be a surprise," he said holding out the black strip of cloth.

"Ok Sora I'm trusting you not to run me into any walls or streetlights" she teased.

She took the cloth from his hand and tied it over her eyes blacking everything out. A hand grabbed hers and started to lead her away. All Kairi knew is that she was led into the tunnel because the light coming in through the blindfold dimmed. It took only a few minutes before the light of the sun once again was shining against her body. Sora warned her to be careful they were going up stairs. She thanked him and despite his warning tripped on the fourth step. Thankfully she only fell into Sora's chest as he caught her. She pleaded for him to let her take the blindfold off but he told her no they were almost there. A few minutes later Sora told her to hold still. Kairi heard the sounds of the basket opening and the sounds of someone snapping cloth.

"Alright you can take it off now" Sora told her. Kairi undid the knot and let the blindfold fall to the ground. She gasped at the sight of where Sora had taken her. They were standing on a grassy hill overlooking the ocean. The setting sun sitting on the water was beautiful. Then she looked at the hill she was standing on, they were in the middle of a ring of flowers. Sora was sitting on a blanket, which was the cause of the snapping cloth, plates of fruits and veggies scattered all over it. In Sora's hand was a small square box. Kairi sat down next to the man of her dreams and pulled him into a hug.

"I think you might want to see what's in this before you squeeze the life out of me" he said tapping the box against her back. She released her grip on him and sat back. He held the box out in front of him his hand resting on the lid. "Kairi I know we've only been going out for a few months, most of it on a gummi ship, but I realized something today as we walked around town." His hand lifted the lid of the box. Inside was the same charm bracelet that she was looking at earlier. "What I realized is that I truly love you Kairi, more than anything in the world." He took the bracelet out of the box, Kairi extended her right arm and he put it on for her. Kairi then proceeded to tackle Sora to the ground. Once she had pinned him down she kissed him full on the lips. She tried to let all of her love go through the kiss they were sharing. She felt his tongue press against her lips and she opened her mouth granting entrance. After a few seconds of bliss she broke the kiss.

"I love you to Sora," she whispered and then gave him a light peck on the lips before she got up. Sora just laid there dazed, a goofy smile of his face. After he sat up they ate the food that he had bought. Sore then made the mistake of trying to eat one of the strawberries but before he could get it to his mouth Kairi bite it and pulled it out of his hand glaring at him. He chuckled and took a slice of the watermelon instead. As they sat there eating Kairi felt like nothing could ruin her moment with Sora, everything was perfect with the world. That's when they heard the explosion.

_I've said it once before and I'll say it again. Fate hates me. _Kairi thought to herself as she ran next to Sora towards the rising black smoke.

**Riku**

Riku sighed; he had traveled all over the town twice over and still hadn't found the keyhole. He was back up at the train station looking down at the town below him. He mentally did a check list. The keyhole wasn't at the Sandlot, wasn't in the underground, it was in the little hideout where he'd met three people named Hayner, Pence, and Olette. It wasn't at Sunset Terrace, it wasn't in the market place, the stupid keyhole was NOWHERE to be found. Riku felt something tingle in the back of his mind. He turned around and on the clock tower above the train station right smack dab in the center was a small keyhole.

_Of course, it was right where I started this bloody search._ He thought to himself as he lifted Fenrir and shot causing the Keyblade to shoot forth a line of energy. Riku heard a click signaling that he had sealed the world's heart away. Before he had time to rejoice though the sound of an explosion caught his attention.

_Why is it that our enemies can't just walk in? No they have to blow things up each time. _Riku thought as he ran towards the pillar of black smoke.

**Sol and Luna's Day**

After they left the group the two friends walked through the town. The both of them had spotted Sora and Kairi at one point in the market both of them were too caught up in what they were doing to notice Sol and Luna though. Riku had run by with a frustrated look on his face. He had looked like he'd been running all over the town. Sol did feel a little sorrow for him since he didn't have anyone to accompany him through the town. Roxas and Naminé had been the cutest pair according to Luna. Sol didn't think so. Roxas had been carrying multiple bags while Naminé walked next to him with a single bag. Sol muttered something about how Naminé should carry her own stuff which got him a cuff on the head from Luna.

Women were one thing that Sol just would never understand. The only one he had any idea about was the girl walking next to him. This wasn't to say that he wanted to be with her like Sora and Kairi and apparently like Roxas and Naminé. He was fine going through life as he was doing things like reading books, slaying monsters, and his newest joy of traveling worlds. Luna was talking as they headed down the street to an open area. Sol realized he had no clue what she was talking about and knew that he was going to be in deep shit if he couldn't figure it out. Things like this always happened to the heroes in books and Sol had gotten himself into the same situation. If only one of the people from the books actually got out if it fine.

"Sol let's got sit on that bench over there. We've been walking for a while and I'm still a little tired from yesterday."

Luna led him to the bench where they both sat down and looked at the surrounding area. Knight training took over as Sol regarded the small place. It was mostly open with three entrances and a few sets of benches. The big open spot had different colored tile giving the impression it was used for something special. A street sign called the place the Sandlot. Filing the information away for later Sol stopped looking around when he noticed Luna had gone silent.

"Sol do you ever wonder about what you will do after we finish helping the Keybearers?" Luna asked in an almost whisper kind of voice.

The answer was no. Despite the fact he'd plan out every mission he'd taken with the Knights didn't mean he was ready to think that far ahead with his life. He had to face the fact his home world was gone and most likely not coming back anytime soon if at all.

"Well Luna I'm not exactly sure what I'd do. If I had to choose something now I'd probably just explore worlds and see what they held." Turning his head towards the woman sitting next to him he continued. "I mean we've only seen the tip of iceberg. There are many other worlds out there. Part of me wants to see if any of the stories I've read, fiction or nonfiction, are real in some world or another. Keyblades, Heartless, Nobodies would just be a fairytale back home yet here we are living it."

Luna looked out into the openness of the Sandlot and rested her head on Sol's shoulder. Her black hair was the only part of her head the shocked bookworm could see. The closeness of her was comforting to him. He could faintly smell flowers coming from her she was that close.

"Well I have thought about what I want to do. It's quite simple really." If Sol could see his friends face he'd notice that it was turning as red as the blade of her Flamberge. "I'd follow you around Sol. Someone has to otherwise you'd be Behemoth fodder by now."

"Excuse me? In the story you told them yesterday whose bright idea helped bring down a Behemoth King?"

"That was luck. Next time I'm telling them of the time I saved your ass from the Chocobo stampede."

Damn her. It wasn't his fault the oversized birds had attacked him. It was the first time he had seen them and he desperately wanted one of the bright yellow feathers. Sol wasn't stupid enough to try taking one off of a Chocobo so he went after one of the ones on the ground. The problem was that under the pile of feathers was an egg. The birds weren't happy that he disturbed a nest and the entire flock of them chased him around the field. Only thanks to Luna using her horse and her bow to herd the birds was Sol's body not trampled into the ground.

"Anyway," Luna said "there's another reason I want to travel with you. Since I _know _you're too dense to figure it out I'll come out and say it. Sol I'd like to be your girlfriend."

If Sol was eating or drinking at that moment the food or drink would have choked him. In fact he choked on his spit. Luna thought of him that way?! (Un)luckily for him a Corridor of Darkness opened in the middle of the Sandlot preventing him from having to say anything back to Luna. Out of the portal stepped a person Sol knew. It was Virgo the first person he ever faced in the defense of Sora, Riku, and Kairi. She looked exactly the same as she had the first time he was her expect this time she wasn't panting as if she'd just fought. Hazel eyes met two pairs of golden eyes.

"Lucky me." Came Virgo's voice slightly muffled from the mask. "Now I can see what you are all about without interference from the Keybearers. Surely they have to be here if you two are."

Sol and Luna called their weapons and stood ready to fight their foe. The downside was that both were still horribly drained from the spell they casted with Yen Sid. Even two on one it wasn't going to be much of a fight. Without any warning though Virgo launched fireballs at the two weakened warriors. Using the power of their swords they swatted the fire away causing it to hit walls and exploding. Black smoke came from the buildings as the fires magically burned them. Launching waves of ice and fire from their respective blades the two friends attempted an assault. Virgo simply used a spell to have the magic attacks dissipate. Her staff appeared in her hands and she charged forth and in the blink of an eye Luna was sent flying into a wall. Angry at himself for not seeing it coming and angry at Virgo for hurting his friend Sol channeled his anger into energy. With a cry he sent another barrage of ice waves as he closed the distance between him and his adversary. Icebrand met metal though. Chains leapt from the end and circled around Sol. Weak as he was he couldn't even push the magic chains away. Another thing of chains went and wrapped around Luna. As if magnetically attracted the two sets of chains slammed Sol and Luna together.

"What happened to you? There was no way you should have gone down that easily." Footsteps could be heard running towards the Sandlot. "Looks like we'll have to continue this elsewhere I'm not allowed to take the Keybearers out yet." Virgo swung her hand out and the familiar darkness opened up.

As Roxas, Riku, Sora, and Kairi entered the area they saw Sol and Luna tied up on the ground behind Virgo. She had just opened a Corridor of Darkness and was walking towards it. Lifting her hand the chained pair lifted off the ground and went through the dark portal.

"I'll be sure to bring the girl back." Virgo shouted as she walked into the darkness.

**(A/N): **Admit it you all thought it was going to be Kairi that was kidnapped!


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N): ** I really enjoy this chapter so I couldn't wait for Wednesday. Get ready for a magical showdown between Virgo and Sol!

**Disclaimer:** We're on chapter 12 I think you know what I don't own.

Chapter 12: Virgo

Kairi stood in the Sandlot watching the portal of darkness disappear. They had gotten there too late. Virgo had taken Sol and Luna. Why did they let the two go off alone? Kairi knew that they were still weak from yesterday but they had insisted that they were fine. Now they were gone and in the hands of their enemies. How where they going to get them back? Kairi felt tears start to form as she hugged Sora close to her not wanting him to be taken from her.

"Roxas" Sora called "where's Naminé?"

"She should be fine I sent her to the train station. She doesn't have any fighting experience and I didn't want her to get hurt and the station seemed to be far from the smoke."

"I saw her on my way here, she at least got about half way there" Riku assured everyone.

"We need to go and make sure that Virgo didn't take her to." Roxas said his voice getting farther from Kairi. Sora pulled Kairi off him gently and looked down at her.

"Roxas is right, we need to go check on Naminé" he told her with a twinge of sadness in his voice. Kairi just nodded her head. She took Sora's hand not wanting to let go of him just yet and ran off after Roxas and Riku.

Naminé was sitting on the steps that led into the train station sketch book in hand. She didn't know why but she was overcome with the desire to draw. Her colored pencils were scattered around her waiting to be picked up should she need them. Her hand moved swiftly and surely across the page as if something was guiding her hand. There were three people on the page one of them standing and two laying chained together. They were in a barren area nothing but dust and rock was around them. As Naminé detailed the people she felt horrified. The two chained people were Sol and Luna, their golden eyes standing out as if they were staring beyond the page. Virgo was the third person standing over them her hand on her mask as if she was about to take it off.

"NAMINÉ!"

Upon hearing her name she looked up towards the source. A panicked Roxas was running towards her Kingdom Key in hand. When he saw her sitting there with her sketch book relief washed over his face and the Keyblade disappeared in a flash of light.

"Your safe" was all he said as he fell to his knees and puller into a hug. Naminé felt in the very back of her mind a slight twinge of sadness as she heard a pencil snap under Roxas. He got up as Riku, Sora, and Kairi made their way to them. Naminé quickly saw the tears in Kairi's eyes and the fact the neither Sol nor Luna was with them. Could what she have drawn been real, is that where Sol and Luna where at the moment? No, they were probably behind the others. She had seen those two fight while she was still in Kairi, nothing could take those two down. But why was Kairi crying then and why did Roxas say she was safe? Naminé gathered her pencils and put them back in their case as her friends walked over to her, Roxas helping her pick them up. Once they were done Naminé held her sketchbook close to her chest not wanting her friends to see the morbid picture.

"Where are Sol and Luna?" she asked dreading the answer.

Kairi moved close to Sora who wrapped his arms around her. Both Riku and Roxas looked down at the ground.

"Virgo took them. They must have been in the Sandlot when she arrived. There were scorch marks so it look like they tried to fight but they were still too weak. When we got there Virgo had them in chains and took them through a Corridor." Roxas said never once looking up. Tears fell from his eyes wetting the bricks. Naminé felt her own tears come unwillingly to her eyes. It was their fault, Luna and Sol were only so weak because they had created bodies for her and Roxas.

"I know what you two are thinking" Riku said "it's not your fault. They knew the chances of our enemies coming while they were weak. It was their choice. Besides do you really think they'd be standing around blaming themselves or would they be searching for us?"

Naminé whipped the tears from her eyes and looked at Riku. As sad as she was about the situation Riku was right. Sol and Luna wouldn't stand there beating themselves up about something they couldn't control, they'd be trying to find their missing friends.

"We need to talk to Yen Sid maybe he'll have an idea of where Virgo took them." Sora suggested. With new resolve the group of six ran into the station and boarded the purple star and moon train. Seeing the moons painted on the train did nothing to help Naminé's mood. The train ride seemed so much longer heading back to the tower then it had leaving. Roxas and Sora were holding their respective girls while Riku stood staring out the window a stony expression on his face. He had failed his friends, two great warriors that had fought alongside him and covered his back against the Heartless.

The train slowed to a stop as they reached the floating island. With heavy hearts they made their way up the tower to the Yen Sid's study. Yen Sid nodded in understanding without anyone saying what had happened. It was obvious the lack of the two. Yen Sid started to cast a spell. Blue mist appeared on his desk and a scene came into view. In the mist they could see Virgo standing over the chained forms of Sol and Luna. They couldn't hear what was going on but from the looks of it Sol was talking with Virgo. Naminé let out a gasp, it was almost the exact scene that she had drawn on the steps waiting for her friends.

"What do you want with us Virgo?" Sol asked he continued to try breaking out of the chains that kept him from fighting the person in front of him.

"I want to fight you at you top strength plain and simple. When we first met you caught me off guard with that gravity spell. No one has _ever _done that before. Then before I left the energy you were gathering was far beyond what the two Keybearers were gathering. If I had to guess I'd say you were getting ready to cast Blizzaja. We've been keeping tabs on your little gang. You seem to favor ice spells when you fight. "

"So you plan to keep me here till I'm in fighting condition and then take me out? What happens if I win and kill you, cause I have no intention of letting you live." Sol threatened.

"Good. That means you'll give it everything you got." Virgo reached into her coat and pulled out a vial with a gold liquid in it. "This is a special type of elixir that my people have perfected over the years. One sip and you'll be back to your normal strength. I want our battle to happen before the other members of my little group find us." Virgo waved her hand and Sol passed through his chains as the ones on Luna started to tighten. She tossed him the vial of elixir. "Drink it or she dies. I figured you might want some incentive for our little fight. Don't worry your pretty little head. I'll send her back once you're dead. She can tell the tale of your death. I'm sure that'll hurt your friends."

Sol took the stopper out and downed the entire thing. If he was going to drink it he might as well take all of it. A wave of energy surged through Sol's body. He felt great, he felt like he had just rested for a weak straight. Virgo stood in front of him and her metallic staff appeared in her hands. Sol grinned and walked over to Luna.

"Don't even try to free her. The chains will squeeze the life out of her long before you can get rid of them."

"I wasn't going to try. You want to fight me at my top strength right? Then I need Luna's Flamberge. Our swords are part of a set." Sol said as he touched the unconscious form of his friend. Red energy poured from Luna into Sol's hand and the Flamberge flashed into existence. With his other hand Sol called for his Icebrand. He touched the two blades together in an X shape and the two blades glowed. Slowly he moved them so they were both vertical. In another flash of light the two blades vanished and in his hands was a new sword. It looked like a DNA strand. From the hilt two blades shot forth and intertwined crossing over each other three times before coming to a point. One blade was blue and the other red. Energy crackled between the two strands. It was the same length as the two original blades that had made it. The new Helix Sword had another great difference from its two components. Power radiated from it. There was visibly a blue and red aura around the blade.

"When fire and ice meet the elemental forces add new strength creating this blade. Luna and I first found it on our home world where we found that it could split into the Icebrand and Flamberge. It's been a long time since I've felt the weight of this blade but its strength knows no bounds." Sol said as he pointed the tip towards his adversary.

_Drawback is the fact that every element other than fire and ice suffer a huge penalty. _Sol thought

Virgo chuckled as she readied herself. Letting lose a battle cry Sol charged the masked woman the Helix Sword crackling in his hands. When he got only a few feet from Virgo he swung the blade and a stream of fire leapt off the blade. Virgo jumped out of the way and launched spears of earth with each swing of her staff. Using the fire part of his blade Sol sent waves of fire that broke each of the rocks long before they reached Sol. Sol could hear Virgo laughing as she called down lighting. He met the lighting with a simple Shell spell blocking the bolts from hitting him. A Blizzaga spell launched from the tip of Sol's sword, the blue part of sword glowing fiercely. Virgo brought up a Reflect shield but the spell blasted off harmlessly. Both fighters launched a series of fireballs at each other. When two opposing fire balls met they created an explosion. "Haste" Sol cried as a clock appeared above the two hands moving faster. With new found speed Sol rushed forward dodging the fireballs sent at him. He swung his sword only to have it met Virgo's staff. They traded blows for a few seconds before Virgo jumped away "Slow" she said pointing the tip of her weapon at Sol. Another clock appeared above his head this time the hands moving extremely slow. Virgo sent a Bio spell towards Sol and let out a chuckle when it hit his shoulder. Sol grimaced as he cast Poisona to cleanse his body.

Sol couldn't help but smile during the fight. It had been a long time since he had fought such a strong opponent. Even though it was a life and death fight he was having fun. Virgo could counter his spells and parry his attacks. She seemed to know what he was going to do seconds before he did. This wasn't to say the she had an advantage for he could read her just as well. They could read each other because they were both warriors who had seen many battles and knew the signs.

"Flare" Sol shouted his empty hand point towards Virgo. The ball of non-elemental energy erupted above the woman. The resulting explosion knocked her down. Sol took the opportunity to cast a Curaga spell on himself healing a few of the cuts and burns that he had obtained during the battle. Virgo was on her feet by the time the green tendrils had taken care of most of the wounds. Letting the spell go Sol once again swung his blade this time sending blades of ice out. A wall of fire erupted in front of the target though and the ice blades turned to steam on contact. Sol couldn't help but be amazed. The fire had to be extremely hot in order to melt the ice. Even with the increase from his sword his magic wasn't strong enough to get to his opponent.

_Damn how is she so strong? Yeah I've only studied magic for about four years but still this woman is insane. _

As Sol stood ready to counter he tried to think of a weakness in his foe's defense. So far she had none that he could exploit. Like him she relied on magic for attack and defense. The only weak spot she had was the same one he himself had. Physical attacks. Even when working for the Knights he had let Luna do most of the fighting once they had paired up. He always hung back and came up with the plans. Right now he desperately wished for her physical strength.

_Wait. What was that spell that increases a person's physical strength? _

A shot of lightning came from the tip of Virgo's staff. Sol sent a wave of ice to intercept. This caused the wave to shatter sending smaller ice shards towards Virgo. A flick of her wrist sent a heat wave to melt the weakened ice.

_Shit what is it?! _Sol cursed at himself. _If only I had my spellbook on me._

Four years of magical research had led the mage to find interesting combinations of spells. Sol's downside was his tendency to forget said spells. That led to him writing them all down in a book. Not only were his creations in there but spells he rarely used were listed in Behemoth hide bound book.

Sol raised his sword above his head and let a ball of fire lose into the air. Once it traveled a few feet above the caster it started to blanket the sky. In only a few seconds the air around Sol and Virgo was practically set aflame from the heat of the fire.

"How do you like my Fire Curtain?" Sol asked with a smirk.

"Showy" Virgo replied.

"You haven't seen the half of it."

Once again the Helix Sword's red blade glowed as Sol drew strength from it. The edges of the fire started to curve in. Slowly all of the fire moved to incase Virgo in its intense heat. Virgo never made a move to escape the descending flames. Sol could hear a chuckle coming from inside the sphere of flames.

_Alright who knows how long that'll hold her. Got to think. Strength increasing spell… God damn it all why can't I remember the spell. What was the last time I used it? _

While Sol was thinking to himself the flames that held Virgo back were slowly weakening from the inside out. If the golden eyed mage could see inside he would see Virgo incased in swirling wind keeping the heat from reaching her. Slowly she sent out waves of water causing it to turn to steam when it hit the flames. Each wave of water though removed a small amount of the magical fire.

_Right the last time I used it was when Luna was facing that Ring Wyrm. Didn't she say that the spell made her brave enou… _Sol face palmed as the name of the spell rushed back into his mind. _Bravery. Aptly named. _With the name came the instructions on how to perform the spell.

As Sol gathered the energy to cast the spell a ring of water came hurtling at him. Without disrupting his casting Sol fell to his knees and bent backwards to dodge the wave. The water managed to slice a few hairs. Getting back up Sol finished the spell and felt his strength increase. Lifting the Helix Sword up into a battle stance he could feel the difference in the weight of the weapon.

"You really think Bravery is going to be of use?" Virgo asked and you could hear the smirk in her tone.

"In combination yes," Sol quickly cast Haste on himself along with Regen and Berserk. A red aura surrounded him along with the clock appearing above his head the hands moving faster. Another pale green aura clung tightly to Sol's body, the effects of Regen. Berserk took away any reasoning Sol had and turned him into a battle hungry madman.

With a cry he charged towards Virgo. The Helix Sword glowed and broke back into the Flamberge and Icebrand. With the two blades separate once again Sol let lose a flurry of blows with more strength and speed than he had ever used before. It was all Virgo could do to keep the crazed man back. Cracks appeared in her staff from the strength of the blows. An Areoga sent Sol flying away giving Virgo the distance she required to continue fighting. The enraged Sol charged headfirst into the attacks launched by his foe. Flames licked his face as a fireball exploded in front of him. Lightning struck his body causing him to slow and shake the paralysis off. Water and ice were also sent at him barely slowing his advance. Even wind spells did nothing to stop the charging man as he would just get back up off the ground and continue on his path. Virgo even used a Quake spell but only managed to cause Sol to sink farther into his rage.

_Shit I knew that the Berserk spell was powerful but he's completely abandoned any reasoning. Only one thing one thing to do. Gods above this is going to be draining. _

Virgo gathered the energy for a White Magic spell. Before Sol reached his target he was hit dead on with the Dispel. Haste, Berserk, Bravery, and Regen were stripped away from Sol leaving him weakened. Virgo let out a sigh of relief that the spell worked. There was no way she could cast it again. White Magic was not her forte. Black, Arcane, Time, Green, and even some domestic spells she had no problem with. There was a reason she carried so many healing items.

"Looks like I have the advantage," she told Sol.

"If only for a few seconds." He countered. _I can't take the chance and cast that combo again. She'll just Dispel it once more. _

"How about we finish this now little boy? Show me that power you have."

"Alright Virgo, you want my full power. Let's see how you stand against it!" Sol shouted at her as he combined Flamberge and Icebrand once again. Icy blue energy swirled around Sol. He held his empty hand forward palm facing Virgo. Virgo looked at Sol as the energy swirled. It looked like he was standing in the middle of a hailstorm. "Blizzaja Shot!" The hailstorm condensed into a ball no bigger than Sol's fist. With the speed of a Gummi Ship using a warp gummi the orb flew at Virgo.

"Child's play" the masked woman said. A Reflect barrier appeared in front of her. Even with the power increase from the Helix Sword the barrier did its job.

The energy from the spell caused Luna to awake. First thing she noticed was that she was still wrapped in chains. The second thing she noticed was a very worn out Sol holding the Helix Sword. What really got to Luna was that he was facing Virgo. Not only had he been fighting her while she was knocked out he was losing.

Correction. He lost.

Luna gasped as she witnessed Sol's Blizzaja Shot come flying back at him. Drained as she was Luna could do nothing but sit there as the chunk of ice tore a hole in his shoulder. She didn't understand how it was possible for such a spell to be reflected back. Virgo had to be an extremely powerful caster to raise a barrier that strong. If this was their enemy Luna wasn't sure they'd be able to win.

"Solaris!" she shouted as he fell to the ground. Never before had Luna felt so helpless.

Virgo tensed at the name the girl shouted. There was no way it was who she was thinking it was. It had to be though. The Helix Sword itself cemented it. There was only one world that blade existed on. Her home world. Memories of her life on Valla came back to her, memories of a small brown haired boy with golden eyes playing with her in their living room, of them wrestling over some toy. The name of the young boy had been Solaris, her little brother. She had left for the Knights when he was old enough to take care of himself. Now that she looked at the fallen male in front of her she could see the boy in him. The person she had wanted to fight and prove herself stronger than was none other than her only living family member. Well he wouldn't be living much longer if she didn't do something.

Virgo dismissed the chains around Luna. The girl didn't waste a second and ran to Sol's side. She must have regained some of her power while she was knocked out since she was casting. Virgo could see the green glow of healing magic. It wouldn't be enough though. There was a hole in Sol's shoulder. Magic could only do so much. There was only one thing Virgo knew would give her fallen brother a chance. A Corridor of Darkness appeared behind her. Virgo ran through it and into her room back at HQ. Going through her drawers she found what she was looking for. The feather of a phoenix, a tuft of Phoenix Down. Using the darkness she appeared next to Sol and his girlfriend?

She tried to give the feather to the girl but received only a glare. Virgo couldn't blame the girl she was the one responsible for the whole reason the feather was needed.

"Listen the Darkness has tainted me. If I use the feather it won't activate it'll just turn to dust."

The girl nodded and took the feather. A glow of golden energy came from the feather as its powers activated. A ball of gold energy encompassed the feather as it fell to the hole in Sol's chest. Virgo stared in awe at the power of the Phoenix Down. Before her eyes the hole started to fill in as the power of the feather healed the wounded mage. Virgo and the girl stood up as they waited for the magic to finish healing.

"Why did you help him?" Virgo was asked.

"For a reason I can't tell you. Least not yet. What I can tell you is that I'm no longer your enemy. Before you ask no I'm not joining your little group. I'll do what I can on this side of things. Whether you believe this or not is up to you."

The girl just looked at her with unbelieving eyes. Virgo couldn't blame her.

"Listen there was a total of thirteen Celestial Warriors. That may seem like a lot to take care of but most are wimps. Myself included there are only four you have to look out for, our leader Eclipse, Aries, and Capricorn. Everyone else even just two of the Keybearers should be able to handle. If you meet any of the three I just told you of run. Run fast. By the way my name's not Virgo, it's Mika."

"I'm Luna," was the girl's reply. Mika almost burst into laughter. This girl was the opposite of her brother magically, physically, and in name. Luna must have known what Mika was thinking. "Yeah I know. Not my fault we have our names."

The healing power of the Phoenix Down was done the gold light gone. The only sign that Sol had a hole in him was the hole in his shirt. The skin wasn't even pale compared to the rest of him. Luna walked over and picked him up bridal style.

"Think you can get us back?" she asked Mika

A Corridor of Darkness appeared. "It'll take you two right back to where I got you." Mika said.

Luna carried Sol to the edge of the portal. She looked back at the masked woman. "Sol would be happy to know his sister is alive but I won't tell him." was all Luna said before she walked into the darkness.

Mika was left speechless. That bitch knew who she was the minute she had said her real name. It made sense though. Luna had been with Sol for years if they found the Helix Sword together. They were bound to talk to each other about their past. Mika turned and looked at the castle in the distance. Now she had to take apart the Warriors from the inside out so that Sol wouldn't have to fight again.

**(A/N): **For those who don't know Sol means Sun and Luna means Moon.

Sol'sSpellbook

Shell: Increases resistance to magic attacks

Haste: Increases speed (cancels Slow)

Slow: Decreases speed (cancels Haste)

Bio: Causes magical damage and inflicts poison.

Poisona: Cures poison.

Flare: Strong non-elemental attack magic.

Bravery: Increase physical strength.

Osmose: Absorb magic from target.

Regen: Gradually restores health.

Dispel: Removes positive status effects.

(Original Spell) Fire Curtain: Covers the sky in fire then wraps foe(s) in a ball of flame. Used to hold enemies in place due to intense heat. Possible death of creatures trapped in flames from dehydration.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Again I only own the story and my OCs.

Chapter 13: Split

Kairi, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Naminé, and Yen Sid stood around the wizard's desk debating what should be done about Sol and Luna's abduction. The teenagers wanted to go and rescue there friends but as Yen Sid kept pointing out they had no clue what world they were on. Even if they did know what world it was most likely the base for the Celestial Warriors and they had no idea how many where left. The five wouldn't hear of abandoning their friends though. Kairi pointed out that if it wasn't for Luna she be practically useless in the fights that they had been in. Naminé and Roxas told Yen Sid that they had a debt to repay to the two. Riku and Sora simply wanted their friends back.

"Regardless of how you feel about it there is nothing that can be done form them" Yen Sid told them once again. "It'd be best if you continued your journey. No doubt you'll run into more of the Celestial Warriors."

"Then we'll beat the location of their base out of them." Roxas supplied

"Yeah" the others chorused.

The sounds of a train whistle caused everyone in the room to go silent. Who had climbed aboard the train? More importantly how had the train gone back to the station to pick people up? All six of the people inside the tower looked out the windows down to the train.

A very bloody looking Sol walked out of the train followed by Luna. While Sol's clothes where torn, burned, and frosted in some places along with the spots of crimson blood Luna looked like she had just come back from the a day out on the town. The two were grinning as they walked towards the door leading into the tower.

"How did they get back here?" Roxas asked the first one able to speak.

"Truly a wonder" Yen Sid supplied.

Everyone waited for the two to make their way up the stairs towards the room. As the door opened the two entering figures were attacked by two four blurs. From with the jumble of limbs Sol and Luna let out a cry. Roxas and Naminé had ended up on Luna while Kairi and Sora were on Sol. The two warriors were being squeezed to death by the two couples.

"Roxas. Naminé. Need. Air." Luna managed to get out. Sol said the same things but the names fit the two hugging him. The four let go allowing their prey to breath.

"How did you get back here?" Riku voiced asking the same question Roxas did earlier.

"I'd like to know that myself. Last thing I remember was fighting Virgo and she reflected a spell back at me and then… nothing." Sol said rubbing his head as if willing the memories to come back.

"Let's all sit down it's going to be quite a story for you all to hear." Luna told them as she walked over to the couch and sat down. Sol and Naminé took the seat beside her with Roxas sitting on the arm of the couch next to Naminé. Kairi and Sora sat on the floor in front on the couch like it was story time. Riku just leaned against a wall while Yen Sid took his seat behind the desk.

Luna gave her companion a look that told him to start. He then launched into the story about how Virgo wanted to fight him one on one without any distractions. She had taken Luna only to make sure he would fight. He described the forming of the Helix Sword and his battle against the masked woman. Luna thought that some parts might have been exaggerated like when he told them of his Fire Curtain spell. She'd never seen him perform such a high level fire spell before. She had a hard time doing it. The spell did come from his mind though and he had the power of the Helix Sword. Alright he probably did cast it. Once Sol got to the point where he used his Blizzaja Shot and it reflected back at him and everything went dark Luna took over.

"I woke up right as Sol's spell was shot back at him. I actually witnessed the ice tearing a hole in him. It wasn't a great thing to witness that's for sure. After that M-Virgo let me out of my chains and I rushed over to his side to see what I could do."

The group was horrified at the thought that their friend had a hole punched in his shoulder and they hadn't been there to lend any aid. Luna continued on with the story.

"I tried to heal him but the flesh wouldn't knit together. There was just too much missing for magic to rebuild. It was then that Virgo came over and handed me a very rare item. She gave me a Phoenix Down. It can heal a person on the brink of death and make them like new. At first I wasn't sure what her motives were but in the end I used the item and as you can see it healed Sol."

It was at this point that Sol moved his shirt so that everyone could see the hole in it and the magically healed spot.

"Afterwards Virgo told me a story that she made very clear she doesn't want repeated. It convinced me that she was on our side. Now remember she was the one that just practically killed Sol and she made me _truly_ believe her and that she'd help us from the inside. Virgo told me that of all the Celestial Warriors we have to face there should be only three that we have to look out for. Eclipse, Aries and Capricorn are their names."

There was a silence in the room as the information sunk in. Even though Sol had lost in a fight against their enemy they had gained a new ally. Someone who was on the inside was going to be helping them. When they finally arrived at the bade of the Warriors they'd have someone there to help them.

"Sol Luna did either of you get a good look at the world Virgo had taken you to?" Yen Sid asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah it was completely barren with a clear blue sky. Brown rock was the only thing I could see" Sol informed the wizard.

"I will glance through the skies to see what a can and hopefully find this world by the time you need it. For now though it would be best if you continued to fight the Heartless and seal the Keyholes."

"That'd be great but we only have the one gummi ship with four rooms. Almost everyone would be bunking with someone else." Roxas pointed out.

"I believe I'll be able to help with that" Yen Sid told them. Outside his window sat the _Highwind _just like it had a year ago when Sora first visited the wizard.

"The _Highwind_" Sora shouted a grin on his face as he saw his old ship.

"Yes I figured with the addition of Roxas and Naminé you might want to split up to cover more ground so while you were in Twilight Town I had Mickey send this over." The old wizard said.

"That means we have to pick who goes with what ship." Sol said from his spot on the couch. "And I'm not giving up my ship. Sora and Kairi are dating they can share a cabin on the _Highwind_."

"Solaris" Luna exclaimed "they've been dating for what three months and most of that was spent traveling through space. I don't think they're up for that quite yet."

"Two words for you Luna." Sol said holding out his hand to count of each word, "Heaven's Pass."

If looks could kill everyone in the room would be dead. A black hole would appear with its center being were Sol was standing that would just suck everyone into it ending their existence. That is the amount of rage that was behind Luna's golden orbs.

"We would have died otherwise! You know that better than anyone Sol. You also promised never to say a word about it!"

"Right forget I mentioned anything guys." Sol said to the group with a mischievous grin. Luna looked mortified and embarrassed.

"So who is going with whom? The easiest way I see it is if Roxas and Naminé come with use and Riku goes with Sora and Kairi on the _Highwind_." Luna said not wanting to split any couples. Though no one was exactly sure if Naminé and Roxas was a couple, not even them.

"But we just got Roxas and Naminé back" Sora half whined half said. "I don't want to part with them so soon." Both Roxas and Naminé agreed to this statement.

"That'll balance out the team anyway. Sora and Kairi can handle themselves pretty well so they can cover for any mistakes Roxas makes." Riku said with a smirk.

"Hey I can handle myself!" Roxas shout at his rival.

"Right chocobo head. See I remember beating you and dragging you back to DiZ where he stuffed your sorry ass into the virtual Twilight Town."

"That's only because you used the darkness. Before that I kicked _your sorry ass_"

Before either of them could continue bubbles appeared over their heads. Kairi had been the one to place the enchantment on the two boys. "I really don't want to listen to you two argue." She told the two and dismissed the bubble.

Luna beamed at Kairi. "Been practicing have we?" the apprentice nodded her head.

"I guess we should get going then. The worlds won't be sealing themselves." Sora said going into his signature pose, hands behind his head. With agreements from around the room Sora's team went to leave the tower.

"Sora since I won't be going with you it'll be up to you and Roxas to teach the girls more magic. It looks like Kairi might be teaching you soon though." Luna told the retreating figures. The two boys agreed to take up the mantle of magic teachers. The poor girls didn't know what was coming.

The group of Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Naminé made their way outside and stood before Sora's old Gummi ship. A door on the side opened up letting its owners climb aboard. Kairi followed behind Sora with Naminé behind her and Roxas bringing up the rear. In the cabin room they found suitcases with their names written on them. A note was placed on the table.

_Thought you might want these._

_Yen Sid_

Kairi was thankful that at least someone had the mind to transfer all their stuff onto the new ship. Sora led them around the ship showing them everything that the _Highwind _had to offer. They did have cards, board games, and books (that weren't hidden by Sol) to keep the occupied though. What Kairi did notice however was that the gadgets in the kitchen were a better quality then the other ship. When Sora led them back into the cabin to go to the bedrooms they saw a light appearing on top of Kairi's suitcase. It was a book with a note attached to it, this one read.

_This is a copy of a spellbook that I created a while back. In it are both battle spells and domestic spells. I think you'll find the fourth spell down on page 37 useful._

_Sol_

Kairi opened the book to the page and looked at the fourth spell down. It was a domestic spell, able to change the colors of objects. A side note told her that Luna had used this spell to paint the walls in her room. The only thing the spell couldn't seem to effect was natural things such as plants and rocks. Kairi showed the spell to Naminé who thought the spell was nice but told Kairi that she'd rather physically paint. Sora continued his tour with the bedrooms. They came to a circular room with three doors. The door on the right had "Goofy" written on it while the one and the left said "Donald" and the middle room had "Sora" sloppily written. Sora's defense was that it was hard to write with spray paint.

"Good thing you and Kairi are going to share a room" Naminé pointed out. The two stared at the girl.

"And who said we were going to do that?!" Kairi cried. "Why would I share a room with Sora?"

"Ouch Kairi" Sora said in mock hurt.

"Well I can't share a room with Roxas." Naminé told them. "And Kairi while I love you like a sister and want to travel with you. Sharing a room would be too much like living in your mind again."

"I kinda feel the same way about sharing a room with Sora. Sorry Kairi looks like you're stuck sharing a room with your boyfriend" Roxas added.

"I guess I'll take Donald's room." Naminé said ending the conversation as she walked over to the door and it _whooshed _open and a pile of old pizza boxes and dirty clothes fell out onto the petit blonde girl. The other three laughed as Naminé let out a cry.

"I hope Goofy's room isn't that bad" Roxas said as he approached the door. When it came open he peered in and noticed that it was completely spotless. "Looks like you chose the wrong room Naminé, Goofy kept his room nice and neat.

Getting out of the pile of garbage and clothes Naminé pleaded with Roxas to switch rooms with her, there was no way she could deal with all that garbage even to clean the room. Roxas told her that she was crazy and there was no way that he was taking the messy room simply because she "couldn't handle" cleaning it. While Naminé and Roxas were arguing over who gets what room Sora and Kairi were trying to figure out how exactly they were going to share a room. Or if they even were going to share one.

"Would it really be that bad?" Sora asked slightly pleading. "You already lived in my heart."

Kairi hung her head at his over the top yet accurate cheesiness. "I guess if we set up some ground rules it won't matter to much. First off when I go to take a shower you are on the other side of the ship and don't come anywhere near the room till I come and get you."

"Vice versa and agreed."

"No stealing covers during the night and all clothes must be kept on"

"No promises about stealing covers but I will wear PJs that have a shirt and pants."

"Respect the spots that I claim as my own. We still need some personal space."

"Alright then I think we can do this" Sora said with a grin.

Kairi leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Just remember to be good and everything will be fine."

They then turned their attention back to the other two members of the ship. That's when Naminé broke out the puppy dog pout. Roxas tried not to look at the blonde girl in hopes of resisting the pout.

"I give him a minute" Sora whispered to Kairi

"As if, he'll cave in less than thirty seconds." She replied.

To prove Kairi's point Naminé started to add a little whimper and a tear to her pout. Roxas couldn't stand it anymore. He caved.

"Alright I give, I'll take Donald's room just stop pouting" Roxas pleaded.

Naminé's face changed instantly into one of joy. Not a trace of the pout was left, not even the tear. She giggled as she hugged Roxas and called him a good boy.

"Dang Roxas, you two aren't even going out and she has you wrapped around her finger. I'm at least going out with Kairi." Sora pointed out. The defeated warrior just shrugged and headed over to the ducks room.

Roxas stood before the pile of garbage and just gazed at the mess before him. Not even Axel was this messy. That's when an idea struck him. He'd get rid of this garbage in a very Axel-like fashion. Roxas called the Kingdom Key and pointed it at the mess. "Magnet" he called and all the garbage flew out of the room and started to swirl. "Firaga" he said launching a hug ball of flame towards the floating mess. In a nice sized explosion the garbage was incinerated leaving only a small pile of ashes on the ground. Roxas went into the room to see what was left. There were still stains on the floor and bed along with a few white feathers but the garbage itself was gone. Kairi walked in behind him and plugged her nose when she got to the door. Roxas watched her raise her hand a blue mist came out of it. Taking a deep breath of the stuff Roxas smelled a sea breeze instead of the stink that had filled the room seconds ago. Sora came in next holding a keychain and he offered it to Roxas. Without looking at it, he snapped it onto the Keyblade. It took on a likeness to Axel's Chakrams. It was the Bond of Flame Keyblade. Roxas smiled at his Keyblade and Sora. It was perfect for him it felt like Axel was there with him. Dismissing the Keyblade they headed to the bridge.

"Unlike Sol's ship we don't have an autopilot that's fully functional. Donald spilled his drink on it and ever since it works for about six hours before it needs to recharge so it should only be used for when we need to sleep. On the bright side we have a warp gummi."

"So we should leave the new worlds to the other group while we hit the worlds you forgot to seal?" Roxas said half insultingly.

"Pretty much." Sora said ignoring the insult.

"So then the question is where to? Hey Sora didn't you tell me of a place that you changed into a lion cub?"

"Oh yeah the Pride Lands, that'd be a fun place to go to. I wonder how Simba and Nala are doing."

"We get to be lions?" Naminé squealed. "Oh Roxas I bet you'd make the cutest little lion."

Roxas grumbled saying that he'd be the _toughest _lion.

_Beep beep. Beep beep. _

"Oh Kairi hit that green button on the top there will you?" Sora asked pointing to said button that was behind Kairi. She turned around and pressed it which caused a screen to drop down from the ceiling. On the screen was Riku with Sol.

"_Hey guys. Just wanted to call to figure out where you guys were going so we don't end up on the same world" _Riku said

"We just decided to go to the Pride Lands. I get to see Sora as a lion cub Riku!" Kairi informed him with a giggle.

"_Alright we'll head to that Experiment's Paradise world we spotted before."_

"Good luck Riku," Sora said as he shut the link down.

Sora started the _Highwind _up. Kairi noticed that the engines weren't as loud as the other ship. She figured it was because they didn't need as much power for the smaller ship. Sora took them up into space. Once they had gotten far enough away from the Mysterious Tower Roxas took the chair to the right of Sora's while Naminé took the left leaving Kairi nowhere to sit but on Sora. She plopped down on him. His arms wrapped around her as he grabbed the wheel. Roxas was pressing buttons at his station. He looked over at Sora and gave him a thumbs up. Before Kairi could ask why she saw a wormhole appear in front of the ship. Sora gave the Gummi ship some "gas" and they flew into wormhole. Stars flew by in a blur and in a matter of a few minutes they exited the wormhole and Kairi could see a world below them. They had arrived at the Pride Lands.

**(A/N): **Apparently in Tales of Symphonia there is something quite like my Helix Sword. For the record I have never played those games so the fact that Flamberge and Icebrand make the Helix sword is just an eerie coincidence. It's only thanks to The Unknowing Herald that I learned of the similarities.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Kingdom Hearts I wouldn't be job hunting.

Chapter 14: Pride Lands

Four lion cubs emerged from a blue light. One was a dark brown cub with blue eyes and a crown necklace. Next to it was a deep red lion cub with a more slender frame and indigo eyes, a charm bracelet hug around the front right leg. A white lion cub with the same build as the red one was stumbling out of the light next to a golden lion cub. Both had striking blue eyes. They were in a vast field of tall green grass. In the distance sat the rock formation known as Pride Rock.

"How are you moving so well Roxas?" the white lion cub asked the golden one.

"I have Sora's knowledge of how to move. Living in his head for a year did pay off a little bit." He responded.

"Looks like we'll have to teach the girls how to move then" the brown cub said.

The two boys spent the next few minutes instructing the girls on how to move. They started off with one paw at a time and soon the girls found a natural rhythm and the four cubs were running around the girls chasing the boys around. Their game of chase however was interrupted by a meerkat riding a warthog.

"It's Timon and Pumbaa" Sora said rushing towards the two animals. He knocked Timon right off the back of Pumbaa. The meerkat let out a scream covering his face as the lion stood over him.

"Timon it's me Sora" the lion explained

"Sora? Good god you nearly killed me!" Timon shouted at the cub.

Sora backed up and sat down. "Sorry Timon, I was just so excited to see you guys."

"Well next time announce yourself before you pounce on me." Timon said shaking a fist at Sora. It was then that Timon noticed the three other lions standing behind Sora. "Yikes!" he exclaimed as he jumped on Sora's back hiding behind his ears.

"Timon these are my friends, they won't eat you."

The three lions introduced themselves to Timon and Pumbaa.

"A pleasure to meet you all but Sora mind explaining what you're doing here" Timon asked from atop the Keybearer's head.

"Just here to see if there were any more Heartless and seal the keyhole of this world is all."

"You mean those black creatures from before?" Pumbaa asked

"Yep"

"Pumbaa! We almost forgot we're supposed to be watching Kiara." Timon exclaimed as he jumped onto the warthogs backs grabbing his ears.

"We'll help you look for her since it is Sora's fault you lost her," Kairi offered stepping forward. "What does she look like?"

"She'd be the only cub out here alone" Pumbaa told her. They dashed off in, obvious, pairs after the missing girl. Kairi and Sora headed towards the watering hole. Roxas and Naminé wen in the opposite direction while Timon and Pumbaa went the direction they were before Sora tackled Timon. They agreed to meet back in ten minutes unless they were chasing after Kiara.

Kairi was the one to spot a small lion at the watering hole drinking. She and Sora picked up the pace to make sure they got there before Kiara could run off. When they got close though Sora stopped Kairi from announcing their arrival. He got down low his belly almost on the ground as he crawled forward. He got about one or two feet away from Kiara when he jumped out of the grass and pounced on her. Kiara let out a scream as she was pinned to the ground by Sora.

"That was your plan, scare her? Sora you are mean." Kairi said walking up to the two lions.

"Sora," the pinned lion asked "as in the Sora who helped my dad defeat Scar?"

The brown lion got off his prey. "Timon didn't say you were Simba's daughter."

"So you are that Sora." Kiara said as she got up. "But you're just a cub like me. How could you have helped my dad?"

Sora opened his mouth and Oblivion flashed in. Kairi looked at him. _So that's how we fight in this form._ She thought to herself and for once there was no Naminé to comment on her thoughts. _I think I'll stick to magic though. _

"Whoa that's so cool" Kiara told them as the Keyblade vanished once again. Kiara then did something that neither Sora nor Kairi expected. She leaped forward and tackled Sora onto his back. The two rolled around until Sora was pinned under the young lioness. It was a funny sight to see attacked by the little girl. Kairi couldn't tell if Kiara really won or if Sora had let her. It was probably the former.

"You aren't that good are you?" Kiara asked as she held Sora down.

"It was only because you caught me off guard. Now Kairi attack!" Sora shouted. Kairi just sat there finding the clouds very interesting. "Kairi are you really just going to sit there and do nothing?"

"You were the one who attacked her first. This is just payback." Kairi told him. In the distance the red lion could make out two figures walking towards her. One was a gold lion with a red mane and there other was the normal lioness color. By the time they had arrived at the watering hole Kiara had gotten up off of Sora who was trying to explain how he would have won but he can't fight girls.

"Sora when did you get here?" the male lion asked. Since there was only one lion Sora had ever told her about Kairi assumed that this was Simba and his friend, now wife, Nala.

Turning his attention to the speaker Sora responded. "Not long ago Simba." yep Kairi was right "So how have you been? Seen any Heartless running around?"

"We've been good and haven't seen any since we defeated Scar's ghost." The Lion King told him. "I see you've already met my daughter. I wonder where Timon and Pumbaa are though they're supposed to be watching her."

"But Daddy I don't need anyone to watch me" the cub whined.

"Oh! The others are probably back at the meeting spot." Sora thought aloud.

"Others?" Simba asked.

"Yeah Timon, Pumbaa, our friend Roxas and Naminé were also looking for Kiara."

Simba let out a deafening roar. "Timon and Pumbaa should recognize that roar and bring your friends with them. The five felines waited for the others to appear. Sora sat next to Kairi keeping her a safe distance away from Kiara. He had to admit it was kinda nice to know that Kairi was jealous. He just wished she'd tone it down a little. It wasn't long before he spotted his four friends walking to their location.

"Kiara there you are" Timon said as he rushed to the cub.

"So you lost her again eh Timon?"

"Yeah well it wasn't his fault. You see Sora there saw Timon and Pumbaa running by and he went and tackled Timon right off Pumbaa's back." Roxas explained.

"That would throw them off" Simba agreed.

"So what are you four doing here?" Nala asked

"We're here to seal the keyhole and deal with any Heartless. The usual for us."

"We haven't seen any Heartless since we dealt with the Scar Ghost." Simba informed them.

"Timon told us that, but since we're here, they'll probably be coming." Naminé said.

"I remember traveling with Sora during his first adventure, he did seem to attract a lot of attention wherever he went."

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not my fault Heartless chase after me. It's the Keyblade that they go after."

"Well before you guys go looking for this, keyhole, you should come back to Pride Rock and get some rest."

"Thanks Nala" Sora said.

The seven lion, along with Timon and Pumbaa headed away from the watering hole and went in the direction of Pride Rock.

When they reached Pride Rock there were many whispers about the oddly colored lions that were traveling with their leader. Then one of the many residents noticed that the brown cub walking alongside Simba was none other than Sora the cub who had defeated the black creatures. For a while it was like being back on Destiny Islands with Sora's fan girls. So Kairi decided to put any thoughts of them claiming Sora out of their heads. As they walked she leaned over and licked him on the face hoping to dispel any girls from coming after him. This quieted the fan girls that Sora had started to attract. Kairi smiled at her accomplishment as she strolled next to her boyfriend. Simba led the group inside to the den. As they walked into the stony area Kairi's stomach let out a small growl. It was echoed, and drowned out, by Sora and Roxas'. Naminé did the more polite thing and simply stated that she was hungry.

With a chuckle Simba strolled outside and he brought back with him a gazelle carcass. Kairi almost lost the lunch she realized she didn't have. Her last meal had been the morning picnic with Sora. Even still she was NOT hungry enough to eat a dead animal like that. She wasn't the only one who thought so. The other three off worlders turned green and placed their paws over their mouths.

"Uh Simba, do you have any fruit or something we could eat instead. We aren't used to eating meat like that." Sora explained his eyes never leaving the dead creature the lions called food.

"I'm sorry Sora but that's all we have here. Timon and Pumbaa always leave to find the bugs they love so much."

"Well then if you don't mind we'll head back to our ship to eat and come back down tomorrow morning." Roxas chocked out holding back his urge to vomit.

"Well then we'll see you tomorrow morning. Sorry we don't have food for you guys. Next time you guys come visit we will make sure to have some fruit just for you." Nala assured them. The four said their 'thank you's as they teleported back to the _Highwind. _

As soon as they materialized on the ship Kairi went into the kitchen and got a glass of water to settle her stomach. It was fun to be a lion but there was no way in hell that she was ever going to eat like one. When she went to go to the fridge Roxas was standing in front the freezer. He came out holding a bar of sea-salt ice cream. He left the room happily eating his frozen dessert. Kairi opened the fridge and pulled out the makings for a ham sandwich. As she got the bread she stopped by the stove and turned one of the burners on. She was going to have a cooked ham and cheese sandwich. After she made herself one of the sandwiches Sora walked in and begged her to make him one. She tossed him the bread and walked out of the kitchen. She knew that Sora could cook, he had done it before.

Naminé was sitting on the couch in the cabin room sketchpad in hand and a sea-salt ice cream sticking out of her mouth. At the table was Roxas playing solitaire. Kairi finished her food and picked up the spellbook Sol had sent her. She flipped to the table of contents. The book was split in half. Pages 1-68 were domestic spells while the others were battle spells. Some of the battle spells were just another version of one of the basic spells. She flipped to the thunder magic page. She read the instructions for the basic Thunder spell. It would simply call down a few bolts of lightning. The version she knew, where she shot lighting from the tips of her fingers, was called Bolt. She mentally went over the instructions provided in the book on how to cast the basic Thunder spell. She did everything but actually cast it. Even just getting it ready the spell felt different then the Bolt spell she use in Agrabah. Roxas let out a cry of victory as he completed his game.

"I wish we could play poker like we did the first day with Sol" Sora reminisced.

"Well why can't we?" Roxas inquired as he shuffled the cards again.

"No chips."

"We have potato chips" Naminé chimed in. Her ice cream was completely gone. The only trace of it was the stick coming out of the corner of her mouth. Teeth marks dotted the entire thing. She had been chewing it in concentration.

"That could work" Roxas said shuffling the cards getting them ready. Sora ducked back into the kitchen and grabbed the bags of chips. He came back out holding three different small single serving bags. Dumping the contents of the bags onto the table the four friends got ready to play a few rounds to pass the time.

**(A/N): **I found out I hate writing Disney chapters so this is the last Disney world we hit! Now people I want you to REVIEW! I know there are people reading this story. The traffic graph says so. All I'm asking is for you to leave behind something that lets me know you are enjoying the story. Or hell be daring and tell me something you don't like about it, something you'd change. I wasn't my review total to be 24 by next Wednesday.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N): **AntiAngelSK (if you're still reading) it took till this chapter but I'm finally fixing the mistake. For those who haven't read my reviews he was the _first_ that pointed out that Kairi's Keyblade is actually called Destiny's Embrace.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Kingdom Hearts. Shocker I know.

Chapter 15: Leo

Kairi woke up to the sounds of the alarm. She rose up from the bed letting the blanket fall down, as she turned the alarm off. Turning around she went to wake up Sora only to find him gone. Kairi got off the bed and grabbed a baby blue robe from the closet and put it on as she headed out the door. The smell of bacon drifted past her nose. When she got to the kitchen Sora she found Sora in front of the stove. He hadn't noticed her yet so she leaned against the door and just watched him. Over the sizzling of the bacon she could hear him humming an unknown tune. Sora went to the cabinet to take out a plate. When he spun around he saw Kairi in the door way and almost dropped the plate in shock.

"Kairi don't scare me like that" he scolded her.

"You making enough for everyone?" she asked him remembering yesterday when she had told him to fix his own sandwich.

"Yep, it'll be a couple more minutes though. You should go and wake Roxas and Naminé"

The auburn haired girl went to go and wake up her two friends. Making her way down the hall she thought of how best to wake the two. She remembered the illusion spell that Luna had taught her. _Should I really do it though? I mean it'd be funny but mean to. I'll leave Naminé be but I'll have some fun with Roxas. _With her decision made she walked up to the flaxen haired girl's room and entered. Naminé was curled up in a ball on her bed. It was a cute sight to see her sleeping like that, especially on Goofy's old bed. You could tell that the bed had been made to fit the giant dog-man because Naminé took up maybe a third of it curled up like she was. Kairi approached the sleeping girl and gently shook her awake. Naminé groaned asking for five more minutes as she pushed Kairi's hand away. Kairi shook her more forcefully. With another groan Naminé uncurled and sat up with the world's worst bed hair. Kairi stifled a giggle as she attempted her friend's hair.

"Sora has breakfast ready." She told the half-awake girl as she left the room to go and wake up poor unsuspecting Roxas. The last time Kairi had done this she only created the scent while Luna did the actual illusions. Kairi hoped she was up to the task. As usual Kairi mentally dived into her mana pool and began the spell. Instead of concentrating on smell she concentrated on sight. She thought of swirling red flames. She projected her thoughts out into the room behind the door.

"Roxas help we're under attack" she screamed, not loud enough for Sora to hear though. From the other side of the door she could hear the sounds of a body falling on to floor. The door in front of her _whooshed_ open and grasping Bond of Flame in his hand stood a half-naked Roxas. He was in just his boxers and boy were they embarrassing. They were hot pink with red roses all over them. Kairi couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the blonde warrior standing battle ready in the universe's most girly pair of male underwear. It was too much for Kairi, she was just laughing to hard. Naminé, who had fixed her hair and pulled on a white robe, came out of her room to see what was causing Kairi to laugh. When she saw Roxas standing there she couldn't help but join in the laughter. Roxas dismissed his Keyblade when he finally noticed the two laughing girls and fled back into his room.

The two girls were standing next to each other holding the other one up as they tried to calm down. By the time they could breathe normally Roxas had gotten dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. When Kairi and Naminé looked at him again they started to giggle but kept it in check.

"The store we went to had only two designs and the other kind was even worse than these!" Roxas shouted

"Aww Rox-_anne_, I though you looked adorable in them" Naminé teased. A barely noticeable blush crept onto Roxas' face.

"You're mean Naminé" Roxassaid.

"Hey the food has been ready for like ten minutes, where are you guys? If you don't get here soon I'm eating it all by myself." Sora's voice echoed from the kitchen. The three standing in the hall raced to the kitchen before the spikey haired brunette could make good on his threat. When Kairi passed through the door and saw the piles of waffles, bacon, sausage, toast, and glasses of juice her stomach reminded her how hungry she was. They sat around the table and enjoyed the meal that Sora had prepared. Kairi and Naminé informed Sora of what his former Nobody wore to sleep. Lucky for all involved Sora was not taking a drink as he ended busting up laughing. _His laugh sounds so nice. _Kairi thought to herself as she sipped her apple juice. After everyone had ate their fill they took care of dishes and got ready for the day.

They all met up in the cabin near the transporter Sora powered it up and got in with Roxas standing next to him. Naminé went to go step in but Kairi stopped her from doing so. This action caused the other three to look at her in confusion.

Kairi looked at Naminé at soft expression on her face. "Naminé you don't know how to fight, you can't even cast magic yet. I think you should learn how to fight before you head to a world, even one as seemingly peaceful as the Pride Lands." Naminé looked down at the floor. "I'm not going down today either though. I know enough about magic that I can at least teach you the basics."

"Hey didn't Luna tell me and Sora to do that?" Roxas sounded a little defensive.

Sora turned to the blonde hair boy standing next to him. "This will make it easier on us though. If Naminé knows the basics when we go to train her it'll make things easier." Sora knew that Kairi had her friend's best interests at heart. He also thought it was a great idea because he personally had no idea how teach magic. Magic had just always come to him when he needed it.

"It's alright Roxas." Naminé assured him. "Kairi's right this way I can make a difference rather than depend of you guys to protect me."

"If that's how you feel Naminé then I have no reason to stop you. Make sure you don't push yourself to hard though, I don't want anything to happen to you." Roxas informed her with a half-smile. He then flipped the lever that activated the transporter and he along with Sora disappeared.

Kairi once again turned to the blonde haired girl who was quite interested with the floor. She knew that Naminé was going to be nervous about learning magic. Kairi herself was nervous when she had gone and asked Luna to teach her. Walking over to the other girl Kairi wrapped her arm around Naminé's shoulder and led her over to the couch. Kairi sat down in a chair across from Naminé who sat on the more comfortable couch. She tried to think of where best to start. Then it hit Kairi, Naminé was her Nobody made human, she should be able to wield a Keyblade.

"Naminé try to call a Keyblade" Kairi requested "Just think of it appearing in your hands."

Naminé shook her head and put her right hand forward and a look of concentration came over her face. After a few seconds Kairi's first Keyblade, Blooming Love, appeared in her hands. Naminé squealed a little at her accomplishment her face brightening up as she looked over her weapon.

"Hey you called up my Blooming Love Keyblade."

Naminé just shook her head no. "That's not its name. I know that's what you felt it should be called when you first got it. But just now I heard a small voice in my head. This is the Destiny's Embrace Keyblade."

"Hmm. Well now that you have your own Keyblade can you feel the magic coming off of it? I know I can always feel power coming off of mine." Kairi summoned Oathkeeper and looked over the angelic blade. It reminded her of Sora and the promise he made to her. _Guess that's why it's called Oathkeeper. Even though Sora had this before me I just feel like this one is mine, more than Destiny's Embrace ever did._

"You're right, I can feel something coming from the Keyblade" Naminé said breaking Kairi out of her trance.

"Good, that's the magic from the Keyblade. I think that's what the boys use when they cast spells. Luna taught me how to call on the magic power that's inside of me. Now that you know what magic feels like try looking for it in your heart."

Kairi watched as Naminé closed her eyes in an attempt to find her own inner magic. When Kairi trained with Luna she had help from the other girl. They had entered Kairi's heart together and with Luna's help they ferreted out Kairi's magic. Naminé though would have to find it on her own, she didn't know how to go into someone else's heart like that.

It had been a few minutes and Kairi was starting to wonder what was going on with the girl sitting across from her. Was something wrong, was there something stopping Naminé from coming back? Worry started to fill Kairi's mind as the minutes passed. When a half hour had passed with Naminé in the trance-like state Kairi thought she should try to snap her out of it. As she got up though Naminé lifted up her Keyblade and held it horizontally. Water started to drip from the weapon. Kairi backed up readying a Shell spell in case anything happened. Naminé's eyes snapped open and the water around the Keyblade turned to steam and vanished.

"I found it Kairi!" the newest Keybearer exclaimed. "There was this vast power in my heart that felt just like the power coming off the Keyblade. When I reached for it, it filled me and then I opened my eyes and saw steam coming off my Keyblade."

"Well time definitely passed differently. You were sitting there with your eyes closed for half an hour and it was starting to worry me."

"Really it only felt like a couple minutes. Anyway, what's next?" Naminé asked eagerly.

"You need to work on finding you power and tapping into it more quickly."

Naminé closed her eyes once again. This time it only took her ten minutes to find her power. Kairi kept having her do it until she could find her power in a matter of seconds. Next came the part the slightly scared Kairi. Naminé would have to work on drawing the power out into the world. Memories of her own first attempts came to Kairi's mind. She was sitting in Luna and Sol's living room, scorch marks all over the walls as she tried to gain control over the power of Thunder. Would she be able to deal with any mishaps that came from Naminé's training? There was only one way to find out.

"Ok do you know the elements of magic?" Naminé told her yes. "Then which one do you want to work on first?"

Naminé rested her chin in her hand tapping her cheek with a finger in thought. Then a she got that light-bulb-over-her-head look. "Water. It's what my Keyblade got wrapped in when I first found my power, why not start there?"

Kairi agreed that it was a good a place as any to start. She instructed Naminé that when she found her power to take a small amount and to try to make it appear in the physical world. Kairi demonstrated what she wanted by holding her hand palm up and gathered mana into a sphere above her hand. The orb was harmless on its own until the controller turned it into something. Naminé mimicked Kairi and tried to create the harmless orb. At first all that appeared was a flash of the blue of mana. Sweat started to drop as Naminé kept trying. Once mana left the body it couldn't be absorbed without specific training that even Luna didn't have. After a few more attempts though Naminé was able to create the sphere and keep it in existence. Kairi walked over to the cupboard where they kept the potions, ethers, and other such healing items. Kairi took out an ether and tossed the blue cube at the sweating blonde. Naminé let the power of the ether wash over her letting it renew her strength.

Now began the actual water magic training. Kairi called her own power up readying Fire and Shell magic. She was thankful that she had spent last night going over the protective spells listed in her spellbook. Kairi told Naminé that in order to start casting water magic it'd be best to practice controlling already existing water. Kairi filled a bowl up halfway and set an empty bowl next to it. Naminé was to simply spread her mana into the water and try transferring the liquid between the two bowls. In no time at all Naminé was moving the water between the two dishes. She was also showing off having the water do loops in the air and even spreading it into a fine mist before recollecting it in the other bowl. Kairi was simply amazed at her control over water. With some encouragement Naminé started to use her mana to create water. She filled the bowl with water all the way to the brim and then drained it back to half. She went through a few ethers but Kairi knew the boys would understand the use. Then Naminé started launching out orbs and geysers of water from both her hand and Keyblade. Naminé had officially gained an attack spell.

-KotH-

Sora and Roxas appeared at the base of Pride Rock. The two made their way up to the cave where they were sure to find Simba. Sure enough they were right Simba and Nala where lying inside the cave. Sora headed over to wake the sleeping lions when a swarm of Shaman Heartless started to appear. Oblivion and Bond of Flame were called forth by their owners. Sora knew that he had to take care of these Heartless quickly, alone they were much trouble, but with so many of them… it was another story. With Oblivion in his mouth he charged at the one closest to him and wacked it to the air. Roxas leapt up after it keeping it in the air in hopes that it wouldn't be able to cast any magic. Sora cast Magnet pulling a few away from the two sleeping lions, as Sora fought though Simba and Nala woke up. Sora could see the anger on Simba's face. The Heartless had dared enter his home and would meet their end at his claws. With a roar the adult lions joined the battle. Sora kept knocking the Shamans into the air letting Roxas and Simba take care of the incapacitated monsters. Nala was just a fierce in battle as her mate. Any Heartless that came near her was met with a lightning fast claw. It took only a few minutes to dispatch of the threat.

"Well Sora, looks like you were right, trouble does follow you." Roxas said as Bond of Flame vanished from his tail. A chuckle escaped Sora and Simba.

"It's not like I want Heartless to follow me everywhere. Though it does make killing them easier." Sora joked. "So have there been any more Heartless sightings?"

As Simba was about to say something a lioness ran into the den. She whispered something to Simba and his face had fear written all over it. He beckoned Sora and Roxas to follow him as he ran out. The two warriors followed him into the savanna. Sora tried asking Simba what was wrong but he wouldn't respond as he ran through the open area. Watching the area for any threats Sora noticed lions running alongside him. Whatever was going on it was going to involve the entire pride from the looks of it, along with Timon and Pumbaa. As they ran Sora noticed they were running towards an area that looked dead. Even from a distance he could see dead trees and grass. Then Sora saw what had caused Simba to run so fast. Sitting next to a young brown lion was Kiara. Sora felt a kill go down his spine. Give that lion cub a black mane and a scar and he would be the spitting image of Scar. All the lions stopped and watched from a distance as Simba and Nala crept towards their daughter. A roar pierced the eerie quite as a lioness with tattered fur leapt out from the brush to land near the two cubs. Simba let out his own roar as he made his presence known.

"Zera" Simba growled as he pulled Kiara away.

"Simba" the lioness returned

"Zera" Nala said ready to fight

"Nala"

"Timon, Pumbaa, now that we know each other. GET OUT OF OUR PRIDE LANDS!" the meerkat shouted.

"Your Pride Lands? These lands belong to Scar." Zera sneered.

"Yeah well me and Simba beat him" Sora butted in.

"Oh look, what a lovely scene lays before me?" A voice asked causing everyone look around. The voice came from the left. Sora then saw the speaker. A yellow lion stood before them with a golden mane. He had a pair of red eyes that sent shivers down Sora's spine all the way to the tip of his tail. His front paws were covered in a shiny black metal. His face was covered in white fur in the shape of the mask that every Celestial Warrior wore. Keyblades appeared as Sora and Roxas jumped forth. Their new foe just laughed at them.

"So the brats think they can beat me?" as he asked the question Shaman, Feral Shadows, Rabid Dogs, and Neoshadows appeared. "I'm Leo, Number Five of the Celestial Warriors. You may have beaten Libra but he was nothing but talk. I bet the key-bitch could have killed him."

"Like you're going be any stronger?" Roxas asked annoyed. "Sora took Libra down no sweat."

"You won't even be able to get to me." Leo boasted. The Heartless that he had summoned started to their attack at that moment. Sora stood ready as a Neoshadow appeared in front of him. Before he swing Oblivion though a lioness attacked the inky black creature. Shocked Sora noticed that every lion that Simba had brought with him was fighting the Heartless. Zera and her cub had fled along with Timon, Pumbaa, and Kiara. Sora figure Simba had ordered the last three to leave. Inwardly smiling Sora took out a Rabid Dog that had gotten to close. He knew that he had to make his way to Leo though; the lions could handle the Heartless.

As Sora fought his way to the white faced lion he could see Roxas already fighting him. Leo was easily blocking Roxas' attacks with his metallic claws. Sora could even see that Roxas had a few scratches on him. Enraged that his friend was getting hurt Sora started to a path straight to Leo, ignoring the Heartless in the way. When he got there Roxas was on his side trying to get up. Sora cast a Cura spell healing a few of the wounds. With renewed energy the blonde lion stood up ready to face their enemy. The two cubs charged the bigger lion only to have him dodge out of the way. Leo then sent fireballs at them. He was to close for them to do anything. The smell of burnt fur was in the air. Again and again the two Keybearers tried to land a hit on their speedy opponent. No matter what angle they came at though he would block one and move away before the other could hit him. Sora and Roxas were getting tired from their attempted assaults and the wounds that resulted.

_If only there was some way to slow him down we'd be able to hit him. _Sora thought as he stood up. In the back of his mind a memory came forth of Sora using a spell that stopped time for his opponents. _Where had this memory come from?_ He questioned. It didn't matter, if he could use it though it could turn this battle around.

"Roxas keep him busy, I have an idea" Sora whispered.

"Oh are the kiddies trying to make a plan?" Leo said in a teasing tone. "Nothing you can do will help you win, I'm just too good."

Roxas let out a roar and launched a Thundara spell at Leo. Not a single bolt hit. Sora kept his eyes opened watching the fight play out in front of him as he tried to grasp the semi-familiar spell. A spell that let him control time, it would be so useful if he fully remembered it. Roxas was once again sent flying and tumbled into Sora. The blow to his body must have knocked something loose because he remembered the Stop spell. He got up with Roxas next to him. The yellow-blonde lion cat Curaga healing the two. Sora nodded at him saying that his plan was ready, Keyblade in tail Roxas smiled.

"Stop" Sora said as he let loose the spell. A stopped clock appeared above Leo's body. Sora felt the strain of the spell on his body has Leo tried to break free. Not wasting any time Roxas ran at the incapacitated and attacked with everything he had. However, Sora couldn't see anything happen to Leo. It was like Roxas' attacks weren't even affecting him. A sharp pain hit Sora's mind as Leo broke free of the spell. Then all the cuts that Roxas' inflicted appeared one after another. The two boys grinned they had actually managed to hit their opponent. While they had their own wounds that even Roxas' heal spell left they were on a more even fighting ground. They tried the direct approach once again. This time Leo was too weak to use his speed to block each swing. The Keyblades left cuts all along the lion's body. Together Roxas and Sora sliced Leo down his sides. Their foe dropped to the ground unable to move from so much blood loss.

"Heh. Looks like Libra's death wasn't a fluke after all." Leo said weakly. "For beating me I'll give you guys some info. There were thirteen of us to begin with. Means you guys got ten of us left, think you can do it?" Leo's eyes glazed over as death took him.

Sora felt a twinge of sadness. He knew that Leo was his enemy, but he wished he didn't have to kill him. Their enemies also knew that Mika had joined them. With Leo's death the Heartless disappeared just like they had with Libra's death back at Beast's Castle. Now all that was left was to seal the keyhole. Sora and Roxas collapsed on the ground exhausted. Simba and Nala approached them and looked at the two cubs. Even though they had faced countless Nala did the same for Sora. Together with the rest of the pride they went back to Pride Rock. Simba and Nala took them into the den where Timon and Pumbaa where talking with Kiara. The little lioness watched as her parents set down the two young fighters. There was a soft golden glow in the room as the keyhole appeared. Roxas use his Keyblade that was still wrapped in his tail to lock the world. With a sigh the two cubs got up.

"Whoa you guy, you need to rest." Simba told them

"We're going to rest, but we're going to do it back on our ship is all." Sora assured him. "The girls are probably wondering what happened to us."

"Take care then." Nala said. The gummi controller flashed into existence in front of Sora. He pressed a button with one of his claws and in the familiar flash of blue-white light he was transported back up along with Roxas.

As Sora appeared in the transporter he never felt so tired. Actually scratch that, he had but not in a long time. Helping each other he and Roxas made their way out of the transporter into the cabin room where the girls were sure to be. When they walked in they witnessed Naminé shoot a ball of water of the tip of her Keyblade.

"Good job Nami" Roxas said announcing their presence.

Naminé turned around to face them and when she saw the tattered and torn boys the happiness on her face changed to horror. She rushed over along with Kairi to help the boys over to the couch. The girls pestered them asking how they could be so stupid and get injured so much. Sora just grinned at the fussing of his girlfriend. Both Kairi and Naminé were using the first aid kit to patch up the smaller wounds as they poured potions over the more dangerous ones. The next thing Sora knew he was being led to his room. Kairi tucking him in and gave him a soft kiss. She whispered to him to get a good rest before he even thought of leaving the bed.

**(A/N): **Alright I'm in a KotH writing slump. As of now it's officially on !_**HIATUS**_! Now remember, or for some of you hey look here's the definition, Hiatus just means a break. The length of this break can be any size. Hell I could wake up tomorrow with twenty thousand ideas for it and be back before I was missed. Just wanted to give you all a fair warning. I don't want to force myself to write otherwise this story will go downhill fast.

For those who enjoy my writing I do have a Golden Sun: Dark Dawn/Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn crossover I'm writing. My writing in that fic is just soooo much better.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I had a dream where I owned this stuff, sadly I woke up and found out I didn't.

**(A/N): ** Your eyes do not lie I am back! After almost a month I find myself writing again for Keyblade of the Heart. I can't say that I'll be updating every week like before so you might want to follow the story just in case. There should not be another break like the one that just happened though I feel like I have enough ideas that I should be able to finish the story. So without farther ado here is Chapter 16 of Keyblade of the Heart.

Chapter 16: Experiment's Paradise

Mika stood in the meeting room once again. This time though it was a meeting of the higher ups. Aries and Capricorn stood in the room with her. They were all waiting for Eclipse. The girl seemed to enjoy calling a meeting and making everyone wait. It annoyed Mika the most though since she was the least patient one there. She'd never been one to wait for anything. Not even when she was learning magic. She dived head first into and to hell with what happened after. So far that had been nothing. Mika now had a reason to be patient though. Sol's little gang that was hoping around sealing up keyholes. Being patient would give her an opportunity to strike.

After she found out her younger brother was _alive_ she knew she had to help. Mika had decided the best way to do that would be to slowly weaken the Warriors from the inside out. No one other than Eclipse had a real affinity for magic. All Mika had to do was keep up with the intelligence reports and see who was going to a world where one of the Keybearers was and see them off. Telling the member good luck wasn't all Mika was doing though. When she patted them on the back she drained a small amount of their energy. Not enough for them to notice but hopefully enough to give an edge to the Keybearers. Her fears about it not being enough were put to rest when Sora and Roxas had taken out Leo.

There were only a few Warriors Mika couldn't use this tactic on and they were in the same room she was. Or they were supposed to be. Only Aries and Capricorn were with her waiting for their leader. Using the draining spell was taking its toll on Mika though. She couldn't unleash the energy gathered from Leo without everyone wondering where the excess came from. Having another person's mana swirling in your body is NOT a pleasant feeling. If she used it it'd carry the feel of Leo in the spell. She had no plausible explanation for how she wound up with his mana that she could tell the others.

A Corridor of Darkness appeared and Eclipse walked out of it into the room. Still annoyed at the girl for making her wait Mika voiced her discuss at the "boss" for making them wait. She still had to keep up normal appearances after all.

"Calm down Virgo it wasn't that I planned to be late things came up though." Eclipse explained in a silky voice. The softness of her voice was enough to send any many up the wall in lust. As evident with Aries. Even behind his mask Mika could see him smile as Eclipse spoke. It took a great deal of control for Mika not to slap some sense into the man.

_Could you really slap sense into a man though? _She thought.

"Now for the reason I called you three here" Eclipse spoke once again. "With the loss of two of our members we have to start taking our enemy seriously. We've lost two and they have gained two. The balance is shifting in their favour. Aries I want you to head out and start taking down worlds. Capricorn you are to assist him. With the two of you together I expect worlds to fall quickly." The two Warriors mentioned bowed and agreed that their targets would indeed fall quickly.

"Now Virgo since you failed to bring Twilight Town to the darkness you must stay behind once again and put a stop to the endless wave on Nobodies that assault our castle."

Mika had no problems with that. It's why she botched every mission. Eclipse never seemed to understand that it wasn't a punishment for her. Everyone else in the group seemed to get it.

"Now for the real reason I called you three here. You are the only ones strong enough for my real plans."

-KotH-

One of these days Mika was just going to snap and unleash her power on the Fortress. It'd been a week since Eclipse had revealed her master plan. In two days' time she along with Aries and Capricorn would head out to kidnap Riku. With the Keybearers broken into two groups it was deemed the best time to strike. Eclipse's plan required the use of a Keyblade of course. Once they had taken Riku away from his group they were to throw him in the dungeon and wait for the darkness in the cells to seep into the boy. He had already once given into the darkness which would only make it easier for him to slip once again.

Mika wasn't sure that they could actually get Riku to turn again. In her mind the boy had to have a resistance to the darkness more than any other person. But Eclipse made it clear that he would give in and let the darkness back into his heart. Once they had an evil Riku they would have him use his Keyblade to open the way to the world's heart. From there Eclipse would connect her heart to the world's gaining an immense power. With her new strength she would be able to command an even greater Heartless army. Once she had her army the worlds at Mika knew them would be gone. Darkness would blanket the universe and only those with strong hearts would remain.

Eclipse's plan was to have those with strong hearts learn to wield Keyblades and return the lands to light with her as a self-appointed Empress. With each world returned to light Eclipse would link her heart to the world's heart and continue to grow in power. No one would dare attack her because if she died all the linked worlds would die with her. Mika had to give Eclipse credit. If she could pull it off it was a sound idea.

Standing outside in the harsh winds Mika stood waiting for the next wave of Nobodies to appear. Aquarius walked up towards her his sickle in his hand. It wasn't much of a weapon Mike thought. Sure you had a blade attached to a chain but it wasn't going to be much use against a Keyblade. One toss and the Keybearers would wrap the chain around their Keyblade and pull the sickle right out of Aquarius' hands.

"Eclipse sent me to assist you" Aquarius said in a deadpan voice. "She fears you may not be able to handle these Nobodies."

"You can tell Eclipse to shove that hammer of hers up her ass if she thinks I can't handle a couple of Nobodies." Mike growled.

"Now Virgo is that really the way to talk about our esteemed leader" another voice asked. It was Scorpio her lance in hand.

"Can it Scorpio" Mika told the other girl. "What are you doing here anyway? Eclipse can't have sent you to."

Scorpio shook her head. "Dear Virgo that is exactly why I'm here. Do you think I'd dirty myself fighting Nobodies unless ordered to?"

_Whatever gods are out there please grant me the ability to put up with these two. _Mika silently prayed.

"Just go back to the Fortress already I can handle the coming hoard on my own." Mika hissed. She had anger issues and magically pounding on Nobodies was great therapy. Scorpio and Aquarius would get in the way of her poundings.

_Wait a second. Both of them prefer to attack with their weapons. They'll have to get close enough to the Nobodies to hit them then. Who's to say that some spells of mine don't go astray and hit them? No can't draw suspicion to myself and what if there's no magic Nobodies in the group it'd look bad for me. _Mika thought as Nobodies appeared.

A wave of her hand brought her staff into existence and lightning spewed forth knocking out Berserker Nobodies before they fully formed. Scorpio ran in her lance cutting down Nobodies just as fast as Mika's magic. Aquarius stood back using his sickle to hack the Nobodies into ribbons. One Berserker Nobody wrapped the chain around his giant sword.

_Look even stupid Nobodies know to wrap the chain around something. _Mika thought with a laugh.

Lightning crackled down the chain and exploded the Nobody.

_Well ok forgot the guy uses lightning magic. _

Mika barely had a chance to cast as the two other Warriors laid the Nobodies to rest with their weapons.

"So why _did _the boss send all three of us out to deal with those pathetic things? Of Virgo are you really so weak you needed our help?" Scorpio teased.

"Scorpio do not tease Virgo. You know she is one of the strongest members of our group." Aquarius said in all seriousness.

"Oh come on Quary I was just having some fun with her." Scorpio said in a very feminine voice. Mika almost gagged at the apparent flirting.

"Get a room you two" Mika told them as she headed back to the fortress her work done.

-KotH-

Mika, Aries, and Capricorn stood in the outer hall. Today was the day they were to kidnap Riku from his group. Him, Sol, and Luna were at a world called Experiment's Paradise. Making sure her mask was situated so it wouldn't fall off Mika opened a Corridor of Darkness to the world. Downside to being the mage of the group, any and everything magical fell to her.

The three Celestial Warriors walked through the portal. Mika shivered as the darkness enveloped her. Ever since she mentally decided to help the Keybearers the darkness of the Corridors seemed to reject her. It was like the power knew that she was now working to defeat it. The power still obeyed her though and Mika chalked it up to the fact she was a master of all things magical. She most certainly did not have an ego.

Stepping out of the darkness Mika came face to trunk with a tree. Ok so she wasn't the best at jumping to a world she never went to. Aries glared at Mika after he walked into the tree. Capricorn was smart enough to check her surroundings before she made her way out of the portal. Mika cursed that the "almighty" Capricorn did not walk into a tree. Both her partners had an ego that made Mika's look pathetic. You could see it in the way they walked. It was as if they expected everything around them to bow in respect. Mika's power granted her enough status with them that she wasn't expected to bow down. Aries had tried when they first met and ended up singing higher than any male possibly should be able to.

"We need to find this Riku and kill his friends." Capricorn said reading the mission details aloud. "The death of his allies should help push him back to the darkness."

_Wait kill Sol? Why doesn't Eclipse ever tell the full mission _before_ she sends us out? _Mika thought. _How am I supposed to maintain my cover and not kill Sol and Luna? Capturing Riku still fits into my plans but not the death of my brother. _

"Do we really have to kill such weak people though?" Aries asked. "It's not like they are a threat to us and besides they don't have Keyblades so it's not like they will hinder our plans."

_Aries I could kiss you right now. For once you giant ego is helpful. _

"Aries has a point Capricorn. Without a Keyblade with them the other two won't be able to do much." Mika said trying to sound as distant and uncaring as she possibly could.

"What you two forget is that they are also the most powerful of this little resistance. If they joined back up with Sora's group they would pose too much of a threat. Since they don't have Keyblades that's exactly what they'd do to." Capricorn said stuffing the mission details back into her pocket.

"Fine but you two can deal with them I'll take Riku back to the master." Aries said giving into Capricorn's logic.

_Damn you Aries I take back that kiss! Why do you have to be so lazy?_

Mika walked between her "companions" as they headed out of the forest they had appeared in. There was nothing special looking about the forest just a whole bunch of green and brown as far as the eye could see. The only indication that they were heading anywhere was a path off to their left. Rule number one when visiting a new world, stay hidden. This rule is what stopped them from simply using the path to walk through the forest. The trees blocked the view of the sky and Mika felt a little claustrophobic with how close the trees were together.

Soon they found themselves being attacked be the inhabitants of the world. Bandits dressed in brown clothing with red bandanas on their heads. Not knowing if magic was commonplace in this world or not the girls let Aries draw his red katana and deal with the bandits.

"He really enjoys killing them doesn't he?" Mika wondered aloud.

"It's what he's good at." Capricorn told Mika. A look of remembrance took over Capricorn's face. "Oh right you aren't from our world. Back home Aries was one of the best warriors for hire you could ever find. He took on any job so long as the pay was good enough. He was called the One Man Army. It wasn't exactly true because there were many times that he would have died if not for me."

_Was everyone a mercenary back home? _Mika thought to herself.

Aries came back to them his weapon completely cleaned of the bandits blood. He looked at the girls and sheathed his sword as if to say "let's get a move on" and he turned away following the path once again. Capricorn followed after him with a smile like a lost puppy. Mika growled as she followed behind Capricorn her hands balled up into fists due to anger.

_I can't wait to turncoat and knock these two down a peg or six. _

The forest started to thin out as night set in. Well Mika assumed it was night as she still couldn't see the sky but the world around them got darker. Reaching into her pack Mika found her sleeping bag and found a nice spot of soft ground before she went to roll it out. As she got ready to flick the bag Aries' sleeping bag took the spot she was about to claim. He wore a smug look as he laid down to sleep. Mika's fists crackled with energy as she held back her magic.

_Must not incinerate him. Must walk away. Urge to destroy the bastard rising!_

Aries was saved from Mika's wrath as Capricorn bumped her as she went to lie down next to Aries. The masks they were wearing didn't cover their eyes and if you looked into Mika's eyes at the moment you would see death and all its gory glory. With a very exasperated sigh Mika turned away from the two and went to find herself _another _patch of ground to her liking.

-KotH-

Mika woke to the sounds of a snapping twig. Her eyes shot open and she could make out the shape of Aries walking towards her. While normally this wouldn't freak her out as the man was a known sleepwalker the fact he was holding his katana alerted her. The icing on the cake though was the fact he wasn't wearing his mask. The only reason one of the Warriors would take their mask off was if they were about to fight or defeat an opponent they deemed worthy enough to see their face. Mika had not deemed Sol worthy. A hard face littered with scars was what the mask had hidden from the world.

_So he was a little hot under the mask. _Mika thought as her staff flashed into her hands.

_Do not comment on his looks! He's about to try to kill you for gods' sake! _Mika's rational mind told her.

Aries katana flashed as he swung it catching the remnants of light Mika's staff had created. The distinct sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the forest. Jumping away from Aries Mika looked around for Capricorn. There was no doubt in her mind that if Aries was attacking her that Capricorn would simply sit by and watch. Either Capricorn was dead or more likely she was helping Aries. Not finding the woman anywhere in view Mika jumped up and hid herself in the treetops.

"What's a matter Mika don't want to fight me down here?" Aries called up to her.

_Shit how does he know my name? I told no one my real name. I adopted Virgo the second the others came to that desert world. _

"Oh dear I think you shocked her using her real name" Capricorn's voice came from every direction.

_Right she's the master of illusion magic. Great I get to fight a warrior and illusionist. Today is not my day. _

"It doesn't matter what we call the traitorous bitch we have orders to kill her." Aries said coldly. He was in his kill mode. Nothing but the death of his target could deter him now.

"What makes you think I'm a traitor exactly?" Mika asked trying to sound confused. It wasn't working that well though.

"Please you fight that Sol guy and expect us not to sense the magic you two unleashed? I watched you fight him and I got to say Mika I wasn't impressed with your skills. You did manage to kill him though. Didn't he end up being your brother though? Yes that was it and then you went all noble on us and used the only Phoenix Down the Warriors had! I heard your full confession to that Luna girl." Capricorn said her voice still echoing from every direction.

_Damn if only I could find out where Capricorn is I could deal with her first. Without magical assistance Aries will be a cake walk. _

"Alright Mika if you aren't coming down here than I'll make you" Aries said his katana catching fire.

_I really should have reread the files on these guys before coming here. _

Pointing his katana at the nearest tree Aries shot a burst of flames at it. Well we all know what happens when fire meets wood. The tree and the three next to it all caught on fire. Mika was luckily not on any of those trees. Careful not to make too much noise she leapt from tree branch to tree branch away from the craze fire katana wielding bastard.

_I should have killed him last night when he took my spot. It would have been so simple then. A simple conjurations spell to get a knife in my hands and STAB! I wouldn't have to deal with this. _

During her jump to the next tree Mika hit something. The air shimmered and revealed a tree was in between where she had jumped from and the branch she wanted to jump to. Capricorn was somewhere nearby or at the very least she had set traps and now knew where Mika was. The ground around Mika started to shake and sharp pillars of earth tried to puncture Mika. A simple energy shield prevented her from death and lunched her back into the trees.

_Well Capricorn is most definitely around here somewhere. _

Mika though couldn't have been more wrong though. Golden eyes glowed up at her from the center of the rock formation. Standing with his Icebrand in hand was her brother. His eyes were glowing from a sight enhancing spell that Mika really should have on at the moment. Running out of the trees behind her brother was Luna and Riku. Mika ran her hand over her eyes enhancing her sight like her brother. Hazel eyes faded and were replaced with glowing gold eyes. A few blinks and Mika could see perfectly.

_How long has it been since I didn't have that enchantment running? _Mika thought as the newer eyesight spell took over. _Will my eyes give me away to him? Will he recognize me with the golden eyes of our world?_

A blade of ice shot up to her perch. It was met with a small fireball from the tip of Mika's staff. The sounds of leaves rustling came from behind Mika as Capricorn came out of hiding her great sword in her hands. Her mask was off also and she should put it back on. She was not a pretty lady underneath the mask. She looked so bad Mika wanted to hurl. Mika leapt out of the way of Capricorn's slash and the branch she stood on was chopped clean in two. Footsteps announced the arrival of Aries on the ground. He at first had his eyes up looking over the trees but he soon found himself another target. A grin was plastered on his face as he caught sight of Riku.

"Luna get them out of here!" Mika shouted at the raven haired girl. "That's Aries and Capricorn and they kinda know my secret at the moment!"

"Oh you mean how you almost killed your own brother?" Capricorn questioned teasingly.

"Mika you can't think that he'll forgive you for that now can you?" Aries added trying to taunt Mika. It worked to.

A Flare orb appeared above Aries knocking the smug bastard down. Casting such a strong spell with no incantations left Mika open as her body tried to cope with the loss of power. Capricorn launched herself at the weakened Mika. The Fenrir Keyblade hit the ugly woman square in the stomach before she reached the mage. If Riku had actually hit Capricorn and not just an illusion all would have been great but the real Capricorn was on the ground charging at Riku. Sol and Luna jumped in front of him and blocked the great sword with their blades.

Riku caught the returning Keyblade and jumped over his two allies and slashed at Capricorn. Again his Keyblade met only air as the illusion vanished.

"What the hell?!" Riku yelled "She was real enough to be blocked by you to and now she's gone?"

"If you believe the illusion to be real it will be" Mika warned the three on the ground. "It's what makes Capricorn so deadly."

A flash of light announced the arrival of a fireball exploding against Mika's back. She fell forward and caught herself on one of the lower branches. Righting herself Mika glared behind her. Capricorn, or an illusion, was standing there smiling another fireball in hand. The sounds of metal clashing came from under her feet. Using her mind's eye to peer down she could see the energy forms of Aries fighting Sol and Luna. Riku was jumping up the trees and onto the branches behind Capricorn.

Returning her gaze to Capricorn she could see that the thing in front of her was real. It didn't give off the signature of an illusion. Blinking her eyes Mika returned to her normal vision. It was draining to use so much magic to simply view the world around her.

_Alright I can't take my eyes off Capricorn. She's real right now but if I get distracted she'll just replace herself with another illusion._

Mika sent out arcs of lightning towards Capricorn. Before they hit her though she moved the lightning to form a cage around her opponent. Holding out her hand Mika started to close it into a fist. Like most magic having a visible medium helped in casting. As Mika's hand closed the lightning cage around Capricorn started to shrink. Mika smirked as the electricity started to burn her prisoner.

_Get out of this you self-centered bitch_.

Sadly Riku accidently came to Capricorn's rescue. He came out of the trees his Keyblade ready to slash the trapped woman. What he didn't know or simply didn't think of was that the lightning would hurt him to. Dismissing the lightning before Riku connected with it Mika growled. If she lived through this battle she was going to have a few choice words with the silver haired idiot.

Another fireball came hurtling towards Mika. This time however she was ready and it turned to steam before it even came close to her. Mika smiled at Aries who was the one who had sent the flaming orb her way. Sol and Luna had open gashes all over their bodies from Aries' katana. Quite a few of them had burn marks on the side from the flames of the katana. Mika didn't know how exactly but Aries had perfected a fire that would cauterize the wounds the blade inflicted.

Turning her attention back to Capricorn and Riku she watched as the Keybearer fought the woman. He was losing even though he didn't yet realize it. Mika had seen Capricorn fight often enough to know when she was playing with her prey. The only good news was that he Capricorn was playing with Riku then it meant that was the real Capricorn. Chanting the incantations for Scythe Mika stood still gathering the needed energy. Once ready she unleashed the spell behind Capricorn so that it wouldn't hit Riku.

That had been her hopes at least. Capricorn must have sensed the spell coming though and tossed Riku into the orb. The intense strength hit him dead on in the chest. Mika swore loudly as she leapt forward to aid Riku was her pathetic healing magic. As she jumped from branch to branch Mika readied a Curaga. She hoped it would be enough to help Riku regain conciseness.

Capricorn wouldn't have this and many of her appeared next to Riku. A fair number of the Capricorns picked up Riku to hide the real one. There were no less than six Capricorns carrying Rikus. This left another ten Capricorns though to send pillars of earth at Mika. Closing her eyes Mika ignored the stone hurtling its way towards her. Each and every pillar passed through her as if she wasn't there.

"It's no use attacking me with illusions Capricorn. I know that one of you that are carrying Riku is the real one. You might be good at making illusion but even you can't have the truly interact with the world" Mika said to the six carrying Riku. The ten fake Capricorns disappeared leaving only the six holding the Keybearer.

"Well if you know me so well than which one is the real me? Actually scratch that. This is where I say good-bye. Eclipse really does want Riku for exactly what she told you. You won't be able to stop us though and don't even think about coming back to HQ all the others know to attack you on sight." The six Capricorns said in unison.

Six Corridors of Darkness appeared and each Capricorn retreated into one of the portals. Mika shot a Blizzara spell at each of the Corridors but before any of the ice shards hit a portal they all disappeared as Riku was taken back to the Celestial Warrior Headquarters.

"Don't you run away I'm not done with you" Sol's voice echoed in the forest.

Mika turned and ran towards the sound of her brother's voice. When she got to him Aries had the start of a new scar on his face and his mask in his hand. With a smile he put the mask back on signaling that he would no longer be killing that day. Fire circled around him and a portal of darkness leapt into existence behind him.

"We will meet again don't worry. When you feel ready come to the Valley of the Lost." Aries said before he walked away and vanished in the darkness.

The look on Sol's face said that he accepted his defeat but he was not happy with the way things turned out. Icebrand still in hand he rounded on Mika and held the sword at her neck. The speed with which he did it was amazing given how injured he was.

"Now I believe you have some explaining to do" He hissed at Mika moving the blade close to her throat.

**(A/N): **There we go the chapter that marks the end of my hiatus. Let me know if it was worth waiting for please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else that isn't of my own design.

**(A/N): **For those of you who like Sol and Luna they make an appearance in my other fic _Fire Emblem: Path to the Dawn_ which is a Fire Emblem/Golden Sun crossover and they have a role in _Normalcy? Extremely Overrated _by The Unknowing Herald.

Chapter 17: Together Again

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't run this sword through you." Sol told Mika.

Luna watched as Sol pushed the tip of the Icebrand into Mika's skin enough to draw blood. "Solaris Abreva you put that sword down this instant!" she yelled at him.

Sol winced at the use of his full name. Luna walked up to him and put her hand on his sword arm. He looked at her the hate for the woman in front of him clear in his eyes. Luna shook her head slowly as she lowered his arm for him.

"Luna she's a part of the Celestial Warriors. She took us away from our friends simply to fight me where I almost died! Why are you defending her?" Sol asked softly.

Luna turned to Mika and placed her hand on the white mask. Mika closed her eyes and nodded her head. Taking the edge of the mask in her hand Luna squeezed until cracks appeared all over the mask before it shattered. The effect on Sol was instant. While he hadn't seen his sister in over five years she hadn't changed in the slightest.

"No. She died along with the rest of our world" Sol said trying to deny what his eyes and heart was telling him.

"Sorry little brother it's me." Mika said as she looked her brother in the eye.

Luna watched as Sol's mind tried to comprehend the information presented to him. It had to be hard on his psyche as all the facts were processed. On one hand you had the fact that his sister was alive and well and standing right in front of him. On the other hand though she was working for their enemy and she had indeed tried to kill him. Luna wished that she could help him with the turmoil he was going through.

"How long have you known Luna?" he asked her while staring at the ground.

"Since Twilight Town. She gave me enough hints that I figured it out after she gave me a Phoenix Down to use on you." Luna told him. Now wasn't the time to be keeping secrets from him. If she did and he found out later it would only cause more problems then.

"She only kept it from you because I didn't want you to worry about me Solaris. I wanted to help you guys from the inside but well that didn't go so well." Mika told him trying to defend her reasoning. While it had seemed a good idea at the time the pain she was causing her brother now made her rethink her choice.

Sol nodded his head just enough for the others to see. His Icebrand vanished from his hand. Luna was a little shocked when he then threw his arms around Mika and pulled her into a hug. He buried his head against her should tears streaming down his face. From the look on her face it was clear Mika was not expecting him to hug her. She also just didn't seem like the hugging type of person. Luna smiled at the awkward reunion between brother and sister.

Pulling away from Mika Sol wiped his tears away. His face turned to a serious one and he looked at Mika as just another person once again.

"Where is Riku? Last I saw of him he was fighting against Capricorn with you." he asked Mika his tone was that of someone who expected his question to be answered.

"Yeah about the Keybearer. Capricorn made off with him." Mika told the two. She held up her hand to stop any protest or angry yelling. "You two don't know what she's capable of. She's a master of illusions and I haven't found a way to tell her apart from her illusions."

Mika went on to tell Sol and Luna how exactly she lost Riku to Capricorn. The whole deal where Mika was the one who _on accident _knocked Riku out and Capricorn making copies of herself and Riku and vanishing through different Corridors of Darkness.

"Great we're on a world with no Keybearer and the Keyhole still needs to be sealed. Luna let's head back to the ship and see if we can't contact the others." Sol said already heading back to the ship himself.

Mika looked confused as to what she should be doing exactly. Luna rolled her eyes and pulled the confused woman along behind Sol. At first Mika put up a little resistance to being dragged but gave in as Luna's grip tightened. The black haired woman smiled at Mika once she stopped protesting.

_I'm not letting Sol just leave Mika here. He might be hurting now but he'll kick himself later if we don't bring her. _Luna thought to herself as she walked behind Sol.

_Why is Luna brining Mika with her? Yes she's my sister but she did fight against us. What's to stop her from turning against us later? _Sol thought as he looked over his shoulder to make sure that Luna had followed him.

_Why am I being dragged around by my brother's girlfriend? Actually how is it she's so damn strong? Solaris can really pick a good girl can't he? She's forceful, good looking, a warrior so she can protect his mage ass, hmm wide hips good good. _Mika mentally went over all the reasons Luna was a good choice for her younger brother.

Sol still out in front wove through the trees heading in the direction of the gummi ship. He was on alert for any movement that would betray the presence of the inhabitants of the world or any Heartless. The world was named Experiment's Paradise for a damn good reason. Creatures that nature would never create prowled the lands. The funniest mutant they had seen of course was the flying pig. Luna had looked at Sol eyebrows raised as if to say "see pigs can fly" and settling an argument that had taken place three years ago.

One of the more insane experiments they had come across was a tiger dragon hybrid. It was stretched out on all fours and colored like a tiger but was covered in scales and had leathery wings. What cemented it as being a dragon hybrid was the simple fact flames had shot from its maw at Riku. Luckily he was smart enough to cast Reflect and the flames bounced back harmlessly. A few swipes from Fenrir and the creature was dead. What really got them though was the parasite like Heartless that had crawled out of the thing. Four little bug Heartless had inked out of the creature and made straight for the three warriors. Without a host though the Heartless were weak and had been taken care of.

Walking through the dark forest being led around by Luna Mika had nothing to do but think really. She looked at the hard face Solaris wore and wondered what had happened to the boy so full of joy that she remembered. Back when she was at home and not traversing the countryside looking for treasure Solaris had always been there to cheer her up. When she walked back into her parent's house he was there eyes wide waiting to her of her latest adventure. She remembered that he would just sit there and absorb the information she gave him. Before she had left on her last journey he showed her his journals. Each and every one of them were filled with the stories she had told him describing in great detail the treasure she found and the monsters she had fought. Mika hadn't ever really gone into her brother's room never finding the need to but that day she saw that his room and it was filled with books. Her brother was a bookworm.

Tripping over a tree root Mika was brought back to the present. She didn't fall to the ground instead she fell face first into Luna. Once her balance was restored she apologized to the younger woman and continued walking. It was amazing that Luna didn't fall or anything since she _still _had a hold on Mika's wrist.

The forest started to become brighter letting those under the canopy know that the sun was raising back into the sky. With a blink Sol's eyes stopped glowing and his vision returned to normal. They were about an hour's walk away from the ship. The loss of Riku weighed greatly on Sol's mind. It was his job, what he was contracted to do, to protect the Keybearers and he failed. Not only that he had lost a friend in the making. He didn't exactly get along with Riku but that had changed when the only company he had was Luna and Riku. Yes he loved his girlfriend dearly but sometimes he just needed someone else to talk to. The week spent on the ship with Riku had done wonders for their friendship.

What was really bugging Sol was how he was going to explain it Sora. Riku and Sora were best friend since they little. Now his childhood friend was had been taken by their enemy for who knows what. Then it hit Sol. Mika would possibly know why Riku was taken. Stopping dead in his tracks Sol turned on heel and looked right at his older sister.

"I was wondering when you'd ask me." Mika said smugly. "They want to turn him evil again. Eclipse, the leader, figures that he would be weak to the attacks of the darkness once again and that once he goes evil she can use him to open a path to the Valley's heart where she'll link her heart to it and gain the power of the world."

Sol just glared at her. Not only did she practically read his mind she answered his question before he even had the chance to ask. His sister certainly was still annoying as ever. Turning back around Sol headed once again towards the ship.

The rest of the walk was in done in silence. They reached a small clearing that was just big enough to have the ship land. Taking out the remote Sol clicked the doors open. He walked into the ship and headed right to the communication system. Sitting down in the chair he pushed the button and the video screen came down. Sol tried to get contact with the _Highwind _but wasn't having any luck.

"Luna what world did the _Highwind _head to last do you remember?" Sol asked as Luna walked into the room.

"They said they were going to the Pride Lands." She reminded him. "I'll set the coordinates for there. You go talk with Mika."

Sol rolled his eyes and got up from his chair and headed to go talk with Mika. He was stopped at the door by Luna's voice.

"And Sol be nice to her." Luna warned him sternly.

Sol nodded his head and continued towards the cabin. He found Mika sitting on the couch with one of his fiction books in her hands. Her back was to him as she sat there reading.

"You need a better hiding spot for these" Mika said holding up the book. "Who were you kidding with that spell? I know children that could detect that spell in their sleep."

_And Luna wants me to be _nice _to her? _Sol thought as he pulled a chair up next to Mika.

"Mikaela why did you join the Celestial Warriors?" Sol asked making sure to use her full name knowing it drove her crazy.

"I was lonely Solaris. Our world was gone and I was stranded in the Valley. It wasn't long that the others started to appear. When Eclipse came she's the one that brought us all together actually. You know she gave us a purpose. At first her silver tongue made us believe that we were going to find a way to bring our worlds back. It wasn't until after we were steeped in darkness that she revealed we'd be destroying worlds." Mika explained trying to get Sol to understand what she had gone through.

"By that point it was too late for you to leave?" Sol probed.

"Something like that. While I didn't get along with all the Warriors there was one or two that were ok. Cancer and Taurus, crazy as they are, made life in the Fortress interesting. Taurus is such a little thing that she made you want to protect her from the evil around the headquarters." Mika informed her brother.

"Mika what happened to you before home fell?" Sol asked her worried what she went through before she wound up alone.

"You sure you want to hear that story brother? I promise you it's not pretty, ran into some Con Var Tribesmen. I'm sure you know what they do to women that they capture." Mika said in a voice that told Sol he wasn't going to be getting the full story. Not that he would really want it. The Con Var Tribe was known for torturing their captives the women especially so. They were a tribe of men that killed any females born and stole women to keep their tribe alive.

"So yeah I spent three days there before the Heartless came and destroyed our home. At that moment I was quite thankful actually. Bad as they are the Heartless saved me from a pretty gruesome death. Took me forever to get over that stupid potion they kept shoving down my throat though. Never lose your magic Sol especially after having it as your main weapon." Mika warned Sol.

"Yeah can't imagine how I'd fight without magic now." Sol agreed with a shiver at the thought of no longer having magic. He only had it for a few years but he had come to rely on its power.

Luna walked into the room and sat down on the couch next to Mika.

"Ah yes." Mika said happily. "How did you manage to get a girl like this?" as she spoke she draped an arm over Luna's shoulders. "Always thought you'd end up with some mousey girl that worked in a library or something. Yet here you have a girl that kicks ass and takes down names."

"Mika hands off" Luna growled shoving the older woman over the arm of the couch.

"See she's feisty!" Mika said from her place on the floor.

"Stop hitting on my girlfriend already" Sol sighed. "Gods I have to compete with my own sister over my girlfriend. Why can't you be like every other girl I've met and like men?!"

"Because they're no fun!" Mika pouted as she got up from the floor. "No offense brother but you gender is boring."

Luna looked mortified as the siblings continued their conversation. Mika was a lesbian? True she didn't know the woman well enough but she certainly didn't give off that vibe. This was going to be an interesting ride to the Pride Lands.

_Wonder how the others will take this news? _Luna thought as she looked at Mika in a new light.

"So where's my room?" Mika asked as she got up and started looking around the ship.

"The couch" Sol said

"You can have Kairi's old room" Luna said at the same time as Sol.

Luna glared at Sol her eyes daring him to argue with her. By now he knew what battles to fight and where his sister slept was not a battle he was going to win. Sol could feel his sister's gaze on him. Sol threw his arms into the air and told her that Luna would show her to her room. Luna wore a triumphant smile as she showed Mika to her new room.

_Those two will be the death of me one day. _Sol thought as he went over to his bookshelf. Now that he remembered that it was enchanted so that only he should be able to see it he reworked the spell. After he finished making it so that even Mika shouldn't be able to find it he grabbed the last book he was reading and went over to the couch. He laid down book opened his book and went to start reading when an explosion caught his attention.

Jumping up Sol's instincts called Icebrand to his hand. Smoke poured out of the hallway the led to the bedrooms. Mika and Luna emerged from the smoke coughing. Dismissing his sword Sol ran over to the both of them. He created a filter for the smoke preventing it from filling the ship. Magically he looked over the two women and didn't find anything threatening within them.

"What happened?" Sol questioned the two.

Luna waved her arm as she tried to speak over her coughing fit. Mika was a mirror of the raven haired girl. In answer to Sol's question Shadows, Neoshadows, and a few of the small magic casting Heartless flew out of the black cloud.

_What Heartless? I've never heard of them appearing in a gummi ship before. _Sol thought as he sent a Blizzard at one of the Shadows.

Once Luna and Mika recovered their weapons flashed into their hands. Sol and Mika stood behind Luna casting while the female warrior cleaned house with her Flamberge. Moving the smoke filter for Luna they moved down the hall taking out any stray Heartless. When they reached the rooms Luna gripped her weapon in both hands and caused ice to form over her feet grounding her to the ship. Mika and Sol did the same before Luna opened the door.

With a _whoosh _the door opened and Sol felt a suction pulling at him and clothes. In the far side of the room was a hole leading out into space. There was a Heartless ship stationed outside of it and the normal Heartless were jumping between the two ships. Again Luna's swordsmanship prevented any of the inky creatures from making their way to the mages behind her.

Without speaking Sol and Mika both started chanting the same spell to cover the hole. With each word a little more of the hole was covered with an energy field. The suction from the vacuum lessened and fewer Heartless were able to jump into the room. Before they had sealed the gap completely Sol sent out an ice shard that grew as it flew becoming a massive spear by the time it hit the Heartless ship. Drained from the attack he left Mika finish the sealing spell.

"What the hell was that?" Luna wondered aloud as she dispatched the last Neoshadow. "They're getting desperate if they're hitting us on the ship."

"I didn't even thin Heartless could get desperate." Sol said "Aren't they supposed to be mindless creatures going after hearts?"

"Yes and no." Mika told them. The young couple looked at the former controller of Heartless. "Their primary thought is to steal hearts but a few of the bigger ones are actually capable of thinking beyond that."

"Great our enemy is getting smarter while we stay the same." Luna growled. "We are going to need to get stronger if the Heartless are getting smarter."

Mika nodded her head in agreement. "You guys are really going to need to be stronger if you plan on taking down the rest of the Warriors. You saw what Capricorn and Aries did."

"Let's just get some rest before more come. Both of you sleep with one eye open. I really rather not lose my girlfriend or my sister." Sol told them as he opened the door to his room.

"Why do I get mentioned last? I'm his sister I should be listed first." Mika mumbled more to herself then to Luna who did hear her.

"Because I'm just a little more important then you right now. Girlfriend he's been with the past six years trumps sister he hasn't seen in five." Luna said with a smile.

"Wait I thought you didn't start dating till right before I kidnapped you two. And yes I heard your pathetic confession." Mika half asked half told Luna.

"I've still been saving his hide for the past six years." Luna countered.

"You win this round Luna. You need a full name I can use when I get angry with you." Mika said heading back into the partly destroyed room.

Luna rolled her eyes and headed into her own room.

-KotH-

Sol woke up long before the girls and headed out to check on their progress to the Pride Lands. They were about a two hours away from the world. Pulling out the headset Sol tried for the easier more reliable sound only transmission.

"_You've reached the _Highwind _Naminé speaking."_ A quiet voice said through the speaker.

"Naminé is Sora awake I need to talk to him." Sol asked politely. While he had only actually met Naminé for a very short time it just felt right being extra polite when speaking to her.

"_Hold on let me see."_Naminé responded. The static of the transmission was the only noise Sol heard for the next minute or so as he waited. _"Sorry Sol he's asleep at the moment Kairi just finished patching him up and sent him to bed." _

"You guys got into a fight? If you don't mind me asking who was it?"

"_Kairi and I didn't fight but Roxas and Sora took down Leo of the Celestial Warriors." _

"Alright that's some good news actually. Naminé are you still at the Pride Lands?"

"_Yes we're in orbit around the world still. Roxas and Sora are to injured to fly the ship and Kairi doesn't feel ready to fly and well I don't know how to." _

"That's fine. We'll be there in about two hours. If Sora or Roxas get well enough to fly stop them. I have some things to tell you guys that should be done in person." Sol said gravely.

"_Sounds bad. Sol is everyone ok over there?"_Naminé asked with worry in her voice.

"Like I said Naminé I'll tell you all about it in person. Right now I still need to collect my thoughts and wrap my mind around some of this." Sol told her his voice almost as quiet as the platinum blonde's on the other end.

"_Alright I'll make sure we don't go anywhere. *sigh* Kairi isn't going to take this well."_Naminé said with a little fear in her voice. _"She's been angry with herself that she wasn't there to help Roxas and Sora fight off Leo and she's taking it out on me."_

"Buck up Naminé. She'll get over her anger and then she'll need someone to help talk her through her grief." Sol informed the young girl.

He was speaking from experience. Many a time Luna had gotten mad that she wasn't strong enough or that she wasn't in the right place at the right time and Sol had taken the blunt of her anger. After Luna had spent enough time raging she would always turn back to Sol and apologize for treating him badly and talk through why she had been so angry.

"_Thanks Sol. Well I'll let you get back to your thoughts and I'll get back to dealing with Kairi. See you soon."_ There was a trace of happiness in Naminé's voice that wasn't there before.

"See you soon Naminé" Sol returned before clicking off the communication system.

_Great now I have two hours to spend getting ready to tell Sora and Kairi that I lose their childhood friend to the Celestial Warriors. _

With a heavy heart Sol went back to his room to throw himself into one of his favorite stories to take his mind off the upcoming conversation. Outside his door though was Luna dressed ready for combat. Sol felt slightly embarrassed as he hadn't bothered to put a shirt on to simply talk with Naminé. Standing in a pair of shorts Sol rubbed the back of his head.

"That's a good look for you." Luna said sensing his discomfort. Really wasn't hard as even a Heartless could have picked up on it.

"What you doing up? Normally you sleep as longer after a fight."

"I'm here for you Sol. I can tell it's eating you up that Capricorn got away with Riku." Luna said with a comforting voice. "It wasn't your fault though. We had our hands full with Aries. Don't forget Mika was fighting alongside Riku and even she couldn't lay a finger on Capricorn."

"That's just it Luna. Mika is a better mage then me and even she couldn't land a good hit on Capricorn. What are we going to do when we have to face her again? You know Eclipse won't be sending her and Aries out again. No if she's smart she's going to keep them in reserve for when we reach the Valley."

"Sol wasn't it you that told me every ability ever spell has a weakness in it somewhere? With both you and Mika here I'm positive that you two will find that weakness in Capricorn's illusions. Just leave Aries to me and Keybearers. No way he can take on the five of us." Luna walked up in front of Sol and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Besides those two don't have anything to fight for."

**(A/N): **That feels like a good place to stop. Next chapter Sol will have to explain what happened to Riku and where Mika came from. Now,I have two stories and if you _Keyblade of the Heart _readers want me to focus on this story then leave reviews as it makes me more inclined to write for it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**(A/N): **Ok want to say sorry to you all for this taking so long. I play Dragons of Atlantis when I can't think of what to write and my Alliance is/was planning for war and I'm one of the stronger members so I had to prepare.

Chapter 18: Revelations

Sol stood in the cockpit looking out into space. He was looking at the Pride Lands floating in the darkness. Hovering in orbit around the world was the _Highwind_ its red colouring standing out against the black. Guilt washed over Sol as he looked on at the ship. In a few minutes the two ships would line up and he would be teleported over to the other ship. He would then have to explain to the people on the ship what had happened to their friend Riku. How he had been kidnapped by their enemies the Celestial Warriors. Sol was not looking forward to the explanation.

Turning his back to the window Sol walked to the transporters. His sister Mika and girlfriend Luna were already there. Mika stood in the transporter itself while Luna was finishing calibrating it making sure they would appear in the ship. When Luna noticed Sol approaching she nodded her head giving the single that everything was ready to go. Both stepped into the transporter and were engulfed in the blue light.

Appearing in the _Highwind's _transporter the three were greeted by Naminé. The blonde girl greeted them with a smile. Sol could see it on her face the second she realized that Riku wasn't with them. Her entire body asked the question. All three standing in the transporter turned their gaze away from Naminé none of them could meet her eyes.

"Just get everyone together in the cabin and I'll explain everything." Sol told her as he tried to look into the big grey blue eyes that were pleading for an answer.

Naminé nodded her head in agreement and walked out of the small room. Sol, Luna, and Mika followed after her. It was the first time any of them had been on the ship but it they were lucky in the fact the transporter room was directly off the cabin. Kairi was already in the room wearing a worried look on her face. When the she saw Mika she cocked her head to the side as if it would give her a better look of the older woman. Mika waved shyly knowing that in a matter of a few minutes the red haired girl wouldn't be happy with her.

Entering the room with Naminé were the two male Keybearers Sora and Roxas. Both had bandages wrapped around their arms and a few places on their legs. Leo must have done a real number on them if they had to be bandaged like that.

"Why are they still injured so badly? Don't you guys have any potions left?" Luna asked politely.

"We forgot to stock up on them before we headed out." Sora said sheepishly. He was grinning the entire time. Even with his wounds the unofficial leader of the Keybearers managed to have a positive outlook.

"And by 'we' he means him." Roxas said.

"I'd offer to heal you but maybe this will remind you to make sure you have potions on hand." Luna told them.

"Luna" was all Sol said.

"Alright Sol." Green tendrils shot out of Luna's fingers and into the wounds of the two boys. "Some of the ones on your arms will still scar though. It's been too long to prevent that."

"Where's Riku." Naminé finally asked from beside Roxas. "Stop stalling and tell us."

Both Sora and Roxas looked at the group standing in front of them and noticed that while there were three people standing there only one of them was male and he didn't have silver hair. Their faces turned to ones of shock as they realized that the eldest of the newer generation of Keybearer wasn't there.

"Naminé's right where's Riku?" Sora asked a small amount of fear in voice. "And who's the new girl?

"I'm Mika. Though you might know me better as Virgo. Don't worry though I'm on your side now. As for Riku.." Mika started to say before Sol interrupted her.

"Riku was taken by the Celestial Warriors."

A gasp was heard from the four as they heard the news of their friend. Sora and Kairi shared a look before the tears started to fall. Naminé threw herself into Roxas's arms as she started to cry at the fate of Riku. The blonde haired boy stared daggers at the three with a look of betrayal.

"We were on the Experiment's Paradise world when two of the Celestial Warriors attacked us." Sol continued. He had already told them what had happened now it was about telling them how and what was going to happen. "As we were looking for the Keyhole we could sense someone using magic and headed in that direction. When we found the source Mika was facing the two Warriors called Capricorn and Aries. At first we attacked Mika also but when it became clear she wasn't with the Warriors anymore we teamed up. Luna and I fought Aries while Riku and Mika went to take on Capricorn."

"You left him alone with a person who was just a few seconds ago an enemy?" Roxas asked quite loudly.

"Hey you weren't there you don't know the power those two have." Mika defended. "Capricorn is a master of illusion magic. She's so good with it that they can actually hurt you if you think the illusion is real. You think you guys are strong waving around those oversized keys? Take on Aries and he'll knock you down a peg or five. He'll slice you to ribbons before you even thought about defending."

"That still doesn't explain why they let Riku fight alongside you." Roxas countered.

"I knew Riku wasn't in trouble." Luna interjected. "I already knew Mika was on our side. After her fight with Sol I found out she's his older sister. She wanted it to be a secret so she could help bring the Warriors down from the inside."

"Look how well that worked. Now Riku's being held by those same people." Kairi cried. "Again we don't have him with us."

"I'm so tired of my enemies taking my friends captive." Sora raged. "Why don't they ever just take me? Why do they always go after Kairi and Riku?"

Sol closed his eyes and gathered his courage to tell Sora the last bit of information that he knew. "They took Riku because he's the one they needed. His heart has already embraced the darkness before and they need him to do so again."

"Then their plans won't work. Riku won't give into the darkness again!" Sora exclaimed.

"I'd like to think that about Riku to Sora. But look at his track record for a second here. When you faced Maleficent he sided with her and gave into the darkness then. Then later when he faced Roxas he once again gave into the darkness for the power to defeat Roxas. The shear amount of darkness Riku has absorbed makes him perfect to give into it again." Luna explained Sora.

Sora shook his head. "Well then why are we standing around here for? Mika can lead us right to Riku and we can rescue him!"

"Cute kid." Mika scoffed "Let's see with me on your side that means three of the Warriors are gone leaving ten more to deal with. The three of us got our asses kicked by _two_ of them. Then you have to take Eclipse into account who can actually control Aries and Capricorn. What are the seven of us going to do? We need to keep doing what you were doing and take them out as they come to us."

Sora's Keyblade flashed into his hand. He took his stance ready to fight. "You'll tell us where they're keeping Riku even if I have to make you tell us!"

"You aren't the only one that feels that way Sora." Kairi said as her own Keyblade appeared.

Roxas appeared next to Sora Bond of Flames in his hand ready to fight. The blonde nodded his head then turned his attention to Mika. As the three got ready to strike Naminé stood in front of Mika arms spread out.

"You guys I care about Riku just as much as you do." Naminé said. "But rushing head first into danger isn't going to bring him back safely. The only thing that'll happen is that we'll get hurt and captured leaving no one to rescue him."

"Finally someone with sense." Mika whispered.

"But Naminé how can we just sit by while they have our friend?" Kairi asked her former Nobody.

"We do what Mika said. We keep sealing Keyholes. It will annoy the Celestial Warriors enough that they'll come after us and we can defeat them that way." Naminé restated.

"If you guys won't help me find Riku than I'll do it myself" Sora said heading to the cockpit.

As Sora reached the door a wall of wind blocked his path. The gust kept pushing him away each time he got close to the small portal. Stubborn and full of anger though the spiky haired youth kept trying to get to the controls and pilot the ship to an unknown world.

"Let me through!" he shouted at the group behind him not knowing who was the one stopping him. He turned around to find the source of the wind wall to find the energy emitting from Kairi. "Kairi what are you doing?!"

"Naminé and Mika are right. Sore we'd just get hurt and leave no one to rescue Riku." Kairi cried. "He's my friend to you know. I want to help him out Sora but not if it means losing everything in a failed attempt."

Sol walked up to Sora and put his hand on the Keybearer's shoulder. "It'll be fine Sora. We'll just have to deal with the other Warriors first is all. Trust in Riku's strength and the fact that he'll be able to resist the darkness. It's just a matter of time before we're strong enough to rescue him."

"Can we wait though?" Roxas asked. "Why do they want Riku to give into the darkness?"

"Literal world domination. Eclipse will have Riku open the path to the world's heart where she will connect her own and can complete control over the Valley. You know basic stuff." Mika shrugged "But some on buck up kids. We got worlds to save!"

"How are we going to do that? Split up again two Keybearers in each group or do we stick together?" Naminé asked. "I mean can we really split up again?"

"We have to if we're going to save Riku in enough time." Sora said grimly. "Kairi and I will take the _Highwind _with Mika. Naminé you and Roxas go with Sol and Luna. It doesn't matter what world you visit just keep sealing Keyholes. Let's draw these Warriors out as quickly as possible."

"There you go Sora." Roxas said swinging an arm around his friend. "Let's kick some butt and in no time the Warriors will be gone and I can get back at Riku for beating me."

"Yeah. Well then we can't sit here wasting time now can we?"

Roxas and Naminé rushed to grab their things from their rooms. They each packed everything that was there from the two rooms and headed to the transporter where Sol and Luna were waiting patiently. Sol was in the middle of a conversation with Mika and he was talking barley above a whisper. It was far too quiet for either of the blondes to hear. When Sol noticed them he stopped talking and gave his sister a nod before standing in the actual transporter.

Kairi who was at the controls entered the necessary information into the computer. She had learned from Sora while they waited for Sol and Luna to come. With a wave she sent the four back onto the other ship leaving her with just Sora and Mika. The older woman, who really only looked to be in her early twenties, shifted uncomfortably as her brother faded from view. Sora stood next to Kairi a frown on his normally happy face as he looked at Mika. There was going to be tension between the two of them and Kairi was going to have to deal with the problems that would arise.

"So uh, where can I sleep?" Mika asked. Kairi could hear the fact Mika was uncomfortable without anyone she knew.

"You can take Naminé's old room which was originally Goofy's old room. I'm sure neither of them will mind really. Goofy's pretty relaxed from what I've heard." Kairi told Mika trying to make her feel more welcomed than Sora was going to do.

Kairi told Mika to follower her and showed her the way to the rooms. Outside the door to what would now be Mika's room the golden eyed woman turned to talk to the red head.

"Thanks. Kairi right?" Mika asked.

"Yep. You don't know much about us do you?"

"I know what you guys looked like really and that's about it. Putting names to faces wasn't really important except Sora at first. Eclipse wanted him originally but later decided to use Riku."

"Listen Mika. Sora isn't going to be very nice to you for a while. With you here it's just going to remind him what he's lost. I know he won't do anything to you but you'll be getting the cold shoulder for a while. Just thought you should know."

Much like her brother when nervous Mika rubbed the back of her head. "Thanks for the heads up. Kinda figured both you kids would hate me really."

"Why do you call us kids?" Kairi asked somewhat insulted. "There's what five years between us max?"

"Sol and Luna didn't tell you? Well they might not really know I guess. People from our world seem to age slowly. We age almost at half the rate of most other worlds. Eclipse is from a world where they age even slower. I may look twenty something but I'm really older. Sol's twenty-nine now I think and Luna has got to be around the same age."

"So how old are you then?"

"Kairi don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age?" Mika scolded the girl. In the back of her mind Mika could hear Sol going _"Oh yeah like you're a lady" _Even without him around Mika knew the sarcastic remarks her brother would make.

"Alright then." Kairi said in defeat. "I'll go talk with Sora and figure out where we're going next you get settled in."

Kairi walked away with a new look on her two friends Sol and Luna. Was Mika telling the truth about their age? If so then how did they feel escorting teenagers around the galaxy? They went to school and posed as teenagers! Looking back there was no indication that the two were any older than they looked. They acted just like other teens. The universe was certainly and odd place.

Walking into the cockpit Kairi found Sora at the controls. He still looked glum compared to his normal self. She moved to the seat on Sora's left and glanced at the monitor. A world was highlighted its name flashing in a red light above it.

_Heaven's Peace _

No description of the world was displayed underneath. They were flying to a world that they only knew by name. Kairi wasn't sure if she should be excited that it was an entirely new world or if she should be scared there was no description. Deciding it would better to feel excited than fear Kairi couldn't wait to arrive at Heaven's Peace.

Pushing with her foot Kairi swiveled her chair to face Sora. He looked back at her and flashed a smile as if to say that he was alright. She knew that he was faking just to make her feel better and she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Sora why did you want Mika with us exactly? She could have easily gone with Roxas and Naminé instead." She asked in a concerned tone.

"I want to be able to keep an eye on her Kairi. She was the one who let Riku get taken. That and Roxas and Naminé are still getting used to having their own bodies again. If Mika does turn back to the Warriors we have the better chance of dealing with it." Sora explained.

Kairi was slightly mortified at how Sora was acting. He certainly wasn't his normal self. Why was Riku's kidnapping effecting him so much? Would Sora act this way if she was once again taken away from him? She didn't plan on ever finding out. Her heart went out to her boyfriend though. He was having to deal with the fate of the universe for a third time in less than five years and each time someone important to him was put in danger because he was doing the right thing.

"Sora do you really think that Mika is going to betray us?" she asked him calmly.

"Face it Kairi we don't know what went on when Capricorn took Riku. Even Sol and Luna don't know, they were fighting some guy named Aries instead. Who's to say that she didn't help Capricorn kidnap Riku and that she's here to get us to trust her?" Sora pointed out.

The logic behind what he said was solid. Kairi could only find one thing wrong with that though. Sora _thought_ that all out. He wasn't thinking with his heart anymore. What he was doing wasn't normal for him and she knew that it needed to be fixed soon or trouble would come. She just couldn't figure out how to lead him back to thinking with his heart.

"Sora what happened to you? You were always one to forgive people. Remember when Wakka lied to us about who broke the fort's window? You were the first to get over it and stood with him when the rest of us wouldn't even talk to him for the next week."

"That was a window Kairi. This is my best friend's life. Did you forget what they did to Agrabah, what they've been doing to countless other worlds? Kairi they want him to give into the darkness again."

"And if he does Sora we'll be there to bring him back. If you can come back from being a Shadow than I'm sure that Riku can come back to us again. That's even if he gives into the darkness. Have faith Sora."

"It's just hard to at the moment Kairi. I never had to deal with so much loss before. Even when I was looking for you that first time I never _knew _that so many worlds were being lost to the darkness while I hopped around. It's just so much more real this time around."

The door to the cockpit opened admitting Mika. The blonde girl leaned against the wall near the door. "If you know it's real than deal with it Sora. Sitting around being mad at me isn't going to bring the Warriors down. You know Eclipse fears you? Your passion to save so many people gives you strength. Selflessness is a great power and you have capitalized on it. Don't give in to despair now."

"I don't know what to do though. Even if we do face another Warrior are we going to be strong enough to take them down? I never faced anyone as strong as Leo before and from what you said he's not even the strongest one out there."

_Smack_

"Dang it Sora stop this!" Kairi shouted at him. The red haired Keybearer and Princess of Heart stood in front of her sniveling boyfriend hands on her hips looking down at him, "We aren't going to lose unless you keep thinking like that. How many times have you faced someone stronger than you and came out ok? Or did you forget how many of the Organization you took down?"

"I didn't forget Kairi." Sora mumbled. "Guess there's nothing to do but get back up and keep going. You're both right. I've faced too much to give in now. Thanks to both of you." Sora said with a smile.

Kairi could see the uncertainty in his smile though. She could see that he was still doubting himself. There was nothing more she could do now though. Sora would have to gain his confidence back on his own. She would be there to help him along the way though.

-KotH-

"Alright you guy remember where everything's at right?" Luna asked Naminé and Roxas as they stepped out of the transporter.

"Yep. I'll take Kairi's old room if you don't mind." Naminé said.

"Guess that leaves me with Sora and Riku's old room." Roxas groaned as he once again got the messy room. Sora may have been a cleanly person but Riku certainly was not and he had the room himself for a week or so.

"Ok then go and claim your rooms. Oh and Naminé since I know you like to draw and paint feel free to use the walls as a canvas. We can always paint over it once all this is done with." Luna told the artistic girl.

Sol stared at Luna. He knew that "we" would be him. Magic may be powerful but no spell he had come across could do the simple task of removing paint from a wall. It was as if the chemical makeup of paint resisted magic and he hated the substance for it. He could still blast the stuff into nothingness but not remove it.

Grumbling he went to go find another world for them to go and seal. With any luck there wouldn't be giant mutated fire breathing tiger-dragon monsters on this next world. During the time he slept on their way to the _Highwind _he had nightmares about the creature. Whoever had created that thing hopefully was eaten by it and the secrets behind its creation were lost.

Staring at the monitor looking for a new world Sol came across an interesting sounding one. It was called _Crystal Mountains _but had no description under it. Thinking that they might as well start there he set the ship's autopilot and moved back the cabin. Naminé and Roxas were already back and playing a round of cards with Luna. From the look on her face she wasn't winning. How she had already started losing in such a short time was beyond Sol's comprehension.

Sol approached his bookshelf making sure that no one could see him now that he remembered why he had hidden it and grabbed another book to read. As he plopped down on the couch to read a small fireball appeared between his face and the book.

"Solaris honey we have friends over." Luna said sweetly and then her voice changed to a demanding one. "So get up off your ass and get over here."

Sol hung his head and snapped his book closed. He wasn't going to be getting any reading done until tonight. Scotching a chair between Naminé and Roxas he sat across from Luna. Since she disrupted his reading he'd be petty and not sit next to her.

They were playing BS and Sol was dealt in. Now that he knew the game they were playing he understood exactly how Luna had been losing so badly. He also had another reason as to why she made him play. This way the game had to start over to let Sol in. She might not be the best at lying but she was sneaky.

**(A/N): **I didn't want to have to do a review response in a chapter but a guest left a review so I can't PM that person. Ok readers which world do you want to see first? Shall we go with Sol, Luna, Roxas, and Naminé to _Crystal Mountains _or should we go with Sora, Kairi, and Mika to _Heaven's Peace_?

dileo246: I'm not sure if you're being sarcastic or if your review is a flame but it is my story and I can do what I want with it. Agrabah may have been in a few of the games but if I want it gone than well tough luck it's gone you have to deal with it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**(A/N): **I'm an atheist... deal with it.

Chapter 19: Heaven's Peace

"NOOOOOO!" the sounds of Mika's shout pierced the walls of the gummi ship.

Kairi leapt out of her bed Oathkeeper flashed into her hand. She rushed out of the room and over to Mika's door. Kairi pushed the button to open the door and expected to find something attacking the woman. What Kairi found when she jumped into the room was Mika on her knees her torso lying on the bed as she sobbed hysterically.

"My music's back in the Valley!" she sobbed "My collection that spanned the universe is in the hands of those bastards!"

Sora walked into the room and stood next to Kairi. A calm anger at being woken so early displayed in his body language.

"That's what you're crying about?" he asked sleep still in his voice.

"Do you know the exchange rate for some of the worlds?! One munny in some places is worth next to nothing! Some of CDs, music boxes, and orbs were expensive. I can just see Capricorn in my room right now her grimy hands going through my collection." Mike fumed as more tears fell for the loss of her music.

"I think you're being a little dramatic about a music collection." Sora said

"It's a collection of over six thousand musical items. I'm being the right amount of dramatic you little shit! What if you lost your... your... What do you collect?" Mika asked

"I don't collect anything." Sora said quickly his eyes darting back and forth while Kairi giggled.

Mika noticed the giggling Keybearer and turned her sights on the red head. "Kairi what embarrassing thing does your boyfriend collect?" Mika pleaded. "It's got to be good if you're laughing at the mention of it."

I DON'T COLLECT ANYTHING!" Sora shouted in a very animated manner. "Just get ready we've arrived at the world already."

Preventing Kairi from spilling the beans he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. As the door shut Mika smiled to herself. It was only going to be a manner of time before she cracked one of them and found out what it was that the Keybearer collected. It just had to be embarrassing for him to react like that.

-KotH-

The three appeared on the surface of the world. Kairi was a little unnerved when she found out she was standing on a cloud. Had she not already seen other worlds and the magic at play in them she would have worried about falling through. Every direction she looked in there were nothing but clouds and blue sky. An overwhelming sense of calm rushed over Kairi telling her that everything was going to turn out fine. She couldn't explain it but she felt something in the very nature of the world that assured peace.

"Oh I don't feel so well." Mika said as she doubled over holding her stomach.

Glancing over at Mika Kairi had to say that she didn't even look well. The woman was positively green in fact The Hulk would have looked white next to her. It also seemed like she would lose her breakfast at any second. Sora who was standing next to Mika looked slightly pale compared to normal. He looked as if he had eaten too many sweets.

"Sora you doing ok?" Kairi asked him.

Sora shook his head no. Mika on her side and curled up into a ball. Kairi didn't know what to do. Just a second ago they were both doing fine. The only thing different now was that they were on world now. Could a world really have such an effect on people and why would it?

"Sora do you feel well enough to travel?"

"Yeah. I just hope we don't run into any Heartless." He said. "What are we going to do about Mika thought?" He asked pointing down at the blonde.

"We should put her back on the ship. Whatever's affecting her wasn't doing it when she was there."

Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out the gummi ship remote. He fiddled with the controls and then Mika was wrapped in the blue light and sent back to the ship. Putting the remote back into his pocket Sora started walking off into the world. Kairi followed closely behind him. Ill looking as he was Sora was still one with the most knowledge about different worlds. Kairi would be next to him though should anything happen. Like him falling over. That seemed to be the most likely thing to happen.

Together they walked on the clouds. If Kairi didn't feel herself walking she would have thought they were standing still. The scenery around them never seemed to change. They would climb cloud hills only to see a vast amount more in front of them. There were no buildings or structures of any kind.

A yellow orange sun beat down on the two Keybearers as they continued walking. Kairi felt a perfect temperature as Sora next to her was sweating. Already he had removed his jacket and tied it around his waist in an attempt to cool down. Kairi was half expecting his shirt to soon follow. She also wouldn't really complain about it either.

Checking her watch, which of course was pink, Kairi was amazed to find out that the hands weren't moving at all. The watch was brand new it should have stopped working yet. Kairi had picked it up while she was in Twilight Town. Like everyone does to a broken watch she tapped the face plate hoping that it'd kick start the watch into working again. It had felt like hours since they had landed on Heaven's Peace. Looking up at the sun she realized that it hadn't moved at all. It was still noon as if stuck in place.

The sounds of flapping wings caught Kairi's attention. It was the first noise she had heard other than Sora's breathing. Looking for the source of the sound Kairi soon spotted a man with white wings. He was flying ahead of them and pretty far up. It was only due to the silence of the world that Kairi could hear the wing beat. Kairi turned to Sora to point the man out but he was already grinning at the winged person. They both started shouting trying to catch his attention.

Their yelling did catch his attention and the white winged man turned towards them. As he got closer Kairi could get a better look of him. He had short blonde hair and was wearing a white robe. Everything about him sent out a feeling of peace. It was much like how Kairi felt when they first landed on the world only now amplified. Quickly she looked at Sora and he started to look more like Mika had been. Heavy wing beats caught Kairi's attention again as the man landed next to them.

"What are humans doing here?" he asked them his voice angelic sounding.

"We've come to seal the Keyhole." Sora told him his voice weaker than normal.

"No one is allowed on Heaven's Peace without permission from our Lord." The man said. "Girl how is it you are not sick like your friend here? What powers do you have that counter our Lord's protection?"

"My name is Kairi." She informed the man rudely. She didn't take well to being called "girl". "As for why I'm not sick I have no idea."

"_Alan bring them here._" A deep voice echoed from all around.

"Yes Sir." The winged man said to the air. Kairi could only assume that the voice could hear them. Alan looked down on both Kairi and Sora. They both got the look that rich snobs gave to poor people. "Follow me." Was all he said as he took flight and flew to Kairi's right.

The farther away he got the weaker the calming feeling became and the better Sora looked. Alan stayed only close enough for Kairi to spot him. When she closed about half the distance between him and them he would again fly ahead and wait on one of the cloud hills. After about six sets of that Kairi could just barely make out the shape of a large white palace amongst the clouds.

It resembled the castles of fairy tales. The big stone palace towering high with a white stone wall around it. Only the wall this time was made out of clouds instead of stone. White towers stretched into the clouds surrounding the building. What made the stone easy to see was that it reflected the light of the sun whereas the clouds did not. This gave the entire structure a glow like the gods were blessing the very building.

Alan, their still reluctant guide, waited for them at the cloud wall. When Kairi and Sora reached him the man waved his hand towards the wall and the clouds parted allowing passage. Seeing the wall open up Kairi could now see how deep the wall really was. It was about half a mile thick and the clouds making up the inside were black. Lightning crackled amongst the darker clouds. Even if you made it through the soft looking white clouds those thunderclouds would quickly deter most people.

Once through the insanely thick and slightly scary wall they came out to a city. The buildings were made of the same white stone as the palace sitting in the middle of the city. Each looked to be a home and none were any more than a single story. In fact they all seemed as if they were single roomed places. The windows she could see into though told the same story. There were no real inner walls. Each house was fully opened on the inside.

"Do not disturb the residents." Alan warned her. "They will not take kindly to your filth peering into their homes."

Every word out of Alan's mouth was annoying Kairi. He was definitely acting like a rich snob and it was really getting on her nerves. Never before had Kairi wanted to play the _Princess_ of Heart card before. He was one more rude comment away from her doing so. He clearly knew about other worlds if he had called this world by its name.

Having been to occupied looking at her surroundings Kairi had failed to notice Sora getting paler and paler. In fact he had turned as white as the buildings and clouds and had started turning green. With a groan that caught Kairi's attention actually Sora fell to the ground. There wasn't a _thud _sound so much as a _puff _sound as he hit the clouds.

"Sora are you ok?" Kairi asked panicked and stupidly as she dropped next to him. "Maybe you should warp back to the ship." She suggested.

"No I can keep going." Sora said as he tried to push himself up. He was far too weak to even get his chest off the ground though.

"He has been called to see our Lord." Alan said. "He will not be allowed to leave until he has met with him. If he can't make it than you shall have to carry him." Still Alan looked down his nose at Kairi and Sora as the later was almost passed out on the ground.

"Oh come off it Alan. Help the poor girl out will you?" a female voice said from above.

"Gabriella how nice to see you." Alan greeted in his snobby angelic voice.

Gabriella landed next to Sora and Kairi. She was about the same height as Kairi and had copper coloured hair that reached down to her shoulders. Like Alan she was wearing a white robe but her wings were grey instead. Crouching down she wrapped Sora's left arm around her neck and smiled at Kairi. Following her lead Kairi did the same thing with Sora's right arm and together they lifted him up.

"You know you just making things worse Gabriella." Alan said. "He's tainted and your presence is just making the effects worse."

"Then leave Alan. I heard our Lord's request. I'll take them to Him in your place. They'll probably be better off that way. Beside you don't have to spend any more time with this so called filth." The winged woman offered.

"Fine. Just make sure that they go straight to him. I don't think the boy can last much longer." Alan said with a sneer before flying off.

"Come on then little miss." Gabriella said as she started to walk forward. "We have someplace to be and as much as a jerk Alan is he was right. Don't know much longer your boyfriend here can last."

"Alright." Kairi said with determination in her voice as she helped carry Sora forward. "Please though call me Kairi."

Together the two girls carried Sora through the streets of the city. Gabriella while silent seemed to actually enjoy the fact she was with them. Unlike Alan who had given them nothing but the stink eye and a hard time. Not hard to improve over that though. It wasn't long before they came to the palace cloud wall. With her free hand Gabriella waved at the wall like Alan had done to the other one. Again the wall seemed thicker than before and was filled with thunderclouds.

Once on the other side Kairi had to shield her eyes to look at the castle before her. White winged people in white gold trimmed armor stood at the doors leading in. The held lances with silver blades. With a nod of their heads the two guards opened the doors leading in for the girls.

Walking through blank white halls Kairi wondered how Gabriella knew where she was going. It seemed like she had traveled the path before as with each turn they took there was no hesitation in her decision. They arrived at another set of double doors guarded by two soldiers. Again they opened the doors for the three.

Entering the shockingly white room Kairi spotted the only piece of furniture. A desk and chair with yet another white winged man sitting behind the desk. Like Alan and Gabriella he was wearing a white robe. Jet black hair was practically buzzed cut and a pair of green eyes looked up at them. Kairi longed for some color in this place of white. If it wasn't for her and Sora's clothes the place would look so boring.

"Gabriella why are you bringing them in?" the man asked. "Our Lord asked that Alan bring them."

"Well he was being his normal grouchy self so I offered to bring them here instead. You should have seen how fast he flew off Ray. Lightning had nothing on him." Gabriella said pleasantly as she shifted Sora's arm.

"Alright then." Ray sighed. "Just take them through the door and come back. They are supposed to go in alone but I can see the boy needs some help."

"Okiees." Gabriella grinned as she led Kairi towards a large wooden door.

With a kick from the copper haired woman the door swung open. A blinding light shone through and if it wasn't for her supporting Sora Kairi would have thrown up both arms to shield herself from the light. Seemingly unaffected by the light Gabriella pulled them through the portal and into the light.

Coming out the other side Kairi gasped and almost dropped Sora. It looked like they were back home on Destiny Islands. In fact she was standing on their play island. Off to her right she could see the shack they used to get to the bridge. Above in the tree standing in front of them was the little tree house. It was exactly the same as home. There was one glaring difference though. A bald man in yellow robes stood with his back towards them. He was most certainly not from Destiny Island.

"Alrighty then bye you two." Gabriella said with a wave before she faded away.

Kairi expected to feel the full weight of Sora as the woman left. She didn't though. In fact she didn't feel any weight. Instead of Sora using her for support he now had his arm placed on her shoulder and squeezed her against him.

"Let's bring your friend here shall we?" the man said. Kairi recognized the voice as the one that had spoken to Alan before.

A blue light much like that of the gummi ships transporter's appeared next to Kairi. Standing in nothing but a pair of black shorts and a red bra was Mika. Kairi covered Sora's eyes before he had a chance to look at the barely clothed woman.

"What the hell happened?" Mika asked placing her hands on her hips not caring what she was or wasn't wearing. "One second I'm walking to the kitchen to grab some grub and next thing you know I'm standing on a beach."

"Mika cover yourself!" Kairi told her.

"Why Kairi? Don't you like why ya see? Know your little boyfriend there would." Mika said thrusting her chest out. "Besides haven't you ever wore a bikini?" Kairi nodded her head. "So what's the big deal? I have more on now then you did then."

"But it's your bra." Kairi protested.

"Covers more than any swimsuit I've ever worn." Mika replied.

A white cloth fell over Mika and became a robe exactly like the one everyone else Kairi had seen wear. Mika looked at the cloth and tried to take it off but some magic prevented her from doing so. She settled with changing the color to black. Kairi finally uncovered Sora's eyes. The big glue eyes held a bit of disappointment when he saw Mika fully clothed.

"I think that solves the problem." The bald man said as he turned to face the three.

"How dare you use magic on me?!" Mika shouted at him. "Only three people are allowed to do so. Solaris, Luna, and hot girls. Luna falls in two of those categories and you in none."

Kairi and Sora stared at Mike in disbelief. Clearly the man had powerful magic if he could summon Mika from the _Highwind _and place her in a magical cloth that she couldn't get off. She was either really stupid or really sure of herself. Kairi voted for the later of the two.

"So why did you call us here?" Sora asked the man trying to get him distracted from Mika. "and why does this place look like home?"

"This doesn't just look like your home Sora. This is Destiny Islands. I had my people bring you here because you couldn't survive on Heaven's Peace. That world is pure light and cannot stand any form of darkness." The man said his voice sounding like that of a father talking to his favorite son.

"That's why I wasn't affected." Kairi reasoned. As a Princess of Heart she was devoid of any darkness.

"And explains why I was practically dead on arrival." Mika said annoyed. "Knew using those Corridors would come back to haunt me."

"Those who have dipped into the darkness will find it impossible to stay on Heaven's Peace. Sora you were once a Heartless a creature of the Dark. That is why you were affected so." The man explained. "Now my children you went to Heaven's Peace to seal the Keyhole correct?" They all nodded. "Have no worries as my world's Keyhole is protected by powers far beyond the strength of what you're enemies have."

"Now hold on a second." Mika said. "How are we all the way at Destiny Islands? Even with a warp gummi or a Corridor the trip would take more than just a second."

"I'm kinda curious to." Sora said. "And why did you bring us here? Alan said we just needed your permission to be back on your world."

"What I want to know is who you are." Kairi added.

The man chuckled at them. He crossed his arms and looked at them with a fatherly smile. "Surely you three can figure out who I am. Think it through now."

The three of them stood there looking at him with confusion. Kairi looked back at the powers he had displayed and the world of Heaven's Peace. Whoever he was he had a lot of power and seemed to be filled with light. Heaven's Peace reflected the powers of light and turned away those touched by darkness. Even the name seemed like it was a glaring hint as to who this man was. It then dawned on Kairi who might be standing there front of her. The winged people she had run into and see fit the description of angles perfectly. All but Alan's attitude had fit that is.

"You're God." Kairi whispered.

"Bullshit" Mika laughed. "No one person could have the powers of God. It's impossible."

"How do you explain the angle like people then?" Sora asked her as he came to the same conclusion Kairi did. "Or the power he has?"

"The Keybearers are right Mika. I am the Lord Almighty." The man said with a knowing smile.

"Then you have a lot to answer for." Mika growled extending her hand out to her side.

The summoning light of her staff started to shine but was quickly stopped. Mika glared at "God" and mana started pulling in around her, a sign of powerful spell being readied. Again before anything happened the mana around her abruptly halted. Mika had been ready for it though and had used a small portion to pull her staff into existence. With a yell she ran forward pure anger in her eyes. The robe she was wearing grew longer and caused her to trip on the hem.

"Mika just stop." Kairi pleaded. "Whether you want to believe it or not he's God."

"He can't be Kairi." Mika said as she got up tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. "If God existed than my world would still be here. Hell all the worlds would still be as one. If God was real why would he let us suffer so?"

"He lets us find out own path in life is why. He gave us the freedom of choice. We are the ones that have made darkness and we have to live with it." Sora preached.

"Worst excuse ever." Mika spat. "He just doesn't give a damn. He lets so many people die because of one person. Think of how many have died because of Xehanort. How many worlds fell to darkness and how many Heartless have been made because of that man? Did this 'God' stop him? No he sat at home and watched him bring about the destruction of countless people. Of countless families." The anger Mika had displayed was gone by the end. Replaced by sadness at the loss she had experienced. "When you opened the door to Kingdom Hearts Sora and restored many worlds mine was left in the dark. Sol, Luna, and I will never be able to return home. Our family and friends are forever lost to us. You can't tell me God is real Sora. I can't believe that he exists and left me abandoned in the Valley with no one."

"It was your world's time to leave this plane of existence." God said. "You three were spared because of your strong hearts. I did not leave you alone. You brother survived as well as you."

"I just have one question for you. WHY THE HELL DIDN'T RIN LIVE?!" Mika shouted at him her tears falling freely. "Why did you kill my wife? Her heart was far more pure than mine. Never had I seen such love for the world than the love she gave. Why did she die and I live? Me who went to become Virgo a Celestial Warrior who helped bring more worlds to the darkness. I know it's cliché to ask why you loved one was taken instead. It happens in every romance story."

Mika stood up straight and looked the bald man dead in the eyes. Anger was fully displayed on her face. The white of her eyes turned black as dark energy swirled around her. Pieces of the black robe fell to the ground as the powers of darkness tore at the holy cloth.

"But I don't give a damn about being a cliché!" Mika shouted. She twirled her staff around gathering the black energy around it. Once fully covered she pointed the butt of the staff at the man and the energy chanced into a claw hurtling at God. He waved his hand dismissingly to banish the attack. The claw didn't vanish though and made its way to him. It gripped him around the throat and started to choke him. Before any real harm could be done he vanished leaving only four feathers on the ground where he had once stood.

"_I think I have overstayed my welcome there. Sora. Kairi. For believing in me and fighting on the side of light I have left you a gift. Take the feathers and they will give you access to a higher Drive Form. There are feathers for Roxas and Naminé._" The voice of God echoed in the back of Kairi's mind. "_The _Highwind _is in orbit around Destiny Islands once more waiting for you." _

Kairi walked over to Mika who had fallen to all fours. Her hands resting on her staff as tears continued to fall to the sand. The black energy she had called forth was gone the robes she had been forced to wear nothing more than tattered remains covering little more than what she wore underneath. When Mika looked up at Kairi her eyes were the normal gold and white but still filled with tears and hate.

"I can see how you don't believe in.." Kairi started.

"Shut the fuck up." Mika mumbled as she stood up. "If your God was real than how did I hurt him? Isn't he supposed to be all powerful?"

A swarm of black energy covered Mika and she disappeared before Kairi could say anything more. Kairi let out a sigh as she turned to walk over and see what Sora was doing with the feathers. She couldn't blame Mika for acting the way she did. Kairi herself was having doubt in her belief that they had met God. Mika had made a few good points in her rant. Why would He let them suffer through so much? Why did so many people have to deal with the pain caused by the mistakes of one man?

Sora was twirling a feather in his fingers as Kairi approached. The other three were in his other hand. He held them out towards her and she took one. When her hand touched the feather she could feel the same warmth she felt while on Heaven's Peace. She quickly looked at Sora to see if he was experiencing the same thing he had on that world. Without her asking he shook his head and smiled.

"So how do these work exactly?" Kairi asked having never gone in Drive before.

Sora put the remaining two feathers into one of his pockets and pulled out a small red crystal. Kairi recognized it as the one he used when he changed into his Valor Form.

"Normally I channel my magic into this and change. It uses one of my friends to do so though. I actually use Roxas once." Sora chuckled. "Well I'll give mine ago and see what happens."

Light poured out of the feather as Sora channeled magic into it. Soon the light fully engulfed him and Kairi looked away to save her eyesight. When the light was gone she could see Sora standing in a white version of his normal clothes. Halo like circles dotted his pants and vest and a pair of white energy wings sat behind him. The wing weren't connected to him but moved with him as he looked himself over. Hovering next to his left hand was Oblivion and next to his right was the Kingdom Key.

"This seems a lot like Final Form." Sora said slightly disappointed. "Except I have wings and I'm not floating."

"And you don't weirdly absorb people." Kairi commented. "My turn."

Kairi twirled the feather between her index finger and thumb as she poured mana into the small object. The same light that enveloped Sora covered her. She could feel the changes take place. Her dress elongated from her thighs down to her ankles. The light pink color faded to white and the zipper was replaced by buttons. Her normal sneakers were replaced by a pair of white heels. In the back of her mind she could feel the energy wings form and their presence. Along with the presence of the wings she could feel the energy of the Oathkeeper floating next to her and a Keyblade she didn't know. It was dark blue and looked like it was made out of waves. The blade headed out and branched out like water hitting rocks. At the top a wave curved around a black circle with a blue star set inside. The keychain was gold and ended in a blue star that looked much like Oathkeeper's own keychain just more metallic. Feeling the power from the Keyblade Kairi knew its name. Brightcrest.

"How am I supposed to fight in a dress and heels?" she asked as the light died down.

"You should ask Luna." Sora told her. "I honestly don't think I've seen her in anything but a skirt."

"You're right." Kairi realized. "But she still doesn't fight in heels" she added as she lifted the hem of her dress to show off the white shoes.

"Well how about I show you." A voice echoed from above.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 20: Pisces

_Damn it not here again_. Mika swore to herself. _I promised myself that I wouldn't use the Corridors anymore. _

Mika floated in the darkness between realms. If she concentrated she could generate a walkway that would lead her to any world she wanted and to worlds she didn't even know existed. At the moment she was content to simply float in the darkness feeling both emotionally and physically lost.

_Kairi was just trying to make me feel better after all. So what do I do? Tell her to fuck off and run back here the second things got tough for me. What would _she _say if she saw you floating here doing nothing? Rin dear I'm sorry that I have strayed so far. I can still remember the contract that brought us together._

-KotH-

Mika was walking through the woods with her newest client, a woman by the name of Rin. The woman was of the same height as Mika. Short dark blue hair framed an innocent face as sapphire eyes stared ahead sometimes darting back and forth as a branch snapped or the wind rustled the leaves to loudly. Now whereas Mika had a warrior's body muscles and scars gained from fighting monsters, Rin had a smaller more "feminine" body. Her skin was pale as a ghost from staying in the house taking care off "womanly" duties and her frame was slender as a twig. That wasn't to say she wasn't a busty woman though and her hips could entrance any man that walked by, or in this case Mika. That was the hard part about liking women. You couldn't really just proclaim it out loud without causing a large scene and many people trying to burn you at the stake for such things. Everyone Mika had run into, other than her younger brother, had thought there was a demon inside of her making her chase after women instead. No one ever caught her though as she was an apt Mage and with a simple Thunder spell she could scare away most idiots.

Rin had contracted Mika into taking her through the Goblin's Forest. At first Mika had been against it as nothing in the forest was enough of a challenge for a mercenary of her skill. Then when Rin offered twenty thousand munny for a simple trip Mika leapt at the offer. The normal rate for going through the Goblin's Forest was only five thousand. Being offered four times the normal pay Mika would have been stupid to pass it up. Now however, walking alongside the silent as a church mouse Rin, Mika started to regret her choice. The woman hadn't spoken since they left the village and that was four days ago. Even after Mika had asked her why she wanted to go through the forest or why she was willing to pay so much for Mika's services the blue haired woman had remained silent. After four days though the silent Rin broke her, well silence, as they reached the halfway marker for the forest.

"Miss Mika I would like to stop here for the day." She said in a soft voice that Mika almost could hear.

_Miss Mika. I like the sounds of that. _Mika thought to herself as she looked at the woman in confusion.

"Now why would you want to do that?" Mika asked. "It's not even noon yet. There's still over half a day of sunlight left to use."

"Because there is a rare plant that grow around here and it makes the most wonderful blue for painting." Rin said with a smile as she walked off the path and into the woods.

"Oh no you don't" Mika said grabbing Rin's shoulder and pulling her back onto the path. "There are goblins in there and your contract is only for escorting you through the forest."

"Exactly Miss Mika. I plan to travel _through _the forest. It is not my fault you failed to ask if I planned to use the trail." Rin explained the loophole to Mika her voice no longer soft but commanding. "Or did you think I would pay such high prices for something so easy as an escort on a path. I know the rates for you mercenaries and twenty thousand is still more than enough to cover this expedition into the forest."

The complete one eighty personality had caught Mika off guard. She had been outplayed. This woman had tricked her into doing more work than she had originally thought but the pay was still high. She could always quit and leave Rin alone in the forest but that just wouldn't sit right with Mika later. Especially if anything happened to her after she left.

"Alright smarty skirt, let's go get you this plant." Mika growled as she walked into the forest ahead of her client.

"I'm sorry to have tricked you but I didn't think anyone would come in here simply to help me get a flower. I had already tried three other mercenaries before you and they laughed at me and said 'If a woman wants flowers she should get her man to get it for her.' Then they all offered to show me what real men can do." Rin explained her voice having gone back to the previous soft and almost scared sound.

"Yeah most guys are pigs." Mika stated as they walked deeper into the forest. The trees were becoming more clustered together and Mika could smell swamps on the wind. "Listen do you know where exactly these flowers are supposed to be growing?"

"Yes in the center of the forest on trees that grown near the swamps. The decay of goblins that die in the swamp give life to the trees which in turn provide a special enzyme to these flowers that make their paste a very unique blue. As an artist it is my job to provide my clients with the best paintings I can." Rin told Mika as they continued towards the swamps.

"So you paint for a living?" Mika questioned easily thinking of ten things she would rather do than sit in front of a canvas and paint pretty pictures.

"But of course. I just said that." Rin giggled.

"Right." Mika said as she rubbed the back of her head in unease. "So do you need this for a painting you're doing now?"

"Yes but the painting isn't for a client. I have been working on a painting for myself of a knight and an Ice Dragon but I need this blue for the dragon's underbelly. None of the blues I have seem to match the icy blue of her scales." Rin informed Mika

"So you like those knights in shining armor slaying beasts stories?" Mika questioned

"Oh no." Rin said quickly. "The knight and dragon are working together to stop a dark force from entering the valley. The creatures a very peculiar and I've only seen them in my dreams. They are small and black with large flat feet and they are hunched over. They have round heads and two large yellows eyes. Little antennas twitch on their heads as the waddle about."

"If I ever saw such a funny looking creature I'd laugh myself to death." Mika proclaimed. Such a creature wouldn't make for much sport it sounded. If it did exists it probably won it's fights by making it's opponent laugh itself to death.

"Yes they do appear to be funny looking but a power exists in them and it strikes fear into my heart." Rin said with a shudder. "Oh Miss Mika!" Rin shouted. "There on the bottom of that tree."

Mika followed Rin's line of sight and spotted a blue flower. Its stem was a blood red colour leading up to very pale blue almost white petals. The petals were arranged in a perfect circle like a little landing pad for small insects. Mika went to go and pluck the flower but was stopped as she felt the air around her charge. Recognizing the familiar feel of magic Mika threw up a Shell spell around her and Rin. Lightning converged on the green shield causing cracks to appear in it.

Horse laughter echoed through the forest. The sounds of the forest's inhabitants. Goblins walked out from behind trees and into Mika's view. They were your standard green skinned, ugly as hell, dressed in loin cloths, goblins. There were three wearing bone necklaces and a feathered headdress marking them as shamans. Stupid as goblins were the magic they managed to cast was powerful.

Clutching the spears of the humans they had actually managed to kill six goblins charged screaming their heads off. Reaching over her shoulder Mika grabbed her staff and magically undid the latch holding it on her back. Whipping it over her shoulder the end of the metallic rod slammed into the first goblin's head knocking him out.

"Stay near me Rin" Mika instructed.

The woman nodded her head and stood behind Mike putting the mercenary between her and the goblins. With a smile Mika stood her ground as the remaining five goblins tried attacking her all at once. Two of them tripped over their companions dropping their spears on the ground. Another one of the uncoordinated creatures then tripped on the fallen spear as he tried to throw his and managed to skewer on of the other three charging goblins. This was exactly why Mika had thought there was on challenge in the goblins forest. The idiotic things killed themselves before they even got to you. How anyone managed to lose to them was a mystery.

One lone goblin kept the charge going and thrust the point of the spear towards Mika who swatted it away with her staff and then followed it up with by bringing the staff down on the goblins head like she had done with the first one. As it fell down dead a jet of flame shot out from one of the shamans. Water gushed out of Mika's hand as she pointed her palm at the flames. The opposing elements clashed and canceled each other out. Using the moisture in the air from her attack she crystalized it into ice spears and slammed them into the fallen goblins leaving her with just the shamans to deal with.

Lightning from one of the other shamans flew towards Rin as Mika finished off the goblins on the ground. Unable to cast again so quickly Mika did the only thing she could think of. Spinning herself towards the lightning she extended her staff out. The metal staff acted as a lightning rod and pulled the spell into it and to Mika. As the electricity coursed through her Mika swore loudly. Once the effects of the spell wore off she was pissed to say the least. Sending her own Thunder spell at the creature she ran at it giving the goblin a choice of death by lightning or by angered Mage. It chose the first letting the spell slam into its body. Falling to the ground the goblin twitched a few times before the strength of Mika's spell finished it off.

Turning her attention to the remaining shamans Mika sent a duel jet of ice at them both. Without hesitation the two magic goblins turned tail and ran away from the magical mercenary. With a nod of her head like she expected as much Mika put her staff back into its holder magically sealing the clasps.

"Well let's get your flowers and get out of here before they come back with more." Mika said walking over to the tree where the blue flower sat undisturbed.

Picking the flower up Mika held it out towards Rin who took it in her gloved hand placing it in a large bottle. Together they both searched for more of the flowers and after half an hour of searching they had collected a dozen of them. Rin stated that they would be more than enough for her to use and even experiment with. They walked back to the path they originally deviated from. When they reached the well-worn path and light shone down on them Mika started to feel dizzy. Shaking it off and thinking that it was simply an after effect of the Thunder attack she suffered Mika continued to the path.

"Okay then do you really need to go through the forest to do you want to head back?" Mika questioned as she stood in the middle of the path her thumbs pointing in opposite directions.

"I want to head back Miss Mika. I live in the city where we first met. If you would be so kind as to take me there I would much appreciate it."

"Then let's get going."

This time on the walk through the forest Rin was more talkative. She told Mika of paintings that she had done for clients. Rin was very descriptive of both the people she painted for and the art that she created for them. Apparently Rin's work was in high demand even among the nobles and it was because of them that she was able to sell her paintings cheaper to the regular citizens. Rin never put anything less than her all into any painting so even the common folk could have her best work hanging up in their homes. Her business sense was extraordinary and when Mika asked how she learned all of this Rin told her that her father had been a merchant. The trade routes, buildings, and everything associated with her father's business had gone to her younger brother. Her brother did finance her once in a great while if Rin couldn't find anyone to sell to.

"I don't live off of Siruis' money though." Rin stated sternly. "I have only had to ask for a couple hundred munny once. He did however make it clear that a woman of twenty three should find a man and settle down. 'It is how things are done dear sister' he said."

"I'm twenty two and gladly single." Mika declared with a grin. "Course it's a hell of a lot harder when you go off fighting whenever you please and finding someone to accept that."

"I find it very brave that you put your life at risk to help people."

"It's not always helping someone though. Helping one person can very easily mean hurting another. More often than you'd think I have to fight another mercenary who's been hired to prevent me from doing my job." Mika replied a twinge of sadness in her voice. "It's hard to do sometimes. Even more so when you have to fight someone that saved your life. All mercenaries know that it's a part of our job. Occupational hazard you might say."

"Why do you do it then?" Rin asked in a polite but curious tone.

"The pay's good if you have the skill. I started off in a group but once my skills developed I left and started out on my own. I get to pick my own jobs and get to demand my own prices that I don't have to split with anyone else." Mika told her. "Then there's months where you can't find shit for work and have to resort to doing things like farm work to keep food in your belly."

"Is this one of those months?" Rin giggled.

Mika hung her head. "That obvious?"

"Now that I've gotten to know you better."

"Gotten to know me better? We've been talking for less than a day."

"You wouldn't have come into the forest for the flowers if it wasn't one of those months." Rin pointed out. "This is clear because you seem to think highly of yourself and for good reason. After seeing you take those goblins out and protecting me so easily you must be highly skilled."

The two kept walking back to the village and talking about things they had seen and done. With each sunrise Mika felt a small pain in her hand that went away after she mentally shook it off. After the four days of walking back they came to the village where the two women met. Rin led Mika to her home a small wooden structure that looked like your standard peasant home.

The sun was high in the sky as Mika went to say good bye to her employer. As she reached into her pouch to get the contract and have Rin sign it saying her work was completed Mika once again felt the small pain in her hand. Only this time it didn't go away as she tried to ignore it like before. The small annoyance that had plagued her for the last few days became a roaring fire that ignited her arm in pain. It didn't stop at her arm though as pain continued to cover her entire body.

Seeing Mika in pain Rin opened her door and ran over to Mika linking her arms under the fallen woman's then proceeded to try to drag the mercenary into her home. Mika was much heavy then she looked though and it took a great deal of strength on Rin's part to manage to get her over the threshold. Once they were inside Rin continued to drag Mika towards her bed. With a great deal of effort Rin hoisted Mika onto the bed.

"Just stay here I'll be back with an herbalist." Rin said.

Even through her pain Mika couldn't help but think _Yeah like I'm going anywhere._

-KotH-

_Afterwards you offered to let me rent out the spare room you had. You said that it could be my base of operations while I was in town instead of staying at the "dusty old inn" that travelers used. The longer I stayed there the less jobs I took. It wasn't long before I joined the city guard to stay closer to you. _Mika continued to remember. _I still can't believe you were the first one to say I love you. I was in such shock at those three little words. You had showed more courage in that one moment then I have in all my years of living. I know what you'd say to me right now Rin. You'd tell me to stop the pity party and go back to Sora and Kairi. You were always right and even though you're gone, you still are. _

With a look of determination on her face Mika created a pathway in the darkness to lead her back to Destiny Islands. In black world that surrounded her a dark blue walkway appeared under her feet and led to a similar coloured portal. As Mika landed on the created pathway she looked upwards. It was as if she expected to see Rin staring down at her from wherever the dead went to. With her eyes set back on to the portal Mika made a mad dash to it. She cleared the short distance in no time at all and walked through the portal with a purpose, a purpose to protect the universe for Rin.

Coming out of the Corridor Mika found herself standing on a top of a tree overlooking the beach she had just left. The sound of a battle caught her attention and she looked closely at the beach. Hovering above the ground with glowing wings and wearing a white dress was Kairi. Next to her also floating above the ground was Sora his outfit now white with black circles on it. He too had a pair of energy wings. The more interesting part about them was the fact they had two Keyblades and seemed to be controlling them telekinetically.

Across from the two was one of the Warriors that Mika truly loathed. Pisces. That rainbow bitch was attacking Sora and Kairi. Strong as the two kids might be Pisces was fighting in her element. As a Water Mage the living rainbow could draw strength from the ocean and use the salty water for her attacks rather than using mana to create the water. A blue bladed scythe was held in her right hand the curved blade looked very much like wave ready to crash down on its victim.

_Well I have the element of surprise. Let's see how well Pisces can stand up to a Thundaja. _Mika thought to herself as she drew in mana into herself preparing to cast the fourth tier level spell. Pulling her staff into existence Mika channeled the mana into the weapon. Like her brother's Icebrand her staff assisted in the casting of powerful magic. Yellow energy crackled down the staff as more energy was poured into it. When enough mana was gathered Mika pointed it up towards the sky. Black clouds started to gather above her and a single lightning bolt shot down to her staff granting her the power of Thundaja.

"Hey Pisces!" Mika shouted at the woman. "I've always wanted to do this. THUNDAJA!"

Like she did with most spells Mika pointed the tip of her now supercharged staff towards her target and let lose the attack. A very large lightning bolt wider than its caster was tall erupted out of the staff and shot towards the Water Mage.

-KotH-

**Back before Mika returned. **

Kairi looked up at the speaker to find a woman with white hair kept in a ponytail wearing what was best described as a rainbow dress. As always the white mask of the Warriors covered her face. The fashion atrocity that floated before Kairi made her throw up a bit. A large scythe was in her hand. Clearly the Warriors were mimicking the Organization. Not only did they both have thirteen members but now they were mimicking weaponry. If this woman started to use flowers as an attack Kairi was going to have to consult Naminé on if Marluxia might have come back as a woman.

"Really fighting in heels isn't that hard. You must simply have grace young one." The woman said in a tender tone. "But sadly you won't have the time to learn grace. See my leader has given me the orders to get rid of you little group. I guess it's only fair that I tell you my name. I am Pisces and I will drown you in the very oceans you once played in."

Oathkeeper flew into Kairi's hand as she prepared to fight. She wasn't sure of her ability to fight using the powers of her Drive. It was to new for her to rely on, she could easily make a mistake. Brightcrest stayed floating around her though as Kairi did want to test her ability to control the Keyblade's flight. Sora stood next to her and his wings started to glow more brightly as he left the ground. He pointed one hand towards Pisces and Oblivion shot off like a rocket on course to the rainbow before them.

With a swipe of her scythe Pisces knocked the Keyblade off course. Gesturing with the same hand he used to send Oblivion off with Sora pulled the Keyblade back to Pisces. Water flowed from the ocean and formed a wall behind Pisces stopping the flying Keyblade from reaching its destination. Oblivion returned to Sora in a flash of white light.

"Did you kids not get the hint that I gave you? I control water you half pints." Pisces explained. Water from the ocean floated up to her and formed a sphere around the woman. "The waters you once played in _will _be the death of you." She said again.

"You wish!" Kairi shouted. "Sora and I can take you down no problem."

The Brightcrest Keyblade spun in a fast circle before it shot a Thunder spell at the water sphere. Before the lightning reached Pisces a small orb of water detached from the sphere and absorbed the attack. The small ball of water floated in the air with electricity coursing through it. The sphere elongated into a spear shape and flew at Sora. Putting his palm up at the spear of water Sore casted Reflect and the attack bounced off harmlessly. With a snap of her fingers though Pisces turned the electric charged water turned to steam.

"Kairi I don't think low level spells are going to cut it. She seems to be a mage." Sora observed.

"Very astute Sora." Pisces congratulated. "I might favour the element of water but I am a very good mage. Good being a relative term mind you."

"So what do I do Sora?" Kairi said quiet enough so that only he would hear. "I don't know any third level spells and only a few second levels. Luna taught me many spells before we started the higher levels."

"Just add more power until it becomes a level two spell." Sora said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sora you aren't supposed to do it that way. Too much mana is lost in changing it from level one to two that way. There's more to it than simple power." Kairi let out a sigh. "Remind me to teach you the correct way after we defeat the living rainbow."

"Alright we'll attack her together. Let out another Thunder spell and I'll my Thundaga to it." Sora said as Oblivion started to crackle with the power from the spell. "After all water conducts electricity."

Both of Kairi's Keyblades spun around ready to both unleash a Thunder spell. Sora's Kingdom Key floated unchanged next to him. That didn't last long however as Pisces decided she had given them enough time to chat and had sent spears of water at the two. The Kingdom Key moved and intercepted that water strikes. The Keyblades was engulfed in fire as it spun in a circle the intense heat causing the water to dissipate.

"Now Kairi! Thundaga!" Sora shouted as the Oblivion called forth lightning from the sky to zap Pisces.

"Double Cast: Thunder!" Kairi shouted. She didn't fully understand where the information for the spell had come from and simply chalked it up to a Drive ability for now.

Kairi's two Thunder spells hit Pisces' water sphere at the same time as Sora's Thundaga spell. The resulting combination did not have the desired effect however. Instead of shocking the woman inside the sphere simply vanished under the strain. Pisces looked down at the two Keybearers with anger in her eyes. It was clear as day that she didn't even think they would make it past her shield. With a battle cry she flew at Sora her scythe poised ready to strike. As she swung the deadly weapon at Sora the blue blade met the blue blade of Kairi's Brightcrest. This gave Sora the chance to use both of his own Keyblades to attack Pisces. Before the two Keyblades could even twitch Pisces had moved away from the two.

"Naughty children getting rid of my water sphere." Pisces said as if she truly was scolding two kids. "Now you will have to deal with my Ocean Wave!"

True to the spell's name on the beach below the three the water receded. Off in the distance Kairi could see a wave growing. As it came closer to them it grew in size. If that wave hit them they could die by the shear pressure that would be put on their bodies. That didn't even take into account they would be under all that water for who knows how long before they could find the surface. As Kairi stared at the massive wave coming at them Sora took her hand and pulled them both high into the sky far above the reach of the wave, or so he thought.

The Ocean Wave spell was nothing if not adaptable. Water at the bottom of the wave curved upwards. It was an odd sight to see as the bottom of the wave came up at them. It was as if the top had now become the bottom and more importantly Sora and Kairi were still going to be hit.

"We have to break her concentration." Kairi shouted. "A spell that strong would require her to keep a chant going even if only in her head."

As if to prove Kairi right when they turned their gaze to Pisces they could see her lips moving as if she was speaking the chant going on in her mind. Together both Kairi and Sora flew towards the spellcaster. In sync they sent Oathkeeper and Oblivion at her keeping their other Keyblades in case they had need for a defense. Right before their blades hit they veered off and came in again from the sides. This time the two Keyblades cut along Pisces' back and front leaving small gashes. Even with the two attacks landing though the Water Mage continued her chant for Ocean Wave.

Trying a new tactic they grabbed the Keyblades they still had and tried a normal physical attack. Pisces held out her scythe blocking the two vertical slashes to only be hit by the flying Keyblades one again.

"Try stopping my spells now." Kairi yelled. "Double Cast: Blizzard"

From the tip of Kairi's Brightcrest two ice shards appeared and slammed into Pisces who finally had her concentration broken. The water of Ocean Wave fell out of the sky and back into the ocean below. Water from the attack hadn't even reached the land. Flying away and landing on the beach Kairi and Sora started to feel the drain of Drive Form. It wouldn't be much longer before they would have to revert. Pisces landed on the beach in front of them not far from the bridge they used to get to the small circle island.

"Hey Pisces!" a voice shouted from Kairi's left. "I've always wanted to do this. THUNDAJA!"

Feeling the source of the magic all three people on the beach turned to face the source. Standing on top of the tree that the tree house was in was Mika. Black storm clouds were above her and Kairi wondered how they had managed to miss the sky going dark. What was amazing though was the size of the spell that Mika had sent at Pisces. The large lightning bolt rammed into the white haired woman at such a speed that there was no time to throw up a defense. The full impact of the fourth tier spell hit Pisces. A cloud of black smoke and white sand blocked the view of Pisces.

Mika jumped down from her tree and landed with a puff of air next to Kairi. There were trails from where Mika's tears had fallen on her face still but instead of the sadness and anger that Mika displayed when she left a look of determination was on her face.

"It's good to have you back Mika." Kairi said as she dropped out of Drive Form unable to take the strain for much longer.

"Yeah well someone had to get rid of Pisces. I'm just glad you two are okay." Mika said with sincerity.

The smoke around Pisces dissipated and revealed the woman lying face down in the sand her body charred from the blast. Kairi felt the need to throw up but Sora blocked her view of the scorched woman. He too had dropped out of Drive Form.

"Sorry you two had to see that." Mika apologized. Slamming the butt of her staff on the sandy ground Kairi could see over Sora's shoulder the ground under Pisces shift. The charred body was swallowed up by the sand never to be seen again.

"Thank you Mika." Sora said as he moved over to her. "Are you okay now?"

"I should be asking you two that question." Mika said as her staff vanished and she crossed her arms. "What were you two thinking taking on one of the Warriors? Was it not made clear that they should be trifled with and should be brought down with us working as a team?"

"We didn't exactly have a choice. Someone ran away from us." Sora exclaimed throwing his arms into the air.

"That's when you run away and wait for that someone to make a dramatic entrance that saves your hides." Mika returned.

"We had it under control." Sora yelled at her playfully.

"Right and you two didn't drop out of your new Drive From the second I showed up." Mika said with a smirk. "Speaking of which have you two come up with names for those things yet?"

The two teens were caught off guard by the sudden change of subject. Kairi however was the first to respond. "I'm thinking of calling my Valkyrie Form."

"I think I'm going to be simple and call mine Angel Form." Sora stated happily.

"Kairi, nice name. Sora, be original." Mika said. "Anyway we should get going, don't we have a Keyhole to find."

Right on cue a Keyhole appeared up in the sky. Whatever force controlled when they appeared had a bad sense of humor. Taking her Oathkeeper Kairi pointed it to the sky and the beam of light shot out and into the Keyhole sealing her home off from an immediate threat of Heartless.

"Hey since we're home should we stop and see our parents?" Kairi asked a little excited at the idea of seeing her parents again.

"No." Sora said even though Kairi could tell by the look on his face that he wanted the exact opposite. "We still have other worlds to seal and we have to get Riku back as fast as possible. I want to see everyone just as badly as you Kairi but we'd get caught up in telling stories and our parents might not let us leave again so easily."

"You know for a kid you sure are smart." Mika said as she rubbed Sora's hair. "Come on then get that gummi ship remote out of your pocket and let's head on out.

Sora pushed Mika away from him. He reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out the device Mika spoke of. As always the blue light of gummi transportation enveloped the trio and took them back to the _Highwind. _

**(A/N): **For those who know what a -Za level spell is I just want to say that the –Ja level spells are of the same strength. It annoyed me actually when –Za appeared in 3D instead of the normal –Ja spells. So you won't be seeing any Stopza spells in this fic instead it would be a Stopja. I thought of this as I wrote Thundaja out.

Also anyone that leaves a review, and has an account, will be told the next world the Sora's group will be going to. Yep I'm bribing you now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OCs, the worlds I've created, and this story idea. Anything else belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter 21: Crystal Mountains

Looking out over the land before them Sol was enjoying the sight of the Crystal Mountains. He was standing at the top of a large hill waiting for the other three to catch up with him. They had already spent the last few hours traversing the rolling hills that seemed to make up this world. Off in the distance they could see a towering mountain that made it obvious where this world got its name.

The mountain appeared to be made up of pure crystal. When the sun was behind them they couldn't look directly at the mountain without being blinded by the reflected light. Now though the red sun of this world had fallen behind the mountain giving the normally blue looking crystal a deep red colour. It was simply a magnificent sight to see.

When they first landed on world and spotted the mountain it was a unanimous decision to head in that direction. That had been yesterday and so far they hadn't run into a single person on their way to the mountain. They hadn't have seen a village but they had seen clear signs of animal life. This led them to believe that either this world was filled with only animals or that the humans were well hidden. Roxas and Naminé favored the later as the last time they visited a world without humans they changed into lions to blend in.

Still standing on top of the hill waiting for the others Sol tried to gauge their distance to the mountain. As a crow flew it would only take them about three hours to close the gap between them and their destination. Sadly though there wasn't a single glimpse of flat land in sight and they'd be walking up and down hills for hours if not another whole day. Some might call the hills between the mountain and Sol mountains themselves but Sol didn't think they were tall enough to warrant the title of mountain.

"God... damn... it... Sol" Luna panted as she reached the top of the hill. "How the hell do you have this much energy?"

Roxas and Naminé came up not far behind Luna both looking as if they were about to collapse. Luna wasn't in much better shape as she stood upright catching her breath. Sol on the other hand looked fit as a fiddle. It was a new sensation for Sol to not be the one out of breath as he traveled with Luna. He was by no means out of shape Luna just was more fit than him.

"Come Luna surely you can feel the mana in the air. This place has practically a powder keg's worth of it in one square inch. I honestly don't think I've used my own energy since we've got here." Sol explained.

"You cheating bastard!" Luna shouted. "You know I can't sense Pure Mana. You should have told us when we got here!"

"Pure... Mana?" Roxas and Naminé asked.

"Mana that hasn't been touched by humans or any or creature." Sol informed them. "Pure Mana is the strongest source of power in the universe. It's so rare to find though and only a few mages can even sense it. Any spell used with Pure Mana is vastly strong than if you use normal mana."

"More importantly though you can use it to get rid of fatigue." Luna added as she glared at Sol. "Which is exactly what Solaris here has been doing?!"

"Not just that Luna. I've been sending trace amounts into Icebrand and therefore Flamberge. The one time I actually hate the fact they share another form."

"So can we use this Pure Mana stuff?" Roxas asked.

"Yes and no." Sol answered. "Without being able to sense the mana you need a medium to draw it in for you. In Luna's case she has Flamberge which was forged using Pure Mana." In a flash of light Icebrand appeared in Sol's hand. He held the hilt out to Roxas and Naminé. "Hold onto the sword and I'll try and see if I can get you two to sense the Mana."

Both Naminé and Roxas placed their hands on Icebrand's hilt slowly as if it would bite them. When their hands touched down Sol pulled some of the Pure Mana out of the air and channeled it into the sword and through it into the bodies of the two teens. Instantly Roxas and Naminé looked better as the power washed their fatigue away giving them new energy.

"I've felt this power before" Naminé said as she took her hand off the hilt. "It's what I used when I was working Organization XIII and messing up Sora's memories. I knew the power I was using wasn't normal magic but I didn't know it was this."

"Well Naminé you just got bumped up from Luna's magic class to mine." Sol told her dismissing Icebrand. "Don't get me wrong she's a good teacher but if you can use Pure Mana without knowing than you need a mage to teach you."

"Do I not cast spells" Luna grumbled. "Do I not set things on fire with my mind?"

Leaning in between Roxas and Naminé heads Sol whispered. "Let's get out of her before she starts setting us on fire."

With that said the mage bolted towards the crystal mountain. In his plight to get away from his angry girlfriend Sol did something they should have been doing before. He created an ice bridge between two hills. Skating across the slippery surface Sol made it to the other hilltop in seconds flat. Naminé and Roxas who had been stunned by Sol's suggestion were slow to follow. Luna on the other hand running her hands over the bottom of her shoes creating ice ice skates as she stood in front of the bridge. Literally skating across the bridge after Sol the raven haired woman shot fireballs at him.

"What do you mean she needs a 'mage' to teach her?!"

Ducking a fireball Sol responded. "Luna, honey, I just meant she needed someone who's better understands the elements of the universe to teach her."

"We'll see how much better you are after I burn you Solaris!"

Already Sol had another bridge made and was going across when a section in front of him melted. With a swift Mario like jump Sol cleared the gap and continued fleeing towards the mountain off in the distance. Roxas and Naminé watched in awe and concern as the couple made their way across the hilltops. Sol running, well skating, away and Luna trying to incinerate him.

"I suppose we should go after them." Roxas stated as he went to go try the first ice bridge.

Sol was getting worried. Luna's accuracy was improving. She was also getting more inventive with where she melted the ice. At one point she had actually melted a spot right as Sol passed over it. Only a quick magically enhanced gust of wind saved him from plummeting to the ground below. Even in the middle of his running away Sol could see that they were getting close to the mountain and that the Mana in the air was getting denser.

There was of course a downside to using Pure Mana and being able to sense it. Too much in one place could suffocate a mage. Their mental self wouldn't be able to stand the raw power. Using Pure Mana was also addicting and there were many mages that went crazy trying to find new sources just to feel the strength it gave them. Sol hadn't used anywhere near the amount to start driving him crazy but even he was feeling the temptation to use the Mana around him to rework the very foundations of the world around him.

"Luna stop" Sol said to her his voice taking a serious tone.

The warrior mage stopped dead in her tracks. She knew when Sol changed attitude so quickly that something was up.

"Whoa." Luna said as she could feel the Mana even without using Flamberge. "How concentrated is this stuff?"

"Exactly. I didn't think there could ever be a place where it was this dense. I don't know how much farther I'll be able to go."

As the two stood side by side looking at their destination that was so close to them. Only one more hill stood between them and the base of the crystal mountain. At the base the Mana was so dense you could actually see the power crackle in the air.

"Hey what'd you two stop for? We're almost there." Roxas observed as both he and Naminé reached the hill the older two stood on.

"Roxas I don't feel so good." Naminé said clutching onto his arm.

Sol turned to Luna. "You and Roxas will have to go alone. Naminé is already feeling the effects and I really don't want to test how far I can go."

"What's happening to Naminé and why can't you go farther?" Roxas questioned

"Pure Mana has a dangerous side effect. Too much can drive a person mad or even kill them. It only affects those who can naturally sense it though." Luna explained. "Which means that Sol and Naminé will either drop dead before they reach the mountain or they'll lose control and start channeling magic just for the sake of using the power."

"Someone has to live up there though. Look there's a door on that ledge." Roxas said as he pointed to a ledge that was about a three miles from the base. "You're telling me that people live that close to something so dangerous?"

"Good eye Roxas. But like I said the Mana is only dangerous to mages who can sense it. Me and you will be fine. We'll go in, find the Keyhole, have you seal it, and get out before you even miss your girlfriend." Luna teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Roxas shouted

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Naminé said in time with Roxas.

"Well that proves that you are." Luna mocked. "Do you _know _how often Sol and I put up with that back home? Now look at us."

"You're getting off subject hun" Sol told her.

"Right. Come on Chocobo Head let's get going. Maybe someone up there has a way through the Mana for our significant others." Luna said continuing to tease the blondes. She created her own ice bridge to the next hill and started skating over.

"I don't look like a chocobo!" Roxas shouted as he followed after Luna.

Since Roxas didn't have skates it was much more comical to watch him attempt to run across. He'd wave his arms in circles as he tried to regain balance. Roxas mustn't have had to visit a world where ice skating was a needed mode of transportation before. Once across the bridge both he and Luna started walking down the hill and out of sight of Naminé and Sol.

"Do you feel okay enough to sit here or do you want to go back a few hills?" Sol asked the girl standing next to him.

"I'll be fine here. I suppose this isn't the best time to ask for a magic lesion though is it?" Naminé joked half-heartedly.

"Nonsense. I can teach you how to cast without actually casting." Sol told her. "So what have Luna and Kairi taught you so far?"

-KotH-

"Come on Roxas pick up the pace." Luna shouted down through the cracking air at the Keybearer below her.

"Are you sure you don't have a pair of pants on you that you can change into?" Roxas bellowed up from his spot on the cliff. "It's really hard to look up when I can see up your skirt!"

"Take it like a man and climb!" Luna yelled back. "Honestly even Sol wasn't this shy. Though he did turn red the first time." She mumbled to herself as she kept going up the mountain.

When the two had reached the base of the mountain they didn't find a trail leading up and had decided to climb. It was tough work and it was made awkward for Roxas once Luna had pulled ahead. Now whenever he went to look for his next handhold he ran the risk of looking right up Luna's skirt.

_She just had to wear a short skirt today didn't she? _He thought to himself as he made his way up after Luna.

Hand over hand the made a progress at a snail's pace it seemed. Climbing up a cliff after walking up hills all day was not the easiest thing to do. It didn't matter that Sol had gotten rid of his tiredness Roxas' muscles were screaming from scaling up a vertical wall for twenty minutes. After about a half hour after the start of the climb they came a small ledge they could rest on.

"How much farther?" Roxas groaned as he lay on the ledge.

"Only about another two and a half miles of vertical cliff." Luna answered.

"Can't you make us fly there or something?" Roxas moaned.

"And blast us out of existence at the same time. The Mana is to thick here. I don't think anyone could cast here without their spell going awry"

"What happened to the simple magic I used during my time with the Organization?"

"You've moved up in the world Roxas my boy. Now you know that there's more out there than what your pathetic Organization thought there was." Luna looked up towards the ledge they were aiming for. "Well I think we've rested enough let's get going."

With a prolonged groan Roxas got up and followed Luna towards their destination. They finally made it as the world's moon bathed its white light over them. As Roxas had pointed out from the hill there was a large door on the ledge. It stood about twice as tall as Roxas and was a metallic grey color. What got their attention was the writing on the door. Roxas leaned in to read but the symbols on the door made no sense to him. Just as he was about to tell Luna that the symbols faded away and changed into words that Roxas could actually ready.

_**Ye who wish to enter the sacred mountain must solve the riddle below.**_

_**Mr. Black, Mr. Gray and Mr. White are fighting in a truel. They each get a gun and take turns shooting at each other until only one person is left. Mr. Black, who hits his shot one third of the time, gets to shoot first. Mr. Gray, who hits his shot two thirds of the time, gets to shoot next, assuming he is still alive. Mr. White, who hits his shot all the time, shoots next, assuming he is also alive. The cycle repeats. If you are Mr. Black, where should you shoot first for the highest chance of survival?**_

"Any ideas who he should shoot first?" Roxas asked Luna as she read the riddle.

"Well I'd shoot at Mr. White. He has a hundred percent chance of killing me." Luna answered. "But then again if I was White I'd be more worried about Grey than Black."

As the two tried to figure out the answer to the riddle a loud noise approaching them caught their attention. Out of the sky like a rocket came a flying person. He, or she, was moving at a very fast speed and Luna had a hard time figuring out what the person looked like as they barreled down straight at them. She didn't get the chance to get a good look before the person landed only a few feet in front of them with a metallic clink sound.

Standing upright before them was a man in a red and yellow suit of armor with a glowing center piece in the chest. The face plate was yellow along with parts of the limbs while the rest was a crimson red. The glowing chest piece was slightly blue. In the darkness of night Luna could see a faint glow in the palm of his hands similar to the one on his chest.

The face plate opened up to reveal a man's face underneath. He had black hair and blue eyes and even a goatee. Luna had to admit that the entirety of the man's face was attractive and she found herself wondering what he looked like underneath the armor.

"Haven't seen you two here before." The man said in a knowing tone that spoke of self-arrogance. "Need help getting in the door?" he gestured to the riddle door. "I can get you in you know. Dirk has yet to come up with a riddle I couldn't solve. It's sad, really it is. He's supposed to be the greatest mind from his world and he can't even put up a challenge."

"Wait just a second." Luna said. "Who are you and what makes you think you can get in so easily?"

"I'm Tony Stark. Surely you've heard of me, saved my world a few time, brought together a team of superheroes, I'm a genius. No? Oh well. Come on a good looking woman like you shouldn't spend her night out on a rock ledge. Come inside have a drink."

Luna rolled her eyes and glared daggers at Tony. Any attraction to him was gone the second his mouth had opened up.

Tony's face plate came back down as he walked over to the door. In a few seconds that was probably all he needed to read the riddle he pointed a finger at the door and engraved the answer with a laser. With a deep rumble the door slid upwards into the cliff face

"You two coming or you just going to stand there all day?" Tony asked them as he walked in.

"Come on Roxas let's follow this guy in." Luna grumbled as she followed Tony through the door. "I hope there's people in there with manners though!" she shouted at Tony as her and Roxas entered the cave behind the door.

The metallic clank of Tony's armor and the whir of the light bulbs that hung above them was the only noise as they walked down the tunnel. Luna got the impression that she wasn't supposed to be in this place though as she got deeper into the mountain. Her instincts were shouting at her to run away and not look back. Her curiosity of what was at the end of the tunnel though won.

At the end of the tunnel was a bright light like there was a well lit room at the end. When they reached it Tony gestured to the entire room and said "Welcome to Stark Interplanetary"

The room was filled to the brim with random parts of machines and work desks that had papers and beakers all over them. Many people were cluttered around tables working on something. Other people were off in the corner reading. The corner area seemed to be set aside from everything else and as a person walked over to it a small force field opened up to admit him.

"You wish Stark" a woman's voice said from Luna's right. A woman with blue hair that fell down to her shoulders stood in an orange dress. She most certainly wasn't a young woman though evident by the few wrinkles on her face. "Crystal Mountains isn't yours. If you want to feel special go back to your world."

"I'm special here to Bulma." Tony remarked. "Let's see how many inventions have you come up with while you're here? Huh what's that? Ten? That's twelve less than me _and _you've been here twenty years more than me."

"Oh please Stark. My inventions are worth three of yours combined and you know it." Bulma countered.

"Yeah well you keep thinking that I got people to show around." Tony said as he walked past Bulma and farther into the room.

"Bulma is it?" Luna asked as she approached the woman who Tony had argued with.

"Yep. I'm Bulma Briefs. You two friends of Tony?"

"Gods no." Luna and Roxas chorused.

"Since you guys know about other worlds I think it's safe to say this." Roxas continued. "We're looking for this world's Keyhole so we can seal it and prevent a group of evil warriors from taking over the universe."

"Roxas remind me not to let you tell our story to people. That has got to be the most unimaginative description of what we're doing that I've ever heard." Luna chided.

"I didn't want to waste her time though." Roxas replied. "We don't know what she's doing. We could be getting in her way of doing something important."

"It's alright Roxas." Bulma told him in a motherly voice. "I'm not working on anything so important I can't save you two from Tony."

Speaking of the Stark he finally noticed that Luna and Roxas weren't following him turned around and came back to get them.

"Hey I thought you two wanted a tour of the place." Tony said in a mock offended tone.

"Listen here Stark." Luna said. "I've literally known you for about five minutes and have had enough of you already. How can you be so full of yourself?!"

"Simple. I'm that awesome." Tony replied as if the answer was obvious.

"Anthony my boy!" a voice sounded from behind Tony. "Who's the dame standing there with you?"

"I don't know. Didn't get here name." Tony said clearly not bothered by that fact.

"Son you should at least learn their name before you take them out." A man that looked like an older version of Tony said.

"Oh gods above please don't tell me there's another one." Luna pleaded.

"Sorry but there is. That's Tony's dad Howard." Bulma informed them.

"Dad come on. How many girls did you bring home without knowing their names?" Tony remarked.

"That's different. The times were different then." Howard laughed.

A light surrounded Bulma, Luna, and Roxas. In a familiar feel of being teleported Luna found herself standing in front of another person, Tony and Howard nowhere in sight. A man in a white lab coat with a Santa Claus like beard stood holding a device in his hand that looked a lot like a gummi ship remote.

"Sorry for the sudden transport but it looked like you wanted to get out of there." The man chuckled. "My name is Dr. Light and I study and build robots to help the worlds."

"Okay. Can someone explain to me what this place is exactly?!" Roxas practically shouted.

"Oh course my boy." Dr. Light said. "Crystal Mountains is a stronghold for the collective geniuses of the universe. Many people such as myself will suddenly find ourselves transported here to this world and are given the riddle at the door. A young lad by the name of Dirk Provin is responsible for the riddles you see. Once we solve the riddle and come down the tunnel here to the main room we are given the option to continue our experiments here or we can go back home. Many chose to go home but a few stay here to work with other great minds to create things we normally couldn't on our home world. I hope that gives you enough of an explanation."

Luna and Roxas just nodded their head pretending the understood the entire speech Dr. Light had given them.

"Dr. Light they said they are looking for this world Keyhole or something like that do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Bulma asked the Santa Claus like man.

"I can't say that I do Mrs. Bulma." Dr. Light answered. "Rachel might though. She is the one currently studying worlds and the phenomenon that go with them."

"Alright then I'll take them to go see her."

"Wait." Luna said. "We have two friends outside that can't get in due to the high concentration of Pure Mana outside. Is there any way for them to get inside?"

"Are you sure you want to bring Sol in here Luna? He might not want to leave." Roxas joked.

"That's a good point Roxas" Luna agreed. "But it wouldn't be fair to leave him out."

"Where are they do you know?" Dr. Light asked as he moved over to a machine that was up against a wall.

"We left them one hilltop away from the base of this mountain. We could see the door straight ahead from the hill." Luna told the doctor.

Fiddling with a few dials and entering something on machine's keyboard the screen above clicked on and Luna could see the rolling hills they had traversed earlier that day. She could just make out the ice bridges that she had chased Sol down and couldn't help but smile at her antics.

"I take it I should follow those lines of ice." Dr. Light chuckled doing as he caused the camera the computer was hooked up to to move along the thing lines of ice. As they got closer to the mountain the camera zoomed in and on one of the hilltops two people shaped shadows sat. "Well then I'll bring them in." With a push of a big red button, cause every machine needs one, a light much like the one that had enveloped Luna minutes ago surrounded the two figures.

Appearing next to them Sol and Naminé appeared in a flash of light. Both of them looked surprised as they took in their new surroundings. Luna half expected Sol to pull out Icebrand but he must have spotted her before he felt the need to.

"What just happened?" Naminé asked.

"Our new friend Dr. Light teleported you and Sol inside the mountain." Roxas explained as he pointed to the mentioned man.

"How come the mana isn't concentrated in here?" Sol asked forgoing introductions or thanks, his curiosity overriding his manners.

"That's because the crystal shell of the mountain is what creates the Pure Mana." Bulma explained understanding the mage's need to want things explained to him. "Here inside there's no crystal to purify the mana in the air leaving us with nothing but normal everyday mana."

"If I could get a sample of that crystal and embedded it into Icebrand I could use Pure Mana whenever i needed to." Sol realized. "But that'd be too dangerous. I'd have to find a way to counteract the side effects."

"Told you we should have left him outside." Roxas said. Luna simply nodded her head in agreement. "Alright well Bulma you were going to take us to see this person named Rachel to help us find the Keyhole right?"

"Oh yeah. If you all would follow me." Bulma said in a fake tour guide voice. She had more energy than you would think an older woman should have.

"You three go on ahead I'm going to have a look around here." Sol said waving them off.

"Oh no you don't." Luna said pulling Sol by the ear after Bulma. "I'm not letting you loose in this place. It's worse than a library."

"Owowowowowow. That's the point though! Who knows the information these people have! Luna you have to let me talk with them!" Sol pleaded

"As if. You're coming with us. If you are even half as smart as you think you are you know what'll happen if you don't." She let go of his ear and looked up menacingly at Sol.

"You wouldn't" Sol whispered. "You promised that was the last time back at the lake."

"I'll break that promise if you don't come with us." Luna told him putting her hands on her hips. The sure sign she meant business.

Sol gulped. "Alright."

The two caught up with the others and followed Bulma down a hall that led up the mountain. As they walked through they noticed that there were large rooms. Bulma told them that those were for people whose experiments needed a separate space for either safety reasons or for getting away from the main room. Some experiments needed certain climates to be conducted properly and between magic and science of multiple worlds they could regulate the climate of each room.

Thirteen floors up was the sleeping quarters which is where Rachel was supposed to be at. Apparently she had just pulled a three nighter and was getting some rest. The four voiced their concern about disturbing her sleep but Bulma assured them that Rachel would be more than willing to wake up in order to discuss her research.

They stood outside a wooden door that had Rachel's name carved into it. Bulma knocked and a soft voice answered from the inside. Opening the door Bulma let the four into the room and walked away her job done.

The room was nothing more than a bed and four walls. Not even a carpet on the ground or anything on the walls. Just a lone wood framed bed sitting back against the wall across from the door. Sitting up on the bed wearing a white jacket like Dr. Light's was a silver haired woman. Her eyes were yellow, not that far off from the gold color of Sol's and Luna's own eyes.

"How are you four today?" she asked in a happy voice. "I assume you want to know something about the worlds otherwise Bulma wouldn't have brought you up here."

"Well yeah. We were wondering if you knew where this world's Keyhole was." Roxas said.

"Oh does one of you have a Keyblade?" Rachel asked her voice dripping with curiosity. Roxas and Naminé nodded their heads. "Can you two show me them please?"

They both called forth their Keyblades in the flash of light. Rachel's eyes went large as she stared at the two weapons in the hands of the teens.

"Unbelievable." She whispered. "I never thought that I would see one this close. Well I guess since you two can actually seal the Keyhole it would be best for you to do so. It'll also give me a chance to witness this phenomenon." Happily the woman shot off her bed and made her way past the four standing in her room. "Well come on slow pokes let's go. The Keyhole is down on level B19."

**(A/N): **It's kinda funny really. There's no height requirement for a hill to become a mountain. A hill becomes a mountain basically when someone dubs it as such. I didn't write the answer to the riddle for a reason. I want to see who can get guess correctly. Again those that review will get to learn about the next world Sora goes to.

**Bulma Briefs**: This Bulma is taken from the Dragonball GT time.

**Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark**: Marvel Universe

**Howard Stark**: Marvel Universe.

**Dr. Light**: Mega Man series.

**Dirk Provin**: Second Sun Trilogy (check my profile for some quotes by him)


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**(A/N):** There is a poll for this fic on my profile. All the information you should need for it is on my profile. It'll be open until the end of this fic.

Chapter 22-Scorpio

Sol and company followed Rachel through the Crystal Mountain. Even with scientific minds from across the known and unknown parts of the universe they couldn't come up with a better name for the mountain they lived in. They were following the woman through the halls down towards the lower levels where the Keyhole was supposed to be located. At each intersection Sol tried to sneak away to go see what people were working on. At each intersection Luna grabbed Sol by the shoulder hand shoved him in front of her.

With each floor they went down the amount of people lessened. The basement levels were used to store unneeded items and finished inventions that could later be introduced into the creator's home world. Luna practically had to hog tie Sol and carry him down the halls, the Mage wanting nothing more than to look at the inventions that were stored so close to him.

"But Luna I just want a peak." Sol cried as Luna pulled him out of a doorway.

"If they wanted us to see them they'd be out in the worlds Sol." Luna chided.

Saying that Sol was a kid in a candy store would an understatement. He was a nerd in a land of geniuses. Naminé and Roxas just shook their heads as they watch Luna try to keep Sol from getting away. It was like a mother trying to corral a hyper active child. This wasn't a normal sight as Sol was the one who was generally calm and had a stick-to-the-mission attitude while Luna was more easily distracted. To see the roles reversed was just plain odd.

They kept going down farther and farther into the mountain until they reached basement floor nineteen. There was just one large empty room and no stairs that led any farther downward. Basement floor nineteen was obviously the lowest floor the mountain had. Sol, no longer having things to distract him, tried to figure out how far down they were. The entrance was on floor five and had a high ceiling while the other floors had a ceiling so low that Sol could jump and touch it. Sol couldn't figure it out. He knew that the space between floors had started to vary when they reached the basement. There was no exact measurement he could use to add up to figure how far down he was into the ground. Needless to say it was very far down.

Rachel led them across the empty room that had a fine coating of dust on it. Lights hung from the ceiling granting very little light in the room giving it a very creepy feeling. In the corners of the room shadows still clutched to their existence too far for the light to banish. When they stood in the center of the room Rachel held up her hand to stop them. She turned around to face them and pointed up at the ceiling. Of course everyone looked up and Sol felt his face pale. On the ceiling was a series of glyphs that he knew very well. Laid out like they were they would generate a barrier locking anyone inside away.

Before he could call out that they needed to move Rachel had leapt out of the area of effect and activated the glyphs. A green light shot down in a circle around the four trapping them on the lowest level of the mountain far away from anyone. The only person who knew where they were was Rachel who was waving from outside the barrier a grin on her face.

"How is it my Warriors have had such a hard time getting rid of you?" Rachel asked.

She reached into her coat and pulled out a Celestial Warrior mask. She held it up in the light to make sure that they knew she belonged to the Warriors. Then Rachel put the mask on and walked around the room. From the way she was looking at the walls it was as if she was looking for something.

"I thought that with two Keybearers present this world's Keyhole would reveal itself to me." Rachel said annoyed. "Maybe when they die their life force will cause the blasted thing to appear."

Sol and Luna both stood in the middle of the barrier looking up at the glyphs on the ceiling. Roxas and Naminé were both pounding on the green wall of energy that prevented them from getting at Rachel.

"Oh you can keep looking but you'll find that the key glyphs are far out of your reach little ones." Rachel said as she pointed to one of the rooms corners. Light shown out from the shadows and a red glyph was painted on the wall. It was one of the anchors that kept the barrier from collapsing under pressure.

"Answer me one question then." Sol said to Rachel. "All the Warriors we faced have been named after one of the Zodiac signs. I'm going to take a guess that Rachel is your real name so what sign name do you have?"

"I didn't name myself after one of the signs Sun Boy. I am their leader Eclipse." The silver haired woman said as she walked to the rooms exit. "You are right though. Rachel is my real name just like Virgo's real name is Mika. I know names of all my Warriors. Now if you'll excuse me I _do _have things I need to attend to." She walked up the stairs leaving the four heroes inside the barrier to rot.

"Great we just let our greatest enemy capture us and walk away." Roxas grumbled.

"Roxas it's alright." Naminé said as her Keyblade flashed into her hands. "Remember that the Keyblades can open any lock. What's a barrier but a closed door?"

"Nice thinking Naminé!" Roxas said as he picked the blonde girl up in a hug. Then realizing that he had just hugged the girl he didn't have crush on but her back down. Both of their faces were redder than any flame Luna could conjure.

Naminé pointed her Keyblade at the green barrier and the white light shot out. Instead of causing the wall of energy to dissipate like she had wanted it simply absorbed the light. Sol and Luna let out a sigh of disappointment ad Roxas raged and started pounding on the barrier again.

"I didn't think it would work. This thing is designed to absorb any energy thrown at it." Sol said as he went back to looking at the ceiling.

"What has the power to stop the Keyblade though?" Roxas asked angrily.

"Roxas the Keyblade is indeed a powerful force but there are forces equally as powerful." Luna told him. "Take for instance our swords. They may not be able to seal Keyholes but they can kill Heartless and they increase our magic power."

"The Keyblade can do both of those things Luna." Naminé pointed out. "What other forces are as strong as the Keyblade though?"

"Glyphs for damn sure." Sol said as he moved around to get a better look at the glyphs above him. "You may not notice it but they are all over worlds. They are as ancient as the worlds themselves. Those of us who have chosen to use magic tend to overlook the true power of a glyph. We like to think ourselves above using the complex markings to cast simple spells. The thing is though a glyph spell has far more strength behind it as it draws power from the very force of creation. We mages simply use the remnants of that power, mana."

"So you're saying that we're trapped by the very power that made this place?" Roxas asked very confused.

"In a sense yes. Technically this place is only part of the world that once existed before darkness swallowed up the light and created the separated worlds. So this place was created by equal parts creation and equal parts light." Sol explained to Roxas like a teacher would to the slow kid in class.

"Great magic less there Sol but how about you put that brain of yours to work on how to get us out of this mess." Luna said

"LUNA! I got!" Sol said after a few minutes of sitting on the floor thinking.

"You figured out how to get us out of here? That was fast." Luna said really impressed that it had only taken him a few minutes.

"No." Sol said flatly. Then his eyes lit up. "I figured out how to use one of the crystals from the mountain face! Just inscribe a purity glyph on one side and sealing glyph on the other. The power would be diluted but it'd still be better than nothing. "

_Smack thwack bam wham! _

All of the others trapped in the barrier slapped or punched Sol. Luna had actually left a burn mark along with her hand print on Sol's face. She had magically heated her hand to do it and wore a smug look on her face. Roxas and Naminé were just annoyed with Sol for not having thought up a way out yet. Sol rubbed his check where Luna had smacked him and healed the burn away.

"Yeah I get it." Sol said as he went back to looking around the room. "The problem is the anchors are on the outside out of our reach of course. Eclipse was smart to put them out there. She would have had to put a transfer glyph in the array though. It would be hidden within other glyphs. Most likely each glyph has a part of the transfer glyph inside it and they're laid out in the patter of the transfer."

"Sol can you possibly explain things with less words?" Luna and Roxas asked while Naminé nodded in understanding.

"There's glyphs parts within other glyphs that I need to find and destroy." Sol said his voice bland.

"Now was that so hard?" Luna asked as she patted Sol on the back.

Roxas, Luna, and Naminé all sat on the floor as they waited for Sol to figure out the pattern laid out before him. At one point he fell down on to his back to get a better look at the entire ceiling at once. Sol messed his hair in aggravation after another couple of minutes. At one point he was tracing his hand in the air like he was pointing out a constellation to himself. In a sense that's exactly what he was doing, trying to find the single stars that made up the picture only the stars were ancient characters that made a glyph instead.

"I'm seeing symbols in my head now." Sol said as he sat back up. "Either she hid it really well or she knows more about glyphs than I do."

"Come on Sol you can figure it out." Luna encouraged. "How many traps have you gotten me out of before?"

"Too many to count but we didn't face someone as smart as Rachel." Sol said in defeat.

"Sol what does the transfer glyph look like?" Naminé asked.

White energy appeared on the tip of Sol's finger and he traced lines in the air. Symbols as old as time appeared in the air laid out in a circle with a larger symbol in the center.

"I feel like an idiot." Sol said as he took the symbols out of the air and moved them up to the ceiling.

Each one of the symbols flew around until they found a match up on the ceiling. It didn't take long for a giant transfer glyph to appear on the ceiling above them. Sol's white symbols floated above their corresponding symbol that was etched into the ceiling. Placing his hands on the ground Sol sent out lines of ice each one ending underneath one of the glowing symbols. Pillars of ice started to rise out of the ground before they shot up piercing the glyphs on the ceiling.

"Thanks for making me draw it Naminé." Sol said patting the girl on the head. "I just needed to see what I was looking for. Alright now to get rid of the others."

Balls of fire appeared throughout the area and crashed into the glyphs exploding on contact. The green barrier came falling down as the glyphs sustaining it were destroyed. Weapons flashed into the hands of the warriors. It was time to find Rachel and put a stop to her plan.

Running up nineteen floors worth of stairs though takes a lot out of you. When they reached the ground floor they still had another five to run up before they made it to the room where they had met everyone. They hoped that Rachel was there and not back up in her room or in one of the many other rooms on the way up. The few people they had run into gave them odd looks. They were not used to warriors running through their sanctuary with weapons out and an evil look in the eyes of two of them. Roxas and Luna were not happy about having been locked up.

When they reached the fifth floor they looked around for a girl with silver hair. She was nowhere to be found in the room though. They even stopped and asked a few people if they had seen Rachel walking around. No one had seen her come through the room which she'd have to do to get to the stairs on the other said. Either she had opened a Corridor of Darkness and left the world or she was back downstairs somewhere. Sol got the feeling that they wouldn't find her on this world anymore. Rachel wasn't a fool she would have expected them to escape the trap and come looking for.

"Hey Sol" a voice called to him from behind. It was Bulma. She was carrying a box of random machine parts that Sol had no clue what they could possibly be used for. "Are you looking for Rachel? She told me that if I see you to tell you she's going to be off world for a while but a colleague of hers would be arriving outside if you wanted to get into contact with her."

"Thanks Bulma." Sol said. "Do have any idea how we can get out of here?"

"Right. You guys can't just walk out can you?" Bulma said with a laugh.

"Sol. Roxas and I will head out and see if we can't spot Rachel's... colleague" Luna told him as she grabbed Roxas by the wrist and ran towards the exit.

"Hey Bulma do you know if it's possible for me to get a chunk of the crystal from off the mountain face? I have some ideas on how I can use it but I can't exactly get it myself." Sol requested.

"I'll get you your crystal." A male voice said from behind Sol. Sol didn't know who it was but it was Tony Stark still in his Mark IV Iron Man suit. "Need it to impress your girlfriend there?" he asked pointing to Naminé. "Got to say she looks too good to be with you but hey what do I know?"

"I'm not Sol's girlfriend." Naminé said politely.

"Roxas who just left is her boyfriend." Sol informed Tony. "Luna, the girl who went with him, is my girlfriend."

"You sure? Looked like she was dragging him away from you pretty fast. Maybe there's something going on there?" Tony joked. "Either way I'll get you some crystal. I was heading out anyway. Just stopped by to pick up some spare parts that I keep here anyway it's gonna take me like two seconds to break off some chunks. I'll give them to your girl on my way out."

"Uh thanks?" Sol said not sure whether to feel insulted that Tony suggested Luna and Roxas had a thing or glad that he was going to get some crystals to experiment with. "Oh the size shouldn't matter either so whatever you can get will be fine."

"Size does matter." Was all Tony said before his helmet closed and he flew off away from the three.

"Come on Sol. Dr. Light should be able to teleport you guys out the same way he got you in here." Bulma said as she walked towards where Dr. Light worked.

Sol offered to carry the box for Bulma but she delinked saying that she was more than capable of carrying it on her own. When they got to Dr. Light's station he said that it was no problem to get them back outside. He went over to his computer entered a few numbers turned a few dials and bing bam boom Sol and Naminé were transported outside the mountain much like they had been teleported in.

Appearing on the same hilltop even Sol looked around for Luna and Roxas. They couldn't have gotten too far it had only been a few minutes since they left to leave the mountain on their own. Both Naminé and Sol couldn't spot the two though no matter how hard they looked. They moved over two hills to see if maybe Luna and Roxas were in between hills or some other such nonsense. It was hard to tell with Luna what was going to happen. As Sol stood looking out her could swear that he heard screaming but he couldn't pinpoint the noise. It almost sounded like it was coming from above.

Landing on top of him was Luna. Roxas landed next to her flat on his face. Had they been anyone else without magically enhanced bodies it would have hurt. Well it would have hurt the two that fell. Sol was in quite a bit of pain. Luna wasn't exactly the world's lightest girl out there.

"Luna hun... GET OF ME!" came Sol's muffled cry from his spot on the ground.

Luna scrambled off the squished mage and pulled him up as she did so. Sol brushed the dirt off his clothes and face. A cheesy I'm sorry smile was on Luna's face as she couldn't help but laugh at Sol's evil glare that he gave her.

"How in hell did you manage to land on top of me?" Sol asked.

"She cast magic after telling me not to because the Mana would mess the spell up." Roxas supplied.

"Well you see we ran into a guy named Tony Stark. He gave me some crystals from off the mountain, said you wanted them, and made some rude comments about me and Roxas. I thought he'd look much better with that metal suit melted to his body is all." Luna grumbled in annoyance as she reached into her pocket and pulled out eight clear crystals in various shapes and sizes.

Sol groaned as he took the shards out of Luna's hand. Even with such small crystals Sol could feel them cleansing the mana around him getting rid of the influence of human and animals alike. They were going to be very dangerous to keep but they could be well worth it if he got them to work the way he wanted them to.

"Okay so now how do we find this colleague of Eclipse?" Roxas asked. "It's not like they're just going to appear in front of us and start attacking."

By now you guys should realize where I'm going with this.

A masked girl dressed in full pink, complete with pink hair, appeared in front of them and didn't even bother with an introduction as she thrust lance forward at Roxas. Only due to the fact that Roxas had fought in so many battles did he have the reflexes needed to dodge the thrust. Bond of Flame flashed into his hands and he got ready to fight the new enemy.

"Why does the universe feel the need to prove me wrong?" he asked no one in particular.

"Well if you didn't make it so easy." Luna retorted.

"Guys we have an enemy is this really the time?" Naminé said more than asked.

"No." Roxas agreed

"Yes." Luna said happily.

"And your name is what?" Sol asked the Warrior.

"Scorpio. With my lance I will bring about your death and bring glory to Lady Eclipse."

"Oh gods not one of those super loyal people." Luna complained.

"It's an enemy why are you complaining?" Sol asked her.

"Cause I can." Luna stated.

Together the couple launched a barrage of magic. Sol cast low level Blizzard spells sending ice shards flying through the air towards Scorpio. Luna sent orbs of fire at her opponent causing them to explode when the neared the target. Scorpio pole-vaulted over the attacks and started attacking Roxas again. Bond of Flame blocked the attacks of the lance in quick succession. Scorpio pulled the lance back and this time it was charged with lightning as it came at Roxas. With a flick of the wrist Roxas batted the lance tip away from him. Lightning from the lance transferred to the Keyblade and then into Roxas giving him a nasty shock. The lightning caused Roxas' arm to go numb and he had to focus on moving his body out of range rather than blocking the attacks of Scorpio.

"Watera!"

"Blizzara"

"Fira"

The three voices of Roxas' friends finished their incantations and sent their magic towards Scorpio. Slamming the butt of her lance on the ground a honeycomb shield appeared and bounced the magic back at the casters. Sol created a green Shell shield around himself along with Luna and Naminé reducing the damage the reflected spells did. Luna charged forth into her returned Fira spell knowing that Sol would cast Shell in enough time. Red flames washed over the green shield as she readied Flamberge, coating it in fire.

A Firaga enchanted blade met the cold steel of a lance. Sparks flew off as the two weapons connected. Roxas came running up from behind Scorpio his Keyblade gripped tightly in his hands. He may not know a lot of spells but Roxas did know the all-important Cure series. The chakram style Keyblade moved to cut Scorpio's back. Scorpio however pushed off against Luna's Flamberge and jumped away from both warriors' weapons.

Scorpio snapped her fingers and out of the ground raised countless Shadows and Neoshadows. Within the group of Shadows stood Large Bodies and Fat Bandits. Floating above them were a few Wyverns, Wizards, and Darkballs. Sol and Luna looked worriedly at the mass of Heartless that had appeared. It just went from a four on one battle to a four on countless number battle.

"Roxas Luna you two focus on Scorpio. Naminé, you and I will handle the Heartless. We can't let any of them reach Roxas and Luna." Sol instructed.

The mentioned three nodded their heads in understanding and went to take out their respective opponents. Sol stood next to Naminé who looked a little worried about facing so many Heartless at once. It would be her first fight against the creatures. Naminé had never gotten any battle experience which is why Sol wanted her with him. He was used to quickly casting buffs on Luna and would be able to help the female Keybearer against the group laid out before them.

"Ready Naminé?" Sol asked her as Icebrand was coated in a sheet of ice.

"Yeah." Naminé said standing ready. Destiny's Embrace was at her side pointed down towards the ground and Naminé's other hand was also by her side, water gathered around it. The stance looked familiar to Sol like he had seen someone use that exact stance before.

"Let's do this then. I want you to support me and magically attack any of the flying Heartless that get too close to me."

Sol ran into the vast hoard of Heartless Icebrand cutting through the group of Shadows that had leapt at him. The ice covered blade cleaved the shadows in two forcing them to dissipate. In succession Sol casted Brave and Protect on himself to increase his fighting ability. As he cleaved Heartless in two he could feel Naminé casting spells at the airborne Heartless. Either she knew not to hit the Wizards or she was just lucky enough to miss them.

Sol soon found himself encircled by a group of Fat Bandits. They all puffed up and got ready to breathe their fiery breath on him. With a smile Sol plunged Icebrand's blade into the ground and cast the Quake spell. The hills around him shook with the might of the Earth spell knocking the Fat Bandits down and killing a few of the Shadows. Shards of ice flew through the Fat Bandits as Naminé cast Blizzard.

Already the girl looked tiered from casting so many spells. She had yet to develop the stamina needed for battle. Finding his focus as he cut through the Fat Bandits around him Sol readied three buffs for Naminé. Once they were ready he got her in his line of sight by slicing a Wyvern in two and unleashed the spells on Naminé. She was surrounded by a green, blue, and light blue aura. Sol had cast Shell, Protect, and Regen on her. He didn't dare cast Reflect on her in case that he needed to add another spell onto her.

Sustaining buffs took a toll on the caster though. Sol could feel the drain on his own mana as Naminé swung Destiny's Embrace at a swarm of Neoshadows that had gotten to close. The attacks of the Heartless were bouncing off the Protect shield and the damage that did get through was being healed by Regen. Dismissing the two buffs he had on himself Sol gathered energy needed for a high level spell. Blocking and dodging the attacks of the Heartless around him Sol kept focusing his inner mana getting ready to unleash the spell. Once he had gathered enough energy for the spell Sol cast one of the highest Black Magic spells, Flare.

Energy arched up from Sol into the air above him creating a large orb of black colored magic overhead. With a deafening explosion the magical attack tore through the Heartless and left its caster drained of all mana. Sol collapsed onto the scorched earth unable to hold himself up after having expended so much energy. He could feel the Pure Mana swirling around him begging to be used to restore his strength. If he used it now though he'd surely fall victim to the power.

Naminé came running up and kneeled next to Sol. Using her remaining strength Naminé cast Cura and tried to heal Sol. There was nothing to heal though. Cure can't restore mana to a person only time and Osmose could do it. Sol rolled over onto his back and looked up at the sky.

"I'm never casting that again." Sol whispered.

"Sol are you okay?" Naminé asked worriedly.

"Just need to regain my strength is all. I think I'll just lie here for a while though if you don't mind." Sol told her.

Over above the Crystal Mountain hanging in the sky was the world's Keyhole. Sol pointed it out to Naminé who had her back towards the mountain. When she saw the Keyhole Naminé nodded her head and pointed her Keyblade with both hands towards the lock. A beam of white energy shot from the tip of Destiny's Embrace and into the Keyhole. The familiar clicking sound echoed over the hilltops sealing away the path to the world's heart.

-KotH-

"Roxas now!" Luna shouted.

At her shout Roxas closed the distance between him and Scorpio. Again Bond of Flame was met with nothing but cold steel. That was how the battle had been going. No matter what Roxas and Luna through at the woman in front of them she would either block it with her lance, dodged out of the way, or send the spell back with Reflect.

Luna tried attacking Scorpio while her back was turned. Flamberge took a small bite out of Scorpio's arm as the woman tried to dodge the attack. Luna saw the blood drip down from Flamberge's blade but there was no cut on the woman at all. Only because of the cloth she had cut did Luna even see where her sword had gotten her foe. Aggravation coursed through Luna as she tried to figure out how she was going to manage to finish this battle.

"Wait." Luna said aloud as she came to a conclusion. "She's using the Mana in the air to increase her abilities."

"I thought using too much was bad for you. If she's been using it for the entire battle shouldn't there be some negative effects by now?" Roxas questioned.

"She is already crazy Roxas." Luna told him. "She's obsessed with the power and is using it against us. Normally she'd go insane once she used all the Mana around her but this world's supply is infinite thanks to the mountain."

"In other words we're screwed." Roxas observed.

"Hate to say it but it does look that way." Luna agreed. "Even if I used Haste to catch up to her she'd simply use Dispel on me. She doesn't have to worry about running out of Mana after all. Well there is one thing I can do but don't tell Sol I did it. He always worries about me when I use Mana."

"Luna what are you going to do?" Roxas wondered.

"Just get ready to attack when I say so and put everything you got into it." Luna commanded.

Flamberge started glowing a brilliant red as Luna used it to gather Pure Mana. She felt the energy and the taint it carried with it. She hadn't used much of it before but she wasn't a real mage and used to holding such power inside. Sure she knew Fire's highest spell and many others but she always relied on her own strength to get her through. Luna then used the Mana to cast Haste on herself and Roxas. Once the clocks above their heads disappeared she shouted to Roxas to attack.

The two warriors were blurs running over the hilltop towards their opponent. Scorpio had gotten ready and cast Dispel like Luna thought she would. Thanks to their increased speed though they were able to dodge the white orb that carried the effects of Dispel. Flamberge and Bond of Flame sliced an X on the front of Scorpio. They were too fast for the woman to block them. While Luna had used a spell to increase their speed Scorpio had only been enhancing herself when needed and wasn't prepared for the two to have dodge her spell.

"Don't let up." Luna shouted "Don't give her a chance to heal!"

With attacks so fast they appeared to cut her all at once Scorpio couldn't block every single one of them. It was more that her lance happened to get in the way that she was able to block some of the attacks. Roxas and Luna appeared on either side of Scorpio their weapons coated with blood. They watched as Scorpio started to heal over. Luna nodded to Roxas and the two used the last remaining bit of speed they had to slice the healing woman in half with uncanny precision the flat of the two blades touched as they passed through.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Roxas said as he saw what he did to Scorpio.

"It is sad that she had to meet such a death." Luna said calmly. "But you mustn't forget what she has done and would do had we not stopped her here and now."

Luna and Roxas looked up as a beam of light flew overhead. They followed the path and saw the Keyhole vanish as it was locked. They both then looked to see where the light had come from and a few hills over stood Naminé her Keyblade in hand. Luna felt the blood leave her face as she noticed that Sol was lying on the ground. Flamberge flashed away as Luna ran towards her fallen friend, Roxas hot on her heels.

When they arrived at the hilltop where Sol and Naminé were at Luna felt relief wash over her. Sol was sitting up and had a tired look on his face but other than that looked fine. Luna dropped down to her knees and pulled Sol into a hug.

"What were you doing lying down after a battle? Do you know what raced through my head when I saw that?" Luna asked him angrily

"I'm sorry Luna. I had to use Flare and it took more out of me than I thought it was going to." Sol explained. "Once I could focus my mind I asked Naminé if I could use Osmose on her and she let me syphon off a small amount of her mana. I'm fine now."

"Can we get back to the ship now I'm starving. I think that Haste spell drained me of my lunch." Roxas complained.

"Why would..." Sol started as he looked at Roxas in confusion. He then turned his attention to Luna again. "You use Pure Mana to cast Haste?! Do you know what could have gone wrong!? You aren't experienced with using it you could have.." Sol then closed his eyes and nodded off to sleep.

"And who says that Sleep is only a battle spell?" Luna chuckled.

**(A/N):** Well that knocks Crystal Mountains out of the story. We have only four more worlds between us and the final world. For those jerks that didn't review I'm telling you now that Sora's group is going to Ivalice. If you don't know what that is I suggest you look it up as some background information might help you appreciate what I'm going to do in that world. Anyone who reviews will be told the next world Sol's group heads to.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than the story idea and my OCs.

Chapter 23: Ivalice

After leaving Destiny Islands behind Sora watched Mika retreat to her room. She had been through a lot that day and he couldn't blame her for wanting to be left alone. Even after all the crap he had given her about losing Riku and even though he made sure she knew that he didn't trust her she had still come to his and Kairi's aid when Pisces had appeared. Even with the powers of their new Drive forms they were having a hard time with the Celestial Warrior. Sora had a true appreciation for fourth tier magic. The destruction that Mika's Thundaja had unleashed was jaw dropping. How one person could withstand the mental strain it would take to cast that spell was beyond Sora's understanding. There were times when he had to cast Firaga that had drained him more than he was ready for.

Kairi walked into the cockpit and sat in the chair to Sora's right. They had already selected the next world to visit. It was called Ivalice and it was pretty close by actually. With any luck they should arrive by the time they woke up. This was saying that no random Heartless attack came at them. Those Heartless were crafty like that attacking you just when you thought that you had lost them.

"Hey Sora you sure we should be heading to a new world so fast? I mean shouldn't we take a rest?" Kairi asked him from her spot in the chair.

"We have to press forward Kairi. If you're tired than you should go get some sleep." Sora advised.

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's Mika. She just had a hard time there with God after all. She probably needs more than a good night's sleep to get back on her feet." Kairi corrected.

"I know Kairi but we can't stop. Don't forget that they have Riku. The faster we get the worlds sealed the faster we can finish of the Warriors and get him back." Sore reminded her.

"I haven't forgotten about Riku. I can't do much to help him right now though and I can help Mika." Kairi told him.

"Alright Kairi. We'll give her some time to recover as we float above Ivalice." Sora conceded. There was not point into getting in a fight with Kairi at the moment. He didn't need her mad at him. Besides Mika was powerful and it probably was best for her to be in top shape for when the landed on world.

The day, according to the clock as they couldn't tell time by the sun, went by pretty normal for the three on board the _Highwind_. Mika stayed in her room leaving Sora and Kairi basically alone together. Now two teenagers in love with each other alone could lead to some very interesting situations. Most of which I won't be writing. There was a little of Sora trying to mess around with Kairi but you have imagination for a reason. Clothes stayed on though, so none of _that_.

After dinner, which Mika came out grabbed her plate and headed back into her room, Sora and Kairi decided to simply curl up together on the couch and talk about the things they missed doing on Destiny Island. They hadn't realized it but December had already come and gone. They both promised each other that once they had finished saving the world they would make it up to each other and their friends for having missed Christmas. That was saying that Sol, Luna and Mika knew about Christmas. Once they were done talking the two headed to bed to see what the next day would hold for them.

In the morning Kairi woke to the smell of burning eggs. How someone, Sora no doubt, could burn eggs was beyond her. All you had to do was watch them and they took no longer than two minutes to become cooked. Shuffling out of bed in her PJs which todays, or last nights, were a pair of shorts and a tank top Kairi made her way to the kitchen. Sora however wasn't the one cooking. Mika stood in front of the stove wearing an apron and short shorts, nothing else. It was become more and more clear to Kairi that Mika had very little boundaries when it came to showing skin. Kairi was going to have to have a talk with her about dressing correctly with a boy on board. Now Kairi trusted Sora but he didn't need to see what Mika didn't bother covering.

"Damn eggs." Mika cursed as dumped them into the garbage next to the counter. "Why do I have such problems with eggs? Behemoth steak, no sweat. Chocobo eggs, burnt to a rubbery crisp."

Kairi was horrified. They had been eating CHOCOBO EGGS?! The delicious jumbo eggs they had in the fridge had come from the giant yellow bird that she adored so much? And by so much she meant her entire room back on Destiny Island was filled with plush chocobos and she even had chocobo wallpaper and a chocobo night light, that she no longer needed. Her bedspread here on the _Highwind_, oddly enough, was chocobo yellow.

Mika turned around and saw a pale Kairi, well paler Kairi the girl was already white as can be despite living on a tropical island. "Uh Kairi you ok. You look like someone tore the head off your favorite stuffed animal." Mika wasn't far off base.

"You're making eggs out of baby chocobos?!" Kairi squeaked.

"These things?" Mika asked pointing to the carton of eggs resting on the counter. "These are cockatrice eggs. I wish we had chocobo eggs. They've been banned though since so many people love those giant chickens."

"Oh thank god." Kairi said. Then realizing what she said. "I mean, that's good."

"Kairi it's alright. I had a rough day yesterday but I'm fine. I'll still probably go crazy if that bastard appears again but other than that I'm good to go." Mika assured the young red head. "Now go wake that man of yours from his eternal slumber and get his butt out here. We have ham still."

Kairi turned on her heel and went back down the hall. She pounded on Sora's door until he woke up. When the door slid open Sora was standing there in a pair of boxers rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Kairi told him to get dressed and come out for breakfast. Then Kairi remembered what Mika was dressed in, and she used that term loosely. Sliding into the kitchen Kairi saw that Mika was now wearing an overly large shirt that hung down past her shorts.

"This better?" Mika asked with a sly look on her face.

"How did you know?" Kairi asked puzzled.

"Simple. If Rin was here I wouldn't want another girl dressing like that in front of her. Figured I should do the same for you, and to disappoint Sora." Mika reasoned.

"Disappoint Sora?" Kairi tested.

"He _is_ a healthy living teenage guy Kairi. He may love you and you might be the heart of his world but he's going to notice a girl standing practically nude in front of him. Not everyone is my brother and oblivious to the things around him." Mika informed the younger girl. "I heard Luna tried that once while he was reading and failed to be more interesting than the book."

"I heard that to." Kairi said remembering their time back at Beast's Castle. It was when Naminé had first projected herself.

When Sora finally made it to the kitchen they sat down to eat a pile of ham the size of Sora's head, hair included. Mika and Sora had an eating contest that ended with a belching contest. Mika was the clear winner in both. The dish had actually shaken on her last burp. Kairi had sensed a trace of magic coming from Mika though to amplify the sounds.

"Alright now I've been to this world before. I scouted it for the Warriors. It's a pretty fun world with many sentient races working together. I deemed it too much of a hassle to overtake but I bet they'll send someone anyway." Mika told them as she got up from the table.

After Sora and Kairi got dress, Mika didn't bother, they went over to the transporter and beamed down to the world. The first thing Kairi noticed was the hustle and bustle of the town around her. It was the first time they had appeared _in _a town near so many people. What Kairi noticed next was that her body felt like there was more to it. She wasn't fatter but there was muscle hidden underneath that she didn't have before. More shockingly though she had a pair of red large leathery wings protruding from her back and a pair of horns coming up out of her head. Her clothes had changed to. She had on a sleeveless white shirt that ended an inch or two under her breast and a red vest the same length over the shirt. She had a pair of billowy pants that reminded her of what people in the desert wore. Against the back of her pants Kairi felt something. When she looked to find out what it was there was a red lizard tail swishing back and forth.

Kairi looked over and saw a tan bunny girl standing next to her. There was practically nothing on the woman. She had what could best be described as lacy lingerie in the style of a teddy and stockings. Her stomach was outlined by the clothing and it only covered up the bottom half of her breast. Her stockings had intricate designs on them and covered more of her legs than her teddy covered her torso. She also had on a pair of stiletto heels. All of this was black and looked metallic but moved with the rise and fall of her breath. The reason Kairi had though she looked like a bunny was because of the two blonde ears that stood straight up off her blonde mop of a head. Golden eyes stared back at Kairi before they filled with laughter. The bunny girl pointed with long slender fingers that had very sharp claw-like nails at the end.

Following the fingers Kairi looked down to find a Moogle. Now it wasn't the normal Moogle that Kairi had seen. It had a mousey face and long ears that stuck up as if to alert the small creature to any danger around it. It had chocolate brown fur and a blue shirt and black pants. A red trademark pom-pom stood proudly above the Moogle's head bouncing in the wind. On its back was a set of tiny purple bat like wings.

"Oh if god does truly exist he has a sense of humor." The bunny girl said through her laughter.

Kairi recognized the voice. "Mika?"

"The one and only Kairi." The bunny girl nodded. "And that brown furred Moogle over there is your boyfriend."

"Sora?!" Kairi exclaimed as she dropped down to look at the Moogle. Sure enough once Kairi looked into the sky blues eyes she could see the resemblance to Sora.

"I'm a Moogle, kupo!" Sora squeaked his voice was slightly higher than normal.

"He even 'kupos'. It's too much." Mika said clutching her sides trying to hold in her laughter.

"What happened to me, kupo?" Sora asked as he tried to get airborne to talk with Mika.

"The world changed our shape to better blend in I'm assuming." Mika said as she wiped a tear away. "It didn't happen to me before. I don't understand exactly why we've changed though. There's a race called Hume on Ivalice that is basically a human. You'd have a hard time finding any difference between Humes and humans."

"So what am I? And what did you change into?" Kairi asked as she stood up to full height. Sora's pom-pom came up to Kairi's waist.

"I am of the all-female race called the Viera. You Kairi are a Gria. I've only seen female Gria but there could be some guys out there." Mika answered with a shrug.

"Why am I a Moogle though?" Sora asked as he tugged on Kairi's pants to get her attention. "I didn't kupo, kupo! Dang it!"

"You'd have to ask the world itself Sora. It's what changes us upon landing." Viera Mika told him. "I'm not complaining about what it changed me into. Viera might be a little stiff emotionally but they're a race of all women." Mika looked very excited about that prospect. Kairi almost expected her to start drooling.

"Wait where'd everyone go?" Kairi asked as she looked around.

The place they had ported in had been filled with people but now there was no one. All that surrounded them were tall buildings and shop stalls. It was now that Kairi noticed that snow was everywhere. Upon seeing the snow Kairi felt a chill pass through her body. That was definitely one of those if it was a snake it you have bit you moments. All on their own Kairi's wings folded over her and protected her exposed torso from the chilling wind. If Mika was cold she didn't show it. Sora in his fur looked perfectly fine against the wind. He still had a sad mouse face that Kairi thought was very adorable. Sora might hate being a Moogle but he was a very cute as one.

"I sense a battle coming." Mika said her rabbit ears twitching as she called forth her staff.

Kairi and Sora both called forth Oathkeeper and Oblivion respectively. Sora's Keyblade had shrunk with him to fit in his tiny Moogle hands. Mika motioned for them to follow her silently. The way Mika sauntered in her heels had a certain brown Moogle entranced. Kairi grabbed Sora by his pom-pom and carried him along with her. It was both a punishment and made traveling faster since Sora wasn't going to be very vast on his stubby little legs.

Mika crouched down when they got to the edge of a building and she peered into an open space. Kairi stood behind here still holding Sora by his pom-pom. Any real Moogle would be cursing up a storm, pom-poms were off limits. Out in what looked to be the town square was a group of twelve people locked in battle. There were Humes, Moogles, Vieras, and other races that Kairi didn't know but was sure Mika did. These included a lizard in armor, and wired dog looking guy in robes. Kairi swore that she even saw a large pig on two legs swinging a hammer around.

"What do you two want to do? The side with that red hatted Hume is losing." Mika asked the two behind her.

"We don't know what's going on though to figure out who to help." Kairi said.

"Well from the sounds of what they're saying it seems like Red Hat has a job to get rid of these thugs that they're fighting." Mika informed the two.

Kairi looked at Mika her expression asking the older woman how she knew that. Mika grabbed one of her ears and pulled it down in front of her face in response. Kairi had an "oh" moment and felt incredibly stupid. Of course Mika's large ears would increase her hearing. Not to mention the fact Mika knew a vast amount of magic and made Sol look like a novice.

"Let's help him out then." Sora said waving his tiny Oblivion around.

"Maybe I can find a way to keep Sora like this. He's just so cute as a Moogle." Mika pondered aloud.

"You will not, kupo!" Sora shouted and winced as he kupo-ed again.

"Let's just go." Kairi said as she carried Sora and pushed Mika along.

"Yo Red Hat!" Mika shouted. "Help has arrived."

"Red Hat?" a Hume wearing a red hat questioned. The red hat sat on top a mop of brown hair. He wore a pair of yellow overalls with a brown cloth underneath that stopped halfway up his chest. A four leaf clover pin was hooked on one of his overall straps. He was swinging around a long sword.

"That's you Luso." A girl with a red ribbon in white hair said. She had on a pink top and red gloves that went all the way up to her elbows. She had on yellow shorts with black paw prints on the knees and brown boots. A piece of ribbon came off her waist and looked like a tail. She held a knife backhand and stood ready for one of their enemies to attack her.

"How do you know it's me she talking to Adelle?" the boy named Luso asked

"It should be a crime to be as dense as you are!" Adelle shouted as she evaded an attack from one of the lizard people. "Do you see anyone else wearing a red hat? Do you see anyone else even wearing a hat?"

"Luso! Adelle! Stop fighting each other and start fighting the enemy. If we don't win we don't get paid." Another Hume said. This one had sand colored hair and looked to be older than either Adelle or Luso. He wore a white shirt under an armored vest. Black pants were covered by the same grey armor that was on his vest.

"Oh Vaan let them work it out now. If they don't we'll just have to hear it back at the pub." A female Hume said. This girl wore a pink top that covered as much as Kairi's own top. Her blonde hair fell in twin pigtails down her back ending at her waits. She too wore a pair of black pants but she wore not a lick of armor like the guy she had spoken to.

"I rather not hear them fight at all Penelo." Vaan replied as he countered a sword swipe form another Hume.

"Hey kids. Ignore the kids and fight!" yet another Hume said. This one was holding a gun in his hand. He had black curly hair and a perfectly tanned skin. He had on a pair of black sunglasses and his grey shirt and white pants screamed that he was a cool guy. In fact he had a cool guy aura about him.

"Shut up and aim Al-Cid." Vaan and Luso shouted at him.

"Anyone else feeling left out here?" Mika asked. "Was I not just dramatically charging into battle before these character descriptions? Do the readers even care who these guys are?"

"Mika! No fourth wall breaking!" Kairi screamed smacking the Viera with one of her wings.

"Right! Let's fight then!" Mika said not wanting to get smacked again.

Mika placed herself next to the guy they had called Al-Cid. She swore she could feel him looking her over from behind his sunglasses as he shot at the enemy. Mika groaned. It was just her luck to end up next to the player of the group. Together though they unleashed a barrage of ranged attacks on the enemy. Anyone that was attacking one of the people she'd seen arguing soon felt the sting of Mika's lightning.

Kairi and the girl name Penelo were fighting side by side. Penelo seemed to dance about the battle field with her staff. Kairi though had never looked more frightening. The body of a Gria suited her well as she used its strength to overpower her opponents and her own natural grace and agility to make quick work of those that came near her and Penelo.

Luso and Adelle were fighting their enemy as much as each other it seemed. The two were constantly trying to get after the same guy and ended up getting in the others way. Somehow the miraculously managed to win against those that fought them.

Moogle Sora was fighting next to the guy named Vaan. Sora tried to take part in the fight but wound up tripping Vaan instead. Sora wasn't used to be so much smaller than his opponents. Sure he had fought giants Hydras and a dragon and countless Large Bodies. Something about being a tiny Moogle though just changed everything for the Keybearer.

After a few minutes of battle the enemy retreated and the people from the world of Ivalice cheered. They had completed the quest they had been hired to do. Luso and Adelle were now fighting over the loot that had appeared in a pile in front of them. Penelo walked over to break up the fighting leaving Al-Cid and Vaan alone with our heroes.

"So what are two pretty girls like you doing with only a Moogle for protection?" Al-Cid asked Mika and Kairi.

"Actually I'm their protection." Mika corrected a hand pointing down over the head of the two Keybearers.

"What I want to know is why you're so energetic. I've never met a Viera so animated." Vaan said as he leaned in close to inspect Mika's face like he expected it to be a mask.

"Maybe you do not know my race as well as you think young Hume." Mika said adopting a more Viera like tone. "Who is to say that there are not Viera that tread outside the Wood looking to assist those in need? Are there not Viera that have joined you Clan?"

"Alright I take it back." Vaan said throwing up his hands.

"What made you guys help us anyway?" Luso asked carrying a new sword in his hand, his old one in its sheath at his waist.

"It's kinda what we do, kupo." Sora said. "Got to ask though have you guys seen any weird creatures running around here?"

"You mean other than Luso?" Adelle snickered. "No."

"There was a quest back at the pub saying that new monster have been spotted near the Arine Ruins near Dalmasca." Penelo said taking a stand next to Vaan. "I asked Cid if we could take that one since it's close to home. He said that after we finished with this one to head out."

"Wait. You're in charge?" Mika question in astonishment as she gazed at Al-Cid.

"Nope. I'm _Al-_Cid. Cid is a Bangaa that is the leader of this clan." Al-Cid explained.

"Bangaa?" Kairi and Sora asked in unison.

"The lizards." Mika informed the two.

"Why wouldn't they know that?" Adelle asked curiously.

"Maybe they're like me and from another world" Luso joked.

"How'd you know?" Kairi asked not catching onto Luso's joke.

"I was right?" Luso asked

"He's right?" the other clan members asked.

"I feel that there's a long story behind this. Let's go to the pub and talk there." Penelo suggested always the voice of reason.

Sora in Kairi's arms, Kairi, and Mika followed the clan through the streets of the city. Never once did Mika complain about the cold or slip in her heels. It was like she had born in them. Sora grumbled from his spot in Kairi's arms while Kairi had to keep swatting Sora's pom-pom out of her face. Mika snickered each time Kairi did so. After the fifth time Kairi had to ask what was so funny. Mika told her that she didn't want to know. Again the pom-pom needed to be swatted and Mika laughed.

"Mika what's so funny?!" Kairi demanded.

"You asked for it Kairi." Mika warned. "How does Sora's ball taste?"

_Thump_

Sora was dropped down to the ground as Kairi jumped at Mika and tackled her to the ground. The two rolled in the snow and Mika came out on top straddling Kairi's waist. Both of Kairi's arms were pinned by Mika's hands. She leaned down and whispered something into Kairi's ear that caused the Gria's face to turn as red as her wings. Kairi must have just then remembered she had a tail as it broke out of the snow and went to whack Mika off her. Mika hadn't forgotten eh physical changes that Kairi had underwent though and moved her foot to step on the tail. Viera were a very flexible race.

"Nice try Kairi. Good that you remembered your tail." Mika said as she got off the girl. "Next time though think of it faster."

Everyone had stopped to watch the two girls fight. Vaan had been cheering the entire time for Mika. This had gotten him a death glare from Penelo. Luso and Adelle had been placing bets on who would win and Al-Cid along with Sora had simply watched the whole thing unfold unsure of what to do.

"I'll get you back Mika!" Kairi shouted as she got up.

"You're welcome to try Kairi. Let's wait till after we finish all this though alright?" Mika replied.

"Yeah sure." Kairi answered.

"And she's their protector?" Luso asked Vaan to confirm what the Sky Pirate had told him.

"That's what she said." Vaan said with a shrug.

The group continued walking down the streets and they came to the pub finally. When they entered Kairi could smell the kitchen cooking up something that smelled really good. Even though she had just had breakfast not that long ago her stomach rumbled. Mika looked at Kairi and smiled in understanding.

"You only ate enough to fuel a human body Kairi. A Gria needs to eat more than what you did. Find out if this word takes munny and order something if it does." Mika advised. "Me and Kupo Boy here can explain everything while you eat."

"Hey I haven't said kupo in a while... yes no kupo, kupo! WHY ME?!" Sora whined.

Mika chuckled. "Still funny."

The two descended a set of stairs and walked to a table where Vaan, Penelo, Luso, Adelle, and Al-Cid sat. Kairi walked over to the counter where a man in a blue shirt and white turban stood talking with some customers. She sat at the bar and waited for the man to finish talking. When he noticed her he held up a finger to tell her one minute. He finally came over and Kairi remembered that she had to check if they took munny or not.

"Do you guys take munny?" Kairi asked sheepishly holding out a few beads.

"Ah yes. The Moogles said that people may try to pay with these beads." The man said inspecting them. "We pub owners are masters of trade and except any form of currency my young Gria, though now that I think about it I doubt you are of such a race." The pub owner took out a book from underneath the counter and looked at a chart. No doubt it was a key telling him the exchange rate between this world's currency and munny. "Yes yes I see. What you are holding out to me will get you a nice steak. Perfect for a growing Gria."

"I'll take that then. And some water if you wouldn't mind."

"No problem at all young miss. Go sit with your friends and I will have it delivered to your table." The man said to her.

Kairi hopped off the barstool and walked toward the table where everyone had gathered. She came into the conversation when Sora was explaining what exactly the Heartless were. They had a long explanation to go still. In a few minutes a Hume girl in a bunny outfit walked up holding a large plate. Kairi could smell the steak before she even saw it put down in front of her. It looked so good and Kairi could feel her stomach rumble at the sight of the hunk of meat. She took the knife and fork and began mowing down on the slab of meat like it was her last meal.

"So he took munny eh?" Mika asked just loud enough for Kairi to hear.

Kairi nodded her head in response. "Yeah he said that the pub owners take all currency."

"How much did you pay exactly?" Mika wondered

"Uh two hundred and fifty munny." She answered,

"Hey Red Hat." Mika shouted getting Luso's attention. "What's the currency for this world?"

"It's gil" Luso answered.

"Holy shit Kairi! The bartender must have been taken with you. A steak that size should have cost well over a thousand munny." Mika exclaimed.

"Yes this owner has a soft spot for Gria." Vaan said. "Apparently one saved his life a few years back and he didn't get her name so he gives all Gria a discount here."

"I don't care it taste soooo good." Kairi said as she stuffed another piece into her mouth.

"Gria love meat." Was all Penelo said.

Sora went back to his explanation of what was going on and what they were doing here. It took well into the day to tell the whole story but the people of the clan sat and listened intently never once interrupting the three in their tale. When Mika had finished telling the last part of the story the others just looked at them in awe.

"If I didn't already have a way home I'd ask you guys for a lift." Luso said as he patted a book on his waist. "I'm from another world to. I was reading a book, signed my name in it, and was transported here to Ivalice. I found out that by filling this book with tales of my adventures it can return me home."

"Nifty little book." Mika said. "Just be thankful my brother isn't here. You might find it missing."

"Sol wouldn't steal his book." Kairi said defending her magic teacher. "On second thought he just might."

"Exactly. So this place where there's all these new monster popping up might be a good place to look for the Keyhole." Mika said. "Sounds like it's Heartless crawling around there anyway so you guys might as well take us with you. You could say Heartless hunting is our never ending quest."

"Won't we have to take them into the Clan then?" Adelle asked. "We need Cid if we're going to do that."

"We can just have them as Guests." Vaan reminded the girl. "We just won't be able to take the full six that we normally do."

"That leaves the question of who goes with them then." Luso pointed out. "Since I have a journal to fill I should get to go with them!"

"Hold on there." Al-Cid said. "Two beautiful ladies such as these need the best of protection."

"Which means you aren't coming pretty boy." Mika said flatly.

"Vaan and I should go. We know the land around Dalmasca pretty well." Penelo supplied.

"Makes sense to me." Vaan said leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on the table. A waitress walked by and smacked him on the back of the head at the same time as Penelo. Vaan took his feet down and grumbled.

"So it looks like Vaan, Penelo, and Luso will be going with these three to the edge of Dalmasca." Al-Cid said for confirmation.

"Yep. Let's visit the Bazaar and stock up on things and then head to the aerodrome and catch an airship." Luso declared.

**(A/N): **If you didn't get a good idea of what Mika's wearing just think of what Fran wears and you have the right idea. If you don't know who Fran is look her up she's from Final Fantasy XII. The other characters we have ran into are all from Final Fantasy Tactics A2. Well Vaan, Penelo, and Al-Cid are from XII also but their looks are based off the A2 sprites.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**(A/N): **Long live Devil May Cry! Die DmC: Devil May Cry!

Sorry folks, I know I said I'll post the last chapters all at once but it's taking much longer than I had anticipated. So here's an extra long chapter to hold you over until I'm able to get back into writing this fic. Originally this was to be Ch.25 but it works as Ch.24. I did have 24 and 26 typed up but my old laptop died and they didn't make the transfer. So review let me know people still like this fic. It might give me the inspiration to continue.

Chapter 24:Temen-ni-gru

"So we need to find another world now don't we?" Luna asked Naminé and Roxas as she came out of Sol's room.

He was still under the effects of Luna's Sleep spell. The raven haired woman had carried him into his room and tucked him to sleep while she added a bit more strength to the spell in hopes that if Sol slept long enough he'd forget what she had done. Looking at Roxas though there was a small chance of that happening. It had only been half an hour at most and Roxas looked in serious need of a shave. His baby face was harder and he was sporting a face beard now. Luna sighed as she looked the Keybearer over. To add to his differences he was a tad taller than before. Like Sol had said her Haste spell had a side effect. From the looks of things Roxas had aged two years in twenty-five minutes.

"Roxas, go and shave." Luna instructed. "Naminé and I will find another world for us to travel to. Don't need Sol to see your blonde beard now do we?"

"Why did this affect me so badly but you look exactly the same!?" Roxas practically yelled.

"Because I age slower than you do. Now shave!" Luna explained as she pushed Roxas into his room. "Come on Nami, let's go find another world."

Luna grabbed Naminé's hand and pulled her along towards the cockpit. Instead of resisting Naminé just let herself be dragged about by Luna. It wouldn't have been exactly an easy thing to do getting away from her and there was no real reason to either. When they arrived in the cockpit Luna let go of Naminé's hand and plopped into a chair. Bringing up a map of the worlds around them Luna tried to find a world that was close by in hopes of sealing another world soon.

"What about this one?" Luna asked Naminé pointing at a world that would take only a few hours to travel to. "Teman-ne-gu" she said stumbling over the foreign word.

"It think it's pronounced Temen-ni-gru." Naminé offered up completely unaffected by the odd word.

"What makes you so sure?" Luna questioned in a slightly annoyed tone.

"While I was with Organization XIII it was one of the worlds they had scouted. It's supposed to be filled with demons and such. It was deemed to hazardous to take over." Naminé answered.

"Sounds like a perfect spot for the egotistical Celestial Warriors don't you think?" Luna more stated than asked. "It's only two hours away we should head over and at least try and see if we can find the Keyhole."

"Where we headed?" Roxas asked as he entered the room.

Luna and Naminé turned towards the blonde male. He no longer had any facial hair and there wasn't a single knick from shaving on his face. Naminé seemed a little entranced by the clean shaven male before her. There was one thing that was bugging Luna though and she just had to ask him.

"How did you manage to shave without cutting yourself. Most people cut themselves at least one on their first try."

"Oh. Me and Axel shaved Lexaeus bald one day. It was a pretty funny sight to have a bald guy chase after you with shaving cream still on his head." Roxas told her.

"Good to practice on someone else I guess." Was the only thing Luna could think to say to him. "But to answer your question we are heading towards Tamon-na-gre."

"Temen-ni-gru." Naminé corrected.

"What she said." Luna grumbled. "Be there in two hours so get a quick cat nap."

With that said Luna hopped up out of her chair and left the room. Taking her own advice she headed to her own room to catch as much sleep as she could before they came to the world with the unpronounceable name. Someone really wanted to mess with interstellar travels if they gave a name like that to a world. Pushing the button that opened her door Luna heard an echo it seemed like. Her warrior senses kicked in and she turned around to see Sol standing in the doorway of his room. He, for very understandable reasons, did not look happy. Still not wanting to face Sol at the moment Luna ducked into her room and repeatedly pressed the "close and lock" button until the door slid shut with a click.

Letting out a sigh Luna leaned up against the door and slid down in relief. Even though she expected it the loud banging of Sol knocking on her door caused her to jump. Luna knew better than to open the door and let her annoyed partner in. She had learned that the hard way the first time she had truly gotten on his nerves and he had really laid into her that day. Funny thing was though she couldn't even remember what had upset him so much that time.

Crossing her room Luna looked around her room for a pair of earmuffs that would hopefully muffle the loud racket that was happening on the other side of her door. Finding the overly fluffy ear wear she put them on and fell into her bed. She could still hear Sol banging on the other side of the door. Taking her pillow she put it over her ears and smiled. There was no longer any noise getting to her ears. Luna closed her eyes and let the silence lull her to sleep.

-KotH-

Sol stood outside Luna's room no longer banging on the door after he realized she wasn't going to be opening it anytime soon. There was only one option left to him, the ship's master key. It would open any of the doors in the gummi ship with no problems. The only problem was he couldn't remember where he had stashed it. Running towards the cabin he passed Naminé and Roxas on the way to their rooms. He did a quick double take on Roxas. The former Nobody had definitely aged due to Luna's use of the Pure Haste spell. Time Magic was a tricky business and even more so when using Mana. Once he found the master key he was really going to let Luna have it. She probably took a few years off of her and Roxas' lifespan with that maneuver.

Coming to a stop in front of his hidden bookcase Sol started rummaging through the shelves. There was no key to be found on any of the shelves though. Next he took each book off and shook it to see if he had put it inside one of them for safe keeping. When he got to the third row the second book from the right a small blue plastic card fell out. Picking it up off the ground a smile crept onto Sol's face. Written in cursive were the words "Master Key" in gold.

Faster than a speeding Blizzard spell Sol was off to Luna's room. Standing outside her door another problem presented itself to Sol. How to use the card in his hand. There was no slot for him to slide it in and no scanner to read it. Being pretty much back at square one Sol resorted to knocking on her door again only this time more calmly. Growing frustrated Sol took a deep breath and decided that it would better if he simply waited her out. She was going to have to leave her room sooner or later. He sat in front of her door and proceeded to wait her out.

-KotH-

The alarm that signaled the approach of a world sounded. Standing up Sol stretched causing a popping to go down his back. Sitting in front of a door for two hours wasn't very comfortable. The doors to Naminé's and Roxas' rooms opened up and the two Keybearers looked well rested. The two blonde haired teens went off towards the teleporter while Sol stood outside Luna's door still. He wasn't going to let her get by without him saying something. With the normal _whoosh _sound her door opened.

"Not now Sol. We got a world to seal." Luna said pushing him out of her way before she walked down the hall.

Sol stood there mouth agape as Luna marched right on by. He hated it when she was right. The world they were going to was more important at the moment. If this one was anything like the last world there would be lots of walking and he'd have plenty of time to reprimand her for her actions earlier that day. Grabbing a few Hi-Ethers and Hi-Potions off the shelf on his way to the transporter Sol used one of the Ethers on himself. He was still drained from their fight at Crystal Mountains. He hoped that the others had remembered to grab a few of the items for themselves or they might run into some trouble.

Walking into the transporter room the other three were all standing inside ready to jump down to the world. Sol stepped into the chamber and Luna pushed the big red button that sent them down. As he materialized on the world Sol felt an odd felling at first. It was almost like there wasn't anything underneath him. Looking down Sol noticed that this was partly correct. He wasn't standing on anything but there was certainly ground a few hundred feet below him and it was quickly coming up to meet him.

"Who set the coordinates?" Sol asked calmly as they plummeted.

"Me." Roxas answered.

"Never touch the controls again." Sol deadpanned.

"No problem." Roxas replied. "How are we going to survive this fall anyway?"

"Slowra" Luna chimed in with the end of the spells incantation.

All four of them started to fall at a slower rate than before. They were still falling pretty fast but at this reduced speed nothing would be broken only bruised. Now that he wasn't fearing for his life Sol looked out over the landscape underneath him. It was a dark scene before him. The sun was setting and off only a mile or two to the side was a large tower that stretched high into the heavens. Next Sol looked to where they'd be landing. It wasn't going to be soft by any means. They were headed straight into what looked like a stone building.

Sol caught a glimpse of a person walking out of the building. Whoever it was had white hair and had a red coat tossed over his bare shoulder. In right hand was a large claymore of a sword. The white haired man threw his sword up in the air and with style that most can only hope to have he put his coat on in time to catch his sword. Sol had been so entranced by the display of awesomeness that he didn't realize that he should be bracing for impact. The red coated male sneezed right as the four falling people crashed into the building he had come out of. From the force of impact the already unstable building collapsed as they landed on it.

"I hope you all have enough to cover all this!" the man outside shouted.

Lying more than a little dazed in the rubble Sol wondered who the man was talking to. The man couldn't have seen them could he? Never once had he looked up after putting his coat on. With a groan Sol pushed himself of the slab of stone and looked around for the others. Luna was off to his right already standing up and moving to Naminé who was lying in a clear spot. Roxas was groaning as he lifted himself up out from underneath a small stone that had fallen on his side. He didn't look injured in the least thankfully. Keybearers were definitely made of strong stuff.

Sounds of fighting could be heard coming from the other side of the pile of rubble. Metal on metal was accompanied by other worldly screams. With a silent nod the four inside the rubble climbed over to see what was happening on the other side. Once over the rubble they caught sight of the man Sol had seen before they crashed into his building. He was fighting against creatures that could best be described as Grim Reaper-like. They had large scythes in their hands and were wearing tattered robes over grey skin. What was truly amazing was that the man was killing the creatures with ease. Not a single one of their scythes managed to touch him. When he wasn't swinging his sword though the man would reach to the back of his coat where two pistols were strapped in. One was black and the other a silver colour. His accuracy with the two pistols was amazing. He was even two timing. One pistol aimed to his right and the other his left and he was managing to hit the creatures.

"Let's help him." Luna said calling Flamberge to her hand.

She jumped down from their perch on the rubble and landed while slashing one of the monsters turning it into sand. Sol, Naminé, and Roxas followed suit calling their weapons to hand and jumping down to assist Luna and the white haired swordsman. Icebrand's blue blade sliced through the creatures with ease but they weren't turning to sand as easily as Luna had made it look. It took a few cuts or one that cleaved them in two before they would turn to dust. These monsters were worse than Heartless, they kept popping up in vast numbers. After a few minutes another version appeared. These ones wore red robes and had white mad-scientist like hair. Even more appeared after they were dispatched. A new one that carried a large sack on their back appeared not long after the red robed ones. Their white haired gunslinger jumped away and started raining bullets down on the sack carrying creature. After a few rounds the sack glowed a bright orange and exploded taking a few of its allies along with it.

A small respite came for the heroes. It looked like all of the enemies were gone. That was until a heart piercing shriek echoed through the air. Everyone turned to face the source of the sound. Appearing and disappearing in puffs of black smoke was another scythe wielding monster. The blade of the scythe glowed blue but other than that it looked like a larger version of the first monsters they had seen. Sol glared at the new foe that appeared before them. It seemed to focus on the man from this world and left everyone else alone for the most part. It would port away whenever anyone got close to it except the white haired man. Then those two would exchange blows before it would vanish and reappear. Sometime when it disappeared it would come back flying through the air and try a fly by slice at whoever got in the way. Growing tired of the constant teleporting Sol unleashed a Blizzard spell at the creature. This distracted it long enough for their new ally to lop its head of turning the black robed creature into blue dust. With flair the man put his sword onto his back before he turned to face the off worlders.

"Vergil send you guys to?" he asked them.

"No." Luna answered. Sol thought he could see a small blush creep up on Luna's face.

"We don't even know a Vergil." Naminé added.

It seemed as if both girls were being entranced by this white haired devil. Pun intended.

"That's good. I don't like fighting girls. Besides I didn't think my bro would send Hell Prides, Lusts, Wraths, and a Vanguard at me and send me help at the same time. Name's Dante." He said introducing himself.

"Luna."

"Naminé."

"Roxas."

"Solaris." Sol said making sure to use his full name. He didn't trust this 'Dante' for some reason.

"Well thanks for the assist guys but if you'll excuse me I got to go give my brother some payback." Dante told them as he turned around and headed down an alley.

"We'll help!" Luna shouted as she ran after him. "More of those monsters could be out there and you could use our help."

"Sure thing doll. A few demons don't worry me though." Dante replied as he put his arm around Luna and walked off with her down the alley.

The temperature around Sol dropped a good twenty degrees as he stomped off after Luna and Dante. He really didn't like Dante. Naminé and Roxas were quick to follow after their friends. The world was creepier than Halloween Town could ever hope to be.

-KotH-

Standing on the top of the tower that Sol had seen while he fell stood a man with white hair slicked back. He wore a blue trench coat and held a sheathed katana in his left hand. He was a spitting image of Dante. In fact the man standing there was Dante's twin brother Vergil. He stood vigilant at the top of the tower. He associate, Arkham, had just finished boring him with the details of the tower they stood atop. He did not care that it was confined for two millennia. No what Vergil cared about was the pendant that his twin wore. With it he would be able to gain the power of their father, Sparda.

Now Vergil could easily send a few of the tower's demons to collect the pendant that Dante wore rather than lure him to the tower. But that wasn't his style. His brother at the very least deserved to have it taken from him by Vergil's own hand. There was one problem though that Vergil hadn't counted on. Four problems to be exact. He didn't know where those others had come from but they were making it far too easy for his brother to reach the tower. Only the lesser demons could leave the tower. If he wasn't limited to the weak Vergil would have had the greater demons out there luring his brother to him. Dante's new allies might be strong but even they would have difficulty taking down the demons that resided inside the tower.

Vergil's demon half alerted him to the presence of two people as they appeared atop the tower with him. One had pale blue hair in a mullet and he wore a brown, almost black, robe. A scythe much like the Hell Vanguard's was in his hand. It even carried the same eerily blue glow. Standing next to him was a man with purple hair that came down just past his shoulders. He had on a white coat with a black shirt underneath. His pants were black for one leg and white for the other. A throwing knife spun in his hand as he looked bored. Both of them wore the same white mask.

"Greeting and salutations." The purple haired man said as he flicked his knife up his sleeve. "My name is Gemini and my friend here is Aquarius."

"And why should I care to learn your names?" Vergil asked them.

"Ah because we've been listening to what is going on here." Aquarius answered. "We know of your little problem that comes in the form of four."

"Our proposition is this Vergil." Gemini said. "We deal with the four brats and once you open your Hell Gate, we get to accompany you through."

"The demons of this tower will wipe out the weak." Vergil stated. "I don't need your assistance."

"How about a little duel. Me versus you. I win you let honor our proposition. You win, we kill the kids anyway and then double team you and enter the Hell Gate anyway." Gemini offered.

"I like the way you think." Vergil said unsheathing the Yamato.

A knife appeared in both of Gemini's hands. These ones weren't designed for throwing but instead made for close combat. He wielded them backhand and charged the half demon in front of him. A series of faster than the eye can see slashes waves of power flew from Yamato towards Gemini. The Warrior dodge the attacks using his natural agility to keep himself safe. Closing the distance between them Gemini lashed out with one knife only to have it blocked by Yamato's blade. A smirk on his face Gemini sliced with his free knife. He expected Vergil to jump away or to try moving his katana to block teh second attack. Instead Vergil used his sheath to stop the attack.

"Is that the best you can do?" Vergil asked. "You are weak. How can you hope to kill those kids if you can't even manage to hit me?"

"We've just started to fight. Don't act like your better than me."

"It's no act. Might. Controls. Everything. Until you have learned this you cannot hope to beat me." Vergil pushed against Gemini's knives and watched him strain under the force.

Gemini grunted with effort as he tried to push back against his foe. Even with him being a half demon he shouldn't have been this strong. Gemini didn't want to admit it but he was going to have to use his real power if he wanted to best the warrior in front of him. Dropping his knives Gemini ducked under the resulting slash of Yamato. Using his powerful Wind magic he caused the fallen knives to leap into the air and rocket towards Vergil. Two quick flicks of his wrist and Vergil blocked the blades. With a growl Gemini summoned smaller knives between each finger. Throwing the almost needle sized blades he used his Wind powers to make them dance around Vergil. They never even got close as Vergil sliced them out of the whirlwind.

Inwardly Gemini smiled. His plan was going perfectly. Vergil was flicking away his attacks without care for the fact he was littering the ground with knives. Once there were enough on the ground Geminin would cause them all to fly up and pierce Vergil. He wound't kill him as they still needed Vergil to enter the Hell Gate where they could take Sparda's power for their own and use it to bring this world into darkness. Gemini kept summoning knives and letting Vergil knock them out of the air. It took all his self control to not bounce around happily as his plan fell into place.

When there were a good thirty fallen knives on the ground Gemini sent a gust of wind directly at Vergil. This succeeded only in blowing the bottom part of his coat outwards. It was supposed to have him flinch and cover his face to stop the wind from causing his eyes to water. Gemini increased the force with which the wind blew until it whipped up into a gale. Gemini's knives started to clatter against the stone and still Vergil stood there as if he was waiting for something to happen. Angered at his opponent Gemini put his plan into action and brought all the fallen knives up into a whirlwind. Even with the speed he had displayed Vergil wouldn't be able to stop every blade from hitting him.

What Gemini didn't know though was that Vegil had been toying with him from the start. Now he had grown bored with the repeated failed attacks. With unimaginable speed Vergil appeared behind Geminin in an instant. Flipping Yamato so the blade pointed backwards he thrust it into Gemini's stomach. Ripping the blade sideways through Gemini Vergil finished with cleaning his blade and sliding it back into its home.

Falling to the ground it took Gemini a few seconds to come to terms with what had just happened. He was beaten. No not beaten, he was decimated. He hadn't stood a chance against Vergil from the start. This guy could give Capricorn a run for her money. As he hit the ground Gemini just looked up at Vergil's uncaring face. It was a riot to be so soundly beaten by a guy that didn't even care. Gemini hadn't even gotten to use his full power. He took the name Gemini for a reason. He had the unique ability to split in two. It was actually a sweet move. One of him would wear all black with red hair while the other wore white with blue hair. White would use the throwing knives while black would use the knives designed for close combat. He wouldn't get the opportunity to show it off now though.

"Aquarius. Do not attack Dante. Do whatever you wish with the others though. Once they are finished leave this world or face the same fate as your comrade." Vergil said to the remaining Celestial Warrior. "They will make the entrance to the tower. Meet them there."

"Aquarius gulped before escaping into a Corridor of Darkness to fill out Vergil's command. He didn't want to get on the half demon's bad side after watching him kill Gemini with ease. Sparda's power wasn't worth his own life.

-KotH-

The group of heroes came out to a street where more demons appeared. It was populated by a few Prides the first Grim Reaper ones, Lusts the red robed ones, and Wraths the ones with the bomb on their back. The team of five dispatched of the Hell Demons with ease. As the last one turned to sand a blue energy spear appeared through Dante's chest. He was completely unaffected by the fact something was piercing his heart. Ripping the blue rod out of his chest Dante tossed it towards a new enemy that had appeared. They were stone grey, had six arms, and one large red eye. The energy spear slammed into one of the demons that Dante called Enigmas causing the monster to die on the spot. Sol could practically see Luna swooning as Dante pulled out his twin pistols, Ebony and Ivory, and shot back at the demons keeping their attention trained on him as he ran forward.

"Water!" Naminé chanted as she sent an orb of water out towards the closest Enigma.

The water spell collided with the demon causing it to stagger backwards. Roxas charged after Dante and the both reached the Enigma Luna had attacked at the same time. Bond of Flame and Rebellion sliced the six armed monster in two. Luna wasn't far behind the two guys. More Prides and Wraths appeared though stopping her from helping Dante and Roxas from taking out the Enigmas. Sol and Naminé stayed back using their long reaching magic to lend aid. Blizzards and Waters spells flew through the air drenching and freezing demons. A flaming sword, a red Keyblade, and a normal claymore sliced the Hell Demons and Enigmas sending them back to where they came from.

Sol had never had to cast so much to defeat any foe as he was having to do with the demons of this world. Luna may be flirting with Dante but Sol had to give the guy credit. He was a beast if he was taking them down with ease. A few of the Prides got close enough to Sol and Naminé that rather than casting Sol started to use Icebrand to dispatch of the lesser demons. As the last one turn to sand it registered to Sol that these demons might be resistant to his magic. Dante, Luna, and Roxas didn't seem to be having any troubles with cutting them down but it took high levels of magic to kill one of the creatures. As a mage Sol was at a serious disadvantage on this world.

"Well that looks like all of them." Dante announced.

"Where are we going exactly?" Sol asked him since Luna had seemed to have lost all her senses. Naminé and Roxas weren't exactly being helpful either. They seemed to be too scared of the world. Demons that shrieked when you killed them could be slightly traumatic. Heartless didn't make any noise when they died, they simply vanished into the darkness.

"To the tower, got a message from Vergil to meet him there. Let's just say he really motivated me to come see him." Dante answered cool as a cucumber.

Vergil's 'massage' had been a few Hell Prides that attacked Dante in his home. Their scythes had been ineffective on Dante though and had only been turned against them despite the fact the blades had been left _in _Dante. Any normal man would have died from the blood loss but Dante isn't exactly human. He repeatedly gets stabbed in the heart and lives to tell the tale.

"Why does your brother want to kill you anyways?" Roxas asked as they entered a building.

It was a bar that looked thoroughly trashed and everything was covered in a layer of dust. Par for the course in this world more demons popped up to assault Dante and our heroes.

"He doesn't want me dead really. This is just his way of saying hello." Dante answered as he pulled Rebellion off his back ready to fight once more.

"They really don't let up do they?" Luna observed as the Prides threw themselves at the warriors.

"Prides aren't that smart. They go for the strength in numbers approach."

Sol parried one of the scythes that came at him. He cut down the Pride demon with a few quick slashes. A flurry of swords and scythes was seen all throughout the now cramped bar. At one point Dante was thrown into a wall and knocked down a shotgun that had been hanging up on the wall. Taking it up of the ground he pulled the trigger and the buckshot came flying out spraying outwards hitting a few of the Prides.

"Cool, free gun." Dante said as he got up.

With new weapon in hand Dante used his shotgun to take out a few demons that ventured within range. Part of Sol wondered where Dante was getting the ammunition for the weapon. Maybe it was a special power that he had. He couldn't have just happened to be carrying around the right kind of bullets for a shotgun. Right now though Sol wasn't going to complain. Dante's skill with the sword and his guns was keeping them from having to fight all the demons alone.

Their luck though had just ran out. Coming out of the ground were a group of Shadows and Neoshadows. Rather than attacking the humans though they went after the demons. Inky black Heartless converged on the black robed Prides. What happened next was an abomination. The hands of the Prides became claw-like and their eyes became the pure yellow of a Heartless. They grew in size so that even Sol, who was the tallest of the group, only came about chest height on them. Each scythe blade was covered in shadows making it hard to distinguish where it was exactly. Black tendrils could be seen coming out from underneath the robes of the Pride Demon Heartless.

"Damn." Sol managed to utter before one of the Pride Heartless extended its arm out towards him its arm stretching out like a rubber band.

The grey claw grabbed Sol by his throat and started to pull him back towards the new breed of Heartless. Dante's Rebellion sliced the arm off though allowing Sol to regain his breath that had been choked out of him. If Heartless were here than that could only mean that the Celestial Warriors were targeting this world.

"What were those things?" Dante asked as he blocked a shadow scythe.

"Heartless. Beings of pure darkness." Luna answered sending out a Firaga spell to the nearest Pride Heartless while she blocked the claw of another with Flamberge.

"Great. They really made these Prides worth something." Dante smiled at the new challenge.

"How can you be smiling about this?!" Roxas yelled as he was being attacked by two of the Demon Heartless.

"Just makes it more interesting." Dante replied shooting one of the nearby foes in the mouth causing it to stagger backwards.

"You're crazy." Sol told while he cast Cura on the group. The green light healing the minor wounds they had collected.

"Aw come on Sol. When was the last time we actually worried about Heartless? They've been getting too easy." Luna chimed in. "Dante's right. Things just got more interesting."

"Blizzara!" Sol shouted sending out an ice chunk through a few of the hybrid monsters. "The demons were bad enough before the Heartless fused with them. They had a magic resistance like nothing I've ever seen. Not all of us are as physically inclined as you."

Luna dodged a scythe at the last second. "Consider this practice then." Swinging Flamberge in an overhead arc she cleaved the Demon Heartless in two.

"Can you two fight each other later?" Naminé said loudly. She couldn't really bring herself to yell at the two.

The platinum blonde Keybearer shot ball of electricity off the tip of her Keyblade and into one of their enemies.

The Pride Heartless stopped dead in its tracks as the lightning course through its body. It was paralyzed by the weak Thunder spell that Naminé had sent at it. Everyone, save Dante, got an idea in their head. Both Sol and Luna held their blades out in front of them and let lightning coat the magic weapons. Roxas and Naminé readied a set of Thunder spells to keep the Pride Heartless busy. The merge of Heartless and Demon must have weakened the demons natural magic resistance. The Thunder spells seemed to stop the bodies from being able to move freely. If the spell didn't outright stop them than it at least made the hybrid move at a slower rate. Blades and Keyblades dispatched the remaining fusion monsters with relative ease. Even with their new trick they still had to fight in a small bar against a large number.

"That takes care of that." Dante said brushing his hands off against one another.

"We should get out of here before more come." Roxas said as he panted. "I really don't want to fight more of those things."

"Agreed" Sol voiced.

There was only one other exit in the bar and it was off to the right of the way they had come in. Going back wasn't going to lead them towards the tower so they took the other door out. This door lead the to a broken street. the pavement was at an angle that lead up towards the tower. They could now actually see the base of it and as luck would have it the entrance was at the top of the broken street. There didn't seem to be any demons, Heartless, or Demon Heartless popping up to attack them so Sol asked if they could take a break. He, Naminé, and Roxas were all looking worse for the wear.

"Dante and I will scout ahead then." Luna told them."Come on Dante let's see what's inside."

Luna trotted off to the entrance to the tower with Dante following her. Dante looked like he hadn't suffered a single hit throughout the entire fight. Even his coat was still in perfect condition. Sol wanted to argue that they should stick together in case more of the hybrids appeared. Even with the Thunder spell trick they were going to be a pain to defeat if only Luna was there to cast. He really didn't have the energy or patience to try talking sense into Luna though. She smelled a good fight and like always she wanted to take part in it and come hell or high water she was going to be a part of it. Sol walked across the street and sat up against a halfway destroyed building. Roxas and Naminé came and sat next to him. Sol reached into his pockets and produced a Hi-Ether for each of them. All three of them drained the power out of the blue cube immediately feeling the effect restore their mana pool.

-KotH-

Luna walked alongside Dante as they headed to the tower's entrance. She felt bad about leaving Sol behind but he seemed to be in one of his moods. He always got that way after she had done something wrong. True it was normally after she did something _really_ wrong like age her and a friend by two years but that didn't make it any better in her opinion. He seemed more ticked off than just that though and she was really stumped as to why. It had started not long after they had came to this word. Even in her mind she wasn't going to try saying the name of this demon infested world. She would have to ask him what was wrong once she and Dante had finished checking out the base of the tower.

Walking through the entrance Luna instantly felt a chill. Dante however didn't seem to be affected despite the fact he was shirtless. He was a man's man full of style and sass. She couldn't help but appreciate his fighting ability. His swordsman ship was the stuff out of legends. He wasn't bad looking either. The chamber that the two had entered was covered in ice. Directly across from them was a block of ice that was a good three times taller than Luna. Ice covered chains connected to whatever was in the ice to the wall. Standing on top of the ice was a sight Luna had hoped to see. One of the Celestial Warriors stood in his mask with a scythe in his hand. It was fitting that the scythe wielding Warrior was in this world.

"It's Luna isn't it?" the man asked from his perch. "And you must be Dante."

"Keen observation." Dante retorted. "Who are you?"

"Call me Aquarius. I made a deal with your brother not to harm you. But this guy," the butt of Aquarius' staff tapped against the ice underneath him, "well he has a job to do. Miss Luna if you would be so kind as to leave and check on your friends I believe they may be in need of your assistance."

Aquarius then cut a gash into the ice before he vanished into a Corridor of Darkness. Cracks appeared in the ice and the chains started to rattle as whatever was inside tried to get out. It sounded like thunder roared through the chamber as the large slab of ice broke revealing a three headed dog. Ice still clinged to its fur as it walked forwards.

"Leave now mortals. The likes of you are forbidden in this land! You who are powerless are not worthy to set foot here!" the middle head proclaimed.

"Dante. I have to go help the others can you handle this guy?" Luna asked as she was already heading towards the door.

"I can handle a talking mutt." Dante replied.

"Take care Dante." Luna said as she left the room.

Turning back to the still chained Cerberus, Dante started to taunt the monster. "You know in a dog show, you'd definitely take first place."

In rage Cerberus shot a beam of ice out of its mouth. Back flipping out of the way Dante watched as the entrance to the tower was covered in ice.

"Easy, Fido." Dante continued completely uncaring that is only exit had been sealed. "How 'bout I take you for a walk." Dante leanded over slightly and started clapping his hands like you would to call a dog to you. "Come on puppy, let's go."

-KotH-

Lightning leapt off of Naminé Keyblade and into the nearest normal Pride Demon. The monstrosity met it's end as Icebrand sliced it in two from behind. It wasn't long after Luna and Dante had left that the demons had appeared. Sol had been thankful they weren't the hybrid creatures, not that normal demons were very easy. When they had appeared Sol wasted no time in adding protection spells to the three of them. Protect and Bravery on himself and Roxas while Naminé got the addition of Faith to boost her Cure power. Sol was to drained to add Haste to the mix and he could already feel the mental strain of the buffs he did have going. Only years of mental training allowed him to keep them going as scythes hit protective barriers rather than the flesh they were meant to.

Jumping over one of the Pride Demons, Sol turned and brought an end to the demon with a quick slash. Roxas was creating a small opening around Naminé not letting the demons get close to her as she used her magic to slow the fiends down. They might have a unnatural resistance to magic but they still suffered from the side effects such as paralysis. In a flurry of metal Sol dispatched two more demons turning them into dust. As he fought Sol somehow had managed to get farther and farther away from his two allies cutting him off from help or being able to help them. Naminé's voice cut through the air as she yelped in pain. With a very colourful curse Sol unleashed a Thundaga spell out into the hoard of demons stopping them momentarily. Cutting down what he could Sol made his way to the source of the scream. Standing over Naminé who had fallen to the ground was Roxas holding both their Keyblades. Using both blades Roxas kept the demons away from him and the fallen girl.

Sol looked for the wound on her and found a large gash on he side where one of the scythes must have entered. From the look of the wound the blade must have entered her side and was pulled out the same way rather than ripping out through the front of her. Reaching into his pocket Sol took out one of the shards that he gotten at Crystal Mountains. Pulling the mana through the crystal he felt it purify into the stronger more addictive Mana. Running past Roxas who thankfully noticed that Sol wasn't a demon the mage dropped down to his knees and pressed the crystal to Naminé's injured side. Green healing magic poured out of the crystal and attempted to stitch the flesh back together. Magic could accelerate the healing process of people but it couldn't supply them with blood and Naminé had already lost a lot. The size of the wound was beyond what a normal mage could handle. If Naminé was going to make a full recovery she was going to need a specialist or a few mages working together to simply pump her with enough magic that she'd be able to heal herself.

As if they knew that a Keybearer was injured the Heartless appeared to make the situation worse. Once again they didn't go after the three heros but went and fused with the demons around them. Demon Heartless screeched into the night as they sensed the approaching death of the young girl. Sol turned and looked at the situation unfolding before him and swore under his breath. Roxas wasn't going to be able to handle all of them alone and even if Sol was able to heal Naminé she wouldn't be able to fight and he would be to drained to be of much help.

A saving grace came along with the sounds of a motorcycle. Riding the motorcycle was a woman with brown short cut hair wearing a white button shirt that fell down to her bellybutton. She had on a plaid mini skirt and knee high brown boots. A series of pouches covered her skirt and what was the most concerning thing about the woman was the rocket launcher, with a bayonet attached to it, strapped to her back. As she drove down the street she took the rocket launcher off her back and aimed it at the mob of Demon Heartless and let a missile fly right into the center. Even these hybrid Heartless had a hard time standing up to the destructive force that exploded in the center of their hoard. Sol had stared the entire time and admired the leg control the woman had to keep her motorcycle going as she fired her explosive at them.

The woman stopped her bike before jumping off of it. She produced a pistol and started shooting at the hybrids. While the rocket launcher packed the necessary punch needed to defeat the Demon Heartless the pistol had no such power. The opening she created though had bought them enough time for Luna to come running out of the tower with Flamberge in hand. The raven haired spellblade looked around as if she was expecting something else to be out here rather than just the mob of Heartless that stood before her. When she spotted the fallen Naminé her blade became coated in red flames and she made a bee line for the girl. The mystery woman noticed Luna rushing by with flaming sword in hand and had her pistol trained on Luna for a few seconds before turning it back to a nearby monstrosity and shooting it point blank in the head. At that range the handgun packed more than enough of a punch and the Pride Heartless turned to sand and black smoke as it died.

Turning his full attention back to Naminé Sol tried to fix only what he needed so that she'd at least be able to live without someone pouring magic inot her. His eyes closed as he concentrated on the open wound. Sweat started to fall down his brow as the strain of using so much magic in such a short time was taking its toll on him. Between Crystal Mountains earlier and the fighting he did on this world Sol had barely been able to recover his strength. There was a real possibility that even with using Pure Mana that Naminé wouldn't make it.

"Luna! Roxas! We have to get Naminé back to the ship! She needs more than I can do for her!" Sol shouted at his two friends.

"Great plan Sol but in case you haven't noticed there's _only_ a hoard of Demon Heartless blocking our way." Luna responded as Flamberge twisted in the air to block one of the shadow scythes.

"What about teleporting up to it?" Roxas asked.

"Interference from the dark energy of the Heartless prevent that." Sol answered.

"What about Agrabah? Didn't you guys do it there?"

"The world was dying so light was escaping as the world went into the darkness. We were riding on that light when we teleported out."

Roxas grimaced as he unleashed his rage on a nearby foe. "So all we have to do is defeat these guys and then we can get back to the ship."

"Right. Sol keep working on Naminé. Roxas and I will handle getting rid of these guys." Luna said .

"Hurry up." Was all Sol said.

"But where would the fun in that be?" Aquarius asked appearing above the Heartless. His scythe hung blade down as the Warrior stood relaxed. "Makes my mission easier if you simply let her die here. I only have to kill the three of you then."

The sound of a gun firing alerted Aquarius to the fifth person down below. He blocked the bullet with the blade of his scythe. Turning his attention to the unknown woman below he sent a wave of energy at her. She rolled out of the way and made to shoot at him again but was soon drawn into a fight with more of the Demon Heartless.

"Now that our distraction is done with how about we have ourselves a little fun." Aquarius said as he dropped down to the street. "Defeat me and the Heartless will leave this world. Have fun finding me though!"

The three friends nodded their heads in understanding. Both Luna and Roxas moved closer to their two friends to better protect them. If Aquarius was like the other Celestial Warriors than he was going to try to attack the injured to weaken the group. It didn't seem like the Warriors liked to play fair. As they continued to fight against the demon Heartless though Aquarius never made his presence known. There were no attacks that looked like they came from something other than the Heartless. Sol started to worry about the woman who had helped them. They hadn't heard anything that sounded like her being injured but they weren't likely to hear much over the otherworldly screams of the dying Pride Heartless.

Sol could see that Luna was growing annoyed with the constant attacks from the Heartless and seeing nothing from their leader. Aquarius was playing with them by sending only his minions at them and Luna hated being taunted so crassly. Sol knew his partner and if Aquarius didn't show up soon she was going to charge in after him and that could very well be his plan. As much as Sol wanted to get up and help Roxas and Luna fight he was stuck healing Naminé. The effects of using the Mana crystal in his hand was starting to catch up with him. There was a small tingle in the back of his mind that was telling him with more power he would be able to close her wound and bring her back into fighting condition.

"Go find Aquarius!" Sol shouted at them. "Pretty soon I won't be able to help her if we don't get going now!"

"We can't leave you undefended though." Luna countered.

"I can protect us for a bit. I'll have to stop healing and simply focus on keeping her alive but I'll be able to hold them back for a few minutes. Three at most really."

"Let's go Luna." Roxas said. "If we don't we'll lose Naminé."

"Can't have you losing her before you confess your love now can we?" Luna joked.

"That's besides the point!" Roxas yelled at her.

"I can't help but notice you didn't say 'I don't love her'." Luna chuckled.

"Just GO!" Sol shouted at the both of them.

"Right." Luna and Roxas chorused.

Cutting away the full extent of the healing magic that was trying to fix Naminé Sol redirected it into forming a small Barrier spell around them. With any hope the shield would be able to hold against both magic and physical attacks long enough for Luna and Roxas to deal with Aquarius.

Roxas followed after Luna as they made their way into the never ending hoard of Pride Heartless. Where Luna's stamina came from puzzled the Keybearer. She didn't have a Keyblade to give her extra power like he did. In fact he was drawing strength from two at the moment and he could see that he was lagging behind the female warrior. Flamberge was leaving a trail of flames in the air as Luna cut down their foes with uncanny precision. Roxas had never seen her with such a serious expression on her face during a battle. Luna always had a small smile in her face when she was fighting. It made it look like she enjoyed the fight. Now however she was all business and there was a frown on her face as she slew countless monsters.

"Roxas can you see him?" she asked as they had a moments reprieve.

Looking around them quickly Roxas tried to pick out anything that seemed different. It took him only a few seconds but he was able to spot a glowing blue scythe among the mass of other scythes. Roxas alerted Luna to his discovery and she nodded as she spotted their true opponent. With a yell Luna pointed the tip of Flamberge at the blue scythe. Flames shot from the hilt down the blade and into the group of Pride Heartless turning them into ash instantly.

"Why haven't you done that before?!" Roxas shouted amazed at the display of fiery strength that his companion had been holding back.

"Flamberge needs to recharge before it can do that again." Luna answered curtly. "Let's go."

Luna didn't give Roxas any time to respond as she ran through the hole she had just created. Following after her the two came face to masked face with Aquarius. The Celestial Warrior stood ready for the two heroes to attack him. Rather than charge at him like Roxas thought she would Luna plunged Flamberge into the ground. Cracks ran out from the blade and out around them to form a circle. Flames shot into the air creating a flaming barrier much like the one Axel had created in the virtual Twilight Town when he had tried to bring Roxas back.

"No interruptions." Luna said with a smirk. "Isn't this how the Heartless fight? Create a barrier to cut off aid?"

"I see our reports on you are wrong. It seems Solaris isn't the only tactical genius among you." Aquarius stated.

"Can't spend two decades with the guy and not pick up a few tricks." Luna replied.

Aquarius swung his scythe sending a wave of blue energy towards the two. Luna rolled under the horizontal energy while Roxas jumped to the side. Luna countered by bringing Flamberge up sending her own wave of energy out, only her's was fire based rather than unelemental. Bond of Flame left Roxas' hand as he preformed a Strike Raid on Aquarius. The two front assault was dodged. Aquarius had vanished and reappeared only a few feet away his scythe held above his head. The blue of the scythe started to glow brighter as its owner charged the weapon with power. Roxas ran forward catching Bond of Flame as he moved. He swung Destiny's Embrace to point directly at Aquarius and shot a ball of water magic at him. The orb slammed into Aquarius but he still held his weapon high in the air collecting energy for an unknown reason.

Luna tried to get to their opponent before he was able to complete whatever he was trying to accomplish. Just as she got within striking distance the weapon came down forcing Luna to roll to the side lest she be cut in two. Cracks appeared in the ground around the blade much like the ones that Luna's Flamberge had created. Instead of going out and creating a wall of flames these cracks caused chunks of the street to float into the air. All three combatants were taken up into the air far above Luna's flames. Pieces of the street hovered in the air acting as small platforms.

Each fighter had their own platform at the moment. Luna looked around and found the quickest path to Aquarius and started moving from street chunk to street chunk. Roxas was ahead of her though and closing in on Aquarius. Just as Roxas went to jump to the platform that Aquarius was standing on a sheet of pavement flew in between them. Roxas was already in mid jump when he realized he wasn't going to be clearing the pavement in time. The Keybearer didn't face plant into the slab instead he ran up the vertical street. Reaching the top Roxas grabbed the top and vaulted over to land on Aquarius' platform. From the way the Warrior took a step back it was clear he had not intended for Roxas to be able to make it to him. The two males started a duel as Luna continued to try and reach them. The problem was that the platforms were losing altitude as Aquarius had to focus more on his fight with Roxas. It wasn't long before the dueling platform was to far up for Luna to jump to. She would have to trust in Roxas' ability to defeat the Celestial Warrior on his own. Luna looked down at the scene below her. Sol was protected by a clear barrier that would shine when one of the Demon Heartless attacked it. Off to the side was the woman shooting down Pride Heartless at point blank range. Jumping off her descending platform Luna landed next to the mystery woman. Pointing in the direction of Sol and Naminé she led the lady towards her friends and protection.

Roxas caught the hilt of scythe between his crossed Keyblades. The blade was only a inch or two from his face and he had to turn his head away as it gathered light. As the light erupted into energy Roxas cast Reflect sending the energy back towards the blade instead of at him. Aquarius pulled the scythe so that the blade slammed into the two Keyblades. The resulting impact cause Roxas to uncross the two weapons and Aquarius got use of his weapon back.

_I don't have time to be messing around. I have to finish him off if Naminé is going to get help. _Roxas thought as he started his opponent down.

Roxas flung Bond of Flame into Flame Raid. The power of the Keyblade increased the intensity of the flames as it flew through the air. After only half the distance between the Keyblade and its target the flames it had generated were licking the ground they had grown so large. Sweat started to trail down Roxas' face as he urged the flames to grow stronger. Then as a true test of his mental abilities Roxas tossed Destiny's Embrace into a Aqua Raid. This Keyblade didn't go straight out but curved like a river bend towards its target. Aquarius held his scythe out as far as he dared and blocked the flaming Keyblade. Destiny's Embrace came from the side though and drowned its target in water. The physical blow caused Aquarius' scythe to waver and Bond of Flame was free to move forward its flames turning the water of the Aqua Raid into steam. Aquarius let out a scream as the steam burned his entire body far worse than the flames alone would have.

With a rumble the floating platform started to descend. Aquarius was somehow able to withstand the pain of the full body burn and continued to stand. Roxas caught both Keyblades as they returned to him. He dismissed Destiny's Embrace for the final attack. It was a move that he had learned from his time in the Organization meant to kill off weak opponents in one hit. In his current state Aquarius easily fell into that category. Cherry blossoms fell around Roxas as he lowered his Keyblade to his side. Faster than the naked eye could see Roxas dashed forward and cut Aquarius in two. Zantetsuken was a move that killed. Aquarius died right as the street returned to its place on the ground. True to Aquarius' word the Pride Heartless vanished in a puff of black smoke at his death.

Roxas ran over to where his three friends were at. The woman who had helped them out was walking towards her bike that had been completely left alone. Looking at her face Roxas saw that her eyes were two different colours. One was red and the other a bluish-green both were wet with tears. Seeing the moisture in the woman's eyes Roxas picked up speed. He could only hope that she wasn't crying because something had happened to Naminé. Reaching his three friends Roxas could see Naminé drawing in ragged breaths. Sol looked up and nodded his head quickly. Reaching into his pocket he produced the remote for the gummi ship and pressed the button that would teleport them back to the ship. A blue glow surrounded them as they were taken back up to the orbiting ship.

"Luna. Radiant Garden or Disney Castle whichever is closer!" Sol commanded.

Luna didn't even take the time to acknowledge him and ran to the cockpit.

"Roxas see if you can't contact the others. Once Luna tells you where we're going have them meet up with us there. I think it's time we paid the Celestial Warriors a visit."

Roxas did nod his head before he followed after Luna. Still holding the Mana shard in his hand Sol used the power to lift Naminé into the air. Moving as quickly as he dared he moved the unconscious girl to her room. She thankfully hadn't locked the door and it opened as they approached. Setting her down on the bed Sol cut off the flow of Mana. Walking at a very brisk pace Sol headed towards the medicine cabinet where the really strong healing items were found. The Potions the Moogles sold weren't the best potions out there. Some worlds had better herbs and remedies that made the powers of a Hi-Potion look pathetic. going through the cabinet Sol found one of these more potent mixtures. It was from a world were monsters ruled the lands and the people had to develop such a powerful restorative salve in order to survive.

When Sol got back to Naminé's room he found Roxas be her bed. As much as he wanted to give the two a little privacy Naminé couldn't afford it at the moment. Moving to stand next to the injured girl Sol took a deep breath for what he was about to do. He had done it a few times before back when he was a sellsword. He'd done it way to often with Luna. To Roxas' surprise Sol lifted the edge of Naminé's dress so that it was above the wound. This showed more of Naminé than Roxas had been ready to see. His blue eyes went wide at the sight before him. Sol wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention and proceeded to open the jar. The contents were a blue sticky substance made from a mushroom and other various ground herbs. It's purpose was to stop the bleeding and much like magic supply the body with energy to speed up the healing process. Sol knew the paste itself wasn't going to be much help in the end but it'd allow him to get some rest.

"Out." Sol said pointing to the door once he had applied the paste to Naminé's practically white skin. "You clearly can't take your eyes off her and now's not the time to be staring. The paste isn't supposed to be covered with anything so I can't very well cover her back up."

Roxas shook his head. "No. I have to stay here with her. It was my fault after all. I should have stopped that attack from even hitting her."

If Sol had the energy he would have smacked sense into Roxas. "Not true. If you're looking to place blame then put it on me. I allowed them to separate me from you two. In case you have forgotten I've been contracted to protect Keybearers. I should have done a better job of protecting my friend and charge."

"Sol" Luna's voice came over the ships' intercom. "Disney Castle was the closest. We should be there in five hours with manual flight. Thing is I don't think I can stay awake that long. Kinda used Flamberge's power today and I'm still feeling the drain from Crystal Mountains. I did the math and it'll take nine hours on auto."

Sol mumbled a curse. Even unconscious Sol didn't want to loudly swear around Naminé. "Roxas feel up to flying a ship? The autopilot only goes at about half the speed of manual. You heard Luna she can't do it and I'm not in any better shape."

"I'm on it." Roxas said as he was already halfway down the hall. This gave him something to do to help Naminé.

_Good guy. _Sol thought as he collapsed from exhaustion.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**(A/N):** This is one of those chapters that NEEDS to be written but no matter what I did it said "F-you". This chapter is a piece of shit, no two ways about it. If you don't want to read this steaming pile then all you need to know is that Ashe appears and kicks some ass, I ship Vaan and Ashe, and we're now down to Areis, Capricorn, and Eclipse.

Chapter 25: The Cancerous Bull

"I hate airships." Mika swayed back and forth with the subtle movements of the airship.

The blonde Viera was lying down on her bed in the cabin room she shared with Penelo and Kairi. After agreeing to come along with them to fight the unknown creatures they had bought tickets to the nearest town where they'd been spotted. It was some stupidly named town called Bahtil or something like that. Mika didn't really care right now.

"Mika you have no problems on the Gummi ship." Kairi pointed out.

"Tell that to my stomach." Mika groaned her tan skin slightly green in color.

"How goes it girls?" Vaan asked barging into the room with a grin on his face. Vaan was at his happiest when he was in the air. True he rather be the one flying the ship. When the Sky Pirate spotted Mika lying in her bed green as chocobo feed he knew the answer to his question. "Oh."

"When's this contraption going to land?" Mika whined.

"In a few minutes. Vaan wanted to come tell you to get ready." Luso said sticking his head into the cabin.

It was a nice slow descent into the the hanger of the aerodrome. When they got the clearance to leave the ship Mika grabbed her bag and ran off with such speed it was like she'd been born in heels. Everyone else filed off in a nice calm manner. They were a more than a little embarrassed to be associated with the green Viera. Making their way outside they found Mika leaning up against the side of a building trying to look semi-normal. It wasn't working as every Hume, Bangaa, and Moogle that passed by stared at the blonde. In her defense it wasn't every day they saw a blonde Viera. As far as then knew the bunny eared race only had white hair.

Vaan and Penelo who had been to this town before lead them to the pub where they would check and see if they couldn't learn more information about the location of the monsters. Unlike the pub in Morbella which was a more respected joint the pub in this town was more of your standard definition of a seedy pub. The patrons of the place looked like they carried more diseases than anyone could name and like they'd rob you blind in a split second. Kairi and Penelo huddled together trying to stay out of the reach of the drunken men. Mika however strolled through uncaring slightly enjoying the attention. She knew she looked good and there was no denying it. What she did deny though was the advances of a few drunk men. Most just verbally hit on her but there's always that one that goes too far. A shirtless man with curly black hair and a pair of brown pants grabbed ahold of Mika's hand and pulled her into his lap.

"Hey gorgeous. How about you keep me company?" the man asked.

"Sagittarius?!" Mika asked recognizing the voice.

"Virgo? Damn girl you're hot without that mask. Your lack of clothing certainly helps." the drunken Warrior said leaning in to kiss Mika.

Mika punched the Warrior in the face and leapt off of his lap. Her staff flashed into her hands. The patrons of the pub weren't used to the women that wandered in to be so aggressive. They were normally like Kairi and Penelo, scared, or they came in looking for a man for the night. So when the Viera started wailing on the tanned man with such vigor they couldn't help but watch in awe. Blood spatter across Mika's body as she bludgeoned the unmasked Warrior to death. Washing herself off with a modified Water spell Mika calmly walked up to the counter where the rest of the group was at.

"What? We're down another bastard." Mika said when the gang looked at her like she was crazed.

"So about that information." Vaan said to the barkeep.

"Totheruinsinwest!" the man said quickly. "Just don't sic her on me!"

"Thank you." Vaan said taking the bag of gil off the counter that had been the bribe until Mika killed Sagittarius scaring the pants off the pub owner.

Now that they had an idea of where to go the group of six headed out of the towns western gate. Kairi squealed with joy when Vaan suggested that the rent Chocobos to head to the ruins. If only he knew what he had just unleashed. Right outside the gate was the Chocobo pen where Kairi practically fainted from excitement. Even Sora was shocked by her levels of joy at being able to ride the giant yellow birds. Even though it was a Moogle running the joint he advised Sora to ride with one of the others since his stubby Moogle appendages couldn't exactly reach anything. Sitting in front of Kairi with his arms crossed over his chest Sora bounced up and down as the Chocobo ran across the open fields of Dalmasca. The Gria girl completely ignored her boyfriend as she stroked the feathers of her favorite creature. Even the cuteness of Moogle Sora couldn't compete with the yellow bird.

Their destination, like the barkeeper had said, was a set of old ruins. Sandstone columns lined the path to the large temple. Vaan was overcome with a sense of familiarity. This temple was done up very much like King Raithwall's tomb. There thankfully wasn't a Garuda to come barreling down on them stopping them from entering the ruins. Vaan should really learn to just expect things to be harder than that. While it wasn't a giant bird by any means the place did have a guardian. A young girl that looked to be about the age of eight carrying an axe that was taller than Mika sat on the steps of the ruins. Her hair was jet black and kept short just above her ears her green dress stood out against the brown sandstone. The white mask of the Celestials Warriors covered her face.

"Taurus." Mika said.

"Is she strong? I mean she's just a little girl." Luso pointed out.

"And a master of Gravity magic." Mika warned. "She uses it to affect the weight of her axe. She can weaken or strengthen gravity as easily as you and I breath air. If she's here than Cancer must be inside she acts as Taurus' mother. She'll be the real problem."

"Leave it to us then." Penelo said dragging Luso and Vaan to the front. "You three get inside once we have her distracted."

"Alright. Be careful though." Kairi pleaded of the Dancer.

"That's my line." Penelo smiled.

Vaan lead the charge forward drawing his Mythril sword. Luso was right behind him with his own Mythril blade. Taurus looked a little confused at the fact that two people were charging at her. Penelo took out a small dagger wielding it back hand and keeping more of a distance between her and the young axe wielder. Getting up from the steps Taurus hefted her axe onto her shoulder and jumped into the air. The height of her jump was staggering. She flew over Vaan and Luso with easy. Purple Gravity magic glowed as Taurus increased the weight of her axe when she started her descent. Penelo leapt to the side getting hit by a few of the rocks the were sent into the air by the axe meeting the ground.

Waving with her free hand Penelo shot an Aero spell at Taurus. Again a purple aura came over the axe only this time it extended to the girl. With less gravity affecting her the little girl moved past the Wind spell with ease. She was met with a horizontal slice courtesy of Vaan. Blood trickled down Taurus' side. Placing her hand on the wound she removed her hand and looked at the blood on it as if confused on how it had gotten there. Raising her axe into the air the Gravity Master called on the Gravaga spell. A large purple orb appeared above Vaan and Penelo who weren't able to escape in time. They tried their best to stay standing but the effects of eight times gravity wasn't something they were used to. Taurus entered the sphere seemingly unaffected by her magic. Thankfully for the two sky pirates Luso wasn't caught by the attack. He stood outside changed to his Black Mage job and cast Thundaga on Taurus.

"Don't forget about me!" He jeered.

"I haven't." Taurus said playfully. "You just have to wait your turn."

Luso wasn't the patient kind though. So he sent out another Thundaga spell at the little girl. It hit her just like the first one had. Neither thought had stopped her advance on Vaan and Penelo. It wasn't until a large earthquake shook the young girl off balance.

"I didn't do it." Luso said in answer to Vaan and Penelo's questioning stares.

"No. I did." a female voice said. Riding another Chocobo, thank gods Kairi wasn't here, was a woman with sandy blonde hair. The outfit she was wearing was comprised of a white and gold cropped shirt over a leather waist swath and a bright pink mini-skirt secured by a thick light-blue belt. Metal leg-guards up to mid-thigh, and a pair of gold metal open-toed shoes with darker pink stockings underneath.

"It's Ashe!" Vaan said happily. A little to happily for Penelo's tastes. To bad Mika wasn't here she would have gone gaga over the Queen of Dalmasca.

"Still need help after all these years don't you Vaan?" Ashe chided.

"Just help us already!" Penelo shouted.

"With pleasure." Ashe drew a normal steel sword. Needless to say Taurus got her ass kicked in the resulting battle. It was so epic that words can't even describe it. Let's just say that Ashe saved the day and Vaan left riding the back of her Chocobo rather than going back with Luso and Penelo to the clan.

- y7hu6- (OH FUCK IT point evident by the fact I hit my head on the keyboard rather than typing KotH)

The inside of the ruins was a wide open room. There were stairs off to the right that led downwards. Heartless appeared in between the trio and the stairs. It was a dead giveaway as to where Cancer was at. Mika questioned her former ally's planning. Why show your opponent which way to go? There was another staircase on the other side of the room that also lead down. What Mika didn't know was that it didn't really matter which set they took they both lead to the same room. Once just had Heartless guarding it while the other didn't.

Bad thing was that it was the same old same old Heartless. No one got inventive with their combination of Heartless. It was always Shadow, Neo-Shadow, the small flying magic ones, and a few Large Bodies of Fat Bandits. In the back there were a few Invisibles. So there was at least something that could put up a challenge for them. After the last Heartless was destroyed they all headed down stairs.

When they got down to the lower floor Sora just had to point out that the other staircase led to the same place. Both girls smacked him on the pom-pom not really wanting to bend down far enough to smack him on the head. Mika burst into a fit of giggles as she realized what she'd done. Yeah. Mika and Kairi slapped Sora's ball.

Standing in the back of the room in front of the Keyhole was a woman with blue hair that really reminded Mika of Rin. It flowed down the woman's back in waves. She had on a white blouse and pale blue shorts. It was sort of fitting that Cancer wore sandals rather than shoes or boots.

"So Virgo it looks like tales of your treachery are true." Cancer sighed.

"Name's Mika. Get it right." Mika said as she summoned her staff.

"Shall I tell the others you defeated Taurus?" Cancer asked calmly.

"Thought you'd care more that your 'daughter' is dead" Mika answered.

"She was nothing more than a tool. Just like the Heartless. Taurus was simply a means to an end. Now Keybearers would you be so kind as to leave. I really rather not fight you." Cancer waved her hands in a shooing motion.

"Not happening." Sora said summoning his mini Oblivion.

"We're going to stop you just like we stopped all the others." Kairi informed their opponent as she summoned her Oathkeeper.

"Can't say I didn't try." Cancer shrugged summoning her longsword. "Have at you then."

The crabby woman, Cancer sign is represented by a crab for those that don't get the pun, charged forth with her sword outstretched. A Haste clock appeared above the blue haired fighter. Mika ever ready with the debilitating spells countered her Haste with a Slow spell returning the woman's speed to normal. Cancer changed her forwards assault into running away. She was a Time Mage and without her Haste abilities to use she was going to be at a disadvantage.

(Fuck it syndrome overwriting desire to write kickass battle scene)

"Shall we end this quickly?" Cancer teased casting slow on the trio.

Since not a one of them knew the Haste spell they were a little screwed at the moment. Because for some reason Ensuna just didn't cure a person of Slow. It could only be countered by Haste. It didn't stop our heroes though. Even slowed they were able to cast their magic spells. They just had to compensate for the fact their speed would be off. Slow only affected the body not the mind. Which really only made the spell more annoying. You could see the attacks coming but it was like moving through jell-o.

Sora kept casting Protect on them since Cancer only seemed to be using physical attacks. They had to buy time until the effects of Slow wore off. When their speed returned to them Sora one upped Mika's debiliting attacks. He didn't just use Slow on Cancer he used Stop on her. It didn't exactly work on the Time Mage. But when both Moogle and Viera combined their efforts they were able to hold the blue haired girl still. This left her open for Kairi to deal a series of blows. She used every element under the sun and a few physical attacks thrown in just to round things out. When Sora and Mika restored the flow of time to Cancer she hadn't known that she had been Stopped. All three of the heroes were standing in the same place she had seen them last. So when all of Kairi's attacks appeared on her Cancer fell down dead. She was cut up, got a few broken bones, burned, frostbitten, and electrocuted all at once. The human body couldn't take all of that at once.

Pointing their Keyblades at the Keyhole that Cancer had indeed discovered but had yet to be able to send Heartless into they sent at white beam of energy into it locking one of the paths to the heart of Ivalice. Though I'm sure some Fan boys might argue that Ashe is the heart of Ivalice.

"Let's get off this world please." Sora said pulling out the controler for the Gummi ship. He didn't want to be a Moogle any longer than he had to. Nor did he want to put up with Mika's constant dirty jokes about his "ball".

**(A/N):** Not gonna lie. I forgot Sagittarius was still alive. So he got to be Mika's punching bag and die comically.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 26: Valley of the Lost

"Get her to the infirmary stat!" Mickey's high pitched voiced ordered.

Sol moved out of the way as the healers of Disney Castle carried Naminé magically out of the gummi ship. Both he and Luna had done their best to keep Naminé alive. Neither of them were sure how good her chances were though. Luna was talking with King Mickey telling him what had happened to them in the world they had come from. Roxas came stumbling out of the ship after the healers. He looked as tired as both Sol and Luna. The fight against Aquarius had drained him and then he had spent all night flying. Add that onto the fact they had fought the Demon-Heartless not long after leaving Crystal Mountains and it was amazing that any of them were still standing.

Putting his hand on Roxas' should Sol stopped the young Keybearer from following after Naminé. Roxas attempted to knock Sol's arm off of him but was too weak and did nothing more than cause Sol to hold on tighter. While he wasn't a doctor by any means Sol knew that Roxas would need some sleep before he collapsed on the ground. If Sol wasn't careful he would on the floor not long after Roxas. Right now he was running on fumes and he could feel his body wanting to shut down on him. Sol lead Roxas over to where Mickey and Luna were talking.

Once Luna was finished telling the King what had happened he dismissed them all and they were guided to their rooms by magical brooms. All three rooms were located right next to one another. Sol and Luna's room had their names written in gold on the door while Roxas' room door was blank. Mickey had sent them to the rooms they lived in while they trained in magic here at the castle. Waving goodnight Sol opened the door to his room. Finding it pretty much just the way he had left it, only cleaner, Sol plopped down on his bed and let himself drift into sleep. He was back in Disney Castle the place he considered home after Clestia was taken by the darkness.

When Sol woke he felt refreshed but still drained. The effects of the previous day still taking its toll on him. It was going to take another night or two before he would feel back to his normal self. Too much had happened for him to be fine with only a night's sleep. Magically flipping the light on since there was no other way to Sol looked around his room. As you would expect Sol's room was filled with bookshelves both up against the wall and two in the middle of the room leaving only enough space for a desk and a small bed. The maids of the castle had straightened things up since he had left. Books were no longer lying around the room open to random pages with stacks of Sol's handwritten notes next to them. His hard work of mapping out the similarities between Water and Ice magic had gone down the drain. Sol had been close to discovering some special relation the two elements had. But with everything stacked back on the shelves and his notes nowhere to be found he was going to have to start from scratch once again.

Leaving his room Sol checked on Luna. She was passed out on her bed her limbs everywhere as she slept. Luna's room was filled with a variety of knick-knacks that reminded her of home. Her sword from their days as mercenaries for the Knights hung up on the wall. A few books were stacked high on one of the shelves. If it wasn't for the maids there would be a collection of dust on the books. Luna just wasn't the type to read for fun she much rather be doing something more physically demanding. Leaving her room Sol moved on to Roxas'. Only an empty bed sat inside the white room. With a sigh Sol closed the door behind him. It didn't take a genius to figure out where Roxas had gone.

Making his way to the infirmary Sol contemplated their next move. They had defeated a large chunk of the Celestial Warriors. By his count there should only be seven left including Rachel. Sora's group had probably met with a few so there shouldn't be the full seven left. There was probably only three or so left in the Valley. Eclipse, Capricorn, and Aries. Rachel wouldn't risk getting her hands dirty again and if what Mika said was true then the leader of the Warriors would probably be keeping a tight leash on her higher power members. Eclipse would keep them as bodyguards while she tried to turn Riku evil. That reminded Sol that they still had to find a way to save Riku.

As he approached the medical rooms in the west wing of the castle Sol could smell the sterilising effects of magic. It was standard in the hospital ward to sanitize anyone that passed into with a quick spell. An invisible barrier stationed at each entrance to the infirmary cleaned you up so you wouldn't spread anything to the sick lying inside. A small normal sized mouse in a nurse's outfit was scampering along the hallway floor a clipboard in its mouth. Following after the mouse Sol hoped that she would lead him to Naminé's room. It wasn't that far from where he had spotted the mouse, only three rooms down.

Roxas was sitting in a chair next to Naminé holding her hand rubbing the back of it with his thumb. A faint white aura was glowing around Naminé. Queen Minnie stood on the other side of the bed her eyes closed and her mouth moving quickly as she muttered the incantation for the healing spell she was using. The Queen wasn't in her normal pink dress and was instead wearing a white nurses' dress. Queen Minnie was one of the best Light Magic users and had a natural gift for healing. Seeing her in charge on Naminé's care alerted Sol to just how dire the young girl's case was. Minnie's eyes opened when Sol walked into the room the light around Naminé died as Minnie stopped her heal spell.

"Solaris." Minnie acknowledged.

"Your Majesty." Sol returned with a bow. "How's she looking?"

"Hmm. Not as well as I'd hope." the queen's voice was filled with sadness. "Our magic seems to be doing little to speed up the process."

Roxas looked up from Naminé to stare in shock at the queen. Sol could see it in his eyes as the blonde digested what Minnie had said. Something inside Roxas snapped at the news. It clearly wasn't what he had been hearing up to this point.

"What do you mean it's NOT HELPING?!" Roxas shouted his voice thick with anger but doing little to hide the true emotion that reigned over him, sadness.

"I'm sorry Roxas. Even my healing spells have no positive effect on her. The most we're doing is sustaining her. We'll simply have to wait until her body heals itself." Minnie was as calm as one would expect of a noble. It wasn't that she didn't care it's that she was caring for Roxas to. If he needed someone to yell at she would happily stand there until he vented his anger.

"Can her body even do that?" Roxas returned to looking at Naminé. More specifically the large wound she had sustained from a Demon Heartless' scythe.

"You'd be surprised what people can bounce back from." a female voice said as it entered the room.

Mika stood in the doorway as Kairi and Sora rushed in the two Keybearers rushing right to Naminé's bed. The blonde waved to her brother when he spotted her. All three of the ones that had just entered looked dead tired. They probably hadn't slept a wink the entire trip. Sol didn't know what world they had been on when they got the message that Roxas had left but it couldn't have been much farther than the one he'd just come back from if they were here so soon.

"Honestly Roxas. I've seen worse and people came back even without the assistance of magic. Naminé just needs a reason to come back to us. Make sure she knows you're here waiting for her. She needs to know that her man is sitting beside her waiting for her return." Mika's normal sarcastic tone had been replaced by a wise caring voice. One the spoke from the heart with knowledge of what it was like to lose one close to you.

"Yeah Roxas. We've been through worse." Sora added with a forced smile putting his hand on his former Nobody's shoulder. "I mean I lost my heart and still came back. Naminé's just got a flesh wound she'll heal up in no time."

Kairi who had flanked Roxas put her hand gently on his other shoulder. She flashed a soft smile one that reminded him of the sweet blonde girl's smile. "It's alright Roxas. Naminé's stronger than you think. She's not going to give up on her freedom not after just getting it. There's still so much she wants to do."

"They're right Roxas. You should know Naminé wouldn't give up so easily." Sol added in a knowing tone. He sounded so sure that Roxas couldn't help but agree when presented with the other's arguments.

"Can I just have a few minutes with her alone?" Roxas asked of them.

"Of course." Minnie ushered everyone else out of the room leaving the Keybearer alone with the unconscious girl.

Roxas heard the door click shut behind him as everyone left. A sigh left his lips as he tried to figure out why he had sent them all away. There wasn't anything he could think of that sounded like a real justification for asking them to leave. He just wanted to be alone with Naminé, to have her to himself for a while. It was selfish he knew. Kairi was practically her sister just like he was Sora's brother. They all had attachments to Naminé and he sent them away because he wanted all to himself. Sitting back down in his chair Roxas looked over his friend.

"Naminé they're so sure that you'll come back." Roxas told her as he stroked her arm. "They're right you know. You strong enough to come back to us. I'm stupid for thinking that without magic you'd die. Even if the healers can only sustain you I know that you'll pull through."

Roxas brushed the back of his hand against Naminé's cheek. It was paler than normal from the amount of blood she had lost. As he looked at the girl lying in the bed Roxas remembered she'd been so happy when they got their own bodies. He'd only really met her a few times before that but he'd never see her so full of life before. She had radiated with happiness that day. While he hadn't exactly been thrilled to go shopping with her that day he was more than happy to be with someone so full of life. Even after they had started to head out into the worlds to seal the Keyholes Naminé never really lost that spark. There was always a smile on her face whenever he looked her way. Part of him always hoped that the smile was for him.

From what Roxas had learned about Castle Oblivion and what Naminé had done for Kairi in The World That Never Was he knew that she had a strong sense of right. She also had a lot of guts to stand up to the Organization without any weapon and only really being able to trust Axel. The odds had been stacked against her and yet she risked her life to make sure that Kairi got out safely. Naminé had even willing returned to Kairi. Roxas wasn't quite sure that he could have done that. While he didn't have all of his memories from his time with Organization XIII he wasn't sure that he would have been able to just fade away. The friendship he had with Axel would have been what stopped him from simply going back to Sora.

"You're so strong Naminé." Roxas whispered. "I admire that more than you know. You seem so happy even after what's happened to you. I-I want to see your smile again Naminé. You don't know it but it's was a ray of hope for me. I knew that whenever I looked at you you would flash me a smile." Roxas felt a tear run down the side of his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away. It wasn't like there was anyone there to see him cry. "Those smiles gave me the drive to keep going. You're the reason I was able to put a stop to Aquarius and seal the Keyhole in that last world. Naminé please come back as soon as you can. I need you back here. I love you Naminé."

_-Outside Naminé's room-_

Sol stood with a frown on his face. They were a little ways down the hall to give Roxas a little more privacy. No matter what he'd said to Roxas the chances of Naminé coming back were slim. The wound was deep and it was infected with Darkness. He had felt the taint when he had first started healing her but prayed that he had been wrong. While they talked in the hallway Minnie had given them a full diagnosis of Naminé's condition and confirmed what Sol had feared. It was that Darkness that was preventing the magic of the healers from patching up the wound.

Sora and Kairi had wanted to rush back in and tell Roxas what they had learned. Minnie had stopped them before they had even made it halfway to the door. She reminded them that Roxas had requested they all leave the room. That probably meant he had things he wanted to tell Naminé that he didn't want them to hear. They should respect his wishes and that when he came out they could tell him what she had omitted earlier. But that they should consider how that would affect the blonde and what it might do to him if he learned that Naminé might not make it right after assuring him that she would. If they lost hope than Roxas could easily fall into a depression. He clearly wasn't in the best place right now.

As Sora was trying to argue that he'd want to know what Kairi's chances of living when a white light burst out of one of his pocket. A duplicate light appeared out of Kairi's pocket. Both lights shot down the hallway and through the door into the room Roxas and Naminé were still in. Without wasting time all five people dashed after the lights to see what was happening.

_-Back in Naminé's room-_

Just as Roxas confessed his feeling for the injured girl he felt a warm burst of energy strike his back. It struck with enough for that it knocked him forward a bit. His eyes never left Naminé so he saw a sphere of white energy float above her before slowly lowering into her chest right above her heart. Energy spread throughout Roxas' body causing him to close his eyes as he tried to cope with the overwhelming power. He fell out of his chair and onto the floor as the light subsided exhausted from trying to fight whatever had entered his body. What struck Roxas as odd was the clank he made when he landed. He felt an unfamiliar weight on his chest and lower arms.

Getting up Roxas looked himself over and was shocked by what he was wearing. No longer were his pants the normal comfortable baggy jeans but a pair of white cloth that felt soft to the touch. His sneakers had change into a pair of black boots that shown with a metallic gleam. The cause of the weight on his chest and arms was due to the new armor that he wore. His checkered wristbands gone and were replaced with black vambraces that lead to white gloves. White sleeves ran up his arm to meet a black chest plate. It had that old school look to it with the pointed shoulders. Rotating his shoulders he found that the pointed parts moved with him so they wouldn't hinder his fighting ability. In the middle of the chestplate was a white crown in the same design as Sora's necklace. Falling down his back was a black cape with the same emblem in white directly across from the one on his chest.. At his waist sat Bond of Flame on one side and a replica of it on the other. It looked almost identical save for the fact that where Bond of Flame was red this new one was black. In the back of his mind Roxas felt the name of the new Keyblade call out to him. Bond of Twilight.

Roxas stopped looking himself over when he remembered the light that had gone into Naminé. She wasn't lying in her bed anymore. Now she was sitting up looking herself over like Roxas had just been doing. His eyes immediately shot to where her wound was. He couldn't see anything through the clothes she was wearing so he gently touched where she had been stabbed. This resulted in Naminé giggling as he lightly brushed her skin tickling her.

"Roxas stop that." Naminé said through her laughter.

"Naminé" Roxas grinned as he understood that she was no longer hurt.

She leaned her head to the side and flashed him the very smile that he had asked for. Now that he was no longer occupied with checking to see if she was injured Roxas looked her over. Like him she had a new outfit on. It wasn't all that different from what she normally wore. Rather than a white dress with spaghetti straps she wore a thick white robe. Red triangles lined the hem of the robes and along the bottom of the sleeves. She now had on a golden cross necklace that landed right over her breasts causing Roxas to quickly avert his gaze when he realized where he was looking. While he couldn't see it on her back was a known symbol of healing, the caduceus in red. Sitting atop her head was a silver tiara with a diamond set in the front. Propped up next to her bed was the longest Keyblade Roxas had ever seen. It was so long that he wasn't even sure that she'd be able to use it like a sword. It's handguard was heart shaped and even red like a heart. The blade part of it was the same silver as Naminé's new tiara and looked like the basic Kingdom Key's blade. The teeth of the key was two S shaped snakes their heads touching. Fangs produced from the open mouths of the two snakes.

The door to the room burst open Sora and Kairi got stuck in the doorway as they both tried to enter at the same time. Mika came up behind them anger on her face at the antics of the two. The anger quickly changed into a grin as she pulled her leg back and delivered a kick to the young couple sending them into the room and onto the ground. Sol and Minnie were not far behind Mika. While they didn't exactly approve of her methods they weren't going to argue with the results at the moment. All five of them looked at Roxas and the healed Naminé with shock plainly written on their faces. They had all rushed in expecting something to have gone wrong. Not for wild transformations and Naminé to be healed all the sudden.

"Hmm" Mika scoffed. "Looks like He does give a shit." Before Sol could ask what his sister meant Kairi erupted in realization.

"It was the feathers God gave us! it's their new Drive Forms!" the smile on the red head's face didn't begin to display the happiness she felt inside.

Sol raised an eyebrow questioningly at his sister informing her that he really wanted to talk to her once things had settled down. Right now though he was just going to stand back and enjoy what had happened. Naminé seemed to be doing just fine. That alone was reason to let things be for now. He wasn't going to question how it had happened until the excitement had worn off.

"New Drive Forms?" Roxas questioned for everyone in the room who hadn't been on Destiny Islands when Sora and Kairi had obtained theirs.

"It's a long story that I'll tell you all about later." Kairi half explained to excited by the fact that Naminé was fixed up to bother with a full explanation.

"How's she supposed to use that?" Sora said pointing to Naminé's new weapon that was still leaning against the bed. "It's taller than she is!"

"Sora you silly goose. It's not a sword, it's a staff." Naminé answered politely as she got up and grabbed the weapon by the shaft. The new type of Keyblade shimmered at her touch. "It's the Cleric's Grace. It's not meant for damaging our enemies but for helping our allies with White Magic. I can feel the light pouring out giving me knowledge of the higher White spells."

"If that's true it'd help explain why you're healed." Minnie chimed in. "The Light of your new Drive cleansed the Darkness from your wound and healed you."

"So like I asked these two numbskulls," Mika guestered to Kairi and Sora, "what're you going to call these new forms?"

Roxas looked stumped as he stood there in his now form. He looked as knightly as humanly possible without ever actually being a knight. His two Keyblades clanked against his waist as he shifted his weight from foot to foot thinking. Naminé being the more creative of the two took a lot less time to think up the name for her first Drive Form.

"I'm going to name mine after my new Keyblade. Cleric." Standing there in white robes holding a staff Naminé did look like your stereotypical Cleric. Course she could have been wielding a hammer instead and she'd get the same look but staff just shouted healer more than a hammer. Besides could you really see Naminé running around swinging a mallet at Heartless and not laugh your ass off?

"How about Holy Knight for mine?" Roxas shrugged. Yep his naming abilities were on par with Sora's. Maybe a little better. Neither boy had a creative bone in their body. Instead they had an extra awesome gland.

"Roxas" Naminé and Kairi sighed in unison. It would have been creepy if they hadn't spent a year living in each other's head. Strike that, it was still a tad creepy.

"It's awesome!" Sora shouted slapping Roxas on the back. Directly on the crown symbol to be exact.

The black cape rippled and the white crest on Roxas' chest shined with a bright light. A line tore right up the middle of the black cape cutting it clean in two. Cloth turned into feathers as the two parts of the cape separated farther and farther from each other. When the light on the chestplate died down the black cape had turned into a pair of black feathered wings. With a mental command Roxas caused both wings to beat lifting him off the ground just enough that it was clear he could achieve flight with them. Testing an idea out Roxas tapped the crest on chest and the wings slowly reverted back into cape form.

"That... was... the best!" Sora congratulated. "At first I wasn't going to say that my form had wings and yours didn't but now..." for once the brunette boy was speechless.

"He is real!" Mika shouted to the heavens finally believing in God for no other force could cause Sora to shut up.

"Wha's goin' on?" a sleepy voice asked from the doorway.

Everyone turned to find Luna rubbing the sleep from her right eye as she peered into the room. Her hair was a mess it looked like she had rolled right out of bed and came directly to the infirmary. Even her clothes were the same ones that she had worn the day before only they were devoid of any dirt due to the barrier around the area sanitizing her. Too bad it didn't clean up her appearance.

"Naminé?" Luna asked as she caught a glance of the girl standing up.

The mentioned girl simply nodded her head in answer. Luna then did something that none of the others had done and felt idiotic for not having done. Pushing past Minnie and Sol who were the closest to the door Luna made her way over to Naminé and pulled the blonde into a bone crushing hug. A few tears trickled down Luna's cheeks as she held the girl close to her.

"I'm so sorry I let that happen to you. I'm supposed to be protecting you and and..." Luna trailed off unable to continue any further.

"Luna it's alright. I'm fine really I am." Naminé assured the woman who was attempting to squeeze the life out of her. Being far too kind for her own good Naminé didn't have the heart to tell Luna that she was crushing her. Sol was the one to pull the raven haired woman off the petite girl. It had almost taken a crowbar to do it but he managed. However Luna had triggered a chain reaction. Next thing Naminé knew she was in the center of a group hug. Roxas was the first to latch on followed quickly by Sora and Kairi. Sol was comforting Luna while Mika and Minnie just stood back letting the younger generation have their moment.

Tears of joy could be heard from the trio hugging Naminé as they let their happiness come out fully. It would be hard to tell who was most thrilled by the fact she had basically come back from the dead. Until Sora was practically booted out of the hug by Roxas and Kairi that is. You just couldn't compete with the love of a sister and an unofficial boyfriend. Sora simply laughed it off when he had been pushed off fine with letting the others hog Naminé. There was then a power struggle over who'd break off next between Roxas and Kairi. If they were five years old, or had Sora's mentality, than they each would have grabbed one of Naminé's arms and started pulling. Instead they simply glared at each other from either side of the blonde. Both challenging the other neither one wanting to back down. Naminé brought the stalemate to the end. She turned head to face Roxas and followed advice that she had given Kairi not long after she had started dating Sora. Quick as can be Naminé pecked Roxas on the lips before turning a deep shade of crimson. Kairi won the tug-o-war as Roxas was floored by Naminé's kiss.

All eyes shot to Naminé which caused her to blush even more. She hadn't exactly thought it all through. Everyone had burst into the room before she had gotten a chance to talk with Roxas. While she was lying in her bed she had been able to hear his confession and she had just wanted to let him know the message had gotten through. It wasn't until after she acted on her impulse that she had realized what she had done. Who knew what was going through everyone else's mind as they stared mouth agape at Naminé's antics. Oh wait, I'm the author I can tell you.

Holy... shit... Sol blinked a few times unable to comprehend that Naminé had made the first move. He would have laid money on Roxas stumbling awkwardly into trying to kiss Naminé.

Way to take the advantage! Mika mentally cheered. Keep'em on their toes, that's the way to do it.

Aw she's blushing so hard. Luna hid a small laugh behind her hand.

Did Naminé really just kiss him?! Sora screamed it so loud in his mind that it almost came out his mouth.

Guess she's not going to mess around. Kairi thought with pride at her sister's actions.

They're so cute together. Queen Minnie smiled at the young couple.

Guys please come to my study. I got some things I wanna talk to ya about. Mickey's voice echoed over the castle's magical P.A. system. Unknowingly ruining the nice moment that had been established.

Fuck off! The three former mercenaries from Clestia mentally shouted at Mickey's orders. It was one of the few times that all three of them would instantly agree on anything.

Aloud though Sol said that they should get going. Minnie requested that Naminé stay back for a few minutes so that she could check her over to make sure that her wound was fully healed. Sora grabbed Roxas by the ankles and started dragging him out of the room. Thankfully when he'd been K. by Naminé's kiss he had dropped out of his drive form. Kairi was kind enough to pick up the back half of Roxas so that his head wasn't bouncing around against the stone floor as the walked through. All six of them made their way to the King's Study located just next to the throne room. Sol and Luna led the way seeing as how they had lived in the castle for a year and had pretty much memorized the layout. Well Sol really had and Luna knew how to get to the facilities that she used most often.

Entering the study they found Mickey sitting behind the desk keyboard clacking as he searched for something on his computer. Donald and Goofy flanked the mouse all of them looking intensely at the screen. From the grim look on their faces whatever was displayed on the computer wasn't good news. Those that entered spread out into a line waiting for the trio at the machine to explain what was going on. Roxas having woken up about halfway to the room with a goofy grin on his face.

"Gosh guys." Mickey said solemnly. "I just don't know what ta make of it."

"I don't either Your Majesty" Donald squawked.

"Your Majesty." Sora spoke up to get their attention.

"Sorry fellas." Mickey apologized as he turned away from the screen. "We think we located the Valley but we can't be too sure. There's too much darkness stemming from it to be able ta really tell. Something on that world is messing with out scanners. Darkness shouldn't be effecting out equipment to this degree thought."

"I doubt it's just Darkness that's interfering Mickey." Sol interjected. "We landed on a world called Crystal Mountains where everyone had an insanely high I.Q. From the sounds of it Eclipse was a regular on that world. She went by the name of Rachel while she was there."

"We should head there now. It's a three day journey by Gummi Ship. Plenty enough time for us to rest" Mika pointed out."From what Sol said on the way here we should only have three members left to deal with once we get there. Aries , Capricorn, and Eclipse herself.

"That's all that's left?" Sora was shocked and a quick mental count of how many of the Warriors they had faced in battle. He didn't know who Sol's group had faced but trusted his friend had kept an accurate count of who they had fought.

"Don'tcha think you guys should rest here for a few days afore headin' out?" Goofy asked worried about the state of his friends. They all looked a little beat from their adventures.

"No. The longer we wait the more of a chance Eclipse has to break Riku and get what she wants." Roxas was the voice of reason this time. "We can't let her have her way. If she bonds with the world's heart we might not be able to win.

"Then god speed fellas." Mickey said jumping out of his seat and sluting the six in the room. "There are still worlds bein' attacked by Heartless leave that to us." Mickey summoned his Keyblade while Donald and Goofy summoned their respective weapons.

"We'll take the Glacier then" Everyone looked at Sol in confusion. "What? I finally thought up a name for my Gummi Ship. It's the only one with more than three rooms."

"Let's not waste any time then." Sora pumped his fist into the air with excitement.

Everyone agreed and took off to the Gummi hanger. It was a mad dash that quickly became a race between the gang. Sora had pulled out up ahead using his Quick Run ability he still had from his Wisdom Form. It was no match for Mika's long legs though. She took the lead until Sol cast a Slow spell on her causing her to fall to the back of the racing pack. He may not win the race be he sure as hell wasn't going to lose to his sister. To counter things Kairi used a Haste on herself to pull in front. Roxas was going to mimic the red head's tactic when the rounded the corner to find Naminé standing in the way, back in her normal white dress. Everyone did their best to dodge her as they ran by but Roxas had another plan. Using a weak Aero spell he knocked Naminé up into the air and caught her in his arms as he ran underneath her. Even running with an extra body Roxas was able to keep up with the group.

Luna who had somehow managed to pull into the front was the first into the hanger. She shouted at Chip and Dale to ready the ship. Thankfully by the time they all got down the stairs the ship was floating with it's door open waiting for it's pilot. A grin came over Luna's face as she thought she was going to win. A path of ice shot around Luna and sliding atop it was Sol wearing a in-your-face-I-win grin. A blast of air knocked him off the ice causing him to spiral into the side of the ship rather than into the door. With Naminé in tow Roxas jumped over Luna in a swirl of green energy. Luna felt the residue of an Aero spell coming off of Naminé's hand, no doubt the cause of what sent Sol flying. Standing over the finish line was Roxas with Naminé still cuddled up against his chest both of them had a victory smiled plastered on their faces.

The race for third was still on though and Luna claimed it for herself. Mika, Sora, and Kairi too busy fighting each other to pull ahead of the raven haired woman. Even Sol managed to casually stroll into the ship before the other three made it. He was nursing a bleeding nose with a string of Cure but he waved it off when Naminé apologized. Said he'd get her back at one Sol plotted his prey should hide in fear. The man was a crafty son of a bitch when it came to revenge. Most likely he'd got to Naminé through Roxas. Sol just didn't think it was Naminé's idea to blast him into the side of the Gummi ship. So go after the real culprit and hit two birds with one stone. The trio that hadn't yet entered the ship had pretty much stopped running to it and had pretty much broken into an all out brawl. Next thing you know Olimar and Pit would appear in a flash of light on the Super Smash Bros. new Disney Castle Gummi Hanger map.

Sol turned to his girlfriend and had a quick exchange of ideas. Widening his ice path to cover the entire walkway to the ship Sol added more and more ice to create a funnel shape right to the door of the Glacier. Luna gathered wind energy behind the fighting trio and once Sol's funnel was complete she pulled the wind to her with all the might she could muster. It was quite comical to see Mika, Sora, and Kairi wobble on the ice as they tried to fight the wind and stay standing. It didn't take much for them all to fall flat on their butts and get pulled into the ship. Sora came in first landing on the overside of the room in a perfect sitting position almost like someone planned it that way. Much to Sora's dismay Mika was the next one through the door and her back slammed right into chest knocking the wind out of him. Kairi flew in her arms outstretched landing on Mika with one hand on the blonde's breast. It looked like Kairi had cuddled up with Mika for a vigorous make-out session.

"Kairi. Didn't know you swung that way." Mika teased as Kairi pushed on Mika to get up. "I'm flattered but you're just a tad too young for my tastes."

"That was hot." Roxas said quietly. Not quietly enough as Naminé smacked the back of his head at his comment. "What?! It was." Roxas defended.

"Roxas. Appreciate it without voicing it." Mika advised as she picked Kairi up off her.

"Like you're one to give advice on subtly." Sol scoffed.

"Rin did teach me a few things brother." Mika retorted turning around and helping the dazed Sora to his feet.

"Well now that you've successfully been felt up. Let's get this show on the road." Luna sighed turning to head to the cockpit.

"I'm driving!" Sora shouted as he regained his sense.

"Fat chance pipsqueak." Sol caught Sora by his head and lifted him off the ground.. "It's my ship and I'm flying it."

The engines roared to life as Luna started the Gummi ship. "Tough luck boys. Looks like I'm driving." Luna stuck her tongue out as Sora and Sol stepped into the cockpit.

-Later that day-

"Uh we have a problem." Mika pointed out as they all stood in the hallway that led to the four bedrooms. "Seven of us and four rooms. Who goes with who?"

"I can share with Kairi!" Sora exclaimed happily. It'd been awhile since he'd last slept next to his girlfriend.

"Same rules apply Sora." Kairi informed him. Before they headed off to the first room on the right, Sora's old room.

"Okay who's next?" Luna asked.

"Well hun we could take a page out of Sora and Kairi's book." Sol offered shyly. It was about as forward as Sol was ever going to be.

"Look at you go bro." Mika grinned. "I don't want a niece or nephew anytime soon though you hear me."

"MIKA!" The couple shouted at her.

"What? Back home you guys should have had a family by now. You're already twenty-" Mika never got to finish revealing the true age of Luna as a fireball conveniently exploded drowning out the sound of the last number. Luna dragged Sol into his room and if she could have slammed the automatic door she would have.

"Alright Naminé. You sleeping with your boy toy there or me?" Mika asked the platinum blonde girl. Naminé responded by disappearing into Luna's room with Roxas in tow. "And people think I'm not romantic. Over play the lesbianism and force the shy couple together." Mika headed into the last room to catch a few zs.

**(A/N):** For those who have seen DBZ think of the armor that Gohan and Krillin wore on Namek and you got the general idea for Roxas' chestplate. As for Naminé just Google Final Fantasy White Mage and you should get what she's wearing. Just with some obvious differences, no hood is one of them.

**! IMPORTANT !**

I know I said I'd post all the chapters at once when I finished them but I'm going to be a royal ass right now. I'll post the final two chapters, 27 and Epilogue, a week from now. UNLESS I get 5 different people to review this wonderful chapter. Do you really want to wait a week knowing that the story is finished and the only thing holding you back is a few simple reviews? Cause the next chapter clocks in at over 16K in length. That's longer than some fics!


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**(A/N): **Damn I couldn't even hold out a day. I just couldn't wait to finish the story. This is it folks the last plot filled chapter of _Keyblade of the Heart. _After this there is an Epilogue to wrap up the story and tease you guys with what's going to happen in _Hardships of the Heart._ Cause I still plan to write the Prequel and Sequel to this fic making my "Heart" Trilogy. A thank you goes out to all that have reviewed. A special thanks to The Unknowing Herald who gave me my first critical review that forced me to bump up my writing skills and who sat there and let me bounce ideas off him. Another thanks to TykkiMikk and Xerzo LotCN who left things in their reviews that got me thinking about where I was heading with this story. I can honestly say without you three this fic wouldn't be half as good as it is.

Just an FYI. For the most part I've been using the definition of the spells from Final Fantasy XII. Naminé's Cleric Form though is a basically a combination of every White Mage to have come out of Final Fantasy, save for summoning. So she'll have some spells that aren't classified as White Magic in one game but are in another. Example: Protect. If Green Magick isn't there this spell belongs to the White Mage.

Chapter 27: Eclipse

Sol looked out the window of the _Glacier's _cockpit. Off in the distance was a world that was oozing Darkness. It was a grey colored world looking like all life on it had been wiped out. If it was the same place where Sol had faced his sister back when she was Virgo than it really was devoid of any life save for their enemy and Riku. The silver haired teen had been trapped with Eclipse and her Warriors for about two weeks. It was long enough that Sol didn't have much hopes for Riku being in his right mind. Spending that long directly exposed to Darkness could break even those with the strongest of will. Riku might have fought against it before and won but even he would have troubles with that much contact. His old flaws would make it that much easier for the power to seep in.

For three days they had spent their time flying through space planning how they were going to put a stop to Eclipse and her plans. They had all agreed on the fact that a surprise attack was out of the question. Eclipse wasn't a fool and she'd know that they were coming to put a stop to her. The same reasoning told them that she was going to have Capricorn and Aries protecting her while she tried to finish up her plans. They were going to separate into three teams once they had landed on the world. Sol and Luna would deal with Aries whenever he appeared. They had already fought against him before and they had come up with a few ideas on how to take down the swordsman. Roxas and Naminé would fight Capricorn. Mika had a score to settle with the Illusionist but she would be needed to lead the remaining two through the castle. Roxas wanted to try his hand at facing the master of illusions. Naminé would stand back and support the him with her new Cleric Drive striking only when she felt sure she could get a hit on the real Capricorn. Sora and Kairi would go ahead of the others to try to find Riku and Eclipse. No doubt she would have him close by if she wanted to use his powers to gain control of the Valley's heart. If they found one of them without the other Mikka was to go on and find the missing member possibly facing them on her own.

While they didn't know how well their it was the best idea they, Sol, had come up with. An hour was all they had left before they were going to be landing on world. Right now everyone else was gathering supplies stuffing their pockets with Hi-Ethers and Hi-Potions and for the more dire situations an Elixir. Sol had packed the already filling his pouch with more of the magic restoring items than the healing ones. As a magically inclined fighter he was going to rely more on White Magic for healing. As he looked at the approaching world Sol tried to work out how they were going to overcome Aries . The best way he could think up was to use the Helix Sword but that left one of them weaponless. If they did bring out their ace than it'd most likely go to Luna. She was more of a sword fighter than he was but they couldn't ignore the power over Fire and Ice Magic that it granted either. In Sol's hands it could be a destructive magical force.

Nothing was as stressful as waiting for the storm to come and hit you. Sora was practically bouncing up and down with anticipation. His pockets had been stuffed full of the healing items that the _Glacier _had stocked. Since Sora fought equally well with both magic and melee he had taken an equal amount of the restorative items. Kairi had taken a few of the status ailment cures instead of just Potions and Ethers. They didn't know what type of magic Eclipse had at her disposal so it was better to prepare for the worst rather than not back an item and need it later. Mika had only grabbed a few thing from the cupboards still having a few items in her pockets from her time with the Celestial Warriors. All three of them had problems with leaving the other behind to deal with Capricorn and Aries . Both of them were extremely powerful Warriors. There was a reason Eclipse had kept them closest to her and didn't let them attack worlds as often as they wanted. Along with Mika they had made up the inner circle that helped run the Warriors making sure that they all played nicely and no one killed each other. Mika had never trusted any of the Warriors but she been alright working with those two. They had simple ideas and didn't ask questions making it easy to avoid confrontation.

Roxas sat on the edge of the bed that he had recently started to share with Naminé. He'd have to thank Mika once everything was all over. If it wasn't for her he probably would be the one sleeping alone rather than the Clestian. Naminé had been nervous when she figured out what she had done and Roxas had offered to sleep on the floor the first night. She had been against that idea though and instead created a wall of blankets between them on the rather large bed. Luna had a king sized bed all to herself so it was easy to create a barrier between the two since they had taken the raven haired girl's room. Naminé had stopped and appreciated the forest scenery that was painted on the wall. It looked like such a peaceful place, almost like they were sleeping in a grotto deep within unexplored woods. Last night though Naminé had taken down her little wall and curled up against Roxas. They had already discussed Roxas' confession back at Disney Castle. Naminé made sure that he knew she loved him just as much. Neither one of them wanted to leave anything unsaid before the upcoming battle. Capricorn was going to be a difficult opponent. She had beat Mika and Riku already. While Roxas was a fighter and had plenty of experience to call on Naminé had only been in a few fights since she had gotten her own body. She could recall the fights that Kairi had been in at the start of the journey but unlike Roxas, who fought almost identically to Sora, Naminé could already tell that she relied more on magic than her former Somebody. It wouldn't be the same to call on Kairi's fights to figure out what to do.

Luna put the last Elixir into her skirt pocket. They all had at least one of the the major healing item. They were to be used as a last resort their hail mary potion since it fully restored physical and magical strength. Calling up the her sword Luna looked the Flamberge over. The red blade had a history to it of killing both men and monsters. It was stained red with both the fire magic locked inside and the blood that it had drank. Numerous times she had used this sword to end the life of someone. This would be one of the few times she would be at peace with the person she killed. Aries needed to go down and she would make sure that Flamberge would be the blade that ended his life. Sol as cold as he appeared didn't take death well. He broke down when he thought no one was looking after he took a life. It was better if she was the one to put an end to the swordsman. She would protect Sol like he'd done so many times for her before. Like many times before Luna could feel the calm before the storm. As always she would face the storm head on knowing that Sol would have her back ready to help her up should she be blown over.

Sirens blared causing everyone to break out of their thoughts. Heartless airships were approaching. It looked like Eclipse was going to make them work for their landing rather than just let them come on in. Roxas and Sora were the first to appear in the cockpit. They jumped into the two seats that had the controls which operated the _Glacier's _weapon system. Large guns appeared on the top and bottom of the Gummi ship and a blade gummi appeared out the front ready to skewer any Heartless that tried a frontal assault. Sol piloted the ship through the hoards of Heartless that were coming at them. Roxas and Sora used the advanced targeting system of the _Glacier _to blast any of the monsters that tried to get close to the ship. A few managed to land on the Gummi ship and were met with magic from one of the girls. When a Heartless touched down on the ship the normally blue gummis would light up red alerting the casters to where they needed to apply their magic.

"Luna controls!" Sol ordered as he jumped out of the chair and headed to the back of the ship. "I'm going to go fire _that_" The way he said it sent chills down the spines of everyone in the room.

"Right." Luna ran over to the console and took the wheel without batting an eyelash. She was just a good a pilot as Sol was expertly dodging the attacks of the Heartless.

Opening a door to the lower levels of the ship Sol smiled. He hadn't gotten a chance to use the _Glacier's _main cannon, the Blizzaja. Unlike the normal Blizzard ranked gummis this cannon was directly powered by a person. It had the ability to amplify Ice Magic to an unparalleled degree. The mechanism was far too large for a normal person to carry around and it would shut down the gummi ship for a few seconds to convert the energy Sol poured in. All in all it was a hail marry of a cannon. Standing on glass above the crystal engine of the gummi ship Sol raised his hand up to the ceiling and called down the controls for the Blizzaja Cannon. A blue gummi detached and drifted down the only thing on it a large white glyph of such intricate design it was a wonder that anyone had been able to reproduce it. Placing his hand onto the glyph it flared red recognizing the pressure of a human hand. What was going to happen was Sol would pour Ice Magic into the glyph which would send the energy off to another glyph deep inside the ship. The cannons already on the outside would converge together on the top to which Luna would have to compensate for the added weight. The newly formed cannon would then take the energy Sol gave it and fire a large beam of pure elementless energy into the hoard of Heartless before them.

"Sol you there yet?" Luna's voice asked over the intercom in the room.

"Charging!" Sol shouted over the hum of the engine and glyph.

Gathering as much mana as he dared to use Sol poured it into the glyph. Flaring to life Sol watched the glyph change from white to red as he filled it with power. Another hand appeared on the glyph next to Sol's. He followed the arm to find his sister smiling next to him.

"Can't have you draining yourself before we even get to the world now can we? What do I need to do?" Mika's softer side always came out when it came to dealing with her brother.

"Ice Magic is the fuel." Sol answered without lessening the flow of power he was giving.

Red light burst out of the glyph as Mika added her own power to it. In a matter of seconds half the glyph had turned red. Sol picked his and up off it. Even at fifty percent charged it should be strong enough to cut a hole in the wall of Heartless big enough for them to fly through.

"Blizzaja Cannon primed at half!" Sol shouted running back towards the door Mika hot on his heels.

All that needed to happen now was for Luna to fire the cannon. It would be up to her to figure out how long the power of the ship would be out and where best to fire the cannon. If she didn't take into account the power failure they could easily land into a group of the Heartless and be completely defenseless as it rebooted. That would be bad as every bit of mana Sol and Mika just spent would have been wasted. The siblings were halfway down the hall to the cockpit when the ship's alarms went off telling everyone to grab ahold of something. Luna must have found a place to fire already if the sirens were going off. The roaring sound of energy being fired was accompanied by the entire ship going dark. With no lights on and no light coming from the outside, as all the stars were blocked by Heartless, they were in pitch black darkness. Sol could feel the ship still moving using the momentum it still had from the thrusters to keep flying. They kept running to the cockpit using a light generated by Mika to see the path.

Inside they found Kairi and Naminé lying on the floor from the force of the blast the cannon created. Luna, Roxas, and Sora who'd been buckled were doing just fine. A small light came from the console in front of Luna displaying how much longer it'd take to restart the ship. The counter was at fifteen seconds by the time Sol had made his way to his girlfriend. Light poured in from the stars that appeared through hole in the wall of Heartless giving them an idea of where the Valley was at. When the counter reached zero Luna flicked on the power and gunned it to eighty-eight. The gummi ship blasted through the rapidly closing spot and came out to the path that led down to the world.

"Hope everyone's ready." Luna said as they rode the light to the world shrouded in Darkness.

The gummi ship touched down the side door opened letting the passengers off onto the dusty plains of The Valley of the Lost. It looked just like the place that Mika had taken Sol and Luna to. In fact it was the exact same place. Craters from their magical attacks littered the area. Scorch marks from both fire and lighting dotted the battlefield. As a welcoming committee of Heartless appeared the heroes called forth their weapons ready to wipe them out. Four Keyblades, two magical longswords, and one metallic staff tore apart the Shadows and Wizards that had appeared first. Off in the distance a three Darksides towered over the massive hoard of smaller Heartless.

"On it." Roxas and Sora shouted together as the ran towards the Darksides. "Valor!" they said in unison.

Roxas still retained parts of Sora within him granting him the power to access the brunette's two basic Drive forms. While Sora's normally black clothes turned to red as they always did in Valor. Roxas' shirt turned a deep crimson while his tan pants turned black. The white part of his checkered wristband turned red to complete his Valor form's outfit. His new Bond of Twilight appeared in his left hand to complement the old Bond of Flame. Both teens used the powers of the Valor High Jump to soar over the Heartless on the ground. Sora who had been practicing his Drive powers outside of Drive Form used the Master's Air Dodge to move out of the way of a Wizard's Thunder spell. Roxas spun Bond of Twilight above his head at such a speed it created a small whirlwind stopping the lighting from hitting him. When they landed they used a Strike Raid to clear a path to the Darksides.

Reaching the towering Heartless both Keybearers waited until a massivefist plunged into the ground creating a dark whirlpool that summoned Shadows to defend it. Sora jumped onto the black arm and ran up it to the head one of two weak spots on the Darkside. Roxas unleashed a series of blows against the hand that was calling forth Shadows. Whenever he caught one of the weaker Heartless getting too close to him he'd break his combo and performed a Strike Raid to keep them at bay. Sora wailed on the head of the Darkside with the Starseeker and Oblivion. The double assault from the duel wielding Keybearers caused the Darkside to flee rather than fight. It was one of the few Heartless that cared about self-preservation.

Jumping from the shoulder of the vanishing Darkside Sora attempted to land on the shoulder of another. It's hand moved though and tried to catch the Keybearer in midair. Again Sora used the Air Dodge to move just out of reach. Plunging both of his Keyblades into the hand that had failed to catch him Sora hung on while the Darkside tried to wave him off. Taking out the Starseeker Sora slashed again and again at the hand until the Heartless tried to rip him off with its free hand. Sora let go of the Oblivion falling down to the ground. Summoning his lost Keyblade back to his empty hand Sora dropped out of Valor. Pointing the tip of the obsidian Keyblade at the head of the Darkside Sora fired off a blast of Fire Magic. A large Firaga blasted into the black face causing the monstrous Heartless to rear back. Sora didn't let up and called forth lightning with Thundra spells to continue blasting the face. The Darkside vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Sora didn't know if he defeated it or just caused it to flee but it was gone either way.

Roxas was still in Valor form slashing madly at the hands of the Darkside. It looked like a blur of red and black as he swung his two Keyblades. To the untrained eye it looked as if Roxas was just flailing about wildly but each attack was a precise blow that was planned in advanced. Roxas was at his most comfortable with two Keyblades. Even a Keyblade Master would be hard pressed to find a hole on Roxas' defenses when he got into his groove. So the countless weak Heartless that tried to save the Darkside and steal the blonde's heart had very little chance of catching him off guard. He would backflip out of their reach and rain destruction down on them as he fell. Enough flying Heartless had gathered around that Roxas got an idea into his head. He jumped onto a Yellow Jazz using it as a platform to reach a Red Requiem. Roxas kept jumping from airborne Heartless to airborne Heartless until he reached the head of the Darkside. Leaping onto its shoulder Roxas finished the monster off by dashing straight through its head.

The rest of the gang caught up looking like they had just taken a jog through the park. Roxas dropped out of his Valor form and used a High Drive to restore his strength in case he needed to duel wield once again. The yellow energy blanketed him in a soft glow before disappearing into him.

"Looks like you two took care of those guys quite well" Kairi complimented as Sora joined up with them.

"Darksides are nothing nowadays. Give me somethi-" Sora was cut of by Kairi placing her hand over his mouth.

"Don't jinx it." She warned him.

It was already too late. Aries appeared hovering above them his katana still sheathed at his hip. The white mask of the Celestial Warriors covered his face. He deemed all of the beneath him. Literally and figuratively at the moment. Dropping down from the sky with dramatic flare Aries snapped his fingers and all the Heartless around them melted into shadows. His ego was the cause of him dismissing the minions. Sol and Luna moved to the front of the group holding their swords outward ready to strike. This was their fight and they weren't going to let him get to the rest of the group.

"Go." Sol commanded his eyes never leaving the man before him. The rest of the group just nodded their heads. Mika lead the group in the direction the the Warrior's castle where Eclipse would be waiting.

"So I see you two want a little rematch." Aries' lofty voice gave him an uncaring tone. "You two couldn't land a single blow on me last time. What makes you think now is going to be any different?"

"Because." Luna started. "You have someone that we need to protect."

"And we aren't going down until he's safely back home with his friends and family." Sol added.

Aries just chuckled at them. "I see. You think your strength of friendship will see you through this day? I have news for you. Friendship and love fail in comparison to the powers of Darkness."

Aries' body got a black aura around it as he drew his blood red katana out. The color of the blade mirrored the Flamberge's own. Both blades stained with blood and fire. Even through the mask they could see the eye of Aries turn yellow with the power of Darkness. It looked like he was going to go all out from the get go.

"Luna. We can't lose." was all Sol said as he tossed her the Icebrand.

Catching the blade in her left hand Luna slammed it into the Flamberge. Blue and red light flashed in her right hand as the two blades fused together. Luna spun the Helix Sword in her hand getting the feel of the blade. The last time she had been the one to use the duel magic sword was when they had first gotten it. Sol placed his hand on the ground as he lifted it a blade made of stone came rising out of the ground. It looked exactly like the Icebrand save for the fact it was brown stone rather than blue steel. It wouldn't be able to stand up to much but it gave Sol something to cut with should Aries get close to him. All three warriors stood their ground waiting to see who would make the first move.

-KotH-

Naminé sent out a torrent of water from the tip of Destiny's Embrace. A few Red Requiems vanished as they were hit with their elemental weakness. They had arrived at the gates of the castle to find them closed. The tower structure looked like it had come out of a picture book. It had a high grey stone wall surrounding it. Four towers at the corners of the castle and an even larger one in the center. If Naminé didn't know better than she would have thought that Eclipse was just a little girl. Getting past the outer wall had been easy. It was a trap that even Sora and Roxas could see. They didn't have any other choice though as it was the only way to enter the building. Once they had gotten through the wall the metal gates came crashing down and Heartless galore appeared. Roxas and Sora leaped into the mass of creatures leaving the girls to casting. Mika used more than just the normal Black Magic Naminé was familiar with. Poisonra, Sleepra, and Thundaga were the three spells the older blonde used the most. She would poison a group of Heartless only to have them drift to sleep. It was comical the number of sleeping Shadows on the ground. If they weren't so evil it might have been a cute sight. Kairi was off to Naminé's left dealing out tremendous amounts of magical damage. Kairi appeared to be your standard Black Mage. She unleashed damaging elementals spells at a frightening pace. Not a single spell was wasted hitting a Heartless or four that was weak to the specific element. Kairi's mana pool was larger than average for most who'd only really practiced for a few months. She was a natural caster.

"We can't let them have all the fun." Mika announced leaping into the air as a Wyvern flew by.

The metal staff slammed into the back of the airborne monster forcing it to the ground. Spinning her staff lightning crackled as she pierced with it causing it to disappear in a puff of black smoke. Naminé and Kairi agreed letting a few of the Heartless get close enough to dispatch with their Keyblades. If they had relied only on their casting than they would have run out of power and be left weakened enough they could easily be physically overtaken.

Not long after the girls had switched to a magical and physical attack the Heartless vanished. Clapping Capricorn appeared above the gate they had came through her face covered by the mask. Her greatsword strapped to her back. It always made Mika wonder why such a magical fighter used such a large sword. If Capricorn was a guy Mika would say she's overcompensating for something. Maybe she was overcompensating for Aries. Bastard like him that talked big probably had small equipment.

"Why hello Virgo how are you today?" Capricorn asked smiling madly. "Did you and this ragtag team come to finish us off? I must say I was hoping you would give us more of a challenge. It seems our Heartless are wearing you out."

"Bitch." Mika spat. "You took my CD collection didn't you?!"

"Please that trash. It all broke so easily when I just applied a little pressure." the crazed woman laughed.

"Mika. Naminé and I will handle this remember." Roxas said stepping out in front of everyone switching Bond of Flame out for Bond of Twilight. He was unsure of the true power of his new Keyblade but something told him it was going to be helpful in the coming battle.

"Oh what's this. The cute little blonde boy want's to fight little old me?" Capricorn flicked her wrist opening the doors of the castle. "If you want to save silver hair than you better get going dearies. Eclipse is having such a _delightful_ time with him."

"Careful Roxas. She may act crazy but remember her illusions can do real damage if you believe them to be real." Mika warned as she ran into the castle with Sora and Kairi.

"She's right you know. My illusions are top notch. I don't think _I've _ever killed anyone. They've all fallen to a spirit." Capricorn sighed in disappointment. "Can you find the real me?"

Six other Capricorns appeared in between the gate and the castle. All seven of them looked identical. Each had a greatsword on their back, the same clothes on, and the same hairstyle. Laughter filled the area as all seven leaned their heads back and laughed the madness in the air was tangible.

"Ready Naminé?" Roxas asked looking back at her to see the smile that drove him onwards.

-KotH-

Mika lead the two Keybearers through the corridors of the Warrior's Castle. Having been one of the higher members Mika knew the layout of the castle as well as Sol knew the layout of Disney Castle. Eclipse was going to be at the highest point in the castle. It was the one place that no one had been allowed in and Mika figured there had to be a reason for that. More than likely it was where one of the Valley's Keyhole was located at. The place was devoid of any Heartless. Eclipse never did enjoy the presence of the creatures within the castle. Whenever one manifested inside when Eclipse was home it was destroyed upon materialization. After the first few times even the Heartless had grown smart enough not to come inside the castle. They still probably had a fear of the place that was keeping them outside. Either that or Eclipse was still zapping them. The draw of the Keyhole should have brought them into the castle.

They ran past Mika's old room the living quarters being on the the path to the top. The blonde stopped to see what had happened to it. The ceiling had caved in crushing most of Mika's belongings. A little pressure my ass. Sitting in the corner safe as can be was Mika's CD player. Ignoring the cries of Sora and Kairi Mika ducked into the room and lifted the lid up. Sitting inside was a CD by the king of music in Mika's opinion. It was Sinatra's Greatest Hits, not her favorite of his but she'd take it. Porting the machine back to the ship Mika left her room with a smile on her face. Returning to guiding the two Keybearers through the maze that was the upper levels of the castle Mika was sorely disappointed in Eclipse. She would have thought the genius girl would have left at least one trap for them to fall into.

What Mika didn't know was that her choice in words became literal as the a glyph activated under their feet causing the floor to crack. Now unstable due to the cracks in the floor the stonework began to fall to the floor below threatening to carry the trio down with it. Sora who had his Glide ability from his Final Form wasn't that affected by the trap. Mika and Kairi however fell down with the stones. A quick Reflect from Sora stopped any rocks from falling on top of the girls and crushing them. He was still learning Protect and didn't trust himself with using it on such short notice. Spells did backfire if they weren't cast properly. Getting up out of the rubble Mika and Kairi used Aero to give themselves the boost they needed to jump up the the floor they had just fallen from.

"Okay we aren't taking that chance again. FLOAT!" Mika chanted.

A small barrier of energy appeared underneath the feet of the trio. It would prevent them from activating any traps that relied on pressure for activation. They would have to be on the lookout for any that would activate due to magical influence but those were easier to spot.

Continuing their trek to the highest room of the tallest tower they ran into a few more glyphs. Luckily they spotted most before accidentally activating them. There was on that they triggered that infected them with Silence. While Mika was silently snickering at Sora trying to speak Kairi reached into her pocket and produced a vial of Echo Herbs. The each stuck a leaf under the tongues and sucked on them until they could speak once more. Only two more traps were triggered. One that inflicted Poison cured with a simple Poisona from Mika, one of the few White Magics she had bothered to perfect. A simple explosion was the other tossing them into the wall and scorching their clothes. They had to bust out a Hi-Potion to heal the burns but it was better than using mana they might need later.

After avoiding yet another trap they came across the spiral staircase that would lead them up to the room Mika expected Eclipse to be in. There wasn't a single trap or monster blocking their way as they ran up the staircase. Just a simple wooden door that wasn't even reinforced. Enjoying herself Mika kicked the door open to reveal a small circular room. The only thing inside was Eclipse sitting on the edge of a bed. Riku was passed out on it tendrils of Darkness seeping into him. Already his appearance had changed. He was once again wearing the dark blue and black skin-like material he had two years ago at Hollow Bastion. It seems that whenever Riku gave into the Darkness his appearance would change. Eclipse was looking down at Riku almost like a mother watching over her child. With hair the same shade as Riku's it wasn't that much of a stretch to think it either. She even went so far as to caress his cheek which left trails of black energy to seep into his skin adding to the darkness.

"I see you made it past my traps." Eclipse's voice was even caring like a mother's. Yellow eyes tainted by darkness looked over the trio. "Though not without setting off a few it looks like."

"Eclipse give Riku back to us." Sora spoke calmly as he summoned the Oblivion. It was the very Keyblade that reflected his ties with Riku.

"You're welcome to take him young Sora." Eclipse stood up off the bed and walked to the other side of the empty room.

Sora ran over to Riku to check on him but was blocked by the dark tendrils forming a his Keyblade at the barrier Sora hoped to cut his way through but had no success at doing such. Mika and Kairi moved to stand between Eclipse and Sora in case she decided to try anything. The leader of the Celestial Warriors laughed softly at their actions.

"I said you were welcome to take him. I never said that it'd be easy young one." Sora turned his back to the barrier to face the speaker. It turned out to be a mistake though as the dark energy launched a counter strike on the one that had been assaulting it. Four in all latched onto Sora's wrists and ankle binding him.

Kairi and Mika turned to see the predicament that Sora had gotten into. The Oathkeeper bounced off the energy just like it's brother blade had. Mika surrounded her staff in raw energy and tried to cut through with no luck either. Kairi who had been pouring over the spellbook she had gotten from Sol decided to try and use one of the higher spells listed within. Gathering raw mana around her Keyblade Kairi tried turning it into a Holy spell. It was one of the only damage spells that the White Magic line possessed. White Magic and Light weren't that far from one another in power. The purifying powers of White Magic stemmed from the holy powers of Light. So the strongest attack magic of that line used the most amount of Light in it's attack. Kairi being a Princess of Heart had a natural affinity for Light which made it much easier for her to change the elementaless energy into the Holy Spell. The light blue glow of raw mana slowly turned white as Kairi changed the alignment. Once all the mana had turned into a blinding white light Kairi brought her Keyblade down on the tendril holding Sora right arm. It cut through with ease. Using her momentum Kairi cut down the other three strands of darkness freeing Sora from his prison. Eclipse raised her hand causing a wall of flame to erupt between the light wielding girl and the dark barrier around Riku.

You do realize that I can't let you do that little girl."Eclipse's voice had become hard. "Never thought that a pest like you would be able to master Holy at such a young age." Kairi turned to face Eclipse. The normal bright and cheery face Kairi normally had was replaced by one of rage and fatigue. "Oh it looks like you haven't quite mastered it. You've only managed to tap into it out of desperation haven't you?"

"Kairi dispel it now!" Mika commanded. "If you haven't mastered it the spell could recoil and blow us to bits. Riku might live but we'd be toast."

Begrudgingly Kairi let the Holy spell slip off of her Keyblade. She had known the risks when she had started to cast it. When it had wrapped itself around Oathkeeper Kairi felt like she was in complete control of the spell. It easily could have just been her mind trying to reassure her that she was in control even if she truly wasn't.

"I'm going to ask you again." Sora got up from the floor and adopted his battle stance. "Give us back Riku!"

"Foolishness. Is that all you care about?" Eclipse asked summoning a battle axe flashed into her left hand. The blade was silver like the crescent moon. A yellow shield with what looked to be rays like the sun appeared over her right arm. She really had a sun and moon motif to her. "Do you not care that already your young friend has unlocked the Keyhole for me. I was just lying him to rest. He'll need to gather his energy if he is going to open more for me."

"Why. Why do you want to control the hearts of the worlds?" Sora asked.

"Dear boy. The races of this universe do nothing but fight. It is for this reason that the worlds were separated by the darkness and that light left this plane. If I can bring all worlds under my rule I can remove war, famine, and strife. Our hearts would be pure once more and the light would return to this plane of existence. I just want the Light to return to our world. Is that truly what you want to stop?"

Sora was taken aback. He had expected Eclipse to simply want to rule the world. Instead she was trying to bring the powers of Light back. "You're going about it the wrong way Eclipse. Darkness can't bring about the light. It'll taint you with it's power. You'll do nothing but bring pain to the worlds you wish to save!"

"Insolence. The darkness is nothing more than a tool for us to use. Darkness stems from the Light boy. The holy powers cannot shine without casting a shadow of darkness. I will use the powers the Light has left us to return it to us." Eclipse explained. From behind the silver haired woman a Keyhole came into existence. Unlike the normal Keyholes that looked like they stared into darkness waiting for a Keybearer to lock this Keyhole had a stone path leading deep inside. In the far reaches a small light pulsed, it was the heart of the world. "First one to the Heart claims victory youngling." Eclipse said turning and running into the Keyhole.

"Let's go." Mika said running after Eclipse.

"What about Riku?" Sora asked looking at his friend still lying on the bed darkness seeping into him.

"We don't have time to waste. He'll be here when we get back Sora don't worry." Mika said sympathetically. "I'm not going to let you loose your friend. No one should have to suffer the loss of a loved one at such a young age."

"Alright. Let's go." Sora agreed charging at the opened Keyhole with Kairi and Mika right behind him.

-KotH-

"Protect!" Sol chanted. Mana turned into a blue energy shield meeting with Aries' red blade. The swordsman had seen that Sol was unarmed and attacked the mage whenever he could get away from Luna. Which wasn't very often.

A blur of red and black appearing next to Aries slashed with a blue and red sword. The blur became Luna as she stood still. Sol had cast Haste on her granting her the ability to keep up with Aries. He seemed to rely on physical attacks only using the flames of his sword as a distraction. What was getting Sol and Luna was Aries' natural speed. It was far beyond what a normal person should naturally have. Luna was only able to keep up if she had Haste increasing her own speed. If Aries knew the spell and could cast it on himself they would be in big trouble. The red of the Helix Sword clashed with the red of the katana. Sparks shot off the two flaming blades just from the intense heat they both generated. Luna pressed against Aries' blade with all her might trying to overpower him. In answer to her desire for strength the Helix Sword erupted in flames.

"Thundaga!" Sol called down lightning attempting to help break the stalemate.

Aries fell backwards using the power of Luna to push him backwards into a Corridor of Darkness. Sol's Thundaga hit nothing but the scorched ground. Mage and warrior jumped back to back on a lookout for where Aries would appear. He seemed to be able to generate small Corridors that took him anywhere in the surrounding area. Sol raised his left arm horizontally shooting out a chunk of ice. The sounds of ice turning to steam told them that Aries was indeed to Sol's left. A barrage of Blizzara sized ice spears flew at the man while Luna charged at him. Moving slow enough so that the ice hit him first Luna jumped behind him while he was still cutting the last spear. Her attack met only air as Aries sunk down into another portal.

"All this teleporting is getting annoying." Luna cried in rage the Helix Sword blazing with her anger.

"We just have to stay on our toes Luna." Sol responded calmly trying to figure out a tactic that would let them put a stop to Aries. His gold eyes danced back and forth taking in the scenery. They were in a wide open field much like when he had faced Mika. There wasn't anywhere for Aries to hide once he came out of his portal which was good news for them. It meant he couldn't use the area to try ambushing them. Thinking back to the fight on Experiment's Paradise Aries must have used his portals to launch such fast strikes. There the trees had provided him the perfect cover. So why had he come to fight them on such an open field? Aries seemed to favor some sort of strategy so it didn't make sense he would weaken himself so.

"Fire Rain!" Luna shouted sending a group of twenty fireballs out with a swing of her sword.

Aries held up his sword which sucked in all the fire. "I do not fear fire. Now return!" Swinging his blade in an arc Aries sent the fireballs back at Luna only now they were black and tainted with the dark aura that cover Aries.

"Shell!" Sol generated the magical barrier which blocked the first eight before breaking under the stain. Luna's Fire Rain wasn't that strong. Whatever darkness Aries had added had really increased the destructive force of the spell. Sol's Shell had given Luna enough of an opportunity to get away from the remainder of the attack.

"He is one of the more silent enemies we've faced isn't he?" Luna said with a forced laugh.

"I rather he talked." Sol commented. "People give away their attacks when they talk."

"Mage. You are a tactician are you not?" Aries questioned.

"What of it?"

"It seems you have not figured out the source of my ability. Pity. I had thought that it would be obvious here. There are no trees to hide my power this time. It seems though you are fated to die without knowing the power that killed you." the way Aries spoke riled Luna up. He was so self assured and it was getting on her nerves.

"You pompous ass!" Luna sent a wave of ice of the Helix Sword. "How do you fare with ice?!"

"Easily." the red blade in Aries' hand roared with to life with flames. He stood ready and blocked the ice wave using only one hand to hold it back. Heat from his sword caused it to melt in a matter of seconds.

"We really shouldn't have pick the guy that uses fire." Luna joked.

"You're the one that wanted to settle the score." Sol pointed out.

"Don't say it like that. You make me sound like Mika." Luna shouted at her boyfriend.

"Well you two are a lot alike. Creepily so in fact. Gods I'm dating a girl that acts like my sister." Sol shuddered at the realization.

"I am NOTHING like Mika!" Luna raged.

_They kind of are. Both seem have very loud personalities and favor fighting as a way to resolve things. _Aries thought to himself. _This mage has certainly got his life cut out for him should he live this day._

"Luna focus!" Sol sent a blast of water as Aries charged the bickering couple

Aries vanished into another portal. This time though he didn't take his time in reappearing. He was behind Sol in the next second delivering a slash along the mage's back. Sol cried out in pain as the skin around the wound was burned at the same time. Falling to his knees Sol poured his mana into the earth casting the Quake spell causing Aries to leap away from before he had the chance to deliver another blow. Taking a Hi-Potion out of his pouch Sol downed the contents letting the healing properties of the liquid clean his skin of the bruns. With a Curaga he sewed his back up. It took a lot of energy to heal such a wound though. Breaking the blue box of the one of his last Hi-Ether Sol felt some of his mana come back to him.

_How did he manage to do that so quickly? Every other time there was a delay between when he could open the portals. The only explanation is that he's been playing with us from the start. We have to assume that he can open a direct path to his target with no time in between. _Sol was trying to analyze an ability he had little to no information about. _Why? Why wait until now to show us the true extent of his power? _

As Sol tried to figure out what his foe's true power was Aries vanished once again this time coming back in front of Luna who just barely managed to get the Helix Sword into blocking position. Aries kept vanishing into his dark portals and randomly appearing next to Sol or Luna. On the first attack Sol saw coming he held up his stone sword only to have it break under pressure. He quickly added a protect around the blade stopping it from fully shattering under the strain. Once Aries left Sol let the blade fall to pieces. It hadn't exactly been a good idea to start with. It had lasted longer than Sol had expected it to. A cry escape Sol's mouth as blood dripped down his arm from a new wound. It was too minor to use a Cure on at the moment. The amount of energy it would take to heal the small wound didn't balance out. Sol would have to wait until he took more damage before even a Cure could be justified. He didn't have to wait much longer as nine new cuts appeared across his body. Green healing magic shot out from Sol's hands and tended to his wounds.

Glancing over at Luna once he finished healing himself Sol saw that she wasn't faring much better. Her red outfit was stained with her blood visible by the darker patches. They were both running out of their restoration items. All Sol had left was his Elixir and he had to wait until he figured out Aries' power before he could use it. There'd be no point in figuring it out if there was no way to act on it. The tide of battle wasn't against them though. Aries never stayed in one place long enough for them to launch a counterattack. At this rate Sol would have to use the Elixir just to stay alive long enough to find out Aries' power.

Water dripped onto Sol's nose. He looked up to see rain clouds had gathered above them. _That's it! There were only a few clouds in the sky before. Now with it raining the whole field has been blanketed in darkness. He's been using the shadows to teleport. But how can I use this information to beat him? He can teleport anywhere now. _

"Seems like you have figured out how useless it is to resist." Aries smirked. "Yes. I can move with the shadows. That is the power with which the Darkness has blessed me. I could have ended your life at any moment for everyone casts a shadow even on the brightest day."

"No. You couldn't use our shadows." Sol grinned. "Our hearts are filled with such a strong light that it extends to even the darkest reaches of our soul. It would repulse you had you tried Now though. Are shadows are gone. Covered up by the shadows of the clouds. Since that's the case... Luna!"

The Helix Sword was pointed directly up to the sky flames gathering around it. "Gods Sol it's about time you came up with a plan. You really got creative with this spell's name didn't you? Sun's Rays!"

Pure red fire shot up into the rain clouds burning them away. Once the flames reached cloud level they spread outwards causing even more of the black clouds to dissipate under the intense heat. Aries frowned as his cover was taken away. Without the shade created by the clouds he wouldn't be able to teleport. Luna's spell wasn't done though. Sun's Rays wasn't a spell to get rid of clouds. It was a full blown attack that just happened to have a nice side effect. Streams of fire rained down looking the rays of a sun a child, or Sol, had drawn. Each of the flaming rays exploded when they hit the ground sending chunks of rock everywhere.

"You were so sure I wouldn't be able to figure it out. That plus the fact you knew it would start raining filled you confidence." Sol explained his opponent's flaw. "Now though. Can you stand up to Luna and I without your portals?"

"Insolent mage!" Aries sent waves of fire of his katana at Sol.

Throwing up a Shell shield Sol kept it reinforced with a constant stream of mana. Reaching into his pouch Sol took out the last item inside. Downing the contents of the golden vial Sol felt his strength and mana return to their normal levels. Generating a Reflect shield behind the Shell he let the green barrier fall the next wave of fire hitting the honeycomb barrier and sending it back to the owner. Luna from her position on Aries' left sent waves of her own fire at him. Without his portals to escape he had to absorb the flames coming at him. This left him wide open as he had to take the brunt of the energy before moving.

Luna broke the Helix Sword back into the Flamberge and Icebrand tossing Sol his sword. Bringing the Flamberg down on Aries katana she got his full attention. Sol came up from behind slicing him across the back in the same way that Aries had done to instead of the skin burning from the heat it turned black from the frostbite of Icebrand. Aries staggered forward from the force of the blow. With his guard broken by Sol's attack Aries was left wide open for Luna to finish him off. A flaming sword plunged its way right into Aries' heart.

"No one insults my boyfriend." Luna informed Aries as the light of life left his eyes.

"Really? That's what you're going to say to him? No one insults me?" Sol questioned disappointed in Luna's choice of victory phrase.

"Well it's true. I'm the only that gets to call you names. Though I don't think Insolent Mage would be a good name. I was thinking something more along the lines of Darling." Luna smiled.

"Alright Honey. Let's not forget that we have Capricorn and Eclipse to deal with." Sol returned dismissing Icebrand and heading off in the direction he had seen the others go.

"Oooo. I like that one. It's cause I'm so sweet isn't it?" Luna giggled as she chased after her boyfriend.

-KotH-

Roxas blocked the large steel blade of Capricorn or one of her illusions he still couldn't tell the difference between them. Laughter from the other six versions of the crazed illusionist drove Roxas to madness. No matter though as the Capricorn drifted right through him after his Keyblade meet the fake steal.

"Damn it! Another fake!" Roxas swore in anger as he looked around for his real opponent.

Two Capricorns were charging Naminé. Casting Protect behind her Naminé blocked the attack of the other Warrior. The one her Keyblade blocked vanished just like the one Roxas had faced. However the one that Naminé's Protect stopped didn't vanish. Without hesitation Roxas sent out a ball of lightning off the tip of his Keyblade. It was a Homing Thunder spell which traded damage for accuracy. In a battle against illusions accuracy was key. They had to make sure that their attacks were hitting the real deal. If it was the real Capricorn though they didn't know as rock wall appeared blocking the attack. Normally you would think that Capricorn would only waste energy in protecting the real her. This was untrue. She protected the fake hers with equal vigor. She was a master of her craft and she gave no hints as to which one was the real her.

"What's a matter deary? Can't you tell which is the real me?" all the illusions asked.

"Why don't you stop hiding and fight us for real?" Roxas countered.

"Oh but I am facing you. Each and every one of those little cuts that decorate your sexy little body have been hand delivered." Capricorn giggled madly.

"I'm in a very happy relationship you know." Roxas chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh. Someone's laid claim to you? Who is it? I'm sure I'm far prettier than she is. Besides wouldn't you want a woman," a Capricorn appeared in front of Roxas it's blade sheathed on its back. It leaned forward and licked Roxas' cheek before vanishing, "with some experience?"

"BITCH!" Naminé shouted sending out a torrent of water from the tip of her Keyblade. "Keep your filthy tongue off my boyfriend!" The water phased through the Capricorn Naminé had been aiming at.

Roxas stood shocked at Naminé's outburst. Kairi had told him that Naminé wasn't exactly the shy quiet girl that had been trapped in Castle Oblivion. He just didn't expect a word like "bitch" to have passed Naminé's lips. It was downright hot to see her so possessive of him though. Her brow furrowed in rage her cerulean eyes flared with passion. If Roxas wasn't in mid battle he would have kissed Naminé right then and there.

"Oh so this little one is your girl?" All the Capricorns appeared on top of the stone wall. Each of them were looking at Naminé as if deep in thought. Some of them actually conversed with the other illusions. "She's a little flat don't you think? Not much curves to her at all really. Honestly what do you see in her? Are you hoping she'll fill out with age?"

_What kind of idiot did I sign up for? _Roxas shook his head. It was his own fault for volunteering to face the lunatic. He just didn't know she was going to have such a creepy attraction to him.

Three of the Capricorns started to shimmer before they changed shape. Every other Capricorn in the line had change into a new form. Now standing up amongst the crazed women were three Naminés. They looked exactly like the real thing down to the cuts that she had sustained during the fight. Roxas was sure that no matter how hard he checked he wouldn't be able to spot a difference between the illusions and the real Naminé.

_Why would she do that? Mika said her illusions can only hurt us if we think they're real. I know that Naminé would never attack me. _

The three Naminés jumped down to land in front of Roxas. They all raised their Keyblades and dashed at Roxas. He didn't even bother to raise his sword. There was no way that these things were real and therefore there was no way that they could hurt him. How wrong he was though. As each Destiny's Embrace cut him it left a large gash. Blood poured out from the new wounds. Roxas dropped to his knees from the shock of the receiving real wounds and from the pain of the one that had cut his right leg.

"Roxas no!" Naminé shouted running over to him.

_How? I knew they were fake. Mika said they could only hurt us if we believed they were real._ Roxas couldn't deal with what his body was telling him. Pain shot up his right leg, across his left shoulder, and diagonally down his chest.

"These wounds are too deep for my healing." Naminé said as she looked Roxas over. When he didn't make any response to Naminé she reached into the pouch she had tied to her leg just under the hem of her dress. Producing a Hi-Potion she dribbled the liquid onto Roxas' wounds. If he wasn't going to use his own Potions than she'd just use her own.

"How'd she do it Naminé? We're supposed to be safe from them if we know they're fake." Roxas voiced aloud.

"I know. I know." Naminé assured him as she rubbed the potion into the wound on his leg. "We have to find the real her. She gotten rid of three of them now. Only three more are fake. We just have to figure out which ones."

"Yeah." Roxas agreed holding tight to Bond of Twilight. "Let's kick it up a notch then shall we?"

"You just want to see me in my robes again don't you?" Naminé teased.

"Can't deny that I want that." Roxas smiled.

"Drive Activate!" both Keybearers shouted.

White light encompassed them both turning them into their White Drive Form. Roxas brandished both of his Keyblades light circling Bond of Twilight while flames surround Bond of Flame. Naminé held onto the shaft of Cleric's Grace the teeth of the now named Keystaff touching the touched the crown crest on his chest causing his cape to change into wings. With a wild grin at Naminé he jumped up into the sky and stretched his wings before flapping them hard enough to keep himself in the air. Naminé took a hold of her Keystaff with both hands holding it like Mika had shown her. During the three days Mika had shown Naminé the very basics of the staff. The heart top and key teeth on the bottom would affect her battle tactics but at least she a somewhat of a grasp on how to use her new weapon. As Mika would attest to the heart top was a very painful bludgeon and the teeth could cut as well as any Keyblade.

As she grabbed hold of her staff Naminé felt information pour into her mind. Her Cleric form granting her intricate knowledge of White Magic. Raising the heart part up into the sky Naminé began chanting one of the new spells she learned while in the form. Two images of Roxas appeared over the real one. They weren't as grand as Capricorn's illusions but the two Roxases over the real one would make it hard to land a blow. Invis was a useful spell in Naminé's opinion. With his own illusions Roxas charge at the line of Capricorns on the wall. Swinging Bond of Twilight he sent out a wave of pure energy. All four of them on the wall jumped into the air. Roxas barreled into the first one both Keyblades extended in front of him in an X shape. The illusion dissipated under the blow. It was reformed behind Roxas as he kept flying and chased after him. The remaining Capricorns all sent out a shard of earth

_Only one is real. But which one? _Roxas argued with himself. A Shell barrier appeared in front of Roxas taking in all three attacks without so much as a crack appearing. For Naminé that was a large step up from her normal abilities.

"Thanks Naminé" Roxas called out as he stopped his charge.

All four Capricorns surrounded Roxas as he floated in midair. They had their greatsword in hand ready to strike. Counting on Naminé to protect him Roxas picked the on to his right as the real Capricorn. The two Roxas images floated around him giving him the appearance of being in three places at once. From behind the first Capricorn launched her attack, a wave of fire energy. From his left a spear of ice, coming in from the left was a lightning bolt. The one that Roxas was facing charge forward ready to strike with the greatsword.

"NulAll" Naminé chanted. A multicolored barrier reduced the strength of the elemental attacks to almost nonexistent. Roxas' own armor taking care of the rest of the power the spells packed leaving him to deal with the Capricorn that was physically attacking. Roxas smirked as he realized that it was attacking one of his illusions. The greatsword sliced through the arm of one the fakes.

"How's it feel to hit an illusion?" Roxas taunted striking back with his white Keyblade.

Of course the one he had picked wasn't the real thing. From below the three Naminés sent a wave of water at Roxas. The NulAll Naminé had cast on him was still in effect taking the brunt of the damage but it still left enough that he was pushed back by the amount of water. Wet wings didn't work that well Roxas soon found out. With a flash of heat from Bond of Flame he dried off his wings as he landed on the stone wall below him.

"Naminé got any ideas on how to beat her yet?!" Roxas called out as he was once again standing between four Capricorns. Now the fake Naminés joined in reverting back into Capricorns. With seven of them around him Roxas wasn't sure that even Naminé's new strength in White Magic would be able to protect him.

"I don't know her illusions her really good. If only I could make mine as strong." Naminé said worriedly as she saw the predicament Roxas was in.

"Naminé! That's it! Her illusions. They're just overpowered versions of your Invis spell!" Roxas grinned.

"Which is a Buff! I can get rid of that in two shakes of a tailfeather. Dispel!" Naminé chanted the sending out a wave of energy removing the Blind effect that Capricorn had cast on herself. It didn't matter if the spell hit an illusion or not. Dispel was designed to remove all Buffs regardless it just required a target from the illusion it'd ride the waves of magic back to the caster.

Six of the Capricorns vanished leaving the one off to the back left. Roxas turned until he found the remaining Warrior. Capricorn took a step back as she realized that her advantage had gone down the drain with that Dispel. Holding her sword out in front of her Capricorn got ready for Roxas' attack. With a grin Roxas jumped forward flying forward at top speed. Raw energy and fire gathered over his both Keyblades as he flew. He struck first with Bond of Twilight causing a crack to appear in Capricorn's sword. Beating his wings he moved backwards and stabbed forward with Bond of Flame hitting the crack his other attack created. With a groan the steel of the greatsword broke leaving Capricorn with a short stub of a blade.

"Now now. Let's not do anything hasty cutey." Capricorn said as she backed away from Roxas. "I'll just be going now if you don't mind. Eclipse threatened me you know. It was all her idea to use Darkness. I didn't want it. I'm just like Virgo. I was just mislead. Yeah that's it."

"Why don't I believe that?" Roxas asked. He shooed her away as he dropped out of his Holy Knight form. "Go. I rather not kill you anyways."

A blue sword pierced through Capricorn's chest. Roxas took a step back in shock. He saw Sol's grim face behind the masked woman. Drawing the Icebrand out of Capricorn he wiped the blade down with a cloth getting rid of the blood. Luna appeared behind him putting a hand delicately on his shoulder.

"Let's go." Sol ordered coldly dismissing Icebrand. The former mercenary leapt of the twenty foot wall landing on the ground like it was a two foot drop.

"You shouldn't leave you enemy alive Roxas." Luna told him. She kicked Capricorn over to reveal a small knife in the woman's hand. "They only come back with a vengeance."

All four of them stood outside the castle ready to head to the center tower and meet up with the others. At least that was the plan until the sky above cracked open. A black field of darkness replaced the blue sky. Bursts of light could be seen within as great powers clashed within the field. With a sigh Roxas changed back into his Holy Knight form and spread his black wings wide. Sol crafted a platform of ice for him and Luna to stand on. Using his mastery over Ice Magic Sol caused the platform to rise. Naminé clutched her necklace and called on her own powers for flight. The red Caduceus on her back started to glow red. Both wings at the top of the staff started to grow. Red energy dissipated revealing white angelic wings. Naminé flapped her own pair of wings and took flight after Roxas, Sol, and Luna.

-KotH-

Darkness was all they could see when they passed through the Keyhole. Curious Sora couched down and slowly so as to not fall off reached his hand off the stone walkway they were on. His hand met only some resistance as the black ground squished underneath his hand. Whatever the rest of the ground was made of it wasn't as solid as the walkway they were on. Kairi picked Sora up by the collar not going to give him time for anymore of his curiosity. They had a job to and time wasn't on their side. Mika hadn't even stopped to deal with Sora. She had just kept running after Eclipse. Sora felt a twinge of shame that he'd let his curiosity get the best of him as he started after her.

The former Warrior gathered poisonous energy around her free hand. Sending the glob of Poisonga outwards she at least expected Eclipse to react to the attack. Instead a clear barrier absorbed the attack like it was nothing. There was only one thing that could so easily protect someone from Mika's Poisonga spell. A stupid ass Ribbon. An enchanted item that protected the wearer against most status ailments. A flash of blue passed Mika as she ran down the stone path. Sora was in his Wisdom Form making the most out of the Quick Run ability. No matter how much he practiced outside of the Drive From the ability was always at it's best when Sora used the Drive it came from. His Oblivion Keyblade hovered around him as he kept using Quick Run to close the distance between him and Eclipse. Kairi wasn't messing around as she _flew _by Mika in her Valkyrie form.

"Show offs." Mika grumbled as she tried to keep up with the increased speed of the Keybearers Drive forms.

Sora and Kairi caught up with Eclipse in a matter of seconds with the increased speed of the Drives. Wasting no time Sora fired unaligned energy off the tip of his Keyblade. Wisdom's standard attack power as the Drive focused on magic over strength. Kairi sent chains of Thunders off in front of the silver haired woman halting her advance. Eclipse wasn't going to have any of it though. Without warning orbs of Light appeared around Eclipse. Pointing her axe at her attackers the orbs shot off and headed right for the two Keybearers. Sora jumped into the air in front of Kairi and cast Reflect a full honeycomb barrier strengthened by Wisdom sent the attack off into the void around them. They had started their fight halfway down the path to the Valley's heart. Sora could see the large crystalline heart floating in the distance. All they had to do was stop Eclipse from reaching the heart.

Finally catching up to the two speedsters Mika adopted a battle stance between the floating Sora and hovering Kairi. With a flash of light Sora's blue clothing turned white as he switched into his Angel Drive. He had replaced the Kingdom Key that had been default for the form with the Ultima Key. Four warriors stood ready to start the three on one battle at a moments notice. Eclipse was the one to make the first strike ending the standoff. A ray of pure Light shot off the tip of her battle axe directed at Mika. The blonde threw up a Shell only to have the ray pass right through. As much as she denied the Darkness within her there were still traces within weakening anything Mika did when faced against the powers of Light. White energy burned Mika's shoulder as she dodged the attack as best she could.

"How is she able to use Light?" Sora wondered aloud.

"Fuck if I know!" Mika said dumping a Potion onto her wound removing the red skin.

"I told you boy. Darkness is nothing but a gift from the Light. Any simpleton can use the Darkness to access the Light." Eclipse spat. "Why must you stand in my way? We both want the Light to return to this world! So what if I must unite the universe under my rule. If not me then who will lead the pathetic races back to the Light?!"

"We'll find our own way!" Kairi shouted. "Light can only come back if we find it ourselves. You can't force someone to accept the Light."

"Wrong! Mika you have turned to the Light have you not? Did you not accept it only after disparing in Darkness?" Eclipse's voice had returned to the calm tone she used before.

"I'm a bad example there Eclipse. I used the Darkness because I was depressed. I thought my family was gone. Finding out my brother was alive snapped me out of my depression." Mika gathered mana around her entire staff. "That's what turned me to the Light! Now take this!"

Mika jumped at the woman who was once her leader. Blue mana turned yellow as it became Thunder Magic. Eclipse raised her shield to block the feeble attack. When Mika's staff clanked against the sun shield the magic she had gathered blasted outwards sending lightning bolts around the shield and directly at Eclipse. Two honeycomb barriers on either side of her protected Eclipse from the assault. However both Sora and Kairi had taken advantage of Mika's attack. Eclipse had been focused on dealing with the blonde and didn't see the Ultima Key and Brightcrest flying at her. Both Keyblades cut the silver haired woman across the back but she didn't budge as Mika attacked her again. Eclipse simply kept blocking Mika's attacks no matter what the mage did. Only a few times did Eclipse let herself get hit by the flying Keyblades. She always seemed to throw up a shield of light to stop the attacks from hitting her.

Throughout the fight Eclipse stayed on the defensive never once sending an attack back. Sora was happy with this fact thinking that they weren't leaving an opening for any retaliation. He was thinking that they were overpowering their foe. However that wasn't the truth. Eclipse wore a bored look the entire time. Nothing about her looked as if she was even trying to fight back. There was no desperation in her face. No look of defeat like you would expect of someone who was on the losing side of a fight. Mika jumped back and sent a barrage of Thundras with each flick of her staff. Flying in through the orbs of lightning Sora slashed at Eclipse trying to get her to focus on him rather than the magic that Mika had thrown. He only succeeded in getting Eclipse to move out of the way rather than stand and get hit by Sora and a few Thundra spells. She was met with a X slash by Kairi's two Keyblades though. Blocking the Oathkeeper with her shield Eclipse knocked the Brightcrest away.

Like a switch had been turned to the on position Eclipse started her own attack. With speed matching the Keybearers Eclipse swung at Kairi threatening to cut her arm off with the axe. Oathkeeper answered the silver axe's challenge stopping it from hitting Kairi. Brightcrest was still coming round though as Eclipse bashed her shield into Kairi. The sun-like rays of the shield leaving tiny cuts across Kairi. Following up with her shield bash Eclipse ran after Kairi sending out rays of white energy at the red head. Kairi barely managed to get up a Shell only to have it blown away like Mika's had been. Red marks littered Kairi's body as the rays burned her skin with their intense heat. Eclipse went to swing her axe down and start hacking at Kairi but Sora's Oblivion caught her attention. Whacking the Keyblade out of the air with shield Eclipse charged at Sora. More of the Light rays shot out from the air around Eclipse. While the mobility granted from flying Sora flew above the attack Oblivion appearing in a flash of light next to his empty hand. Hovering in the air above Eclipse with his two Keyblades floating around him Sora unleashed a series of Blizzagas and Firagas down on Eclipse. Throwing her shield like a frisbee Eclipse magically guided it to Sora the rays turning the defensive equipment into a saw as it spun through the air. It cut right through the ice and fire as if they were nothing more than air.

"You left yourself open! Thundaja!" Mika shouted as a yellow glyph appeared behind her. Lightning poured forth from the glyph as Mika used her Thundaja spell. The strongest of the Thunder line blasted the stone path apart as it made its way to Eclipse.

"You are weak!" Eclipse said. "Taste the true power of Holy!" A white glyph appeared behind Eclipse. Beams of light larger than anything that Eclipse had done before met with the lightning bolts of Thundaja.

It was a power struggle between two very powerful forces. Sora used the time to go and check on Kairi who was lying down on the stone path still. Landing next to her Sora gently put his hands on the side where the shield had slammed into her. Kairi winced in pain at the gentle touch. Sora wasn't a doctor by any sense of the word and only knew the basics of the Cure spells but he would wager that Kairi's ribs had been broken in the attack. It was beyond his healing then. Reaching into his pocket Sora produced the Elixir he had taken and poured the gold liquid into Kairi's mouth. She coughed a bit as it went down but a golden aura came over her as the Elixir started to mend her body. Sora looked over to the magical duel that was still going on. Mika had lightning crackling around as she poured herself into her Thundaja spell. From way Mika was holding onto her staff it looked like she was reaching her limit the metal weapon was all that was stopping her from falling to her knees. Eclipse though stood straight as a post looking down at Mika as the light started to overpower the lightning.

"Mika don't give up!" Sora shouted over the roar of the two clashing powers.

He gave his encouragement to late though. Eclipse's Holy spell started to push the lightning back farther closing the distance between it and Mika. Yellow lightning could no longer hold back the powers of light the yellow glyph behind Mika vanishing as her power failed her. Sora leaned over Kairi protecting her as an explosion of white light blasted Mika. Lying still in the resulting crater Mika was down for the count. Sora wasn't even sure if she was alive her body covered in burns from the purifying power of Light.

"So falls another fool." Eclipse said uncaring. "Now to take what is mine."

Raising her arm into the air Eclipse shield reappeared having been unable to return before due to the clashing magics. Breaking out into a run she headed to the crystalline heart at the end of the pathway. Sora got up from Kairi only to find that he could hardly move. His white clothes had returned to the normal black. Only the Oblivion rested next to its owner. The blast of magic had caused Sora to drop out of his Angel form. Kairi had reverted back to her normal form to her white dress had gone back to the shorted pink dress she normally wore. Oathkeeper was lying next to the Oblivion. Trying to move after Eclipse Sora checked his pockets only to find a small Potion inside. He had used everything else healing himself from the traps they had encountered. Drinking the small amount of healing liquid inside Sora looked down at Kairi and smiled briefly before running after Eclipse. He had to do whatever it took to try and stop her.

Reaching the heart of the world Eclipse looked up at with a cheshire smile on her face. She had finally reached the first part of her goal. All she had to do was take the power of the heart into herself. Once she had that the other worlds would fall easily. She would achieve her dream. To bring the universe under her rule and restore Light back to the people. With Light restored there would be no more suffering. The worlds would become one and the races would live in peace. It didn't matter if they resisted at first, they would fall in line or she would remove them leaving only the pure hearted left. Standing directly under the crystal heart Eclipse dismissed her weapons and raised her hands upwards. Black and white energy shot out from her fingertips into the heart. The pink heart started to absorb the powers the Eclipse poured into it. Inside the crystal she could see Light and Darkness mix together. As the two powers morphed together inside the heart started to shrink and lower down to Eclipse's outstretched hands.

Sora managed to get to her right as the heart shrunk enough and landed in Eclipse's right hand. She literally held the heart of the Valley in her hand. Black and white energy shot out of the small heart and covered Eclipse in a tempest of power. Sora could hear the sounds glass shattering. All around them white lines appeared within the darkness. They shattered the dark void revealing a blue sky. Looking out into the sky Sora could see the dusty ground they had crossed to get to the castle. The power that was granted to Eclipse was shattering the area around them turning it unstable. The black squishy ground was illuminated and turned into the same grey stonework that had made up the path to the heart. Sora was relieved to see four figures coming in from one of the cracks that had appeared in the void. Roxas and Luna ran right to Sora while Sol and Naminé went to check on Mika and Kairi.

"What's going on?" Roxas as he looked at the swirling mass of white and black.

"She got it." Sora answered.

"You don't mean the Valley's heart do you?" Luna questioned hoping that she was hearing him wrong.

"That's precisely what he means!" Eclipse answered as the tornado dissipated.

Gone was silver haired woman. In her place stood a black beast. At first Sora would have called it Eclipse's Anti-Form. She had the same black skin, clothes, and hair that he did in his Anti-Form. Her hands were more like demonic claws and her whole body bulged with muscles. Leathery black wings sprouted from her back adding to the demonic feel she gave off. There was no sign of anything even remotely light about the creature that stood before them. Her eyes had gone completely yellow like that of the Shadow Heartless. In her clawed hand was a larger version of her battle axe it to had changed to pure black. She was missing her sun shield completely.

With a cry that shock the void they were in Eclipse shot forward with speed far greater than anything the group had seen. Luna didn't have a chance to block the attack she couldn't even see. Black claws pierced her shoulder coming out the back. Eclipse then placed her open hand on Luna's stomach and blasted her backwards. Like a rag doll Luna rolled over and over until she lost all momentum. Sora watched in horror as Eclipse appeared above Luna in a split second. Dark power gathered in the clawed hand as she prepared to blast Luna again. Two green shields jumped up in between Eclipse and Luna. Naminé and Sol had their hands extended mana pouring out of them and into the shields. Flying at top speed Roxas came up behind Eclipse and tried to clip her wings only to have met a dark version of her sun shield.

"I have the power of an entire world boy! Do you think you can hurt me?!" Eclipse bragged with a voice that anyone would classify as insane.

Roxas flapped his own wings getting him away from Eclipse. "We have to try!"

Naminé who was still standing next to Kairi looked at her friend. Pulling out a High Drive Recovery she placed it on Kairi's chest letting it sink in restoring her power. There was no reason for Naminé to try and heal Kairi she could feel the remnants of the Elixir coursing through the red head. Any healing Naminé did would be pointless. She would just have to wait for the drink to finish doing its job. Sora had run back over to check on Kairi. He kneeled down next to her and looked her over. Naminé assured him that she'd be fine.

"I wish there was something more I could do." Sora's voice was low and full of grief.

"You gave her an Elixir Sora. There's nothing more you can do. It takes time for bones to heal though." Naminé informed him. "How are you holding up?"

"Been better" he chuckled lightly.

"Let me help with that then." Naminé glowed with a green light as she used Cura on Sora healing him of his more severe wounds. She reached into her pouch, which had turned into a pocket on her robes, and pulled out another High Drive Recovery for Sora. He gladly accepted the item and used it to restore some of his strength. White light flashed around him as his changed back into his Angel form. Energy wings and Ultima Key restored to him Sora was ready to take on Eclipse once more.

"You know Naminé. You've really gotten good with healing." Sora complimented as he floated upwards.

"It's the Drive." Naminé said waving off the compliment. "I don't even know how half the spells I have work. I just focus on what I want healed and the Drive answers me."

"Hmm the Drive answers you." Sora pondered. "Please take care of Kairi."

Sora bolted off after Eclipse who was dueling Roxas at the moment. The Holy Knight Keybearer had his work cut out for him as he tried to land a blow on Eclipse in her new form. Shards of ice shot from the ground as Sol attempted to land a blow on Eclipse. Revenge for his sister and girlfriend on his mind. Eclipse let out a roar causing Roxas to stumble backwards in midair and Sora to stop his advance to cover his ears. Landing on the ground Eclipse dashed after Sol her axe leaving trails of darkness behind it as she prepared to strike. Calling Icebrand to his hand Sol stood his ground. The anger he felt at Eclipse clouding his judgement. Black steel met blue as the two weapons clashed. Eclipse used her free hand to slash at Sol's chest. Unable to move without letting the axe come crashing down on him Sol got five thin slashes across his chest. Darkness oozed from the wounds as Sol staggered backwards. All he saw was red as Eclipse slashed at his chest once more knocking him to the ground. Bleeding Sol was unable to get up. Like Mika and Luna he was down and out his wounds too large to allow him to continue fighting.

"Naminé heal them!" Roxas ordered as he sent Bond of Twilight at Eclipse in a Strike Raid.

"Right!" Naminé ran to the nearest of the three, Luna.

Placing her hand above the wound on her shoulder Naminé poured her healing magic into it. It sacred the Cleric though when the wound didn't accept the healing energy. Dark powers drank up the healing light instead of Luna's body. The damage that Eclipse had done was filled with negative energy and it ate up any power that Naminé used to try and heal her friend. Even when she had taken out a potion and poured in on the wound black energy forced the green liquid back out preventing it from healing Luna. Naminé felt a tear run down her cheek as she tried yet another Curaga on Luna only to have her energy wasted.

"I can't!" Naminé cried out. "Something's stopping my magic!"

Sora at that moment was using his mental control over his Keyblades to aid Roxas who had both of his in his hands. Eclipse blocked all four blades with her axe, claws, and black shield that would only appear to stop an attack. It was getting ridiculous. Sora could feel desperation within rising as Eclispe blocked each and every attack as easily as she had in her previous form. If they hadn't been able to beat her then how were they going to do it now that she had absorbed the world's heart?

"Don't give up Sora!" Kairi's voice echoed throughout the void as she stood up her wings flaring to life as her dress elongated becoming the pure white one she wore as a Valkyrie. Brightcrest and Oathkeeper appeared in a flash circling around Kairi. "Naminé I know you want to heal the others but we're going to need you to support the rest of us."

"But..." Naminé started.

"We'll just have to trust them to hold on long enough for us to deal with her." Kairi said as a tear fell down. "Now help us!"

Kairi took to the air both of her Keyblades shooting after her. Water shot out of the Brightcrest while the Oathkeeper sent out a rock. Eclipse was caught off guard by the speed with which the spells came at her. Both spells made contact pushing the monster backwards. Taking the opening Sora sent the Ultima Key after Eclipse. It bounced off of the dark shield though as Eclipse gathered herself. Black orbs appeared in the air between Kairi and Eclipse. As Kairi neared one it exploded only to be blocked be a Shell from Naminé. Taking care to stay as far away from the orbs as possible Kairi flew threw the minefield. Nearing the end Kairi was met with a wall of them. Without stopping Kairi gathered Earth Magic around her making a stone cocoon around her as she flew through.

Coming out the other end minus her earthen shield Kairi saw Roxas falling down to the ground as black smoke trailed off his body. Trusting Naminé to lend support to the falling ally Kairi flew over to Sora to help him in his attempts to get to Eclipse. Even with both of his Keyblades disappearing and reappearing at an incredible speed Eclipse's shield and axe stopped each of the attacks from connecting with her. Kairi added a barrage of Earth and Water spells to the assault using her Drive's Doublecast ability to add to her casting speed. A black and white blur came rushing up from underneath as Roxas flew straight at Eclipse. To occupied with Sora and Kairi to deal with Roxas Eclipse let out a shriek as Roxas finally got the chance to cut off the wings like he'd want to do. Their small victory didn't last long though as new wings grew back with a sickening squishy sound.

"I thought you would understand. I have the power of this world at my command! You pathetic powers are nothing!" Eclipse roared sending out a wave of black energy.

Sora, Kairi, and Roxas held up their hands generating their own shields. Reflect for Roxas and Sora while Kairi threw up a Shell. When their respective barriers started to crack each of them added more power to it and interestingly enough the shields changed color. The clear honeycomb and green shield all turned stark white as they added their power to their spells. Kairi could feel a power deep inside causing the change in the spell reworking it into something stronger than before.

"What happened?" all three asked aloud baffled at their power.

Eclipse didn't give them much time to figure it out. Figuring Kairi to be the weaker of the three that was attacking her Eclipse closed the distance in record time. Only thanks to Naminé's quick casting was Kairi saved from the black battle axe. No longer standing on the ground next to Luna Naminé floated nearby her white wings keeping her in the air. So far she hadn't done enough for Eclipse to register that there was a fourth person that was healing the others. That last Protect on Kairi though had brought Naminé to the attention of the black monster. Seeing that the Cleric was in danger Roxas flew to intercept Eclipse as she flew at Naminé. White teeth of a Keyblade meet the black blade of Eclipse's axe as Roxas sliced at Eclipse drawing her attention away from Naminé.

Sora had actually been thinking about where the power had come from. That barrier that he had created wasn't like anything he had ever created before. All he knew was that he had needed to make his Reflect spell stronger. Then a power had welled up inside him and added his power to his spell changing it into that new barrier.

_It's like Naminé said. I just focused on what I wanted to happen and my Drive gave me the power to do it. _Sora thought as he floated watching Roxas get in the way of Eclipse. _None of my other forms ever acted like that. I always had to do it myself. Only Final's floating Keyblades come close. It was as if my heart cried for more power and the Drive answered it. _

Sora grinned with understanding. The thing that powered his drive wasn't the feather that God had given them. That was just a medium for the true source of the power. What really caused Sora to change into his Angel form was the Light within his heart. If that was true then the limit to his power was only limited by the strength of his heart. And boy did Sora have a strong heart. It was backed by the strength of his friends. Sol, Luna, Mika, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Naminé just to name a few of the ones that added to his strength.

"I understand." Sora said clutching his necklace. "It the bonds we have that give us strength not some item given to us. My friends... GIVE ME STRENGTH!"

Sora's wings flared with energy growing larger as he called on the true power of his drive form. Oblivion and the Ultima Key spun around Sora as he gathered more and more power. The light coming from his wings attracted the attention of everyone. Eclipse saw a threat to her power and no time was wasted as she left Roxas to go and deal with the new threat. Swing both arms out in front of him Oblivion and the Ultima Key clashed together. A pure white Kingdom Key took the place of the two Keyblades. Light encompassed the Keyblade shining so bright that it caused Eclipse to stop in her tracks the Darkness she was using unable to stand against the light.

"Return to the Light!" Sora shouted grabbing the Keyblade out of the air. He flew straight at Eclipse whose black skin was already burning from being so close to such a pure force of Light. With a blade of light far longer than even Sephiroth's masamune Sora cut through the black monster known as Eclipse.

"How..." Eclipse gasped before turning to black smoke like an ordinary Heartless.

"Because the strength of my friends is stronger." Sora said holding out his hand as the Valley's crystal heart fell into it. The white Kingdom Key turned back into Oblivion and the Ultima while Sora's wings shrunk back down to their normal size. The Valley's heart started to crack the power that had once sustained it used up by Eclipse in her lust for power.

"The heart!" Kairi cried as she, along with Roxas and Naminé, landed next to Sora.

"Naminé you can heal it." Sora told her with confidence. "Like you said. You just have to focus on what you want healed and let your Drive do the rest. Only it's your heart, not your Drive, that's giving you the power. It's cause of you that I understand that."

"Our hearts?" Roxas questioned.

"Yeah. I figured that it wasn't any special item that was giving me this power. These drives just reflect our hearts wishes. They give us the power to do what our heart cries out for." Sora explained as best he could.

"I'll... I'll try." Naminé said taking the crystal heart out of Sora's hand.

"We're right here to help." Sora said putting his hand on Naminé's shoulder.

"You aren't in this alone." Kairi said placing her hand atop Sora's.

"Each and every one of us is here to help." Roxas said placing his hand on her open shoulder. He further showed his support by placing a quick kiss on Naminé's cheek.

"Thank you." Naminé said turning a shade of crimson.

Holding the heart of a world between her hands Naminé focused on the power that she felt reside within her. Before she had thought it was the power of the Drive form. Now thanks to Sora she understood it to the power of the bonds she shared with her friends. Calling on the power Naminé began to chant a spell she had no knowledge of. A green glyph appeared under the four the edges of it out farther than any of them could see. Orbs of green light floated up out of the glyph. Opening her hands Naminé let the crystal heart float in front of her. The cracks that had appeared over the surface started to vanish as Naminé continued chanting the unknown spell. Higher and higher the heart floated growing to its normal size the white and black energy Eclipse had infused with it gone. All anyone saw as the heart returned to normal was a burst of pink and green light.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Last one. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just my ideas and characters that helped craft this story.

Epilogue: The Return

"Toss it over here Sora!" Mika shouted waving to the boy.

Sora tossed the rainbow beach ball into the air and spiked it towards his the blonde. Mika then pumped it over to Kairi. It was a nice sunny day back on Destiny Island. Everyone was having fun at the beach enjoying some much needed rest and relaxation. Sora in his baby blue swim trunks, Mika in a yellow bikini that was a size too small, Kairi in her pink bikini, and Roxas in a pair of checkered swim trunks were all enjoying themselves bouncing the beach ball back and forth. Naminé sat underneath an umbrella with her sketchbook drawing her friends having fun. She was wearing a pair of white shorts and a white tank top over her white one piece bathing suit. Riku was off in the ocean just drifting with the waves not a care in the world until a wave crashed on top of sending him underneath. It's what he got for not paying attention. He stood up and walked out of the ocean his silver trunks soaked. Sol was sitting with his back up against a palm tree a book in his and. Dark blue swim trunks and a white t-shirt was that beach goers choice of clothing. Luna, in a red bikini, laid in the sand her head resting on Sol's lap as she slept. Sol's free hand running through her hair, the cause of Luna falling asleep.

_**Oh what? You want to know what happened after the flash of light? I'm terribly sorry. Let's try this again shall we.**_

The light subsided and the Keybearers found themselves standing in the room where the Keyhole had been opened. Riku still lie in the bed where he had been left. Dark energy no longer poured into him and he was back in his normal clothing. A pair of dark blue jeans and his vest. Green orbs hung in the air for a few seconds before vanishing. They all watched as he opened his eyes and sat up quickly as if expecting Eclipse to still be there next to him. Overcome with joy Kairi went to rush over to him but she tripped over something and landed on something soft. Lying on the floor was Sol, Luna, and Mika. Two guesses as to who and where Kairi landed. If you gets Mika than you guess correctly. This time the fiery Keybearer face planted right into Mika's chest.

"We got to stop this Kairi you have a boyfriend." Mika wheezed.

"Mika." Kairi smiled as she propped herself up and looked down at the blonde. "If I wasn't so happy to see you alive I'd smack you."

"You can do it anyways." Mika teased. Kairi quickly shot up as Mika laughed.

"Leave the poor girl alone. She thought you were dead." Sol said as he woke up. "Can't say I blame her. Your lifeforce was all but gone when I checked on you."

"How are we alive?" Luna asked sitting up and running a hand over where she'd been stabbed.

"And why don't I feel a trace of the Darkness?" Riku stood up and wobbled a bit before standing up sturdy enough.

"You all have Naminé to thank for that." Roxas said pulling his girlfriend close to him.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "And Sora. He gave Naminé the idea. But it was her strength that brought you guys back."

"I could just hug you." Mika said getting up off the ground stretching her arms out towards Naminé. The Keybearer shied away a bit. "Oh come on. I know I tease but I'm not going to do anything. I'm kinda hurt you'd think I would. Kairi's the one feeling me up. You should worry about her."

"I'm sorry Mika." Naminé said stepping into Mika's arms.

"It's alright little one." Mika said adopting a much more mature tone one that spoke volumes about her real age.

"So now what?" Riku had to break up the hot blonde girl hugging blonde girl didn't he?

"We should head back to Disney Castle and let Mickey know that everything is alright." the voice of reason this time was Sora! Gasp I know.

"You feeling okay Riku?" Roxas asked him

"Physically speaking yeah." Riku deadpanned. "Dealing with the fact that Eclipse used me as a puppet by shoving Darkness literally down my throat to open the Keyhole? No. I didn't even get to fight back this time."

"It's alright Riku. We still have Maleficent to deal with. You can take it out on her." Sora joked.

"Sora!" the room collectively groaned as they remembered there was still another Darkness obsessed witch out there.

They all headed back to the Glacier. It took them awhile as each and everyone of them was drained but they managed to make it back with no problems. Not bothering to argue who was going to drive Sol set the Gummi ship to auto-pilot before heading to his room. Seeing as how all the couples had paired off in their room it left Riku to bunk with Mika. He wasn't going to complain. She might be immune to his charms but that didn't make her any less hot or female. That was until when it came time for sleep she kicked his butt down to the floor going on about how chivalry was apparently dead. Rubbing his wounded pride, and bottom, Riku grabbed one of the pillows and slept on the floor while Mika sprawled out on the king sized bed.

When they arrived at Disney Castle they were given a royal welcome. All the inhabitants of the castle had come out to meet the heroes. A feast was thrown in their honor at having rid the universe of yet another person hellbent on taking over. Mickey had called Sol, Luna, and Mika to his study halfway through the feast to discuss some things with them. He offered them rooms at the castle since their homeworld was still gone. Sol declined the offer saying that he and Luna had already talked about it on the way back. They wanted to go back and live on Destiny Islands with their friends. Mika wasn't going to leave her brother yet and so she declined the offer to stay at the castle saying that the Cornerstone caused her to feel sick since she still had traces of Darkness inside her. No one was fooled though. Naminé's healing hadn't just purged Riku of his overabundance of Darkness. It had restored Mika to her normal levels before she had become Virgo.

Everyone was a bit worried about Maleficent but Mickey told them they needed to rest first. Besides that on the same day that they had defeated Eclipse the Dark Witch had left her base at The World That Never Was. At the moment they had no clue where she and her army of Nobodies were at. They all knew that she wouldn't be found until she was ready to launch her own attack against the worlds. So after a few days of staying at the castle they all piled into the Glacier once more and headed home to Destiny Islands. There they would rest and forget about their troubles for a bit before they would have to be called back into action.

-KotH-

A young boy with dark brown hair walked through the corridors of the fallen Celestial Warrior stronghold. His master wanted him to see if the Warriors had left anything behind for them to use in the upcoming battles. The boy had spent the the last few hours going through all the rubble and had yet to come up with anything. Master hadn't really sent him to look for anything in specific but he knew that he'd have to come back with something or he'd be punished.

"Boy have you found anything yet?" the voice of his master echoed through a black crystal the boy kept in his pocket.

"No sir." the boy answered. "There's still the underground to check though."

"Take your time young one. Make sure you do not miss anything of importance. We have to prepare for when the battle of Light and Dark rages once more." the Master's voice was calm and calculating.

"Master. If they could be Eclipse when she had the power of a whole world than how do you plan to beat them?" the boy wondered.

"Doubt my child. Cause them to doubt their friendship with each other and you weaken them. Now go back to searching. Only contact me if you find something."

"Yes Master." the boy said moving over to a doorway that led down to the lower levels of the castle.

Walking down the stairs the boy was afraid. There was no light to show him the way and he didn't know magic like the Master. Carefully placing each foot on down the boy expected his every step to meet only with air. Each time he was met with a stair. It was slow going without any light to illuminate the path but after a few minutes a soft yellow-orange glow of fire showed the young boy the exit. Hurriedly he rushed out into the room that held the flames. It was bare the only thing in it was a fireplace where the flames flickered. With a sigh the boy turned to head back up the stairs. As his foot hit the first stair he heard something from within the room collapse. Running back in the was shocked to see a black portal in the wall. There was now a girl lying face-up on the floor.

The girl was wearing a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. White bell-sleeves covered her arms and tan fingerless gloves . She also wore a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. Black stockings ran up her legs reaching to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. Two strips of blue cloth draped over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she had on a pair of pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each. She had blue hair that fell down to her shoulder and framed the soft features of her face. The girl groaned as she woke up. Bright blues orbs looked over her surroundings. When she spotted the boy standing in the doorway her blue eyes shot wide open.

"Terra?"

**(A/N):** Well that end Keyblade of the Heart. Be on the lookout for the prequel, that's right in true KH's fashion you get the prequel next, called Bonds of the Heart. There's a new poll on my profile for you all to check out. I'm sure I know the answer to it but let's see.

Now even though I'm writing Bonds of the Heart next I'm still hashing out ideas for Hardships of the Heart(name subject to change). Mostly, the worlds to visit. I need some good non-Disney worlds. I learned while writing this story that I'm just not cut out for writing Disney worlds. So leave your ideas in a review or simply PM me them.


End file.
